Pasado
by freya-uchiha
Summary: El pasado podía doler, pero la forma en que lo veía, podían huir o aprender de eso. Era el momento de afrontar el pasado que pretendían no haber tenido nunca. No tenían otra opción.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **H.P. le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno sé que no he actualizado mis otras historias, pero esta idea empezo a formarse y hasta no escribirla no podia concentrarme en las otras. No estoy segura de la longitud de ésta historia , pero las ideas fluyen y quería compartirlas.

Espero que les guste.

**Con cariño **

**Freya Uchiha. **

* * *

**PASADO.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**HOGWARTS.**

**6to año.**

**DRACO**

¿Cómo inició ese enamoramiento?

Draco no lo sabe. Solo sabe que en algún momento de la historia sus sentimientos cambiaron de querer ser amigo del niño que vivió en querer ser algo más. Es tonto, y tan hufflepuff que da vergüenza ajena, porque no olvidemos que él es el príncipe de Slytherin. Sin embargo es un cariño condenado, porque Draco sabe que con todo lo que ha hecho, su amor nunca será correspondido. Y para Harry, ha sido bueno no hacerlo.

Aún así, Draco mira a Harry tomar su desayuno en la mesa de Gryffindor y se ríe cuando el moreno tira un poco de jugo de calabaza en su túnica, quejándose suavemente. Le recorre completamente la cara hasta llegar a sus ojos verdes y le mira fijamente esos por un rato. Cuando siente que Potter va a voltear finge mirar su desayuno, pidiéndole a Merlín o a quien sea que sus mejillas no se coloreen de rojo. Entonces cuando siente que ha pasado el peligro mira de reojo y sonríe como lo ha hecho todos los días de esta semana.

Ignora sin darse cuenta la mirada de Granger que le mira suspicaz con una breve sonrisa y se sirve un poco más de jugo de calabaza. Draco sabe que tiene una sonrisa en su cara, pero no pretende ocultarla. Siente un codazo de Blaise y escucha su voz diciéndole que todo slytherin que se respete guarda esa mirada para su cuarto o sala común, o al menos no la hace en el desayuno a la vista de todos en el gran comedor.

Pansy a su lado lanza una risita, diciéndole a Blaise que está celoso de no tener la atención completa de Draco de ahora en adelante, y Draco ríe contento porque lo sabe.

_Sabe que se ha enamorado. _

* * *

**HARRY_  
_**

Harry observa de reojo la mesa de slytherin y ve a Draco Malfoy riendo con sus amigos. Por primera vez es una sonrisa alegre y sincera lejos de las que ha visto lleno de sarcasmo, ironía o maldad. Se sirve un poco más de jugo de calabaza y ve a Draco sonrojarse un poco, se pregunta por qué.

Esto toma más a Harry por sorpresa, pero admite que es una de las mejores vistas que ha tenido nunca y apoyando su mejilla en su hombro le mira fijamente, ignorando la mirada de Hermione sobre él.

Tiene que admitirlo.

_Draco Malfoy tiene una linda sonrisa._

Le mira durante un rato, pensando en lo mucho que se están perdiendo los demás por hacerle más caso al pastel de chocolate que a su alrededor. Pero así es mejor, dado a que no tiene que compartir lo que ve con nadie. Es tan raro ver al príncipe de las serpientes sin una mirada de superioridad, o cizañosa. Se alegra por él, porque parece feliz. Y a Harry le gusta que las personas a su alrededor sean felices. Él es así.

Pero para su mala suerte, observa llegar una lechuza frente al rubio que deja a sus ojos expresar un poco de temor antes de fruncir el ceño y volver a ser el mismo Draco Malfoy de antes. Sus ojos vuelven a ser rígidos y se para y sale del comedor. Tiene el impulso de pararse pero Zabini, Parkinson y Nott ya van tras él como los guardianes del rubio que son y además, no es como si el rubio le fuera a decir que pasa.

Harry se da cuenta que ésta será posiblemente unas de las última veces que vea al rubio. Pronto buscaran los horrocruxes y dejaran de venir al castillo un buen tiempo. Si no muere, Harry quiere pensar que podría hablar con el rubio y quizá llevarse bien.

Sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

_Pasarían mil años y ellos seguirían peleando. _

A su lado Ginny le pregunta que ve, pero no responde. Niega con la cabeza y mira a Cho. Hoy le invitará a salir.

* * *

**DRACO**

Todo el buen humor se va cuando la lechuza de su padre pararse frente a él. Sabe que las manos le están temblando un poco, pero ese es el pan diario de los Slytherin que no quieren seguir al señor Tenebroso y esperan el inevitable día la carta que los convoque.

_Esa carta ha llegado hoy._

Los slytherin que apoyan al señor Tenebroso lo ven con orgullo. Los demás le ven preocupados. Pero él es el príncipe de slytherin, se levanta y sale del comedor. Sabe que sus amigos le siguen y al llegar a la sala común se permite mostrar la ansiedad en su rostro.

Blaise se agacha y lo mira. Le dice que es su elección, que no puede jugar en amigos bandos por siempre, debe escoger uno, permanecer en él y ofrecer todo lo que pueda a su lado.

Draco comprende entonces que sus amigos están dispuestos a seguirle. Si él toma la marca, lo harán ellos. Por un lado están sus padres, que pueden lastimarle, desheredarle y hacerle daño. No solo a él, sino también a sus amigos.

Por el otro están sus amigos, quienes le seguirán sin importar la decisión que tome. Se levanta y camina a su habitación. Toma una poción multijugos y sale de la sala común. Necesita pensar.

* * *

**HARRY**

Como siempre que siente que puede morir en cualquier momento Harry va al valle de Godric a visitar las tumbas de sus padres. Platica con ellos un rato sobre sus problemas y luego se dirige a Grimmauld Place para visitar la tumba de Sirius.

Más tarde, decide tomar un helado y se dirige al callejón Diagon cuando choca con un chico, tirándole las mil cajas de chocolate que parece tener y cuando éste frunce el ceño Harry sabe que hay una solo persona en el mundo que puede lograr hacerlo de esa manera.

_Es Malfoy_

El chico parece adolorido y las pequeñas lágrimas que parecen querer salir de sus ojos le indican a Harry que se lastimó al caer. Entonces Harry se agacha y detecta que la fuente del dolor de Malfoy parece ser el doblez en su tobillo y con un ligero hechizo le quita el dolor y le sana.

No parece darse cuenta de lo mucho que se ha acercado a Malfoy, y se sorprende un poco cuando le ve mucho más cerca de lo que había considerado. Malfoy sólo lo mira fijamente mediante sus ahora ojos azul marino y Harry piensa que le hubiese gustado ver el gris tormentoso que suele cubrir la vista de Malfoy cuando está furioso o el gris perla cuando está sorprendido.

Durante unos minutos se quedan así, frente a frente, entonces Harry convencido de que no será hechizado le pide una disculpa. Malfoy no dice nada, pero asiente con la cabeza mientras mira el desastre con cara de decepción.

Harry le ayuda a recoger las cajas y motivado entonces por la falta de pelea le invita un helado. Los ojos de Malfoy se abren y Harry juraría que está nervioso. Entonces niega con la cabeza diciendo que tiene prisa y Harry recuerda que el chico está usando poción multijugos. Curioso, porque es lo último que Harry ha notado en ese encuentro. Malfoy es... Bueno, él reconocería a Malfoy donde sea y vestido como sea.

No quiere ocasionarle más problemas a Malfoy así que se despide y empieza a caminar hacia la heladería. Sabe que Malfoy debe estarlo mirando todavía por lo que se da la vuelta y le sonríe. El rubio no puede evitar hacer una cara de sorpresa, y Harry se pregunta si siempre ha sido así de expresivo o es solo que con el disfraz, se permite ser él.

Quiere pensar, que es el verdadero Draco. Lejos de ese odioso chico que se burla de los demás.

Sonríe un poco más sabiendo que ha dejado a Malfoy sin palabras y con los ojos abiertos. Y contra todo pronóstico, Malfoy suelta una pequeña carcajada y sonríe.

_Le sonrie a Él. A Harry Potter._

Es una sonrisa cálida y sincera. Lejos de todas las desdeñosas que le ha mandado.

_Es una sonrisa solo para él. _

Agitando su mano se despide y con satisfacción ve a Malfoy agitar la suya.

* * *

**DRACO  
**

Sabe que los chocolates no solucionaran nada, pero aún así compra a montones. Está disfrazado con poción multijugos, y ahora al salir ha sentido un gran empujón y todas las cajas de sus chocolates han caído al suelo. El impacto lo empuja hacia el suelo y tratando de equilibrarse apoya rápidamente su pie derecho pero Éste se dobla e inevitablemente cae al suelo.

Cuando está a punto de gritarle a quien sea que le haya atropellado descubre que ha Potter. Éste le mira fijamente y Draco se recuerda a sí mismo que está disfrazado y Potter no puede reconocerle. Finalmente la mirada de Potter se posa en su tobillo y sacando la varita le alivia el dolor del pie.

Sorprendido alza la mirada para descubrir la verde sobre él y no puede evitar mirarle, como si quisiera grabar cada detalle de ellos. Se quedan así hasta que Potter se disculpa.

Draco nunca ha oído una disculpa de su parte y por ello se sorprende y queda pausado. Entonces fija su cara en las cajas de chocolates que han caído al suelo y se pregunta cómo estarán después de la caída y cuánto le tomara recogerlas. Para su sorpresa el moreno recoge las cajas y poniéndolas nuevamente en sus manos, ahora ya reducidas, y le invita un helado.

Pensar que puede tomar un helado con Harry le emociona, pero entonces al mirar su mano nota que es más oscura de lo usual y recuerda que el tiempo se está agotando y aún debe volver al castillo antes de que el efecto de la poción se desvanesca.

Decepcionado, aunque sin lucirlo, niega diciendo que tiene prisa. Ve al moreno hacer un gesto pensativo y asentir, mientras se despide y empieza a caminar hacia la heladería, y Draco no puede evitar sentirse triste por perder esa oportunidad.

Entonces en medio del camino y de la nada Potter se ha volteado y le ha sonreído.

_A ÉL. A Draco Malfoy._

Eso sin duda le ha sorprendido, pero Draco ha quedado prendado y lo sabe. La carta sigue esperando en su baúl y fue la culpable de que Draco saliera a comprar demasiados chocolates, pero no puede evitar pensar que valió la pena.

_Por fin Potter le ha sonreído. _

Lanza una breve risa y le sonríe de vuelta, pensando que aún si se convierte en mortífago este sería uno de los momentos que siempre recordaría. Cuando Harry agita su mano, Draco alza la suya como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

* * *

**HARRY  
**

Una semana después Harry ha sido rechazado por Cho, quien está enamorada de Cedric. Piensa en que, contra todo pronóstico su rechazo no pareció muy importante, y sube a la torre de astronomía a pensar.

Abre la puerta y se queda parado.

_Ahí está está Malfoy._

Por supuesto, está usando multijugos pese a que su uniforme slytherin descubre de qué casa es. El ruido sobresalta al chico en la ventana y Harry le toma de la mano para evitar que caiga. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero el castaño de los chocolates le mira fijamente y Harry piensa que lo está mirando hasta el alma.

La noche pasa tranquila, ambos platican de cosas sencillas, las casas, los chocolates, el callejón Diagon. Cuando llegan a la parte de la carta de Hogwarts el pelicastaño sonríe y le dice que él siempre supo que iría ahí, incluso su casa destinada. Harry lo sabe. Todos los Malfoy han ido a slytherin. Le escucha hablar de las motivaciones que su abuelo le daba, y sus aventuras de pequeño y nota que nunca menciona a sus padres.

_Esa noche Malfoy sonríe mucho_

En medio de la plática él le cuenta un poco de su vida hasta que llega a la parte donde conoció a Draco Malfoy. Le mira de reojo esperando su reacción, pero lo que no espera es que el chico le pregunte qué opina de él.

Harry no sabe que pensar, por la mirada del chico la respuesta puede causar muchas cosas, pero en ese entonces Harry no sabría que estaba guiando a Draco Malfoy a tomar o no la marca, de acercarle o alejarle de él.

Piensa, Él siente que no conoce a Draco Malfoy. Esta noche le demuestra lo mucho que estaba equivocado. Que podría opinar mil cosas sobre él y podrían no ser ciertas. Al final le responde que no sabe, que nunca ha podido comprenderlo.

Le explica porque el rechaza la idea de la superioridad de los sangrepuras , que su madre era sangremuggle, que la persona que le salvo fue Hagrid, que su mejor amiga es la persona más inteligente que haya conocido.

El chico le escucha en silencio, absorbiendo sus palabras. Lo que a Harry le agrada es que Malfoy no le mira como el héroe del mundo mágico, o el niño que vivió, y que parece tratar de comprender su punto de vista, de entenderle a él.

_Harry le pregunta que opina él sobre sí mismo_

No pretende fingir que no sabe que es Draco. Quiere escucharle, saber que piensa. Quiere conocerla realmente.

Cuando Malfoy se para, Harry cree que no le va a contestar, no muy feliz con la respuesta a su mirada cambia. Hay tantas cosas en su mirada, pero Harry siempre ha leído los ojos grises de Malfoy y los del castaño ocultan todo lo que Harry podría notar. Solo puede reconocer una, la de Lucius Malfoy, y eso aterra a Harry porque indica que Malfoy ha decidido alejarse. Volver a la relación de odio que tenían antes, pese a que esta última semana hubo una tregua silenciosa entre ellos, que Harry había pensado podría volver amistad.

Entonces el castaño se da la vuelta marchándose mientras se dirige a la puerta. Antes de salir, para sorpresa de Harry, responde.

_Yo creo que solo tiene miedo, que solo busca la manera de que los que quiere puedan sobrevivir._

Todo queda en silencio después. Cuando Malfoy se marcha, Harry observa un líquido en sus mejillas.

Está llorando.

_Y no sabe por qué._

Quizá porque no pensó que Malfoy estuviera sufriendo.

Quizá porque, pese a que se estaban llevando bien, no le ha escogido a él.

* * *

**DRACO**

-No lo sé.

La sola respuesta de Harry hace que Draco se sienta mal. Harry no tiene una decisión propia sobre él, o quizás no quiere decir que le odia porque cree que él se apoya a sí mismo. Quiere que le diga algo que le haga poder decidir. Que le brinde una luz en la oscuridad que siente que le absorbe.

Supone que su cara debe haber mostrado la decepción, porque Harry le empieza a explicar muchas cosas de su pasado. Le empieza a explicar porque rechazo su mano. Draco entonces ve el punto de vista de Harry y se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo ha dañado con sus palabras, con sus acciones.

Un poco culpable escucha a Potter preguntarle qué opina él sobre sí mismo. Draco nunca se ha parado a pensar sobre sí mismo, siempre piensa en los demás: en Pansy, en Blaise, en Theo, incluso en Harry…

La desesperación empieza a invadir su alma.

Siente que cada paso que da es como una prueba que puede llevar a alguien a la muerte, empieza a temblar. Ha estado tan feliz hablando con Harry que ha olvidado que es el peor enemigo de su padre, que tendrá que pelear contra él.

Se para despejando su mente.

_¿Qué está haciendo?_

Está dejando que sus emociones lo manejen. Que lo alejen lo que está destinado a ser. Necesita resolver las cosas, alejarse de Potter. No puede pensar correctamente si está cerca. Necesita eliminarle de su vida.

_Es la vida de él o la de sus padres._

_Necesita matarle a él._

Entonces la cara de Potter muestra inquietud y Draco sabe que su mirada ha mostrado su último pensamiento. Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta. Antes de tocarla se detiene. No puede hacer eso. No a él.

No puede dejar que el mundo se convierta en la esclavitud de su vida diaria.

Necesita salvarle. Que él le salve. Que le guíen por una vez en la vida, que le digan que debe hacer. Necesita que le abrace y le dé esperanza. Que no permita que el miedo le consuma.

_Que le salve de su oscuridad_

Entonces, contra todo pronóstico su boca se abre y refleja sus miedos, respondiendo la pregunta de Harry.

_Yo creo que solo tiene miedo, que solo busca la manera de que los que quiere puedan sobrevivir._

Y él quiere que Harry sobreviva.

_Contra todo, el luchará porque Harry sobreviva_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola nuevamente**

**MMDD, lucas1177 y Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter  
**

Cielos, gracias por sus reviews, no se que haría sin ustedes.

Les dedico el capi y como siempre les mando un abrazote.

* * *

**Pasado**

**CAPITULO 2**

_Se había acabado, Harry estaba caído frente a Voldemort y este tenía su varita apuntándole hacia su cabeza. Atrás de él Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcissa Malfoy resguardaran que no hubiera escape._

_Todos sus conocidos estaban lejos en la batalla y él se alegraba de que al menos no pudieran ver cómo moría. Sus pensamientos se pusieron en Draco Malfoy entonces, quien no había aparecido en la batalla y había desaparecido pocos días después de su plática. Sus amigos estaban desesperados buscándole y sus padres estaban furiosos, pero se alegraba de que al menos él no estuviera ahí presente, pues no tenía manera de salir dañado._

_Entonces una daga cruzó el aire y se clavó en la mano de Voldemort, mientras 3 rayos diferentes apartaban a los mortífago de él. Él momento bastó para que Harry corriera hacia donde su varita estaba tirada y apuntara hacia Voldemort que ya lanzaba la maldición mortal. _

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

_Las Magias chocaron en una batalla en la que solo habría un ganador, su magia disminuía y Voldemort tenía la sonrisa de triunfo de quien anticipaba su victoria. Fue entonces cuando Harry creía que todo había acabado que un rayo se unió al suyo proveyéndole la energía faltante para lograrlo._

_Con todas sus fuerzas impulsó lo último de su magia hacia su varita. Cuando Voldemort murió, Harry cayó al suelo y miro a sus alrededores. Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy tenían un incarcerous y un gran demaius. Bellatrix estaba muerta._

_Sus ojos se enfocaron entonces mientras luchaban por no cerrarse en la figura que caminaba hacia él y recogía la daga en el suelo. El sujeto estaba encapuchado, pero aún si fuera un enemigo, a Harry ya no le quedaban energías para pelear. _

_Cuando la persona se agachó frente a él Harry estaba prácticamente cerrando sus ojos pero algo le decía que debía luchar con fuerza para mirar la cara de la persona._

_Cuando lo logró le recibieron unos preciosos ojos grises que le miraban orgullosos desde aquel rostro que tenía una ligera sonrisa en la cara._

_-Lo lograste Potter._

_Si, lo había logrado._

_Pero cuando despertó, en el ala del hospital, se dio cuenta que esas habían sido sus palabras de despedida._

_Y ya no le vería más._

* * *

**DRACO**

Han pasado alrededor de 8 años y Draco vive en West End, en la parte muggle de Londres. Abre un cajón en su habitación y tras revisarlo excesivamente encuentra una caja de caramelos y saca unos pocos mientras mete algunos en su boca. Se quita la camisa negra y la tira sobre la cama y mientras se baña y recuerda que mañana es el aniversario del día de la Victoria.

Ese día tras volver a la sala común y acostarse en su cama se dio cuenta que la única manera que podía evitar escoger entre sus padres y Potter era marcharse, y con eso ninguno de sus amigos se dejaría marcar tampoco. Reunió sus cosas y con cuidado fue despidiéndose de sus amigos. Pasó un día entero de compras con Pansy, un día jugando al quidditch con Blaise y platicando con Theo en la biblioteca. Meses más tarde ayudó a Potter.

Y luego se marchó.

Nadie sabía qué había sido de él; y creía que francamente, nadie se interesaba por su paradero. Había otros problemas como mortífagos que capturar, casas que reconstruir, magos que juzgar e incluso personas que enterrar. Nadie podría culparlo de pertenecer al bando oscuro, ni tener excusas para detenerle y pese a su ignorancia total sobre el mundo muggle al principio, había conseguido estudiar una carrera y trabajar, debido a sus habilidades de intuición, con la policía un tiempo.

Con el paso del tiempo logro ser parte de una pequeña empresa de detectives privados cerca de casa. Y siendo buena la paga, había terminado por no ejercer su carrera, que era de abogado.

Toma una toalla y seca su cabello rubio. Al finalizar se pone una camisa negra nuevamente y una chamarra de cuero con pantalones de mezclilla. Mientras sus ojos grises se examinan por completo nota que su chivatoscopio vibra ligeramente en el cajón que ha dejado abierto y sacando su varita, que si bien ya no usa como antes, no la deja por si acaso, y hace un hechizo que le indica que es el único mago en el edificio.

Se asoma por la ventana y ve entonces como a lo lejos pareciera que dos personas están peleando, uno viste de negro y el otro parece tener una capa de auror.

Hace un hechizo de acercamiento y nota una capa de mortífago, mientras suspira pensando que son realmente indiscretos si él puede verlos desde su ventana. Pero no hace caso, ya se ocuparan de ello los aurores.

Por si acaso saca el objeto y se lo pone en el cuello. Si tiene razón dentro de una hora tiene una cita con un hombre que dice que su esposa se ha llevado a su hija con él sin motivo.

Solo es un caso normal, pero dado que últimamente la policía parece estar llena de esos debe como buen ciudadano, colaborar.

* * *

**HARRY**

Harry se ha descubierto pensando en él y sonriendo con amarga ironía. Mañana es el día de la victoria, y los mortífagos parecen inspirados a atacar con más frecuencia ese día.

Observa desde lejos a Seamus pelear con un mortífago en la azotea, su deber es cuidar que ningún muggle les vea, tan solo eso. Puede ver entonces que alguien está viendo para ahí, pero no puede ver su cara. Cuando el hombre da la vuelta Harry no se preocupa pues usualmente al menos admiraría el espectáculo un rato. No daría la vuelta y se iría.

Los datos en la oficina de aurores afirman que hay una gran concentración de mortífagos visitando esa parte muggle de Inglaterra. No saben porque ni para qué, pero parecen estar cumpliendo un objetivo.

Sentado, con los pies flotando en la orilla de un edificio y comiendo un palito de pan, Harry deja que el viento mueva su túnica y su cabello y ve con satisfacción como Seamus logra por fin derriba al encapuchado.

Se aparece junto a él y descubre su rostro. Busca el mismo en la lista que tiene a la mano y lo tacha, pero es insignificante con la cantidad de magos que se les han logrado escapar.

Le da la seña a Seamus y se marchan con el mortífago inconsciente.

Aún quedan más que capturar.

* * *

**DRACO**

La oficina de Draco está repleta de casos pero con inquietud, mientras toma el café, ve que todas siguen el mismo patrón. Personas cuyos bebés han sido robados no solo en West End, que dicen que sus esposos (as) han desaparecido y que legalmente están solteras, y cinco o seis personas que tienen ambos casos, es decir que dicen que sus esposos han secuestrado a sus bebés, bebés y esposos (as) que por alguna razón no están registrados legalmente, no existen.

_Todo involucra bebés._

En su libreta hace entonces unos apuntes y les pide que regresen la semana siguiente, para confirmar algunas cosas.

A la hora de la comida Jackson le invita a comer y mientras lo hacen, platica lo extraño que le resulta todo eso, pues lo único que se le ocurre es que sea un secuestrador serial, pero eso no explicaría por qué las personas no existen legalmente.

Mientras toma un poco de filete con el tenedor, cruza una pareja con un bebé y el chivatoscopio vibra. Saca su celular entonces y con el reflejo los ve dirigirse al baño.

-¿Estás bien Mark?

Draco mira a Jackson y asiente.

-Necesito ir al baño.

Cuando llega a la parte que oculta los baños se hace un hechizo desilusionador y entra justo a tiempo para notar que el hombre le está haciendo un obliviate a la chica. Entonces le lanza un imperius y le dice que vuelva a su vida normal de hace 11 meses. Ella asiente y sale.

Draco hecha un hechizo que le permite solo a él ver el nombre de la persona sobre su cabeza _Ellen Adams_. Entonces ve desaparecer al hombre. Se vuelve visible y sale buscando a la chica.

Cuando está saliendo ve que Jackson le mira preocupado y le pregunta si la ha visto. Dado que las preguntas rápidas son parte del trabajo, Jackson le responde y le pregunta si quiere que lo acompañe.

Él niega con la cabeza.

No le cabe duda que Jackson es bueno, pero es muggle. Y no quiere que le dañen. Porque esto ya no es un asunto común, es un juego entre magos, magos que quizá no duden en levantar la varita contra un muggle que les estorbe.

Corre tras la chica y disimuladamente le lanza un confundus. La chica se da la vuelta y lo abraza diciéndole lo mucho que lo ama. Draco sonríe. Para cualquiera son una pareja común pero él sabe que hay algo mal en la chica lo puede notar.

La lleva a su casa donde le dice que espere y le da un poco de té. Entonces le hace legeremancia y nota que la mente de la chica está llena de imperius y obliviates.

Tiene la mente hecha un caos.

Le pregunta si sabe quién es _Ellen Adams_

No lo sabe.

Al día siguiente Draco examina los archivos buscando el nombre. No hay nada.

Entrecierra los ojos, necesita saber de qué se trata todo esto. Información. Examina sus notas sobre los casos anteriores. Sin duda son personas a las que no les lograron aplicar el obliviate.

La pregunta es porqué.

Toma su chamarra y se despide de su secretaria. Va hacia la dirección de la primera clienta.

_Elizabeth Evans _

Cuando la mujer lo recibe en la casa. Draco le hace preguntas. ¿Dónde conoció al hombre? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio? ¿Quién sabía que estaba embarazada? ¿Por qué no se lo comento a nadie?

Las respuestas en los clientes son las mismas, sus parejas querían discreción por diferentes motivos, les conocieron alrededor de un año y todas pertenecen a la misma área de Inglaterra. Cuando la última cliente se va momentáneamente al baño Draco ejecuta un hechizo de protección de mentes sobre ella como lo ha hecho en sus otros clientes por si los otros regresan a terminar el trabajo.

Una vez más agita las varitas y roba las memorias de la construcción en donde está, consciente de que en casa las analizara con detenimiento.

* * *

**HARRY**

La huída de Azkaban a manos de Lucius Malfoy, tras la muerte de Narcissa hace un año, costó la vida de alrededor de 100 aurores. Más de 500 mortífagos escaparon ese día y han conseguido capturar alrededor de 150.

Todos los detenidos están siendo capturados cerca de West End y al menos 3 de ellos tenían a un bebé en sus manos. Checa entonces las noticias muggles y nota que hay bebés desaparecidos precisamente en esa área. Pero cuando les han hecho las pruebas genéticas han demostrado ser suyos.

Los que significa, por lo menos de momento, que han rehecho su vida lejos del mundo mágico.

_Es el día de la Victoria._

Hace 8 años exactamente este día se levantó después de haber derrotado al mago más tenebroso de los tiempos. Este día se levantó esperando ver a Draco Malfoy para agradecerle y darse cuenta que se había vuelto a marchar.

_Ese idiota._

Mira su túnica de auror en el espejo pensando en que se le está escapando, pero todo el alboroto de festejo fuera de su oficina lo distrae a su pesar.

Cuando Ginny se asoma y le llama a la fiesta Harry olvida los papeles.

* * *

**DRACO**

Pero Draco no lo hace. Sentado frente a un pensadero examina uno por uno las memorias en las construcciones y hace una lista de los conocidos mortífagos que ha visto, otros son nuevos, tacha lugares en los mapas, visita a los involucrados. En poco tiempo ha detectado 5 mortífagos y estudiado sus movimientos.

Pide permiso para ausentarse mientras resuelve el caso.

Se encuentra parado justo detrás de Gregory Goyle, disfrazado con una poción multijugos que le sobran de las que crea continuamente. Pueden que hayan pasado 8 años, pero Draco sigue manteniendo la misma apariencia para sus transformaciones, un chico castaño de ojos azules. Se ha echado un hechizo desvanecedor y sus pasos están silenciados. Ha cambiado bastante, pero no lo suficiente para que Draco le olvide, y no puede creer que esté involucrado en el robo de los niños.

Lo observa besar a la chica que está tomado de su mano. La cara de Goyle refleja amor y Draco por un momento se deja engañar pero apenas da la vuelta la chica hace una mueca de asco y se limpia la boca. El chivatoscopio vibra sin parar y Draco sabe que tiene compañía y no es el único que vigila a Crabbe.

Los ve alejarse hacia un callejón, si los cálculos de Draco son correctos el bebé debe tener alrededor de 1 año, edad suficiente para que viva sin la madre, la edad en que desaparecen. Cuando le lanza el obliviate a la chica Draco toma la orilla de la capa de Crabbe consciente de lo que sigue. Que se desaparezca.

De hecho lo hace.

Cuando llegan a otro lugar Draco la reconoce como la vieja fábrica de juguetes abandonada. Una fábrica donde el dueño se suicidó entre los juguetes.

Pero está lejos de la ciudad, y Draco solo la reconoce porque uno de los casos anteriores le llevo hasta este lugar. Un hombre recoge al bebé de la mano de Greg y lo lleva a un cuarto donde Draco observa hay todavía más y entonces un hombre se acerca a felicitar a Greg.

Draco abre los ojos, el hombre es Lucius Malfoy.

Su primera intención es salir corriendo de ahí huir antes de que Lucius lo descubra, pero solo observa.

_Son demasiados._

_¿Qué está pasando?_

_¿Qué está haciendo su padre?_

Un hombre más se acerca y Draco lo reconoce como Goyle padre, a su lado está un hombre vestido como si fuera medimago y Draco ve una gran satisfacción en su sonrisa.

El hombre le dice con una sonrisa orgullosa que lo han logrado.

Si Lucius tiene la sospecha de que hay alguien más ahí la olvida de inmediato. Camina hacia donde está la oficina o consultorio mejor dicho del susodicho medimago y observa a un bebé rubio y uno pelinegro estar conectados a unas máquinas que indican en lo que a Draco le parecen sus niveles de magia.

La diferencia con los demás infantes es notoria, y Draco diría que tienen al menos año y medio, la edad en la que desarrollan la primera explosión de magia. Al ser sangrepuras, si Draco tiene razón con respecto al aura que proviene de ellos, la magia es aún mayor.

Entonces el sanador enciende un aparato y Draco ve como la magia de ellos es succionada.

_Los están volviendo squib_

Esto es una locura. Su padre está… Le atrapan las ganas de vomitar. Los bebés lloran, los hombres observan con loca fascinación, las máquinas suenan.

El ruido empieza a enloquecerle.

Entonces el bebé rubio abre los ojos y Draco empieza a temblar.

_Son los ojos de su madre._

Y los bebés lloran, y Lucius ríe. Se carcajea.

Draco toca su cabeza sintiéndose desesperado, necesita salir, ese niño puede ser su hermano.

_¿Qué hizo?_

_¿Esto es lo que el provocó salvando a Potter?_

_Todo debía ser perfecto._

_El mundo mágico debía estar en paz._

_¿Qué está pasando?_

El aire le empieza a faltar, y observa que la máquina emite una luz roja. El bebé pelinegro parece desesperado y Draco puede saber que ya no es mago, que le están quitando hasta el núcleo mágico.

_Lo están matando._

Es el turno del rubio, hacen la misma operación.

Cuando terminan observan con fascinación una esfera flotando sobre la máquina.

_Magia pura_

Lucius coloca su varita sobre ella y la absorbe y Draco puede sentir un ligero aumento de poder en su magia.

_Los va a matar a todos ellos._

-Deshazte de ellos –escucha.

Draco mira a los dos bebés que si bien están vivos, no lo estarán pronto. Observa entonces a Gregory tomarlo como si fueran dos muñecos cualquiera y botarlos frente a una puerta mientras la cierra al volver a entrar a la fábrica.

_Es un cementerio de cuerpos._

Hay alrededor de 15 y todos parecen de la misma edad. Exactamente un año y medio. Pone su mano en su boca, durante su trabajo ha visto muchas cosas, pero nada como esto. Vomita, saca todo lo que lleva en su estómago y al terminar se arrodilla y nota que está llorando.

Escucha un pequeño gemido y ve al bebé rubio temblar.

_Está vivo._

Temblando, le carga, delicadamente. Nota que sus manos vuelven a ser blancas y delgadas y se da cuenta que algún momento la poción perdió su efecto. Verifica al otro bebé y con dolor se da cuenta que no puede hacer nada por él.

_Toma al rubio y se desaparece._


	3. Chapter 3

**Pasado**

**CAPITULO 3  
**

* * *

**_DRACO_**

Fueron 15.

15 bebés que no pudieron llegar a salvar.

No. Fueron 16.

Draco cierra los ojos por décima vez en la noche, sintiendo un vacío entre sus brazos y la falta del minimo calor que provenía del pequeño bebé rubio. No fue a un hospital, fue a San Mungo. Durante años Draco no ha pisado este lugar, no hay razón. Es más no ha visitado el mundo mágico lo suficiente, satisfecho de su vida como muggle. La placa brilla sobre el bolsillo de su pantalón, en realidad él es abogado, pero ahora mismo ejerce de detective. Usualmente trabaja con la policía.

_¿Cúando cambió tanto?_

Al tomar al bebé llegó a San Mungo, pese a que él no confía en el mundo mágico era la opción más viable para salvarle. Antes de entrar ha tomado la poción y sus ojos azules le han recibido en el reflejo del espejo de la recepcionista, está disfrazado nuevamente y con las manos entrelazadas espera.

Cuando decidió marcharse, sabía lo que hacía, sus razones. Cuando salvó a Potter, no. Solo pensaba en que desesperadamente quería que viviera y al final le escogió sobre sus padres. Cierra los ojos y rememora la batalla con Bellatrix, el desmaius que les dió a sus padres.

_Sus padres_

¿Hizo lo correcto dejandoles vivos? ¿Debió eliminarles?¿Dejarles a mano del bando vencedor pese que estuvieron en el bando oscuro?

Draco sabe lo que siguió, los juicios, el encierro. Azkaban.

Sus padres debieron enloquecer y esta era la prueba. Draco se alejó del mundo mágico dispuesto a olvidar. A pertenecer a un mundo sin Voldemort y sin Harry Potter. Porque no pudo ponerse en su contra ni a su favor, pero al final, ¿no lo hizo? ¿No le dió la oportunidad él mismo de vencer? ¿Por qué Potter no está haciendo nada? ¿Por qué tiene que verse en esto?

Se siente como el chiquillo de 17 que necesitaba que Potter le sonriera, que le salvase de su oscuridad. Al final, no lo hizo. El mismo se salvó. Pero sería injusto exigirle a Potter que le salvara sin pedirlo. Era totalmente absurdo.

_El mundo muggle es encantador._

Había dicho Potter. Y claro que lo era. Por eso decidió ocultarse ahí, para conocer el mundo que el gran Harry Potter amaba.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedó dormido hasta que una mano lo agita para que despierte. En su inconsciencia reconoce a esa persona. Es Nott. Theodore Nott. Su mirada es igual a la que tenía el último día que pasó con el, sus rasgos iguales a los que tiene grabados en su memoria.

Le está diciendo algo pero Draco está tan cansado que no lo comprende. Entonces voltea la mirada a un lado y observa su reflejo en una puerta, la poción aún funciona, bien, porque era su última porción.

El bebé. Draco escucha algo sobre el bebé y reacciona. Sus ojos se enfocan por fin en Theo y mira su bata, es medimago, y Draco sonríe un poco melancólico feliz por él.

Entonces Theo le pide que lo siga y Draco un poco tembloroso le sigue. Theo habla acerca del gran daño a su núcleo mágico pero eso Draco ya lo sabía. Entonces después de entrar a una habitación se lo muestra. Está mejor, su color vuelve a ser ligeramente rosado en las mejillas, su cuerpo ya no está temblando.

_Se está recuperando._

Está acostado en una pequeña camilla y durmiendo. El alivio recorre a Draco y el aire vuelve a sus pulmones. Cae arrodillado frente al bebé

_Pudo salvar a uno._

Está conmocionado. Las lágrimas quieren salir de nuevo pero el solo puede reír. Y lo hace cae al suelo con las manos en el estómago y se ríe. Las últimas horas, la desesperación, el miedo… Todo hace mella en él.

Acaricia la cabecita del bebé y le besa.

-Te llamaras Orión.

Luego observa a Theo y le sonríe

-Gracias.

Sus ojos se cierran ante la oscuridad y puede ver como la poción se va desvaneciendo pero no importa. Está a salvo.

_Los dos lo están._

_._

_._

_._

Para cuando despierta ve a Theo mirándolo fijamente.

A su lado, están acomodados sobre la mesa su pistola, su placa de policía muggle, su identificación falsa, su varita, su cartera y su reloj. Sonríe para sus adentros. Todo un slytherin. No tiene nada más y Draco sabe que la mirada que Theo le dirige es de molestia. Tiene razón para estar enojado y Draco lo sabe pero ha pasado toda una vida ante ellos, y si no se marchaba Draco sería un mortífago y él también. Estaría muerto, en Azkaban o incluso en el plan activo de ellos ahora. Y sin embargo, es medimago, es todo lo que a Draco le importa.

Nota al bebé en una pequeña capsula al lado de la cama y alcanzando su varita le lanza el hechizo de identificación de los padres.

La madre es Narcissa Black.

Theo jadea sorprendido.

Pero eso ya lo sabía.

-Draco no creas por ningún momento que te marcharas sin una explicación. – Escucha las palabras del medimago, pero Draco no le está haciendo caso, se coloca todas sus pertenencias y no le mira.

Cuando termina le mira fijamente.

-¿Puedes arreglar su núcleo mágico?

-Sí. Creo que si

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Debemos esperar a que su cuerpo soporte el proceso. Alrededor de 2 semanas. ¿Draco que está…?

Pero Draco ya no lo escucha, toma su varita y la alza

-Confío en ti. – Le dice.

Y luego se desaparece.

Llega a su departamento notando que se siente bien. Es obvio que Theo lo ha llenado de pociones y eso puede ayudarle un buen rato.

Saca el pensadero de su habitación y le pone la memoria de las últimas horas. Examina con cuidado a cada bebé que vio tanto en la habitación como en el suelo, los bebés de los clientes que lo contrataron están vivos. Todos.

Y tienen al menos año y dos meses. En teoría puede sacarlos de ahí en un máximo de 4 meses. Observa a detalle. El lugar debe ser el centro de reunión dado que al menos hay 200 bebés.

Sus memorias graban todo el detalle que puede y los siguientes días Draco observa el ir y venir de ellos.

Coloca cámaras de seguridad ocultas, dado que es posible que ellos sientan los hechizos de vigilancia, y que hacen por fuera el lugar parezca el de siempre y repela a los muggles.

_Pero para satisfacción de Draco él no lo es._

A las cámaras se le unen micrófonos, y siguiendo entrando y saliendo las coloca bajo las mesas, en las esquinas y mantiene todo vía web que se conecta a una computadora que ahora se mantiene todo el día encendida.

Por el momento no hay otro prospecto de experimento, pero Draco ya no duerme más de 5 horas. Se mantiene viajando constantemente a callejón Diagon en compra de pociones y haciendo uso de la fortuna heredada de su abuelo, en Francia va armando un refugio en Inglaterra. Trata de no usarla mucho dado que su padre puede tener acceso a ella y lee los libros de magia que puede conseguir, uno tras otro y usa los hechizos necesarios con la mejor exactitud posible. De ser un muggle completo ha vuelto a ser un mago. Vigila cada paso de lejos y entra y sale hasta que nota que la barrera mágica que protege el lugar siente cada entrada y salida.

Esto evita que pueda seguir entrando y le dice a Draco que cuando entre será el momento de atacar.

Dado lo último empieza a poner más atención a su alrededor. Ha pasado un mes.

_Le quedan tres._

Respira y entonces nota como el chivatoscopio vibra. Hay un mortífago cerca. Decide intentar algo. Camina con cuidado hasta la pareja que camina hacia un callejón oscuro con su bebé, saca su pistola y dispara.

La noticia se expande con rapidez, un hombre fue asesinado en un callejón oscuro, estaba solo y su cuerpo fue encontrado por el personal de limpieza, pero mientras llamaban a la policía desapareció.

Draco ve las noticias en la tele mientras bebe su café, su varita al lado. Les ha aplicado un desmaius a la chica y el bebé y los ha dejado junto a un hospital. Dos semanas después mira el monitor de su pantalla en donde la chica con su bebé están en la sala jugando. Del otro lado observa la guarida de su padre, es obvio que saben que el mortífago ha muerto. Pero la chica y el bebé están a salvo. ¿Por qué?

Draco sonríe de lado.

_Así que solo el mortífago en cuestión conoce a la víctima._

_Dos meses y medio._

_Ese el tiempo que le queda. _

Los casos aumentan pero ya ni los mira. Todo gira alrededor de lo mismo ¿Y qué están haciendo los aurores? Nada. Aunque si lo piensas mucho Draco solo ha logrado avances debido a que ha empezado su punto de partida desde el punto muggle.

Todo es muggle, las cámaras, la pistola, los casos. Ellos pueden detectar hechizos, pero no armas ni instrumentos. Esta seguro que los aurores están persiguiendo como su objetivo a los mortífagos. Pero Draco no, su objetivo son los bebés y ellos son la clave de la victoria. Necesita recuperarlos.

Pero Draco no es totalmente poderoso y no puede derrotarles a todos por mucha magia que posea. Después de todo es humano y todo humano tiene un defecto. Experimenta la fatiga, y Draco está cansado. Realmente lo está.

_Ni siquiera ha visitado a Orión_

¿Cómo estará? – se pregunta. - ¿Theo ha logrado arreglar su núcleo mágico? ¿Estará sano?¿Reirá? ¿Tendrá pesadillas?

Frota sus ojos y hace algunas notas en el diagrama de un libro.

_onerariis exercitum_

Lo ha encontrado. Eso es todo lo que necesita.

* * *

**_HARRY_**

El mortífago muerto es Gregory Goyle. Ha sido asesinado en un callejón y no hay ninguna pista de magia en los alrededores que pueda acusar a alguien, ha sido un disparo en la cabeza. Excepto un cabello rubio platinado, que si no fuera corto y Gregory tuviera un balazo en la cabeza Harry pensaría inmediatamente que es de Lucius.

Pero no lo es.

Lo esconde en su túnica y lanza un hechizo sobre el cuerpo de Goyle, observando las últimas memorias donde el chico camina con una chica y un bebé. Alguien le lanza un desmaius y Goyle se voltea y ve a un chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

Y Harry jadea.

_Es Draco Malfoy_

Los aurores inmediatamente se ponen alrededor. Goyle alza la varita, Draco alza la pistola y dispara.

_¿En qué estás metido Draco?_

Entonces las memorias de Goyle empiezan a borrarse y Harry está consciente de que está muriendo.

-Solo quiero saber algo- dice - que pretendes robando…

Pero las memorias terminan y Harry sabe que Goyle no alcanzo a escuchar la oración completa. La mirada de Draco es fría. Un tempano de hielo.

_¿Por qué nunca puedes pedir ayuda?_

Mira de reojo y puede sentir que algo está mal en la esquina del callejón. Cuando oyen muggles acercándose desaparecen.

Pero unas semanas después Harry regresa al lugar y observa en sus manos una cámara muggle. Jadea, alguien los ha grabado desaparecerse, entonces nota un hechizo de protección y sabe que lo ha puesto un mago.

_Gracias a Merlín_

Pero aun así no quiere decir que estén a salvo. Quizá… ¿es de Draco?

Por si acaso la destruye.

* * *

**_DRACO_**

Sonríe cuando ve el ojo verde de Potter examinando la cámara.

_Así que está trabajando en el caso._

Y se ha dado cuenta de su cámara oculta bajo un hechizo. Bueno no es que sirva mucho ahora, así que mientras se seca el cabello tras un baño observa con una sonrisa como Potter juega con la cámara. Sigue siendo guapo, se dice a si mismo mientras le observa a detalle.

Hasta que Potter jadea asustado y todo se vuelve oscuro.

Ah, la ha eliminado. Le debe dinero ahora.

En fin, piensa. Ahora sabe que lo que tiene que hacer es evitar que los mortífagos los sigan secuestrando. Espera que la paga sea buena, porque este caso le está saliendo caro.

A quien engaña, les ha ganado apego.

Mira por la cámara a los bebés.

_Dos meses._

Uno de ellos parece ser muy inteligente porque siempre mira a la cámara. Draco suelta una pequeña carcajada y toca el monitor.

-Buenos días, pequeño.

Entonces saca un mapa y toma una poción multijugos. Es hora de salir.

* * *

**_HARRY_**

Harry observa a Goyle ser capturado tal como decía la nota. Estos últimos días se capturaran, según lo planeado, una gran cantidad de mortífagos. Todos en el área muggle. Hace unos días, Ron y él estaban en la oficina de aurores cuando una lechuza entró y aterrizó en el escritorio de Harry.

Cuando la abrió había un conjunto de instrucciones nombres de mortífagos, donde podrían capturarlos

_¿Quién? _

Observó las fechas y los nombres de los mortífagos que habían escapado de Azkaban y estarían en un determinado lugar. ¿Quién sabía fuera de ellos toda esa información? No eran todos pero eran bastantes.

Tres pergaminos.

Y al final un paquete, que desenvolvió ante la mirada asombrada de Ron Weasley. Era una daga.

_Era la daga que le había salvado la vida_

_La Daga de Draco_

-Draco…

Draco sabía dónde estaban todos ellos ¿Por qué?

¿Estaba con ellos? No, se respondió Harry. ¿Por qué huir si al final se aliaría con ellos? Y había matado a Goyle. Había algo malo en todo esto y Draco lo sabía. ¿Que era lo último que le dijo a Goyle?

_-Solo quiero saber algo, que pretendes robando…_

_¿Robando, que estaban robando?_

Entonces recordó sus pensamientos del día de la Victoria, antes que Ginny entrara.

_Bebés…_

_Por Merlín, estaban robando bebés_

¿Pero para qué? Y porque Draco lo sabía.

Aquel día Goyle estaba con una chica y su bebé. ¿Cómo eran?, ¿cómo se llamaban? Un desmaius. Draco les aplico un desmaius y no estaban. Lo que quiere decir que se los llevo. La chica y su bebé estaban juntos. A salvo.

Pero eran bebés escogidos al azar. No. Eran bebés mágicos eso era seguro. Pero la chica era muggle.

Recordó entonces las pruebas de los bebés que llevaban los mortífagos.

_Morgana_

_Eran genéticamente suyos._

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Confía en mí, decía la nota de Draco. Era una petición a cambio de su ayuda el día de la batalla, por eso envío la daga. Era un mensaje indirecto.

_Tienes que capturarlos._

Miró la lista, estaban ordenados por horas. La siguiente captura sería disponible en 30 minutos, tenían que moverse.

* * *

**_DRACO_**

De lejos observó la primera captura mientras veía a Potter y su equipo llevarse a Goyle padre. Se lo merecía el hijo de … Draco no le había dado siquiera la oportunidad de borrar sus recuerdos. Sonrío. Todo lo había preparado para que fuera el primero en ser capturado, para que no pudiese advertir a su padre.

Dos capturas más y entonces todos los horarios serían programados a la misma hora, justo cuando Draco invadiera la fábrica.

_Mañana era el día_

Su padre no podría saber ni qué los golpeó. Cuando los aurores llegaran, Draco se dirigiría hacia los niños. Miró su mano, el esquema del _onerariis exercitum _estaba trazado en él.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar al cuarto donde estaban los bebés, poner su sangre en las 4 esquinas de la habitación y entonces poner su sangre en la marca y todas las personas que estuvieran dentro de la habitación serían jaladas con él.

Sonaba fácil.

Draco tenía la esperanza de que todo saliera bien, entre los aurores y los mortífagos todo podía volverse en su contra pero era su única oportunidad. Era su _onerariis exercitum _ contra el de su padre.

_Y solo habría un ganador_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos:_

_itsumiminamino1, kasandra potte, lucas1177, MMDD gracias por sus reviews. __Y a todos los que leen esta historia. __No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen. _

_Les mando un abrazote. _

_Y también , por qué no, les mando un beso. _

_Mua!_

_Freya Uchiha :)_

**Pasado**

**CAPITULO 4  
**

* * *

_-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte_

_Su voz resonó fuerte y clara en el comedor y Narcissa y Lucius voltearon a ver a Draco, sorprendidos de que hablara directamente a Lucius sin la conocida petición._

_-¿Qué pasa Draco?- preguntó su madre._

_-¿Que significa la marca en tu brazo?_

_Lucius miró su mano viendo el tatuaje de araña encerrada entre dos serpientes en una telaraña. _

_-Oh, esto. No le tomes importancia hijo, no es nada._

_La mirada de Draco siguió fija en la marca._

_-¿No le importa a Voldemort?_

_Narcissa solo sonrió._

_-Por supuesto que no cariño, ¿cómo crees que nunca logran atrapar a los mortífagos en su guarida? Es la marca del onerariis exercitum, Voldemort se la enseñó a tu padre en caso de necesitarlo, solo los reúne en la misma habitación y pone gotas de su sangre en las 4 esquinas de ella y entonces pone su mano en la marca y en un santiamén todos están en el lugar que el desee._

_Draco solo miró a su padre y luego la marca, entonces tomó un sorbo de té y los miró._

_-Interesante_

_-Voldemort puede enseñarte bastante cosas hijos, solo tienes que declararle tu lealtad, y como el Malfoy que eres podrías ocupar un gran lugar._

_-Lo consideraré_

_-No hay nada que considerar Draco._

_-Solo por curiosidad- dijo mirándoles sobre su taza, con la mirada fría y cautelosa que ambos le habían enseñado- ¿Qué sucedería si no me uniera a sus filas?_

_-Bueno- dijo Lucius- deberías…_

_-Tendríamos que eliminarte, pequeño Dragón- dijo su madre con una sonrisa, mientras se paraba y caminaba fuera de la sala- sabes demasiado para tu propio bien._

_-No nos traicionarías ¿No es así Draco?- preguntó su padre con la fija vista en sus ojos._

_No, Draco no podría hacerlo._

_No contra su padre…_

_Nunca contra él._

_-No padre. No lo haría.-dijo. Por qué habría de hacerlo. Pese a todo ellos eran lo que más amaba- Nunca te traicionaría padre… - Era cierto, y en ese entonces lo decía de todo corazón.  
_

_ Lo prometo._

* * *

**_DRACO_**

_Lo prometo…_

Abrió los ojos tratando de recordar lo que había estado soñando antes. Tenía una vaga sensación de culpabilidad, pero sobre todo de tristeza. Decidió hacerla a un lado, como siempre que pasaba cuando soñaba con algo del pasado seguro de que dejarse invadir por la sensación no era adecuado. Al menos no hoy. Miró al monitor, todo como siempre. Los mortífagos entraban y salían del lugar, los bebés incrementaban y Draco podía estar seguro de que pronto habría un experimento, dado que como hacía 3 días tomaban los datos principales de un bebé.

_Su bebé favorito._

Desde su computadora observó el chequeo médico y como el famoso medimago tomaba notas para luego dejarlas junto a la cuna. Entonces el pequeño frente a la cámara se enderezo viéndola fijamente y sonrío. Entonces Draco, como todos los días se acercó a la pantalla y le saludó.

-Buenos días peque. Pronto estarás fuera de ahí. Lo prometo.

_Lo prometo…._

_Dejavú_

Tomó su gabardina, y metió dentro de una mochila su capa. La misión autoimpuesta era a las 6 de la tarde. Decidió entonces pasar a saludar a algunos conocidos. En realidad solo a uno. Uno no sabía. Si las cosas salían mal estaría muerto. Si salían bien, estaría perseguido por su propio padre.

Decidió entonces caminar a la cafetería de la esquina y pedir uno de esos deliciosos cafés caros que sabías costaban la mitad de tu sueldo diario pero sabían tan deliciosos que debías probar uno antes de morir. Y él definitivamente probaría hoy uno de esos.

Caminó por la calle seguro de que debido a la hora no haría fila alguna para conseguirlo, aliviado en gran manera de que para ahora al menos un cuarto de los mortífagos estarían siendo capturados por Potter y compañía.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta esta se abrió y una chica salió corriendo y chocando contra él, consiguiendo que el café se derrame en su falda.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien? -escuchó la pregunta.

_¿Hermione?_

_¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?_

Miró su gabardina para verificar que no tuviera una mancha de café, cuando sintió que le llegaba la información.

_¡HERMIONE GRANGER!_

-Malfoy…

El susurro de la chica hizo que elevara la mirada y observara a la chica que parecía no saber cómo reaccionar frente a él.

-¿Hermione?- escuchó unos pasos corriendo hacía ellos, y pudo reconocer el cabello rojo de Weasley acercarse y quedarse estático también al verlo.

_Bueno, esto era incómodo._

-¿Malfoy?

_¿Es que no sabían decir otra cosa?_

Entonces se quedó estático. Weasley estaba ahí cuando le envió la daga a Potter, por lo que sabía que él sabía acerca de los mortífagos y debían saber que él le salvo la vida a Potter, que su padre estaba planeando esto. El pánico comenzó a invadirlo. Debía haber alguna manera de huir. Estúpido café costoso, se dijo. Y Jackson, estúpido Jackson. Ojala hubiera algo que lo sacara de aquí, lo que sea menos…

_Recibir un abrazo de Hermione Granger._

_¿Qué?_

Pensó, mientras sentía como los brazos de la chica lo rodeaban. Miro a la comadreja que parecía bastante sorprendida también del abrazo. Pero su mirada era distinta, era parecida a la de Jackson cuando por fin ha encontrado la pieza faltante para resolver el caso.

-Malfoy, oye…

Pero lo que sea que Ron quiso decir pasó a la historia cuando Draco sintió que le pasaban el brazo por el cuello y le revolvían el cabello con el puño.

-¡Mark! Pequeño travieso, se supone que estás trabajando y te encuentro abrazándote con una hermosa dama.

-Suéltame Jackson

Pero este no le hizo caso

-Hola, señorita- dijo coquetonamente a lo que Hermione se sonrojó de una manera completamente distinta a Ron- entonces ¿te ha enseñado la placa de policía, no?

-¿Policía?

Gritaron Granger y Weasley a la vez y Draco sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

-Suéltame, me sofocas

_Ignorado…_

-Pero no solo policía, ¿Nena en que mundo vives? Mark Evans Black- dijo apretando aún más el brazo sin querer mientras exclamaba

-¡No la llames nena!- exclamó Ron

-Jackson… - Intentó Draco otra vez

_Sin aire…_

-¿Mark Evans Black?- preguntó Hermione curiosa ante el uso del segundo apellido de su amigo en el nombre del rubio, entonces su mirada se fijó en Draco y observó asustada que se estaba poniendo morado.

-Oye, él está…- Intentó Hermione

_Muriendo…_

Ron miró asustado al rubio mientras veía como el alma de Draco empezaba a irse para no volver y el otro seguía con su monologo.

-Me muero…

-Oye no se quien seas pero estás matando al hurón. …

-Mark Evans Black el mejor detective de la ciudad, ha resuelto incluso casos imposibles.- Exclamó Jackson con una sonrisa orgullosa – y debo admitir orgullosamente que yo soy su mentor- dijo por fin soltándolo.

Draco cayó al suelo tosiendo mientras Hermione le daba golpecitos en la espalda y Ron se le quedaba viendo al chico de cabello negro y de ojos azules quien parecía haber sabido desde el principio que lo estaba matando, como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Y por la sonrisa de éste al mirar al rubio, empezaba a creer que así era. No puedo evitar ver a ambos como bichos raros.

Entonces el rubio se levantó del suelo y empezó a corretearlo.

-¡Michael Alexander Jackson!- dijo lanzándole una piedra que recogió en la carrera- ¡deja de hacer eso! ¡Te voy a matar!

Tanto Ron y Hermione observaban sorprendidos la escena.

Ron no podía entenderlo.

_¿Éste era?_

_¿Éste era Draco Malfoy? Hijo de Narcissa Black y Lucius Malfoy seguidores de Voldemort, hijo de mortífagos, ¿a quién creían los aurores cómplice del escape de los mortífagos?_

_Éste era el sangre pura poderoso, que se había puesto en contra de sus padres para salvar a Harry y que había desaparecido del mundo mágico._

_¿En esto se había convertido?_

_¿En un muggle?_

_¿En policía?_

_¿Un detective?_

Observaron con una gota en la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa como Draco alcanzaba a Jackson y le daba un golpe en la cabeza, mientras lo agitaba de su camisa una y otra vez.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! Un día de estos me vas a matar y…

Entonces Jackson pareció tomar seriedad y le miró

-¿Te dijo hurón?

Draco dejó de agitarlo y alzó una ceja, recordándoles a ambos perfectamente la expresión que hacía en Hogwarts.

_Si éste era_

Entonces Draco empezó a agitarlo otra vez.

-Deja de cambiarme el tema, maldito bastardo. Es la tercera vez en la semana y solo nos hemos visto dos días, ¡contando hoy!

_Bueno, se parecía_

-Mal…Mark- dijo Hermione y ambos hombre detuvieron la escena para escucharla. -¿Podríamos hablar?

Draco entonces soltó a Jackson y lo miró. No quería hablar con ellos, quería desayunar con Jackson, por si nunca tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo nuevamente. Y Jackson parecía saberlo porque entonces se paró y sonrío.

-Si no te molesta que desayunemos juntos los 4, No quiero ofenderte pero ni siquiera una cara linda evitará que Mark y yo nos perdamos el miércoles que desayunamos juntos desde hace 7 años

Hermione lo miró y Draco le devolvió la mirada. Si quería que Draco despidiera a Jackson se dio cuenta que no lo lograría.

Suspiró.

-De acuerdo.

Empezaron a entrar a la cafetería en silencio, y entonces se oyó la voz de Jackson

-¿Te dijo hurón?

-¡OLVÍDALO YA!

Jackson solo sonrió.

* * *

_**HARRY**  
_

Harry observó por décimo cuarta ocasión la daga frente a él, preguntándose si había sido correcto defender a Draco frente al jefe de aurores, cuando dijo que él podía ser cómplice de los mortífagos. Quizá ahora no estaría castigado, haciendo reportes.

Él confiaba en Malfoy, por supuesto, pero en el Malfoy de Hogwarts, aquel que lo salvó de Voldemort, que le despidió con una gran sonrisa.

_Aquel que le confesó su miedo._

Pero el Malfoy de ahora era alguien que el desconocía perfectamente, no sabía que pensaba o si era realmente inocente. Como vivía, quién era, quienes eran sus amigos. Sus intentos le decían que estaba de su parte, que lo que Draco estaba haciendo era proteger a alguien. Que lo hacía por algo importante. Que era inocente, un héroe en la sombra, como la vez pasada. Quería creer que sí, porque le debía la vida. Pero era su padre el que estaba en juego. Y Harry recordaba perfectamente la mirada de Draco aquel día en la torre de astronomía cuando Draco adoptó la mirada de su padre. ¿No eso hacía que al menos cabiera la posibilidad de que Draco si creyera en su padre?

Además...

En el fondo, ¿si Harry tuviera a su padre, no se pondría de su lado?

-¡Harry, aquí estás!- Ginny llegó a su lado y le abrazó por detrás.

-Hola Ginny ¿Qué sucede?- dijo algo desinteresado,él y Ginny se suponía habían terminado hace un año pero a veces la chica se comportaba como si aún fueran novios.

-Hemos descubierto algo interesante en los alrededores de la fábrica- dijo sacando una pequeña máquina que Harry identificó como una cámara, de una tecnología distinta a la que él descubrió pero con el mismo hechizo de protección en ella.

_Era de Draco_

Le prestó atención.

-Hay cientos de ellas, ¿puedes creerlo? Ahora mismo están duplicando la señal que emiten para que tengamos la misma vista de quién las colocó. No puedo creer que los mortífagos sepan de ellas, pero definitivamente saben usarlas bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Totalmente muggle su uso Harry- dijo emocionada- por eso no podíamos detectarlas, si no fuera porque Jimmy tropezó con una ni las hubiéramos notado.

-¿Dijiste totalmente muggle?

-Sí, la única magia es la de protección, pero solo las hace invisibles y protege del clima.

-¿Puede detectarse quien lanzó el hechizo?- pregunto inseguro de si era bueno que los aurores conocieran quien fue el autor de éste.

-No- dijo ella negando con la cabeza y Harry dejo salir un suspiro de alivio- es un hechizo básico en realidad. Luego de días el rastro mágico desaparece y por el polvo sobre ellas llevan bastante.

-Ya veo.

-¿Vamos a la Madriguera a cenar?- cambió de tema la pelirroja.

_Totalmente muggle_

Harry frunció el ceño pensando

_¿Por qué Malfoy utilizaría algo totalmente muggle?_

_Podría ser que..._

_Draco Malfoy, sangrepura había dejado el mundo mágico ¿para ir al mundo muggle?_

Eso no podía ser. ¿Por qué lo haría?

_El mundo muggle es maravilloso. _

_Le dijo al chico de al lado, mientras veían las estrellas en la torre de Astronomía_

_¿En verdad?_

_Si_

_Me gustaría verlo algún día entonces_

_Dijo el de ojos azules._

_¿Crees que te gustará?_

_Preguntó_

_Si te gustó a tí ¿Por qué no habría de gustarme a mí?_

_Harry solo sonrió._

Entonces los puntos conectaron en su cabeza…

Las capturas en el mundo muggle

El hombre mirando a la ventana.

El callejón con la cámara.

El secuestro de los bebés en la zona de West End

La daga de Malfoy entregando a los mortífagos

_Todo gira alrededor de West End_

-No Ginny tengo algo que hacer- dijo quitándosela de encima

-¿Qué?

-Ahora no.

Corrió hacia la parte baja del ministerio y se apareció en West End. Con un glamour ocultó su capa de auror, inseguro de lo que buscaba y entonces lo vió. El periódico de la ciudad.

Tomó uno y observó el título.

_Aumento de robos. Las víctimas son en su mayoría menores de 2 años._

La foto estaba ahí.

Era Draco Malfoy y a su lado un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules lo abrazaba del hombro, pareciendo orgullosos de algo.

_Mark Evans Black (en foto a la izquierda), famoso detective de apenas 25 años ha empezado a participar en el caso de los robos de infantes que ha ido en aumento en los últimos meses. Pese a que aún no hay novedades, Evans ha declarado que está siguiendo la pista del caso y si todo sale bien podrá pronto reunir a los padres con los hijos. Lamentablemente en esta ocasión Alexander Jackson (en foto a la derecha) está trabajando en otros casos, cosa que en cierto grado decepciona dado a que hacen un gran equipo y seguramente harían un mejor trabajo._

_Sin embargo Jackson aclara que está pendiente del avance de Evans, dos años menor que él, y que colabora en pequeñas cosas, y no debe apresurarse el caso debido a las controversias que esto puede generar._

_Confío plenamente en él- concluye._

_Como sabemos Evans Black en realidad es un pasante de abogado, el cual ha colaborado de manera efectiva resolviendo casos como el secuestro de Marie Guillert, el robo del Gran Banco de West End, el asesinado de Fred Illion, entre otros; por lo que creemos que efectivamente logrará sorprendernos con sus avances._

_Para el periódico Daily End._

_Anette Román_

Es un detective.

Por merlín.

_Es un detective muggle_

Por eso sabe de los hechos y llegó a la información antes que ellos. Estaba buscando a los bebés y se topó con el resto. Por eso les pidió ayuda.

Salió corriendo hacía el ministerio, tenía que hablar con el jefe de aurores.

* * *

_**DRACO**  
_

-¿Entonces se conocen de la escuela?- Jackson tomó su café y sonrió a Hermione, mientras ella asentía. Draco asintió a su vez y tomó un poco más del café.

-¿Y por qué te dicen hurón?

-A eso es gracioso- dijo Hermione- verás…

Draco le pateo contra la mesa y Hermione recordó que estaba hablando con un muggle - es por su color de cabello y su piel clarísima

-No sé qué es lo gracioso- dijo Jackson – yo tengo el mismo color de piel.

Draco la miró ofendido

-Granger, ¿Me estás discriminando por mi color de piel?

-No, yo no… -dijo tratando de explicarse

-Tú me llamabas comadreja por ser pelirrojo y ser pobre- dijo Ron.

-¿Entonces eras un niño discriminador y rico, Mark?- preguntó interesado Jackson- ¿Qué tan rico? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Hermione alzó los ojos ante la propuesta… ¿ellos dos eran?…

-No- dijo Draco fríamente, dándole un flechazo de rechazo justo en el pecho de Jackson- y además estoy en la quiebra.

-¿Qué?- dijo Jackson aparentemente impactado por la noticia- ¿Es por eso que ahora trabajas día y noche sin parar?- Lo abrazó como si lo estuviera consolando y Draco solo tomo desinteresadamente el café otra vez.

Ni estaba tan delicioso. Perdió medio día de sueldo a lo estúpido

-Mal… Mark- dijo Ron interrumpiendo su mirada asesina a su café.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

-No.

-Es en serio Mark, se trata sobre ciertas personas con ropa parecida a la policía y de otro lugar.

_Aurores_

Draco se paró y asintió y Jackson miró fijamente a los dos.

-Nos vamos

-¿Jackson?

-No son tus amigos ¿cierto?- dijo viendo a los susodichos- reconozco esa mirada. Es tu mirada de peligro.

-No, no somos sus amigos- dijo Hermione- pero somos amigos de quién si lo es. Y tienes que saber algo importante.

Jackson lo miró y asintió.

-Te veré el lunes Mark- dijo abrazándolo – ¿No mueras vale?

Draco abrió los ojos y la boca. ¿Cómo supo?

-Siempre haces lo mismo- dijo sonriendo tristemente- siempre que puedes morir en la misión intentas pasar un día conmigo. Bueno hoy no salió tan bien ¿Cierto?

-Jack…

-Hasta luego- dijo dirigiéndose a los otros dos de la mesa. –Y Mark, Draco.- Aclaró tras la mirada sorprendida de los otros dos-Cuídate.

-Lo haré- susurró Draco.

Observó Jackson marcharse y entonces se volvió a los otros dos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Porque sabes de los mortífagos? ¿Qué haces aquí en el mundo muggle?

Draco frunció el ceño.

-No te interesa.

-Malfoy- dijo Granger-Los aurores creen que colaboraste con ellos un gran tiempo y eres cómplice de lo que están haciendo a pesar de que los estás entregando. Solo dinos que está pasando, te ayudaremos.

Draco los miró a ambos. Era obvio que por la cara del pelirrojo que había algo en juego más que el apoyo hacia él. Miró a Weasley fijamente y lo notó. No tenía que hacer más que observarlo para descubrirlo. Su padre le había enseñado a reconocer a las grandes figuras políticas con solo sus posturas o movimientos.

_Él era el jefe de aurores_

Suspiró

* * *

_**HARRY**_

-¡¿Dónde está Ron?!

Lavander, secretaria de Ron, pese a los disgustos de Hermione lo miró ofendida por el grito que lanzó y el azote a su puerta.

-Salió.

-¿Dónde?

-No lo sé, pero dijo que todos estuvieran listos para la misión, y que tomen sus pociones. ¿Ya lo hiciste?

-Hace media hora, necesito hablar con él.

-Se fue con Granger. No sé cuándo regresa.

-Escucha Lavander, necesito encontrarle.

-De acuerdo- dijo sacando un espejo y tras ver en él, respondió-Está en el mundo muggle, West End, una cafetería. No espera- dijo sorprendida- acaba de aparecerse en el edificio.

-De acuerdo. – dijo Harry – lo esperaré.

-Como quieras.

-ADELANTAREMOS LA MISIÓN- se escuchó el grito de Ron- QUIERO A TODOS LOS AURORES AQUÍ, AHORA.

-Te llaman- rio Lavander cizañosa.

Harry la miró y rió

\- ¿Que se siente ser solo la secretaria y no la esposa? Al menos yo lo veo a diario y no me habla solo para pedir papeles y café- dijo con una aparente total inocencia.

Lavander enrojeció.

* * *

**_DRACO  
_**

Draco estaba nervioso. Estaban reunidos fuera de la fábrica y su mano jugueteaba con la marca en ella repitiéndose que todo estaría bien mientras miraba a los aurores acomodándose.

Weasley estaba consciente de su presencia, todo estaría bien. Le había facilitado la protección al cuarto.

Repitió el plan en su mente.

Correr a la habitación y sacar a los bebés.

Weasley haría el resto.

Tomó aire y observó la señal.

Pronto los aurores entraron a la fábrica y Draco con ellos. Corrió. Corrió a toda velocidad esquivando mortífagos y aurores en la batalla. Ahí estaba el auror de guardia. No podía ser cierto. Potter estaba defendiendo el cuarto de los bebés. Y rayos, Draco pudo oír el latido de su corazón. Demonios, le gustaba otra vez.

Si no estuviera corriendo se habría golpeado la cabeza como elfo doméstico.

No era el momento.

Por favor.

_Draco, concentración_

Estaba invisible en esos momentos por lo que Potter no podría saber que estaba llegando. Sacó la pequeña botella de humo que Weasley le había dado asegurando que nadie sabría que él estaba ahí, pero que los aurores que cuidaban el cuarto verían la señal y le dejarían pasar por la puerta.

Harry observó la pequeña nube de humo y se apartó del camino. Cuando considero el tiempo suficiente volvió a su posición.

Esperaba que el auror que Ron le había dicho haya logrado entrar.

¿Pero en serio, como iba a sacar a tantos bebés de ahí?

Entonces lo vio, un rayo se acercaba a él y tiró un protego para protegerse.

Draco vio que Potter evadió un hechizo y se apresuró. Listo. La 4 puntas. Ahora solo quedaba…

Volteo a ver a Harry y vio un rayo verde venir directo a la espalda del chico de anteojos.

_No._

_No, por favor._

Su mirada lateral detectó momentáneamente a su padre. Y reconoció el verde del avada kedavra

_Nunca te traicionaría padre._

_ Lo prometo._

Por lo que el sintió segundos dudó que hacer.

Otra vez, era lo mismo.

¿A quién debía escoger esta vez?

¿Por qué todas sus decisiones podían guiar a alguién a su muerte?

_¿Por qué siempre se reducía a esto?_

Y entonces corrió.

_Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Potter._

El rayo verde se aproximaba veloz y casi podía sentir la risa de triunfo de su padre. Harry sintió el miedo. Pero él solo podía pensar en Potter. Ya casi, casi lo alcanzaba- pensó estirando su mano.

Por favor, que llegue a tiempo- rogó.

Entonces lo notó. Aún si llegaba no podría apartarlo por completo.

Era recibir el hechizo por él o dejar que lo reciba.

_Orión_

_._

_._

_Aun no lo he visitado_

Ese fue su último pensamiento coherente. Tiró a Harry dentro del cuarto mientras veía de reojo la mirada espantada de Ron estirando su propia mano mientras corría hacia ellos.

_Tonto_

_Debió lanzar un hechizo a su padre ahora que estaba distraído_

_._

_._

_Weasley era un tonto_

Sintió el roce de un hechizo mientras ponía su sangre en la marca y luego, la desaparición.

Cayeron en un cuarto y Harry pudo ver a los bebés cayendo en hechizos burbujas para que no se golpearan con la aparición pese a que el piso estaba acolchonado.

_¿Dónde estaba?_

Oyó pasos, alguien se aproximaba.

La puerta se abrió y él les apuntó con la varita a las personas en la puerta. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer a la chica, su gran cabello castaño esponjado y sobre los hombros.

-Mione

Entonces su mirada pasó al chico medimago que cargaba a un bebé rubio con él.

-Nott

-Draco, ¿Dónde está Draco?- preguntó el medimago.- ¿Potter que pasó con él?

Draco…

_¿Draco fue quien lo salvó?_

Era la persona invisible.

-¡Malfoy!- gritó-¡Malfoy! - no podía encontrarlo en el cuarto.

_Morgana_

_Seguía invisible_

_-_¡Harry! – gritó Hermione espantada - estas sangrando.

-¿Qué?

Harry se revisó, no tenía ninguna herida. Pero el charco de sangre junto a él seguía creciendo

-¡Draco!- gritó con desesperación efectuando un finite, ahí estaba, de él salía la sangre.

_No._

_No._

_Le habían tirado un avada._

_¿Le había tocado?_

-¡Draco!- gritó. -Respondeme. ¡Draco!

_-Quizá algún día tu y yo podríamos ir juntos al mundo muggle_

_Dijo Harry_

_-Me encantaría_

_Respondió el castaño_

_-¿Es una promesa?_

_-Es una promesa_

No, no podía ser cierto

Esto no estaba pasando...

No podía

Tomó el cuerpo del rubio, llenándose la túnica de sangre.

-!Malfoy!- le llamó -!Malfoy!

_-¿Quieres ir por un helado?_

_-Lo siento yo... mmm... tengo prisa._

_-Oh, mmm, quizá otro día_

_-Claro_

No, no podía hacerle esto.

No podía morir en sus brazos.

Observó a Nott entregarle el bebé rubio a Hermione y correr al lado de Draco. Le empujó y lo colocó de manera que pudiera lanzarle hechizos curativos.

_Yo creo que solo tiene miedo, que solo busca la manera de que los que quieren puedan sobrevivir._

Y le ha salvado a él.

El avada era para él y lo ha interceptado.

Se para observando la escena.

Nott lanza otro hechizo, ha detenido el flujo de la sangre del rubio pero no ha logrado que despierte y Harry empieza a sentir la desesperación.

Otro hechizo.

_Era la vida de él o la suya._

_Y le ha escogido a él._

El aire se traba en su garganta.

No puede respirar.

_Necesita salvarle. _

_Que él le salve. _

_Que le guíe, que le diga que debe hacer. _

_Necesita que abra los ojos y le de esperanza. _

_Que no permita que el miedo le consuma._

_Que le salve de su oscuridad_

-¿Harry?

Escucha la voz de Hermione y entonces lo siente, las lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas.

_Yo creo que solo tiene miedo, que solo busca la manera de que los que quieren puedan sobrevivir._

Le quiere. Ha permitido que el sobreviva.

Él le quiere.

Solloza.

Está llorando.

_Y no sabe por qué._

Quizá porque no pensó que Malfoy le salvaría.

Quizá porque, pese a que no le conoce ahora, no sabe quien es él , como vive, quienes son sus amigos, como es ahora. Le ha escogido a él.

_Y es estúpido._

_._

_._

_._

_Llorar por la razón contraria a hace 9 años_

_Es estúpido_

_Llorar por que, pese a todo este tiempo_

_pese que la otra opción era su padre_

_Le ha escogido a él._

Estúpido, no poder preguntarle nada.

Estúpido, no poder darle las gracias.

Estúpido, no recibir más sonrisas orgullosas.

Estúpido, añorar las pocas que recibió.

Estúpido, añorar esa plática en la torre de astronomía.

Estúpido, esperar esa voz diciendo que lo logró.

_Por que sí, él lo hizo pero el rubio no lo está haciendo_

Otro hechizo.

\- Draco por favor reacciona.

Nott también está desesperándose.

Se siente peor que cuando despertó, en el ala del hospital y se dio cuenta que esas habían sido sus palabras de despedida.

Porque esta vez no hubo ninguna

Y si moría ya no le vería más

_-Es por eso que la vida es grandiosa en el mundo muggle_

_-¿Por la falta de hechizos? No lo se, siempre hay balas y esas cosas_

_-Bueno podrías considerarlo un empate_

_-Creo que en realidad cuando tu hora llega simplemente es así, o eso decía mi abuelo._

_-¿Que se siente?_

_-¿Que cosa?_

_-¿Tener a alguien que se preocupe por tí, alguien de tu familia?_

_-No lo se, pero al menos tengo amigos. Ellos si que sentirían mi pérdida. _

_Al menos yo sentiría la de ellos._

Sirius

¿Por qué pensaba en él ahora?

_-¿Alguien a quien admires?_

_-A mi padrino Sirius Black_

_-Creí que era un prófugo_

_-Fue inculpado innecesariamente, en realidad siempre he dicho que era un héroe tras las sombras._

Ah, era por eso.

Estaba perdiendo nuevamente a alguien.

Ya no habría más héroes para Harry.

Nadie lo salvaría otra vez.

Siente que cada paso que da es como una prueba que puede llevar alguien a la muerte

-Draco- llamó esta vez suavemente.

Pero el rubio no respondió.

.

.

.

_-¿Lo que más deseo? Eso es díficil, creo que me gustaría ser normal. _

_Tener una familia completa, tu sabes, que mis padres y mi padrino estén vivos. ¿Y tú?_

_-¿Justo en este momento? Solo quedarme así y nunca tener que volver a escoger._

_-¿Escoger, entre qué?_

_-Entre lo que quiero hacer y lo que debo hacer_

_No ya sé_

_Mi mayor deseo es otro_

_-¿Cúal?_

_-No puedo decirte_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque no podrías cumplirmelo._

_-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_

_-Bueno, tal vez en diez años te lo diré._

_._

_._

_._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos los que siguen leyendo la historia:_

_Hoy solo les mando un saludote porque ando de pasada. _

_Asi que me despido rapidito agradeciendo los reviews anteriores :P  
_

_Freya Uchiha :)_

**Pasado**

**CAPITULO 5  
**

* * *

**_-_**_Abuelo…_

_Draco se acercó a la cama, en la que su abuelo lo miraba sonriente con pasos tranquilos y despacio, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido al caminar como tantas veces lo exigía su padre. Eso, pese a que era la tradición le peso un poco a Abraxas. Ni siquiera él había sido tan duro con Lucius, dejándole libre de sus modales hasta los 10. Que Draco a los 4 años ya estuviera pendiente de todas esas reglas era una crueldad.  
_

_-Querido Draco ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó levantándose un poco para quedar sentado, la edad ya le estaba llegando y su hora de morir se acercaba, lo sabía. Y le pesaba, porque entonces dejaría al pequeño dragón solo con toda la familia Malfoy exigiéndole cosas demasiado pesadas para un niño. Al menos tenía a Severus, que lo quería como su ahijado que era. Pero que ni él podía enfrentar a Lucius en cuestión de educación. _

_Draco se sentó a su lado trepando con dificultad la cama tal como un niño de 4 años podría hacerlo. La cama era enorme, pero con esfuerzo lo logró._

_-Gran trabajo Draco_

_Draco sonrió enormemente y le mostró el libro que traía en sus manos. _

_-¿Puedes leerme un cuento? Mamá y papá están hablando con unos señores con capa y me han dicho que no los moleste._

_Abraxas frunció el ceño. Molestar. Esa era una palabra que usaban mucho con Draco. Esos dos ni siquiera debieron tener un hijo si les causaba tales inconvenientes. Draco no era una molestia, incluso era sorprendentemente listo para su edad, amable y atento, él no podría molestar a nadie.  
_

_-¿Dijiste con capa?_

_-Mmm si, dijeron algo de un señor que volvería aquí._

_Oh, por favor, que no sea lo que él estaba pensando. Su hijo no podía ser tan imbécil. No tal vez su hijo no, pero si su esposa y su cuñada. Y esos tres juntos… Suspiró._

_-¿Un señor Tenebroso, Draco?_

_-Mmm no lo sé, dijeron algo de una marca. –dijo ladeando su cabeza en un gesto que le recordó mucho a Lucius de pequeño ¿Cuándo cambiaron tanto las cosas? - ¿Te estoy molestando abuelo?_

_Abraxas relajó su mirada y negó con la cabeza. _

_-No Draco, nunca podrías molestarme. Entonces ¿qué cuento quieres que te lea? _

_-Bueno- dijo Draco sonrojándose levemente- no es un cuento en realidad. Pero dijo Blaise que aquí hay la historia de un bebé poderoso que era la calabaza del mundo y acabó con el señor perezoso._

_-¿La calabaza del mundo?- dijo Abraxas riéndose. – ¿El señor perezoso? –dijo curioso. Ojala sí hubiera sido un señor perezoso, así su hijo no lo vería siquiera. El muy tonto. Y en serio ¿la calabaza del mundo? ¿De dónde sacó eso? -. Préstame ese libro- dijo observando la tapa donde vio dos iniciales B.Z.- ¿es de Blaise?_

_-Sí- respondió Draco- intercambiamos libros porque ya leí todos los que me han comprado.  
_

_-Entiendo. ¿Blaise sabe leer?- preguntó. A su parecer hace unas semanas cuando los 6 niños alrededor de él (Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, Draco, Vincent y Gregory) escuchaban la historia de Albus Dumbledore ninguno de ellos sabía leer, pero uno a su edad ya podía ir perdiendo las fechas.  
_

_Draco negó con la cabeza_

_-No pero su nana le lee cuentos. -Entonces Draco hizo esa cara que decía que estaba analizando algo MUY importante para él, así que espero pacientemente la pregunta -¿Por qué yo no tengo nana y él sí?- preguntó Draco._

_El anciano sonrío conociendo a su nieto y lo pensó un poco._

_-Bueno porque a ti te cría tu madre. La de él nunca está._

_-¿Qué es criar?_

_-Mmmm ¿dar de comer?_

_-Pero eso lo hacen los elfos_

_-¿Qué tal vestirte?_

_Draco hizo un puchero._

_-Los elfos_

_-¿Sacarte a pasear?_

_-Los elfos_

_-¿Comprarte ropa?_

_-Los elfos…_

_Los ojos de Draco se aguaron._

_-¿Abuelo los elfos me están criando?_

_-No, no- dijo con un poco de pánico, cuando el pequeño Dragón lloraba era difícil de consolar. – Mira en todo caso tus padres lo pagan. Ellos te están criando. _

_-Pero antes, cuando no estabas enfermo tú lo hacías, ¿te estaban pagando?_

_-No Draco, yo lo hacía porque te quiero._

_-¿Los elfos me quieren?_

_Paciencia, Merlín._

_-Si Draco, te quieren mucho. _

_Draco sonrío._

_-¿Tú crees que papá y mamá me quieran?- preguntó con algo de miedo y Abraxas pensó que quizá ser muy despierto para su edad podría no ser tan bueno. Sonrío tristemente._

_-Lo hacen Draco, sé que lo hacen._

_-La mamá de Pansy la abraza mucho, ¿porque mami no me abraza?_

_-Mami… bueno, -¿y ahora que le decía?-ella no es de las personas que abrazan porque... le da alergia._

_-¿Alergia?¿Cómo a Vincent la lechuga? -dijo Draco recordando con dolor las pequeñas ronchas que les salieron al pobre de Vincent.  
_

_-Si algo así._

_-¿Papá también es alérgico?- Continuo Draco, eso explicaría porque tampoco lo abrazaba.  
_

_-Mmm quizá. Solo un menos que mamá- dijo abrazando al pequeño Draco contra él. Y Draco sonrió feliz de que su abuelo no fuera alergico a los abrazos. Pero Abraxas no sonrío. Si tan solo pudiera detener el tiempo… si pudiera llevarse a Draco lejos de los Malfoy. De Lucius. De Narcissa.  
_

_-¿Entonces me contarás el cuento?- preguntó Draco removiéndose. _

_-Claro._

_Abraxas sonrío y le dio unos golpecitos a sus piernas para que Draco se sentase en ellas. Cuando Draco estuvo cómodo agarró el libro._

_-Muy bien Draco veamos ese cuento.- Dijo abriendo un capítulo del libro.- ¿Quieres leer el título? _

_Draco asintió. Y entrecerrando sus ojos en un gesto de gran concentración inició._

_-Hawy Poddy _

_-Harry Potter- corrigió su abuelo._

_-Hary Potter- repitió Draco._

_-Bueno…-empezó sabiendo que no lograría mucho con el vocabulario de Draco a esta edad -Había una vez un bebé de un año cuyo destino estaba marcado por una profecía…_

_Draco sonrío, ojala pudiese escuchar para siempre la voz de su abuelo al leer._

* * *

**_Harry_**

La sangre había desaparecido hace un gran rato, pero Harry aun podía sentirla en sus manos, humedeciéndole la túnica, corriendo por sus uñas.

El estado de Draco era estable pero Theo había dicho que necesitaba hacerlo dormir por lo menos 3 días para que se recuperara totalmente, al menos de la pérdida de sangre y de aparentemente falta de sueño. Por suerte no le había dado el avada pero sí un diffindo en una vena importante, lo que había ocasionado que Draco necesitara una especie de cirugía mágica para sellarla y que explicaba la ahora presencia de dos medimagos más.

Miró a Hermione, la chica estaba agachada frente a la chimenea, tratando de localizar a Ron para decirle que Harry estaba con ella y bien. Desde la habitación de arriba, se escuchaba a los medimagos atendiendo a los bebés y los ruidos que estos hacían. Eran demasiado incluso para ellos, así que Hermione había sugerido hablarle a la señora Weasley y a Andrómeda, para ayudar a las 7 nanas que el rubio había contratado.

Miró a los alrededores observando que Draco debía haberse preparado para muchas cosas, comida, ropa, nanas, e incluso el lugar. La única decoración de ésta casa era una pequeña foto de un anciano abrazando a un niño pequeño y sonriendo, que Harry pensaba era Draco. No había otra foto. Ni siquiera la de sus padres. Harry estaba seguro que éste lugar no contaba entre las propiedades de los Malfoy, a las cuales el gobierno mágico no podía acceder de ninguna forma a menos que lo permitiera un miembro de la familia. Familia que ahora se reducía en Lucius y Draco. El primero era obvio que no les permitiría el paso, el segundo había desaparecido.

Era un lugar bonito, de hecho. Pequeño para nominarse una mansión y grande para ser una casa. Estaba a las afueras de Londres y a Harry le recordaba a Godric Hollow. Era obvio que este lugar fue pagado con un dinero del cual no conocía el ministerio, o con el sueldo de Draco, pero incluso eso, en opinión de Harry, era superado con creces. Dos perros vigilaban la entrada y estaba protegida con un fidelius. Nott les había dicho que el guardián era el propio Draco.

Recorrió la sala, que era realmente espaciosa. Parkinson, quién había llegado hacía una hora, jugaba con Orion y le lanzó una mirada de odio. Aún tenía su traje de inefable y había llegado debido a la acumulación de infantes mágicos en el lugar. Harry le preguntó porque no se habían dado cuenta de que Lucius los estaban reuniendo y ella le explicó que era debido a la barrera antimagos. Sin embargo, antes de su pregunta había visto con una cara asombrada a Nott, preguntándole por qué había desaparecido las últimas semanas. Nott le dijo que había estado ocupado estabilizando al bebé que ahora tenía a su cuidado la inefable, y esta le pidió hablar en privado con él y luego se dirigió enfadada a la habitación del rubio. Sea lo que sea que haya visto, Harry aún no se atrevía a ir a verle, llegó enfadada y le dió la cachetada de su vida.

Ahora, su mejilla estaba roja debido al ataque de furia de la inefable culpándolo de ser él la causa de que Draco los abandonara en primer lugar. De que estuviera en esa cama. Miró a Nott pidiéndole una explicación, pero Nott solo lo había mirado fijamente sin negar ni afirmar lo dicho por la inefable.

Se sentó en el sofa, sintiendo el silencio incómodo que daba lugar en esa sala.

* * *

**_Theodore_**

_El día en que Draco miraba a Harry y sonreía tontamente, mientras Blaise lo molestaba y Pansy lo molestaba a él, era ahora solo un recuerdo lejano y parecía ahora tan inalcanzable..._

Nott se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si Draco no se hubiera enamorado de Potter. Obviamente, Draco hubiera sido completamente leal a sus padres, y se hubiera convertido en mortífago. Al ser Draco un mortífago, sin duda ellos 3 lo hubieran sido. Su desaparición fue una catástrofe para ellos, para sus padres. Pansy había llorado durante semanas, Blaise había dejado de reír. Él había abandonado la animagia que estudiaba junto a Draco, incapaz de tocar nuevamente esos libros y practicar totalmente solo. Cuando los padres de Draco se rindieron, ellos siguieron buscándole.

Entonces había salvado a Potter y se había vuelto a ir.

Theodore no se explicaba por qué. La guerra había pasado, Draco era incluso un héroe. _El chico -que- salvó al chico -que -vivió. _

Ellos tres habían pensado que regresaría.

_Pero no lo hizo._

Y al encontrarlo, solo le pidió un favor.

Qué sanara a Orión

Pansy tenía todo el derecho de enojarse. Él lo había hecho, y Draco no le había dado ni siquiera una explicación. Solo había ido y venido, y le había pedido que estuviera ese día ahí. Que Granger le explicaría.

_Granger_

¿Él no podía hacerlo?

¿Draco ya no confíaba en ellos?

Ya ni siquiera poseía la mirada de su amigo.

Sabía que en lo que sea que Draco estuviera metido era grande. Grande y peligroso y que no había querido involucrarlos. Que el que él se haya encontrado era algo que Draco no tenía previsto. Pero entonces entendió la mirada de alivio que le dio verle, el recorrer su uniforme, el de verlo a él.

Supo por qué Draco se marchó.

_Porque si ellos podían volverse mortífagos por Draco_

_Draco podía volverse muggle por ellos_

Sonrío tristemente.

Era ilógico reclamar lo que había hecho. No cuando estaba ahí, salvándole la vida, a él y a su hermano solo porque desde un principio Draco se fue.

Era irónico, pero a la vez estaba agradecido. Y sabía que pasado el berrinche inicial, Pansy también lo estaba. Pero lo difícil sería decirselo a Blaise, quién había sentido más la pérdida de Draco.

_Porque estaba enamorado de él._

Ahora Blaise no lo estaba, pero era demasiado obvio que la noticia le caería en el estómago.

Y lo habían llamado por red flú. Ahora era cuestión de esperar.

* * *

**_Harry_**

-Harry- la voz de Hermione lo devolvió a la vida y alzó la mirada- necesitamos que nos ayudes con algo.

-¿Con qué?- preguntó, consciente de la poca ayuda que había sido hasta ahora.

Hermione se sentó a su lado cuidadosamente. Frente a ellos, en una pequeña mesa había restos de dos tazas de té, que de seguro estaban tomando ella y Theodore Nott cuando Harry y Draco cayeron ahí, pero ahora estaban abandonadas y frías. A su lado, la castaña había asentado un montón de carpetas, que seguramente pertenecían al rubio, y le había encargado a Hermione en caso de que algo saliera mal.

-Verás, Malfoy dijo que era probable que no lograra salir bien de ahí y nos dejó una lista de los bebés y sus padres. Como no tienen hechizos localizadores ni están enfermos, de hecho están en óptimas condiciones, nos pidió devolverlos con sus padres si él no podía. También avisar a un amigo suyo que conocimos, Alexander Jackson.

-¿Lo hizo? ¿Cuándo se los dijo? - preguntó curioso de saber por qué, si el se había enterado apenas unas horas antes, Hermione ya sabía que hacer y por qué.

-En la mañana. Nos lo topamos en una cafetería muggle y nos contó algunas cosas. Ahora ya es de madrugada pero nos gustaría empezar a partir de mañana de acuerdo a los resultados de la misión de Ron.

-¿Están todos bien?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Seis aurores murieron, entre ellos Colin, y escaparon alrededor de 60 mortífagos.

_60, de los 500 iniciales_

Toda una ganancia, pensó Harry aunque lo sintió por Colin.

-¿Quiénes?

-Lucius Malfoy y otros más. Pero al menos capturaron al medimago, mañana le interrogaran. También...había alguien ahí que nunca imaginarías Harry- dijo entrecerrando los ojos- estaba Seamus.

-¿Seamus?- dijo Harry tembloroso, ellos habían tenido una relación corta y esporádica, especialmente porque el moreno no sabía que el otro estaba saliendo con Dean, quien siempre se lo echaba en cara y que al parecer no se le perdonaría nunca, pese a que Harry no tenía en realidad la culpa.

Pero...

¿Seamus?

Hace unos días les estaba ayudando a capturar a los mortífagos, y ahora resultaba que estaba con ellos.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó acomodándose los lentes. Estaba cansado y todo en su mente era un caos.

-No lo sabemos. -respondió Hermione-Nunca podremos.

-¿Murió?- preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Hermione asintió.

-Hemos avisado a Dean. - susurró bajito.

Eso no le dolió tanto como el creyó. No después de sentir la desesperación ante la pérdida de sangre de Malfoy, de pensar en la posibilidad de que podía morir. Eso si lo habría acabado.

-Ron cree que al ser auror, él dejó escapar a los mortífagos, que fue su contacto, lo que explicaría por qué sobrevivió a la fuga de Azkaban cuando los otros aurores en vigilancia no lo hicieron.

-Por Merlín.

-Sí. Pero lo mejor es olvidarnos de eso por ahora. Nos gustaría localizar a Zabini en Hogwarts para poder leer con exactitud la mente de Draco. Él es un experto en legeremancia como Snape y era amigo de Malfoy. Tal vez Snape también venga, se supone que es el padrino de Malfoy. Quizá pudiera darnos una mejor idea de lo que está pasando.

-¿No podemos esperar a que despierte?- preguntó no muy seguro de los métodos de la castaña para obtener información.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Necesitamos evidencia de que él no era cómplice de su padre. Ahora todo es un caos pero si Zabini lee su mente y a la vez nos muestra en el pensadero los recuerdos podremos defenderlo aun cuando él esté inconsciente.

-Entiendo.

Por un momento permanecieron en silencio hasta que Harry habló de nuevo.

-Hermione, ¿Cómo sabían dónde estaba Malfoy?

Ella movió su cabello para mirarlo completamente.

-En la mañana cuando Ron y yo estábamos desayunando me llegó una llamada urgente y debía salir a atenderla. Cuando estaba saliendo choqué con Malfoy y derramé café en mi falda. Él se sorprendió bastante de verme y cuando le iba a preguntar que hacía ahí, llegó su amigo. Cuando se fue, Malfoy nos explicó que estaba trabajando en la búsqueda de unos bebés robados en el área de West End. Fue más una casualidad que una investigación lo que le dio la respuesta. Parece ser que cada vez que ustedes capturaban a alguien, el mortífago en cuestión no podía obliviar a la víctima y entonces los aumentos de sus casos de búsqueda incrementaban. Empezó a visitar a sus clientes y robo memorias de ellos y de las propiedades, y una de esas veces logró colarse con Gregory Goyle y llegó a la mencionada fabrica. Desde entonces salió y entró manteniéndolos vigilados con cámaras muggles, que deben ser las que Jimmy pisó y ustedes descubrieron. Para verificar que los mortífagos no podrían seguir a un bebé no entregado a Lucius mató a Gregory Goyle. Finalmente cuando no observó peligro para la madre y el bebé que Goyle entregaría se dio cuenta que era una ventaja y empezó a buscarlos para que ustedes los capturaran.

-Entiendo. Así fue como me mando la daga.

-Sí, aunque no nos dijo para que querían a los bebés, pero supongo que viniendo de Lucius no podía ser bueno.-Hizo una pausa y Harry supo que estaba pensando algo- Es increíble- dijo finalmente la castaña con una mirada admirada- resolvió el caso él solo, fue muy valiente e inteligente. Hubiera sido un gran auror o inefable, ¿te imaginas? Todo lo hizo con tecnología muggle. Ni tú ni yo que crecimos ahí podríamos haberlo pensado mejor.

Harry sonrió.

-Sí. A propósito- dijo Harry mirando a Parkinson juguetear con él bebé- ¿quién es ese bebé? ¿Es hijo de Malfoy?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No, en realidad es su medio hermano.

-¿Medio?

-¿Recuerdas que Narcissa Malfoy murió en Azkaban?

-Si

-En realidad- dijo un poco triste- murió poco después de dar a luz. Al parecer un auror la había violado y embarazado, pero como ahí a nadie le importa lo dejaron pasar. Su cuerpo no lo soportó y el bebé fue mandado a un orfanato, donde nadie sabía su origen.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede pasar eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Yo.

Ambos alzaron la mirada y vieron a Ron todo mal herido sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Y permitiste que pasara?

-No lo permití- respondió Ron- pasó, y puse a Davis donde merecía estar. En Azkaban.- Harry miró su cara de seriedad y recordó entonces todo el caso super secreto de los superiores tratando de cubrir el caso de Roger Davis. - Ese maldito no solo aprovecho su título de auror, sino que Narcissa Malfoy al parecer no fue su única víctima. Eso fue lo que ocasionó que le cabrón de Lucius Malfoy enloqueciera y escapara. Ese estúpido auror produjo toda una calamidad.

-Pero el bebé no tenía…

-Hay cosas que incluso el jefe de aurores no puede hacer Harry- dijo mirándolo con seriedad- Cambiando de tema¿Cómo está Malfoy?

-Mejor. - respondió Hermione y Ron se relajó en el sofá.

-Ya veo.

-¿Podemos entregar los bebés a los padres?- preguntó la castaña- son muchos y si Draco está en lo correcto nos tomará bastante entregarlos.

-Aún no. –murmuró cansado-El ministro de magia quiere saber con detalles todo lo que está pasando. ¿Ya llegó Zabini?

-Aún no lo hemos localizado, al menos nosotros no. Creo que Parkinson ya lo hizo , pero necesitamos que se estabilice Malfoy primero.

-¿Haz llamado a ese tal Jackson?

-No, es decir, no parece saber que Malfoy sea mago. Lo mejor sería esperar.

-Sin embargo conoce sin duda su nombre verdadero. Me pregunto qué significará eso.

-¿Jackson es su novio?- preguntó Harry.

-No lo sabemos, no lo creo- dijo Ron- me pareció que estaba casado.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cuando se despidió de Malfoy tenía un anillo, o está casado o le gusta fingir que lo está.

Harry soltó el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo. Eso al menos era una ganancia. Podría... se detuvo ante el pensamiento. Oh no. No podía ser. Ya lo había superado hace tiempo. Le costó mucho aceptar que el rubio le gustaba y el rubio se marchó, y Harry se había desesperado pero con el tiempo lo había superado. ¿Cierto?

No podía estar nuevamente enamorado de él ¿No?

Estuvo con Seamus. Tuvo más parejas.

Pero lo estaba.

_Todavía le gustaba Malfoy_

Joder.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Hermione al verlo tenso y Ron rió.

-¿Todavía te gusta el hurón? ¿No?

-¿Cómo? Eso no es cierto.

-¿No lo es? Oh vamos, cuando el hurón desapareció del mundo mágico te deprimiste. Cuando te salvó y se volvió a largar casi enloqueces y tuviste un colosal descontrol de magia. Cuando viste la daga pude ver que querías correr a buscarlo.

-Yo no…

-Tú sí. Y él debe estar igual porque te salvó de un Avada. Se gustan es obvio. Y al parecer mucho.

-Eso no quiere decir nada.

-Oh colega, te equivocas- dijo el pelirrojo- quiere decir solo una cosa, que el hechizo en Malfoy dejó de funcionar o le has vuelto a gustar.

La mirada de los cuatro alrededor se posó en él y Ron supo que había metido la pata.

– Verán- dijo rascándose la cabeza- como que Malfoy tenía un obliviate especial impuesto por mí desde antes de la guerra. Se supone que se desharía con el tiempo.

-Pero...- susurró Harry.

-Pero no lo hizo- dijo Ron decepcionado - lo supe al verlo. Al menos no completamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Parkinson y Nott alzaron la varita y él se hizo para atrás aterrorizado.– Explícate o te vuelo la cabeza.

-Verán. Un día encontré a Malfoy paseando por los pasillos en horas después del toque de queda, la poción multijugos que al parecer estaba usando se desvaneció y pude ver que era él. Venía de la torre de astronomía donde después de un rato apareciste tu compañero-dijo señalándolo- eso se me hizo raro. Pero días después pude ver como querías hablar con el hurón con demasiadas ganas cuando no andabas cabizbajo y como él te evitaba. Pensé que te había hecho algo así que lo confronté en el siguiente paseo a Hogsmade. Realmente no me esperaba que estuviera solo, ni que accediera a hablar conmigo, pero lo hizo. Y bueno, él me confeso que le gustabas bastante pero se convertiría en mortífago esa misma semana. Y que sí lo hacía todos sus amigos, aquí presentes, lo seguirían. Yo no le podía creer claro está, pero eso explicaba porque te estaba evadiendo, porque TU lo estabas buscando desesperadamente.

-Yo NO lo estaba buscando desesperadamente.

-Claro que sí.

-Lo hiciste Harry. Buscarlo, digo. Lo otro no sé. ¿Por qué yo no lo noté? – Preguntó Hermione asombrada de que Ron notara algo que ella no.

-Porque estabas muy centrada en Victor Krum- dijo Ron con molestia, recordando los días en que la vida de Hermione giraba en torno al búlgaro.

-Oh-Hermione se sonrojó.

-Además se dio cuenta que tu sabías cómo era él con poción multijugos y eso lo hizo evitarte más.

-¿Cómo supiste lo de la poción Potter?- preguntó Nott- Era un chico de ojos azules y castaño, incluso su cara era distinta, y Draco se comportaba incluso diferente a lo que dejaba ver fuera de la sala común.

Harry rememoró ese día, un día lejano en que había salido entristecido a hablar con sus padres y había regresado contento tan solo por una sonrisa de Malfoy.

-Me topé con el frente a la heladería-contó- lo supe cuando frunció el ceño, solo Malfoy podía hacer ese gesto de incredulidad y sarcasmo.

-¿Sólo con eso?- pregunto la inefable.

-Si- respondió Harry sinceramente.

-Carajo, Potter- dijo Nott- eres un acosador.

-NO soy un acosador- dijo acomodándose los lentes.

-Dejando a un lado que Harry SI era un acosador pero Malfoy también lo era – interrumpió Hermione recordando como el rubio veía a Harry en los desayunos- ¿Para qué era el obliviate Ron?

-Para olvidar que estaba enamorado de Harry, al menos esa era la idea. Debía...

-¿Él estaba enamorado de mí? - interrumpió el de ojos verdes abriendo los ojos- Pero si nosotros ni siquiera eramos amigos ni nada.

-Pero tú si querías- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?

Ron lo miró con cuidado.

-¿Lo hubieras aceptado?

Harry no dijo nada. En ese entonces quería, _deseaba_, desesperadamente que Draco Malfoy se volviera su amigo. Pero nunca había imaginado que le gustara al rubio. Pero ahora que lo veía, se daba cuenta que sí, le había gustado.

Le había gustado mucho.

Y él solo lo había aceptado cuando el rubio ya se había ido. Cuando ya no podía alcanzarlo.

Cuando ya no lo encontraba.

-Harry no interrumpas- regaño Hermione- Ron...

-Como decía.-continuo el jefe de aurores- Debía quitárselo si no se retiraba por sí mismo pero Malfoy se desapareció al día siguiente. Puedo pensar que el cabrón solo me utilizó para eliminar su lealtad dual y una vez que ésta desapareció le fue más fácil actuar. Solo sé que luego de eso dijo que necesitaba hablar con un cuadro y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Lo próximo que supimos de él fue que había salvado a Harry y creí que regresaría al mundo mágico, pero no lo hizo. También creía que el obliviate se había desvanecido ya que lo había salvado por sobre sus padres. Pero al verlo supe que no.

-¿Él sabe que estaba hechizado?- preguntó la inefable.

-Si.

-¿Así que cuando enfrento a sus padres...?

-Lo hizo para que Harry ganara.

-Hizo lo que más le convenía- afirmó Nott.

-Por supuesto. – convino Ron- sus amigos ya no se habían convertido en mortífagos, pero debía asegurarse de que siguiera así y eso lo lograría solo si él ganaba.

-¿Estás diciendo que solo deje de gustarle? o ¿que él no recuerda ni siquiera nuestra platica en la torre de astronomía?- preguntó seriamente Harry.

-Ambas. Esa fue una de las cosas que estoy seguro que borré. -aseguró el pelirrojo recordando la petición de Malfoy acerca de los días específicos que quería borrar.-También borré una de sus salidas a Hogsmade.

-Lo borraste todo…- susurró el de lentes y Hermione pudo notar la tristeza en él.

Malfoy no recordaba nada de él. De lo que habían platicado.

Ya no estaba enamorado de él.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- dijo Harry.

Hermione retrocedió un poco asustada. Ella sabía que a Harry siempre le había gustado Malfoy. Que le había buscado durante un tiempo, que Ron le haya ocultado la información de éste tipo sin duda lo haría enojar.

-Porque él me lo pidió- dijo Ron enfrentando su mirada.

-¿Por qué accediste Ron?- preguntó, necesitaba saber estar seguro, antes de darle el puñetazo que deseaba con toda su alma.

-Porque lo necesitaba Harry. Lo vi. Eso estaba destrozandolo.

_Destrozándolo. _

_Enamorarse de Harry estaba destrozándolo._

-¿Por qué no me pediste mi opinión?- dijo apretándo sus puños.

-Porque no era tu decisión. Era la de él.

Harry avanzo hacia él dispuesto a golpearlo cuando Nott se interpuso.

-Era lo mejor Potter. Draco no iba a poder luchar contra tí o contra sus padres. Tenía que escoger. Hizo lo que necesitaba para que estuvieras vivo. Para que nosotros estuvieramos vivos.

Harry se detuvo y lo miró.

-¿Por qué iba a escogerme a mi sobre sus padres? Tuvo que borrarse la memoria para hacerlo.

El medimago negó con la cabeza.

-Tuvo que olvidar que estaba enamorado de tí, pero lo demás se quedó ahí Potter. Él admiraba tu fuerza. Sabía que eras la esperanza del mundo mágico. En realidad...

-En realidad, no quería olvidarte. Solo aliviar la sobrecarga de emociones- interrumpió Pansy- si hubiera decidido que prefería a sus padres le hubiera pedido a Weasley que le borrara todo sobre tí. Nos lo habría pedido a nosotros. Cuando realizas un obliviate- dijo Pansy sintiendo un poco de lástima por el moreno- no sueles perder los sentimientos. Si eran fuertes siempre regresan, y Weasley no era un dejado de virtudes precisamente como para evitarlo. Draco te salvo porque te prefirió sobre sus padres. Te salvó ahora porque le importas. Y a ti te importa él así que ¿por qué no solo intentas ser su amigo nuevamente? ¿Por qué no tratas de iniciar de nuevo?

Harry no dijo nada, pero asintió. La chimenea se oyó y por ella salieron dos personas. Blaise le sonrió a Pansy y Theo, y a su lado, Snape miró a los gryffindors con hostilidad.

-¿Entonces, qué es el misterioso tema que no podemos hablar por flú?- Bromeó el italiano- ¿Y este lugar? Es bonito.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la foto del anciano y el rubio sonriendo. Caminó despacio hacia la foto y la tomo.

-Draco...

Pansy sonrió.

-Lo hemos encontrado._  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todos los que siguen leyendo la historia_

_Se que he tardado demasiado pero entre los bloqueos, las tareas y que me dio gripe (y ya saben como es eso te haces bolita en tu cama y te quedas ahí XP) apenas pudo escribirlo.  
_

_Le mando un besote, agradeciendoles los reviews y me despido.  
_

_Freya Uchiha :)_

**Pasado**

**CAPITULO 6  
**

* * *

_-Abuelo _

_Draco se paró frente al retrato que estaba en su habitación, había pasado dos días enteros evadiendo a Potter y sintiendose tan desanimado que sin quererlo sus pasos lo habían guiado frente al retrato de su abuelo. Desde él, Abraxas solía visitarlo desde la mansión Malfoy a escondidas de sus padres y platicar un rato, no duraban mucho, a veces por la persistencia de Lucius de saber su localización y otras por el humor de Draco. Abraxas estaba consciente de que toda la inocencia y dulzura de Draco en su niñez se habían esfumado a medida que había aprendido las reglas de protocolo, los hechizos de magia oscura y a ocultar sus sentimientos y le sonrió con tristeza como lo hacía desde que cumplió 9 años. Lucius era un padre estricto y Draco había sido un buen alumno, no había nada que Abraxas pudiera decir que hiciera que Draco volviera a ser el de antes. _

_-Draco- saludó mientras lo veía acomodarse en la cama.- ¿Qué sucede?_

_Para su sorpresa Draco dudó. Draco nunca dudaba… Si había algo bueno en la educación en la que fue forjado fue el tomar siempre rápidas decisiones, sin dudar ni un momento en alcanzar su objetivo, así tuviera que matar para lograrlo. Por ello, al notar al joven rubio frente a él, Abraxas no pudo evitar sentir miedo, porque Draco estaba dudando y eso significaba que podría elegir un camino que le guiaría a la destrucción._

_Y Draco era tan joven…_

_Tan puro…_

_El rubio alzó los ojos y lo miró detenidamente. Abraxas juraba que de no ser un retrato su corazón estaría latiendo con fuerza. Cuando la voz de Draco se escuchó podría jurar que se hubiera detenido_

_-Necesito un consejo._

_-¿Ha pasado algo en particular?- preguntó. Por favor, que no sea Voldemort…_

_-He sido convocado para ser marcado. _

_-¡No Draco!-pidió- No puedes dejar que te marquen, tienes que alejarte. Pídele ayuda a ese muchacho, a Potter._

_Draco negó con la cabeza y al mayor no se le pasó la mirada de dolor en sus ojos._

_-No puedo hacerle eso a mis padres, yo…_

_-¿Hacerles esto? Te están enviando al matadero Draco. Te enseñaron a ser superior a los demás y eso solo te ha traído problemas… La mitad del colegio te odia, Draco y una vez que tomes la marca ¡te van a intentar matar!_

_-Lo sé._

_-Y te obligará a inclinar la cabeza cual elfo doméstico. No eres eso Draco, eres mucho mejor. Eres un sangrepura, tu lealtad está para tu familia, pero tus padres no son tu familia_

_-¿De qué estás hablando?-exigió el más joven- Son mis padres y ellos…_

_-¡Ellos te han llevado a ser lo que eres Draco!- gritó también-un joven que solo se tiene a sí mismo y a sus amigos, que no pueden protegerte más de lo que tú puedes protegerlos a ellos, ¿qué es lo que sigue? ¿Dejaras que te marquen? ¿Blaise y los demás te seguirán? ¿Los verás morir por una causa que no creen solo porque no pudiste negarte a los deseos de tu padre?_

_-¡Tú no sabes nada!_

_-Y si no se unen a ti y se unen al bando contrario ¿Los verás morir?¿Los mataras por una causa en la que tú mismo crees?_

_-No lo estas entendiendo, ellos…_

_-ellos te están siguiendo porque son tus amigos, eres su líder, su guía, su familia Draco. Tienes que hacer lo correcto._

_-Pero yo…_

_-Aún si eso significa estar en contra de tus padres. Se que sabes que está mal, quizá ese chico Potter no sea de tu agrado ni confíes en él pero... _

_-¡Estoy enamorado de él! _

_Las palabras del rubio llenas de dolor y desesperanzas, silenciaron la pelea de golpe y vio impotente como el pequeño Malfoy caía sobre sus rodillas mientras lloraba. Si tan solo estuviera vivo, podría marcharse, llevarse a Draco lejos de ahí, de todos.  
_

_Pero no podía, porque estaba muerto. Solo podía verlo llorar, escuchar su grito desconsolado. Solo podía mirar._

_-Quizá Snape_

_Draco negó con la cabeza._

_-Es el peor enemigo de mi padre y estoy enamorado de él. Ni siquiera pensé en como esto dañaría a mis amigos o a mi padrino, cuando estoy con él los olvido y me siento tan egoísta… ellos siempre han estado conmigo y yo no puedo decidir a quién voy a seguir- sollozó- Si sigo a mi padre mis amigos se convierten en mortífagos. Su vida será un infierno ¿Cómo los voy a ver a la cara cuando tengan que matar a alguien? Pansy le teme a los crucios y a la sangre ¿Cuánto tiempo va a poder estar ahí sin enloquecer? Theo quiere ser medimago, Blaise quiere tener un restaurante… Tienen sueños .. ¡Y yo solo quiero ser libre!_

_Y si sigo a Potter mi padre me matará…Potter ni siquiera confía en mí. Y no podré vivir con ello…Sé que no son perfectos pero son mis padres…Es tu hijo…_

_Desearía… Tan solo desearía no haber conocido a ninguno de ellos. No haber nacido._

_El silencio invadió el cuarto y Abraxas miró a Draco, y de pronto Draco volvía a ser el niño que se sentaba a su cama para leerle un cuento o contarle sus aventuras, de repente Draco volvía a ser su niño pequeño, sin idea de lo que la vida le esperaba._

_-Draco- le llamó con cuidado tratándolo como el ser frágil que en este momento era- ¿Quién es o son las personas sin las que no podrías vivir?_

_-¿Qué?- susurró el otro._

_-Estoy seguro que Severus sobrevivirá Draco, pero no estoy tan seguro de que tus padres o tus amigos lo hagan. Imagina que tu padre muere- dijo y con pesar admitió que a él le dolía también, porque era su hijo y en algún momento también había sido un niño lleno de ilusiones y metas que se había desviado de su camino en la búsqueda del poder- Pero Potter y tus amigos siguen vivos. Lo hiciste, te revelaste contra tu padre y ahora Potter te odia aún, pero Pansy es auror, eres pocionista como tu padrino y Theo medimago. Quizá Blaise tiene su restaurante y se reunen a comer ahí con frecuencia, a platicar. Ellos están bien, están vivos, tus padres están en Azkaban o muertos pero tus amigos y Potter están bien, ahí, y tu contribuiste a eso, tú lo hiciste al negarte a tomar la marca, al oponerte a tu padre… Y tú estás vivo, y eres libre… Su muerte está en tu consciencia y te duele, pero nadie puede culparte, puedes enamorar a Potter o enamorarte de nuevo, formar una familia, ser lo que quieras, ser feliz…_

_Draco lo miró analizando esa información ¿era eso lo que quería no? ser feliz, ser normal, enamorarse, ser correspondido, ser amado…_

_Amar…_

_-O imagina esto, Te unes a tu padre, convences a tus amigos de no unirse, mantenerse neutrales. O bien, se unen y pelean a tu lado. Ganan. Tus amigos están vivos, tus padres también, pero sabes que el chico Potter no. Su muerte es la clave de la derrota del lado de Dumbledore y lo sabes. Formas una familia con una sangrepura que tu padre o Voldemort escojan, amas a tus hijos, quizá llegues a amar a tu esposa. Pero entonces te levantas cubierto de sudor porque soñaste con todas las muertes que se hicieron para lograr ese camino, esa victoria… Cuando veas tus manos, verás la sangre que contiene. Verás a gente morir Draco, ante tus ojos, de todas formas…Estarás ahí, veras amigos, conocidos y desconocidos caer uno tras otro, pero tu estas vivos, tus amigos también…_

_Draco tragó saliva._

_-O te unes al bando oscuro, quizá alguno de tus amigos o tus padres mueran pese a que ganaron, quizá mueras tú… Quizá te unas al lado correcto, tus amigos pueden morir, tú puedes hacerlo, y ganan, sobreviven, son libres, viven sin temor… O mueren con la cabeza en alto sabiendo que hicieron lo correcto, que siguieron sus principios, que fue su decisión._

_No la de tus padres._

_No la de tus amigos._

_No la del chico Potter._

_Fue tu decisión Draco._

_Cuando la decisión es tuya Draco- sonrió explicandole- No importa el final, si vives serás feliz y si mueres también. Porque sabrás que hiciste lo que debía hacerse. Lo que querías hacer. Pero recuerda Draco, en una guerra siempre hay muertes. Y si Merlín decide que seas tú o alguno de tus amigos, o Potter, piensa si estás dispuesto y satisfecho por la razón por la que moriste o por la que murieron…_

_Entonces Draco, la pregunta no es de que lado te quieres poner sino ¿A quién quieres salvar realmente?_

_Draco salió de la habitación. Había tantos caminos con finales tan diferentes... Fue entonces cuando los vio. Lo esperaban impacientes, con miedo justo afuera de su habitación. Los 3, Pansy, Theo y Blaise. Draco sabía que sin importar su decisión lo seguirían, que morirían por él... _Entonces si ellos podían hacerlo, si podían dejar sus sueños, sus familias, las personas que amaban _¿Él no podía hacer lo mismo?  
_

_Ellos siempre estarían a su lado al fin y al cabo... Ellos siempre serían su familia  
_

_Él podría enamorarse otra vez, después de todo, Potter no había pasado tanto tiempo con él para ser irremplazable. Pero ellos sí, si Draco llorara toda su vida por alguien sin duda serían ellos. O su padrino, pero él era fuerte. Estaría bien. Y que ellos vivieran era lo correcto.  
_

_Serían las personas a quien salvar realmente.  
_

_La mirada de la única chica llamó su atención. Estaba sentada en el suelo esperando una reacción, lo que sea y le sonrió. Pareció ser suficiente._

_-Draco- se paró abrazándolo – No tenías preocupados…_

_No escuchó el resto de la plática, solo podía ver sus caras tratando de grabarlas en su memoria una y otra vez…_

_Si él pudiera mantenerlos neutrales… Draco no podía serlo, pero ellos sí. Miró su brazo, la piel blanca y suave, sin marca alguna._

_-¿Draco?_

_-No recibiré la marca- fue lo único que dijo._

_Blaise sonrió y lo abrazó._

_-Qué alivio…._

_Sus amigos sonrieron también y Draco supo que había hecho lo correcto… Ellos vivirían, serían felices, cumplirían sus sueños. Y la única manera de hacerlo, era que se mantuvieran neutrales, era sin él._

_-Pase lo que pase- susurró- Quiero que recuerden, que nunca me uniré a mi padre._

_-¿Te unirás a la orden del fénix? – preguntó Theo_

_-No._

_-¿Y qué hay de Potter?- susurró Blaise._

_Draco negó con la cabeza._

_-Él estará bien- sonrió.- No nos necesita. Vamos tengo hambre- susurró._

_Dentro de la habitación Abraxas rio ligeramente._

_¿Obliviatarse a sí mismo para volverse un muggle desenamorado?_

_Solo a Draco se le ocurría eso._

* * *

-¿Cómo que no puedes acceder a su mente?- preguntó Pansy.

-No es que no pueda acceder a su mente- reprochó Blaise- es que no hay nada.

-¡No puede haber nada!

-Pues eso.- Gritó- No lo hay. Lo único que veo son sus días como muggle. ¿Quieres que te hable de su último novio? Castaño de ojos azules, metro ochenta. Se acostaron…

-¡Blaise! – regañó el profesor de pociones.

-¿Qué hay de su infancia?- preguntó la morena- Tenemos que estar en ella. Es nuestro maldito amigo.

-Pansy- dijo apretando los dientes- no hay nada. Nada relacionado acerca de la magia. Lo veo de niño, sí. Pero nunca aparecemos. Ni un elfo, ni sus pavos reales, ni siquiera en túnica. Y luego mágicamente todo es normal después de los 17 y a partir de ahí toda su vida es como muggle…Ni una maldita vez se le ve alzando la varita. No hay rastro de su descubrimiento de los bebés o de Lucius, ¡solo es un hombre muggle común y corriente!

-Pero es Draco y …

-¡Basta!- Nott alzó la voz- Draco no tiene ni amnesia ni nada, si no puedes acceder a ningún recuerdo que tengo un rastro de magia es porque ha hecho algo para que no puedas hacerlo.

-¿Qué hay de un pensadero?- preguntó Hermione mirando de reojo a Harry. Ahora Malfoy no solo no recordaba a Harry sino que no tenía ningún recuerdo de Hogwarts o sus amigos.

-No le dio tiempo para guardarlos- respondió Harry-fue demasiado rápido para hacerlo y cuando salimos de la fábrica los tenía con él.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces mi maldito ahijado es un desgraciado- respondió Snape. El pequeño bastardo nunca le pidió ayuda, le hizo creer que todo estaba perfectamente bien, pasó un día haciendo pociones con él y al día siguiente se había marchado. Snape había pensado perfectamente como iba a tratar de sobrevivir a su ahijado así él muriera y el niñato va y se le escapa.

¡Y se convierte en muggle!

Lo tuvo buscando toda una década pensando en todo lo que le pudo haber pasado y el muchacho estaba ahí acostandose con cuanto muggle se le pusiera en su camino... En cuanto despertara muggle o no le lanzaría un buen crucio.

-Quizá era para evitar que si un mago lo encontraba supiera lo que estaba haciendo- sugirió Ron un poco espantado por la cara del ahora director de Hogwarts. Por qué en nombre del buen Merlín Dumbledore había muerto.

-Además Weasley- gruño el slytherin mayor- ¿Quiere decirme por qué demonios le aplicó un obliviate a mi ahijado?

-Ya se lo expliqué a sus amigos.

-Si pues quiero oír la explicación yo mismo- exigió.

-¡Su abuelo!- gritó Pansy sonriendo- dijiste que luego del obliviate se dirigió a las mazmorras a hablar con alguien. No fue con nosotros. Debió ser con él. Después de todo él lo convenció de no tomar la marca.

-Y estar enamorado de Harry- dijo Ron comiendo un malvavisco que encontró en la cocina, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara.

-Lo que me recuerda- susurró Blaise mientras apretaba con fuerza su varita.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Theo.

-Hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace años – bajo su varita y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, ante la ceja alzada de Theo. Entonces caminó hacia Harry y le pegó un gran puñetazo dejándolo en el suelo.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó el agredido

-Porque te odio y siempre lo haré.

Pansy y Theo sonrieron y Snape bufó.

-En serio. Uno creíria que a su edad ustedes se comportarían, pero siguen actuando como niños de kínder.

-Nunca fuimos al kínder- le recordó Pansy- deberías saberlo, fuiste nuestro tutor

-Y aun maldigo a sus padres- comentó cascarrabias el mayor para la risa de los slytherin.

-Fuera de puñetazos- dijo Ron poniéndose serio- tenemos que comprobar que Malfoy no era complice ante el ministro de magia o pedirá su cabeza para calmar una parte del asunto. ¿Cómo puedes contactar a su abuelo?

Pansy bufó.

-Weasley idiota. Está muerto.

Hermione palideció.

-Entonces cómo…

-Hablaremos con su retrato- exclamó Snape- hay uno en la mansión Malfoy pero no podemos entrar a ella porque si no me equivoco solo un Malfoy puede entrar, pero Draco tenía uno.

-No estaba en su habitación- murmuró Blaise- no entre sus cosas que dejó en Hogwarts.

-Quizá esté en su casa- sugirió el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza.

-Pero no sabemos dónde vive- se quejó Hermione.- Cómo vamos a..

-Yo lo sé.- dijo el de lentes frotándose la cara- o creo que lo sé.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo Potter?- frunció el ceño Blaise, preparándose para un segundo y tercer golpe. Si Potter no se hubiera interpuesto entre él y Draco, podría haber logrado que Draco se enamorara de él. Miró al rubio y se sintió impotente, mientras apretaba su puño. Draco no estaría ahí en cama, no hubiera pasado tantos años solo… Blaise habría estaba dispuesto a morir por él.

Caminó de regreso a su lado y tocó su mano, el tatuaje de araña encerrada entre dos serpientes en una telaraña resaltaba, claramente antes oculta con un glamour, y sin importarle la mirada de Potter acarició su cabello.

Ya no estaba enamorado de él. Era cierto. Pero lo había amado con tanta intensidad como estaba seguro Draco había amado a Potter.

_-Blaise- oyó la voz de Draco en su cabeza y cerró los ojos apoyándose en su frente. Su mente entonces lo llevó al último día con Draco, estaba feliz de tener un día completo del rubio para él, jugando al quidditch a más no poder sin imaginarse que no lo vería de nuevo._

_-¿Qué pasa?-susurró_

_-Nunca olvides que te quiero._

_Blaise sonrió _

_-Yo también te quiero Draco_

_El rubio sonrió pero luego miró al horizonte y movió las manos como pensando si decirle algo o no. Finalmente lo hizo_

_-Blaise, si algún día olvidara todo esto me gustaría que volviéramos a hacer la promesa otra vez._

_-¿Cuál Draco?_

_-La que seríamos amigos por siempre._

_-¿Y por qué habrías de olvidarlo?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. La sola idea era sospechosa y Draco nunca hablaba por hablar._

_-No lo sé- dijo el rubio riendo- ¿una bludger contra mi cabeza?_

_Blaise frunció el ceño._

_-Eso no sucederá nunca. Vincent y Greg no lo permitirían._

_-Solo decía- comentó el menor traviesamente- Uno nunca sabe._

Abriendo los ojos se encontró con los cerrados de Draco. Cabía la posibilidad de que Draco supiera que este día llegaría o se tratara de pura casualidad, acarició su cabello y buscó en su cuello una cadena ante la mirada atenta de todos. Ahí estaba, el collar que lo definía como el heredero de su familia. Pansy y Theo se acomodaron a su alrededor y sacaron los suyos.

-¿Que pasa Blaise?

Blaise dudó. Quizá eran solo suposiciones, además ¿que podrían recuperar con solo una simple promesa rehecha? Pero sentía que era lo correcto, y no sabía por qué.

-Pansy, Theo… ¿Draco, que fue lo último que les dijo?- preguntó

Theo entrecerró los ojos. Él último día que pasó Draco con ellos no hablaron de cosas relevantes, fue un día como cualquier otro. Pero dos días antes, se había pasado todo el día con él, pues el anterior se lo había pasado con Pansy.

¿Qué le había dicho?

Habían estado practicando su animagia. Ninguno lo había logrado, pero lo intentaban. Una vez a Theo le salieron unas orejas negras y peluditas y a Draco una cola gris, pero eso fue lo máximo que lograron.

¿Dicho? Draco no le había dicho nada.

Pero…

Había un libro que le recomendó leer. No tenía que ver con el tema, pero Theo pensó que era porque a él le gustaba leer. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Se lo había regalado. Estaba en su viejo baúl de Hogwarts donde pararon sus libros de animagia. Era negro y de letras plateadas

Piensa…

Piensa…

¿Cómo se llamaba?

_-_Pociones y hechizos de memoria y sangre. La maldición de las familias sangrepuras- recitó

-¿Qué?- preguntó Blaise.

-Draco quería que leyera ese libro. Me lo regaló, pero cuando se marchó lo olvide por completo.

-¿Estás diciendo que Draco nos dejó pistas sobre él todo este tiempo?- preguntó Pansy.

-Eso tiene sentido- susurró Theo.

-No, no lo tiene.- dijo ella.- ¿Porque no nos buscó para pedirnos que le quitemos el bloqueo de su memoria?¿Por qué no volvió?

-Draco parecía tener las memorias sobre nosotros todo el tiempo- opinó Theo- aunque nunca intente leer su mente. Pero quizá…- pensó analizándolo detenidamente.- quizá al igual que su enamoramiento con Potter, forzó a su mente a cerrarse. Él iba a ser muggle ¿no? No necesitaba mostrar sus recuerdos mágicos a alguien y era peligroso que alguien descubriera que era mago. Si no supiéramos que es Draco y lo viéramos cruzar en la calle pensaríamos que es un simple muggle que se le parece y si intentaramos hacer Legeremancia no encontraríamos nada.

-¿Entonces por qué dejar pistas?

-Para prevenir si sucedía algún imprevisto probablemente- adicionó el pocionista- Un Malfoy nunca crea un plan A sin un plan B.

-O quizá Malfoy iba a volver- razonó Ron – debió haber pasado algo.

-¿Qué hay de ti Pansy?- preguntó Theo

-¿De mí?

-Sí, algo que Draco dijera o dejara

\- mmm

Pansy recordó. Habían ido de compras ¿no? Que había dicho… Hecho…

-Me regaló una pulsera, ésta- dijo extendiendo su mano- pero no tiene nada en especial. Solo la fecha en la que me la regaló.

-Quizá deberíamos esperar a que despierte- sugirió Hermione- en dos o tres días más.

-Pero necesitamos sus memorias, Granger.

-¿Y en qué fecha lo compro Pansy?

-12 de diciembre de 1998. -_12/12/1998_

-Tiene colgada una llave, ¿es parte de la pulsera? – preguntó Hermione- es preciosa.

-Lo sé- dijo Pansy alegremente- no, Draco la colocó ahí, tenía dos colgando en su collar, dijo que se las había regalado su abuelo pero que ya no servían porque su abuelo había fallecido. Que solo le gustaba llevarlas.

Snape frunció el ceño.

-Señorita Parkinson muéstramela llave.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se la pasó con todo y pulsera.

-No puede ser…

-¿Que?

-Es la llave de la cámara del abuelo de Draco, una copia.

-¡Qué!

-Es una copia de la cámara individual de Abraxas Malfoy. Señor Nott busque el libro que le dejo Draco inmediatamente y vuelva.

Theo asintió y se marchó del cuarto. Los ojos de Harry lo siguieron mientras desaparecía y su mirada volvió al rubio. No debería sentirse herido, se dijo, él les había dejado a ellos algo porque eran sus amigos, los necesitaba. Al final no lo había escogido a él, los había escogido a ellos…

_No debería, pero lo estaba._

* * *

-Lo tengo- susurró Snape y todos se arremolinaron alrededor._  
_

-¿Qué es lo que tiene profesor?

-Si junto todas las palabras subrayadas en el orden en el que están estos números escritos a mano en la hoja final- dijo mostrando la página final del libro llena de números en el puño y letra de Draco- dice _El pensadero es la clave de la protección, cuyo hechizo bloquea las memorias de quien la invoca hacia los demás. _

Y éste nombre al final, dijo señalándolo.

_mentis maximum generis protector_

Es una maldición colocada de padres a hijos para proteger los secretos familiares y como está en el indice lo busqué. Tiene una versión invertida _mentis generis protector _que oculta a todos los que considera miembros de su familia sanguínea o no, sus secretos. Como no es una maldición puede ser revertida fácilmente mediante un conjunto de palabras.

-Nuestro juramento de amistad.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso señor Zabini?

Blaise lo miró fijamente.

-Si algún día olvidara todo esto me gustaría que volviéramos a hacer la promesa otra vez fue lo que me dijo.

-Entonces ¿Necesitamos decirla nuevamente? - preguntó Pansy. Snape asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, con apuntar su varita hacia él y repetirla debería bastar para permitir el acceso a su mente.

-¿Y para que me dejo la llave? - preguntó la morena.

-Es por el pensadero. Ahí debe estar el retrato de su abuelo también.

-Pero ya no lo necesitamos, es decir podemos accesar a su mente.

-Creo que era un plan C. Si no podían romperlo simplemente podrían acceder al pensadero. Estoy seguro que pensó que la señorita Parkinson algún día descubriría de que era la llave.

-Me gustaría ver lo que hay ahí.

-Deberías llevarte a Potter- sugirió Blaise de mal humor.

-¿Por qué?

\- Porque la daga esa que tiene en su cinturon- dijo señalandola- es de Draco. Y si vas con Potter los elfos lo reconocerán como un permiso a ambos para que pasen y nadie desconfiara de tí.

Pansy resopló.

-Esta bien. Vamos Potter. Traigamos ese pensadero.

El moreno asintió

Pero en el fondo estaba satisfecho.

_Porque también le había dejado algo a él, en el momento correcto.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Pasado **

**Capitulo 7**

_Draco observó a Potter cerrar los ojos y aún agachado sobre él, sonrió. El cuatro ojos lo había logrado, estaban vivos los 3. Acarició los cabellos del moreno y miró a sus alrededores. La guerra había terminado finalmente...  
_

_Ahora ¿Qué debía hacer?_

_Quizá buscar a sus amigos, o al Weasley para que le quitara lo que sea que le haya hecho. Es decir, Draco sabía que tenía un obliviate y por qué, pero ¿Debería hacerlo? Vivir sin ese dolor o sentimiento era tan fácil...  
_

_Sacudió la cabeza, pensando que tendría que preguntarle a sus amigos. Ellos sabrían que hacer. _

_Miró a Potter. Si estaba una décima de sucio de lo que estaba él, necesitaría darse una larga ducha. Se inspeccionó buscando su traslador y se dió cuenta que se le ha caído. Con decepción, sacó su varita consciente de que tendría que desaparecerse a su departamento muggle, aún pagado, para hacerlo, pues sin duda reactivar Malfoy Manor duraría un rato. Además Pansy querría abrazarlo antes de hacerle el crucio. Pero ellos lo perdonarían ¿cierto? Es decir, era Draco Malfoy. Unos ojos de cachorro y podría solucionar todo. De seguro lo extrañaron, tanto como él a ellos. _

_ Contento de su conclusión, se paró y sacudió su túnica mientras observaba los restos de lo que fue el mago oscuro más tenebroso de todos los tiempos y observaba la marca oscura disiparse un poco en el brazo de su padre. La cicatriz de Potter también desapareció despacio y Draco sintió como el peso sobre sus hombros desaparecía.  
_

_Al fin era libre._

_Dejó que el viento meciera sus cabellos y sonrió disfrutando el momento, no obstante, de pronto tuvo que esquivar un rayo azul que cruzó junto a él. Su mirada se dirigió en los alrededores buscando a su atacante, sin embargo su oído fue lo que le dió la ubicación actual de su enemigo.  
_

_-¡Alejate de él Malfoy!_

_Draco alzó la vista para encontrar a Ginny Weasley acercarse a él velozmente mientras seguía lanzandole hechizos al azar. Tomó su varita y lanzó algunos protegos sin intención de lastimarla mientras ella seguía gritando.  
_

_-¡No permitiré que lo mates!_

_-De que estás hablando Weasley, no quiero matarlo. Acabo de..._

_El impacto de un rayo por la espalda interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo y lo lanzó lejos de Harry, azotandolo en el piso. Su varita rodó lejos de él y pudo ver el cabello pelirrojo de alguién más, ¿quién era?_

_Su mirada empezó a nublarse. La varita de la comadreja menor lo apuntaba pero el rayo no había venido de ó hacia el otro lado y descubrió que un chico pelirrojo se acercaba. Draco lo conocía, era el prefecto de gryffindor cuando entraron. ¿Cual era su nombre?  
_

_Era Percy._

_Percy Weasley._

_-¿Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí?-dijo sonriendo- Pero si es el hijo pródigo. ¿Sabías que tu padre acaba de matar a nuestro hermano Fred? Y mira, él sigue vivo. Que tal si le devolvemos el favor- dijo poniendo la varita en su cuello- y le hacemos perder a su hijo._

_Draco tragó saliva y con cautela miró a la pelirroja que lo veía con enojo y lágrimas en los ojos. Sus ojos buscaron en los alrededores su varita y la encontró cerca tirada junto a Potter. Apretó los labios. Un accio era suficiente para atraerla, pero necesitaba una distracción. Sin embargo, pensó, a estas alturas y en este lugar ¿Donde podría encontrarla?  
_

_Despierta Potter, por favor._

_-Hazlo, Percy- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja menor.-Acaba de una vez con él  
_

_El mayor sonrío y asintió orgullosamente. Draco miró a sus padres y a Potter a lo lejos totalmente inconscientes y miró la cara de sus progenitores con atencion queriendo grabar cada detalle de éste y haciendo lo mismo con Potter, solo entonces cerró los ojos con dolor esperando el final. Escuchó la primera sílaba del hechizo imperdonable cuando se oyeron pasos cercanos y sintió la varita de Weasley titubear mientras ambos dirigían la mirada hacia un lado. Había sido una décima de segundo, pero era suficiente.  
_

_-¡Accio!- gritó._

_La varita llegó hacia él y se desapareció._

_._

_._

_._

_No supo donde cayó, pero debió suponer que cerca porque podía oír los gritos y llantos en los alrededores. Caminó por un tiempo cuando se dió cuenta que estaba en el bosque oscuro. No pudo evitarlo y retrocedió buscando una salida, estaba solo.  
_

_Solo y con su varita._

_Tragó saliva parandose con difícultad, tenía que salir de ahí. Un golpe de dolor lo atacó y cayó al suelo. Puso su mano en la espalda y con temor vio la sangre correr por ella. Lo que sea que le haya dado en la espalda estaba desangrandolo. Tenía... Por un momento pensó ir a San Mungo, pero no tenía poción multijugos y con la guerra debía estar atestada de gente. Sin mencionar que Potter, su única salida de Azkaban estaba inconsciente y en manos de los Weasleys._

_Cerró los ojos. _

_¿Quién le podía ayudar?_

_Respiró dolorosamente y acomodándose dificultosamente, se lanzó a sí mismo el Vulnera Sanentum una y otra vez, no muy seguro de que fuera a funcionar, pero lo hizo. Algo aliviado pero mareado por la pérdida de sangre, continuó andando hasta que oyó unos cascos y Draco que tenía la varita lista para desaparecerse se detuvo, totalmente tenso. _

_Estaba rodeado de centauros. _

_-Un humano- dijo uno de ellos y observó la sangre de sus heridas por su ropa.- No deberías estar aquí._

_Draco se tensó y asintió._

_-Lo sé. Lo lamento, yo fui atacado y me desaparecí, no era mi intención..._

_-Da tus explicaciones en otro momento Draco Malfoy- dijo uno al que Draco reconoció como Firenze y vió que tenía en brazos a una chica._

_-¡Astoria!_

_Sin dudarlo un segundo corrió hacia ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura cuando el centauro la dejó en el suelo._

_-Draco-dijo vacilante y adolorida mientras sonreía- Volviste- tartamudeo..._

_Draco sonrió mientras la veía preocupado._

_-Si..._

_-Esta viva solo porque tiene un niño en el vientre- declaró la criatura.-Llevatela de aquí, humano. Antes de que los matemos a ambos.  
_

_Draco la miró congelado._

_-¿Un niño?-preguntó. Y entonces notó la panza de su compañera slytherin. Hizo un repaso mental tratando de recordar la imagen de Astoria y se dió cuenta que nunca había cambiado, cuando se fue no estaba así, ella no...  
_

_Hechizo Glamour..._

_Ella había usado un hechizo Glamour..._

_Por Merlín_

_-Astri-murmurró_

_Un grito de Astoria lo alejó de sus pensamientos._

_-Draco- gimió mientras le apretaba la mano- Está...creo que va a nacer- sollozó_

_Draco miró su varita y le hizo un declinamiento de cabeza al centauro._

_-Gracias_

_El se dió la vuelta y se marchó. _

_-No agradezcas humano..._

_Draco lo miró desaparecer y se preguntó que haría ahora con ella. Hasta hace unos momentos pensaba en marcharse y regresar a buscar a sus amigos, pero ahora ya no podía simplemente hacerlo. Saco su varita e intentó desaparecerse con ella pero no funcionó. Lo intentó de nuevo, una y otra vez_

_Pero había una barrera antidesaparición en el área_

_ Con dificultad la acomodó en sus brazos y la sacó del bosque prohibido. Y lo que vieron fue una pesadilla, cuerpos tirados alrededor y gente gritando mientras lloraba. Astoria retrocedió cuando vió a un hombre lobo muerto y Draco miró impactado el cuerpo de Remus Lupin al lado de éste. _

_Todos estaban en su mundo. _

_Todos lloraban sin cesar..._

_-Draco- susurró aterrorizada ella_

_San Mungo no la atendería, pensó. Estarían demasiados ocupados salvando a los héroes de guerra. Y él no tenía idea de donde estaba su padrino o sus amigos. Lo único que pudo pensar es que hasta hace unos momentos, había decidido ir a casa y darse una larga ducha._

_A casa..._

_-Astoria, ¿Confías en mí?-preguntó_

_Ella asintió mirandolo a los ojos y Draco supo que lo que iba a hacer era algo que cambiaría su vida por completo. Aún así no lo dudo. Sacó su varita y se concentró en la imagen de lo que había llamado hogar por los últimos meses.  
_

_-Sostente._

_Tomó su varita y se desapareció._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando volvió a caer estaba en su departamento muggle y ella no dejaba de gritar. Draco transfiguró su ropa y la hizo muggle, lo mismo que a ella y salió del apartamento. Tocando la puerta de la esquina._

_-Señora Rose- gritó mientras tocaba desesperado. -Señora Rose_

_-¿Draco?  
_

_La casera salió asustada con el mantel y el cucharón aún en la mano, haciendo obvio que estaba cocinando. Miró al adolescente que llevaba cerca de dos meses viviendo con ella y se asustó. Tenía sangre por todos lados.  
_

_-Draco, ¿que pasa? ¿Estas bien?_

_-Ella-dijo dificultosamente- nos atacaron y mi amiga está embarazada, no deja de gritar y cree que el bebé está naciendo. -Por favor- suplicó- Ayudame._

_Ella corrió a su teléfono y llamó a alguien. No supo a quien pero volvió pronto y tomándole la mano lo apresuró a volver con Astoria. _

_-He llamado a la ambulancia- dijo- Vamos_

_Draco la obedeció. Los gritos se oían por todos los departamentos y pronto estaban todos los vecinos tratando de ver lo que estaba pasando. Preguntandose cuando había llevado el adolescente a la chica en su cuarto sin que lo notaran. _

_-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó una chica_

_-Está dando a luz una inquilina-respondió la casera- Pronto llegará la ambulancia, por favor, vuelvan a sus departamentos._

_Inseguros, algunos obedecieron y se marcharon. Otros siguieron viendo la escena hasta que la casera cerró la puerta._

_Astoria se estaba doblando de dolor sobre la cama y había sangre en ella ahora. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con pánico mientras veía a la mayor, pero ella estaba muy ocupando acomodandola mientras le daba discretos masajes. Fue entonces cuando ella abrió los ojos que retrocedió asustada._

_-¡Una muggle!-prácticamente gritó_

_-¿Una qué?_

_-Ella viene de Francia como yo-trató de explicar Draco mirando con reproche a su amiga- es una forma de decirle a alguien partera, supongo que ella esperaba a una doctora-dijo tratando de convencer a la mayor_

_Ella asintió_

_-No te preocupes cariño-dijo- He llamado a los doctores_

_Ella la ignoró sin saber que era un doctor y miró a Draco. Su voz era débil y eso asustó a Draco, porque seguía sangrando sin parar y Draco no tenía más pociones restauradoras.  
_

_-Draco, que viva, por favor, no dejes que muera..._

_Draco asintió_

_-Te lo prometo._

_-Muy bien cariño-dijo la mayor- respira de esta forma_

_Astoria asintió y trató de imitar a la morena que le ayudaba. Pero el dolor era insoportable. Sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Draco, quien hizo una muestra de dolor. _

_-Es de Fred Weasley-sollozó y Draco se quedó pasmado-tienes que decirle, búscalo por favor. Pero no les digas a sus hermanos. Su familia, él trató de decirles, pero ellos le exigieron que me dejara y..Ginny Weasley -un grito de dolor la interrumpió- ella me advirtió que me alejara o que me ...  
_

_-¿Fred Weasley?- tartamudeo interrumpiendo  
_

_Las palabras de Percy Weasley le llegaron a la mente. _

_Su padre, oh, Por Merlín..._

_-Pero Fred, él...- dijo dificultosamente sin poder terminar la frase.  
_

_Astoria lo miró y jadeo  
_

_-No...-dijo con temor mientras tartamudeaba y se acercaba a él lo más posible- no- sollozó- por favor no.. -el llanto se había vuelto gritos y Draco no podía hacerla parar. No, porque no sabía que decir_

_-¡Astri calmate!_

_-¡No!- continuó sin escucharle-Ibamos a huir con nuestro hijo, seríamos felices...Por favor Draco, dime que no está muerto- se le colgó a la camisa y suplicó con una mirada que Draco nunca olvidaría- Por favor, dime que es mentira, te lo suplico- sollozó aún más- te lo suplico, por favor...Por favor-Y entonces prácticamente enloqueció -Fred- gritó- Freeeeeeeeed, Freeeeeeed_

_Miró a su amiga que gritaba y notó que estaba golpeandose la panza en el proceso. La abrazó con fuerza tratando de calmarla_

_-Astoria, tienes que calmarte o lo perderás_

_Pero ella no lo escuchaba solo lloraba y gritaba_

_-¡Freeeeeed!  
_

_Era un grito desgarrador, que le estaba llegando hasta el ó los ojos tratando de ignorarlos pero solo logró escucharlos con más fuerza.  
_

_-¿Draco?-preguntó la señora Rose sin saber que hacer-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cómo...?  
_

_Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo Draco no sabía que hacer, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras miraba el dolor de su amiga y observó como entraban las paramédicos al departamento. Fue como si mirara la escena sin formar parte de ella. Ellos sedaron a Astoria y la llevaron al hospital, con un Draco totalmente ido y una mujer mayor de compañia. Ni siquiera pensó en como podría afectarle las medicinas muggles a la sangre pura de Astoria,solo se preguntó que es lo que haría a partir de ahora. Como podría apoyar a Astoria cuando su propia sangre le había negado un padre a la sangre de ella. Qué opinarían los Weasley de Astoria ahora que tenía un hijo de Fred Weasley. Cómo podría ir a su casa y decirles cuando horas antes esos dos habían tratado de asesinarlo. ¿ Que harían con Astoria? Era obvio que recibirían al bebé, pero ¿y ella? Sus padres eran neutrales, ¿pero recibirían a alguien que tuvo un hijo bastardo de un traidor a la sangre?  
_

_Fue cuando una mano se posó sobre él que fue como si despertase de su sueño. Alzó la mirada y vió al doctor llamarle._

_-Joven.._

_-Draco- respondió- Draco Malfoy_

_Él asintió._

_-El estado de su pareja es estable-dijo y el rubio no negó su parentesco- está débil y parecía no reaccionar bien a los medicamentos- Draco lo miró asustado. La cuestión de la sangre, lo olvidó por completo. Quiso ir inmediatamente con ella pero él puso una mano en el hombro, parandole.-Esta bien,-dijo suavemente- le quitamos la anestecia y la dejamos recuperarse. Fue doloroso, porque debido a eso prácticamente obligamos a su cuerpo a dar a luz de forma natural. Pero ahora está bien._

_Draco suspiró aliviado- ¿Y el bebé?- preguntó  
_

_-Esta completamente sano- mencionó con una sonrisa.- No se preocupe._

_Fue como si su alma volviera a su cuerpo. Draco cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran. No le importó que el doctor y su casera le vieran. En cambio, ellos parecían comprender...Unos brazos le rodearon y Draco abrió los ojos. El último abrazo había sido de su padrino y había sido hace tanto... Sollozó...  
_

_-Esta bien-dijo la casera- Ambos estan bien._

_Pero Draco lloró aún más. _En ese tiempo no sabía que fue Augustus Rookwood el que asesinó al novio de su amiga. Solo podía tratar de aferrarse a su cordura a través de los gritos y llantos, sólo podía aferrarse a ella y tratar de anclar la de su amiga al mundo  
__

__Solo podría intentar convencerla de vivir__

__.__

__.__

__.__

__Pero eso no era fácil. Habían pasado tres largos días a su lado y Astoria no hablaba, ni decía nada. Estaba totalmente en shock y ni siquiera preguntaba por su bebé. Solo veía la ventana mientras dejaba sus lágrimas caer, una y otra vez mientras llamaba al pelirrojo. __

__¿Era así?__

__¿Así se sentía estar enamorado?__

__Las lágrimas caían otra vez de los ojos de Astoria, pero él no intento limpiarlas esta vez, perdido en sus pensamientos.__

__¿Así hubiera estado él si Potter moría?__

__¿Así se sentiría él si no se hubiese aplicado el obliviate?__

____-Ya no le veré más- dijo Astoria en voz baja____

__Aún sosteniendola, pero con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, el rubio sostuvo con las manos el rostro pálido y le besó en la mejilla.__

__-Lo sé__

__Astoria lo abrazó con fuerza llorando mientras por fin parecía ser alcanzada por la realidad. Bajo la cabeza, sintiendose culpable por alegrarse de haber sido egoísta y preguntandose si no podía hacer lo mismo con Astoria. Pero supo que no. Porque sabía que de haber conservado ese sentimiento dentro de él, el día que Potter no estuviera allí para sonreírle, para odiarlo o estar simplemente en su mundo, Draco se hubiera sentido morir. Y aún así no hubiera querido olvidarlo. Olvidar algo que protegió con tanto amor. Sin embargo...¿Que tan doloroso podría ser recordar a alguien que perdiste cada vez que lo vieras en tu hijo o en alguien más?__

__ Una vez más agradeció haberse aplicado un obliviate y continuar con su vida, mientras abrazaba a la morena. Pasaron el rato así hasta que ella se durmió e incapaz de quedarse quieto sin hacer nada, el rubio se levantó y se dirigió al área de recien nacidos, para ver por fin al hijo de Astoria.  
__

__.__

__.__

__.__

__ Draco miró al pequeño bebé que sostenía y entraba por primera vez en la habitación, por fin dado de alta. Acarició con ternura sus cabellos, temeroso de hacerle daño a algo tan frágil como el pequeño en sus brazos. Sus ojos eran azules, como los de los Weasley y tenía algunas pecas, pero eso era todo. Tenía el cabello castaño como Astoria y su piel pálida, así como sus rasgos faciales. Y Draco lo agradeció. Agradeció que se pareciera más a ella que a él. Porque cuando Astoria lo viera sufriría al recordar a la persona que había perdido y no podría recuperar jamás. __

__Realmente lo lamento- pensó.-Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo...__

__La cuenta del hospital y el departamento habían sido pagadas con un poco del dinero que se llevó consigo de la cámara de su abuelo y había buscado una pequeña casa en las afueras para vivir con Astri si así lo quería. No era mucho, pero era suficiente. __

__Astoria dormía. __

__Draco le había brindado magia y algunas pociones que pudo conseguir, pero sabía que pronto despertaría. Bajo la mirada y acarició la cara del pequeño mientras sonreía.__

__Asi que hijo de Fred Weasley...__

__-Debo decir que eres tan guapo como tu madre. Soy Draco- dijo suavemente y tomandole la pequeña mano- Y a partir de ahora yo te protegeré... Los protegeré a ambos.__

__–No sé cómo sobrevivimos-escuchó la voz de Astoria y volteó a verla- Fred estaba en el grupo de Potter y lo seguí. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Quería que nos fueramos en ese instante, que lo dejaramos todo atrás pero él había dicho que pelearia junto con su familia...-ella rio pero Draco vió que no había felicidad en ella-Le dije que el bebé y yo eramos su familia, pero él no me escuchó. Discutimos. Dijo que le diría a sus padres y si ellos no aceptaban nos fugaríamos juntos...Yo le dije que sus padres nunca me aceptarían y él insistió que si, que les tenía mala fe.__

__Draco asintió en acuerdo y esperó a que hablase de nuevo__

__-Se marchó. Yo me quede allí pensando en que iba a hacer. Estaba ahí para ayudarle y él se marchó -dijo dolida. - Entonces un mortífago me persiguió y vi a un hombre lobo acercarse. Él podía oler que estaba embazada. Lo sé. Y quiso- sollozó- Quiso comer a mi bebé diciendo que era delicioso. Corri hacía el bosque oscuro y empecé a sentir dolor. Vi sangre y me asusté. Lo estaba perdiendo y ellos se reían de mi dolor. Ibamos a morir, fue lo último que pense. De repente apareció una chica de hufflepuff y trató de ayudarme y ellos,- tembló- ellos la mataron... Eso me dió tiempo suficiente de llegar con los centauros y supliqué, por mí, por mi bebé-lloró.- Yo no la conocía, no me debía nada, y aun así, ella murió por nosotros, mientras que su padre murió lejos y...  
__

__Draco la escuchó atentamente y la dejó llorar, miró entonces la llave que aún tenía colgada en el cuello, pensando inmediatamente en Pansy. Era el momento de regresar, y sin embargo no podía. Astoria estaba ahí y le necesitaba. Ella ya había perdido lo que más amaba y si volvía perdería al bebé, a manos de sus padres o de los Weasley. Sus miradas se encontraron y Draco la vió temblar.  
__

__-¿Volverás al mundo mágico?-preguntó mirando a su bebé. Draco se lo dió y le acarició los cabellos, dandole un beso en la frente. Ellos no eran amigos tan cercanos pero siempre se habían tenido estima, estima que ahora se había vuelto algo más. Ella era más pequeña que él, y ahora se veía tan débil...  
__

__-¿Tu quieres regresar?-preguntó suavemente- Podríamos casarnos-dijo ignorando conscientemente el hecho que el tenía un obliviate por haberse enamorado del heroe mágico-Eso evitaría que te lo quitasen  
__

__Astoria miró a su bebé y negó con la cabeza.__

__-No. Eso sería quitarte el derecho de un primogénito Malfoy, y mis padres...No hay nada que me espere ahí-dijo.-¿Pero y tú? ¿Que hay de Pansy, de Theo, de Blaise?  
__

__Draco la miró y sintió ese nudo en la garganta. __

__-Tu no volverás al mundo mágico. Y no sobrevivirás sola con un bebé.-afirmó con la mirada perdida. -No es que yo sea el gran muggle, pero...__

__-Gracias...__

__-¿Por qué?__

__-Por dejarlo todo por mí, por mi hijo...__

__-No lo estoy dejando-dijo sonriendo- lo estoy pausando indefinidamente__

__Ella asintió con la cabeza.__

__-Quizá, algún día-dijo apretando una mano en la sabana- cuando pueda soportar estar ahí sabiendo que Fred no está...-susurró__

__-Ese día- prometió Draco- ese día volveremos. Pero si eso no sucede, estaremos bien. Podemos vivir con lo he hecho.  
__

__Fue entonces cuando por primera vez en dias Astoria sonrió.__

____-Se llamará _Frederick._  
____

_____-Es un buen nombre-dijo él y escuchó por primera y única vez toda la historia de amor entre ese gryffindor y esta slytherin que los había llevado hacia allí. La dejó hablar y hablar de sus virtudes y sus defectos del pelirrojo, de sus pequeñas citas y sus planes del futuro que nunca ocurrieron. La observó contar todas las travesuras que hicieron juntos y los sueños que tenían, de los besos que compartieron y los pleitos que los hicieron dudar de su relación. Escuchó todo lo que Astoria necesitaba sacar hasta el final, hasta que no hubo nada más que contar. Y solo entonces, con una suave sonrisa en la menor de ellos, Draco supo que Astoria lo superaría._____

_____Y los días que cayera, Draco la sostendría. _____

_____Durante el tiempo que él la necesitase._____

* * *

**Harry**

La cámara del abuelo de Draco tenía suficiente dinero para mantenerlo para siempre, se dijo Harry mientras observaba como los slytherin repetían un juramento sangrepura y señalaban a Draco. Una luz brilló frente a él y pasó de negra a blanca y Blaise se permitió sonreír con victoria.

Harry en cambio, observó a Draco detalladamente. Nunca podía entenderlo.

_¿Por qué Draco se había vuelto muggle?_

Él era un héroe, tenía dinero, tenía amigos. ¿Por qué no volvió? ¿Por qué se fue así sin más? ¿Por qué cortó sus lazos con el mundo mágico?

El pensadero que había ido a buscar con Parkinson solo tenía pistas de donde estaba en aquellas fechas, pero parecía abandonado desde que la guerra había terminado, cómo si a Draco ya no le importara que lo encontrasen y Harry no lo entendía y lo desesperaba. Porque él tenía los ojos cerrados, porque no hablaba. Y tenía temor, porque era como estar en sus sueños, donde el rubio no le respondía sus cuestiones, donde moría.

Sintió la mano de Ron en su hombro y le sonrió suavemente.

-Vamos a hacer un hechizo espejo- dijo Ron- todo lo que vea Zabini lo veremos nosotros.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó- Quizá hay cosas que no deberíamos ver-dijo recordando lo que había dicho Zabini del último novio del rubio.

-Es necesario- dijo Ron- de hecho, he llamado a Ginny y a Parvati como testigos neutros de parte de los aurores.

Harry asintió.

-Llegaran pronto.

-Creí que había protecciones que negaban la entrada a las personas

-Las hay- dijo mirando al rubio-pero de algún modo parece haberlas configurado para darle acceso a sus amigos y en la mañana a mí y a Hermione. Si ellos entran con uno de nosotros no habrá problema.

-Ya veo

-Estara bien- fue lo último que Ron dijo.

Harry suspiró.

-Lo vamos a probar- dijo Hermione acercandose- escogerán una memoria al azar del tiempo que Draco se ha vuelto un muggle. Vengan- dijo guiandolos a la cama

Harry tragó saliva cuando vió a Snape señalar a Draco

_-Legerimens_

Inmediatamente Blaise alzó su varita y señaló a Snape

_-mentis visionem_

Una imagen se fue creando detrás de él y tomó forma de un espejo. Todos pusieron atención a la escena, había una chica junto a Draco, de ojos verdes y castaña que mecía a un bebé mientras sonreía.

-¿Astoria?-gimió Pansy- Pero ella, está ... muerta. Sus padres dijeron...

Theo le tomó la mano.

_-Draco-dijo la chica mirandolo-¡ha dado sus primeros pasos!-gritó emocionada_

_Draco dejo una mochila en el suelo y sonrió. Se veía cansado. La saludo con un beso en la mejilla y entonces cargó al pequeño_

_-¿Cómo estás Frederick?-dijo mientras lo elevaba en el aire-¿Me extrañaste? Tu padrino ha estado muy ocupado estudiando. ¿Sabías que las leyes son peor que historia de la magia?-rio-Es peor cuando no sabes la mitad de lo que dicen los maestros._

_Astoria sonrio culpable._

_-Lo siento_

_-Que va-dijo Draco- todas las carreras serían iguales. Fue una gran idea que lo escogieramos al azar. Estoy molido.  
_

_-Cocine pollo-dijo ella mientras se ruborizaba_

_-Oh Por el buen Merlín-gimió Draco- ¿como está mi cocina?_

_Recibió un golpe con una almohada del sofá  
_

_-Vale, vale. Lo siento.- rio- Mamá cocina delicioso- le dijo al pequeño y cuando ella se volteo le susurró- cuando no quema la cocina_

_-¡Draco!_

_-Jajaja_

_-Eres tan..._

_-Encantador, amable, heroíco, rubio..._

_-Desgraciado_

_-Vale, me han dicho esa. Hay algo que quiero decirte Astri- dijo quedandose serio de pronto_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Freddie cumplirá un año en seis meses y tendrá su primer brote de magia. Cuando eso ocurra inevitablemente su nombre se registrará en el libro de los inefables y sabrán que es hijo tuyo y de Fred Weasley  
_

_Astoria tembló_

_-¿Podemos evitar que ocurra?_

_Draco miró al niño._

_-No, pero los inefables no suelen esparcir datos de su trabajo, el problema es que no sé si hay un Weasley o alguién realmente cercano a los Weasley entre ellos. Se que Ron Weasley es auror, uno es domador de dragones, uno rompedor de maldiciones y uno es dueño de la tienda mágica_

_-George_

_-Si_

_-¿Pero que hace la comadreja menor y su hermano que renunció a ser secretario de ministro?  
_

_-¡No!- dijo asustada- Ellos dos no.._

_Draco asintió. _

_-Hay algo que no te he dicho-dijo y levantó el brazo donde tenía una pequeña cicatriz._

_-¿Qué pasa?¿De qué es?..._

_-El día que te encontré, luego de que Potter ganase, fue porque ambos me arrinconaron y me enviaron una maldición cortante en la mayor parte de mi espalda y que abarco mi brazo muy poco. Casi muero si no hubiera sido porque mi padrino me enseño el vulnera sanentum, e iba a curar el de mi brazo cuando los centauros me dijeron de ti y se me olvidó curar esta por completo. Si esos dos se enteran no se que va a pasar, pero voy a ir al mundo mágico y lo averiguaré. De otra forma tendremos que desaparecer la linea sucesoria de los Weasley de él mediante pociones, aunque no se si se pueda hacer temporalmente.  
_

_-Pero el perdería..._

_-Sus ojos azules, si._

_-Pero es lo único que heredo de Fred- dijo tristemente._

_-Haré mi mejor trabajo- prometió-Sino tendremos que pedir ayuda.. _

_-¿De quién?_

_-No lo sé. Quizá de Potter... Aunque creo que nos ayudaría más hablar con Ronald Weasley_

_-¡Pero es un Weasley!_

_-Mirame Astoria- pidió- él hechizo mi cabeza con mi permiso y nadie mejor que un aliado en territorio enemigo. De los 6 tu sabes que es nuestra mejor opción, él comprenderá tu situación_

_-Pero..._

_-Le envié una lechuza. Si no contesta entonces lo haremos por nuestra cuenta. _

_-¿Que hay de Pansy, de Theo, de Blaise? Ellos podrían ayudarnos, confío más en ellos. Si es necesario que alguien sepa..  
_

_Draco la miró y asintió. _

_-Lo sé. Pero de algún modo no parezco poder localizarlos._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Las lechuzas no los encuentran y no los he podido encontrar en persona._

_-¿Es posible que las lechuzas no los encuentren?_

_-No sé que están haciendo, pero al parecer sí. _

-La práctica del fidelio- dijo Pansy recordando la prueba para aprobar ser inefable donde Theo y Blaise se habían ofrecido como sus voluntarios a ser rescatados.- Estuvimos dentro del fidelio durante 6 días...

Blaise también pareció recordarlo porque dejó caer la varita.

-Recojalo señor Zabini- exigió Snape- la memoria sigue corriendo.

Blaise obedeció y la imagen fue visible de nuevo

_-¡Draco!-gritó Astoria y corrió hacia él- ¿Que ha pasado?  
_

_-Ginevra recibió la puta carta- gritó-Se apareció en el lugar y me tiró un hechizo. Merlín, casi muero..._

_-¿Ella sabe?_

_-No, me desaparecí y no escribí nada en las cartas sobre Fred. _

_-¿Qué hacemos entonces?_

_Draco se pasó las manos por el cabello._

_-No lo sé. Dejame pensarlo. De seguro va a vigilar a los chicos para asegurarse que no los encuentre. _

_-Quizá-murmuró- sellarlo..._

_Draco la miró a los ojos. Astoria no quería llegar a esa opción_

_-De todas formas he descubierto que es una auror y es la noviecita oficial de Potter. -dijo amargadamente-Y su hermano trabaja en el ministerio, así que no pasará nada. Sin embargo...-dijo sonriendo arrogantemente- sí que he descubierto la forma de saber cuando alguien dice su nombre, quien y qué. Esperemos a que de su primer brote de magia y entonces sabremos que hacer._

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-Astri- dijo Draco- ¿cuando he tomado una mala decisión desde mis 16 años?_

_Ella miró a su alrededor._

_-De acuerdo. Lo haremos a tu modo._

Resultó que la que registró el nombre fue Cho Chang. Pudieron ver desde una imagen como Astoria y Draco la veían abrir los ojos sorprendida, pero eso fue todo. La pequeña esfera azul nunca registró que se dijera más el nombre, pese a que ambos estuvieron al pendiente por el resto del año. Y suspiraron aliviados.

Blaise bajó la varita mientras el pocionista hacía lo mismo y el espejo se acababa.

-Astoria está viva-susurró Pansy emocionada- esta viva y tiene un hijo de Weasley.

Harry miró a Ron que estaba congelado.

-¿Ron?

-Tengo un sobrino... de Fred...Oh, Merlín. Mamá va a desmayarse

Hermione le tomó la mano y negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes decirle.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo escuchaste. Ellos lo escondieron por todos estos años por una razón

-Una razón mis...

-¡Ron!

-Es mi sobrino, es hijo de mi hermano muerto y esos dos estúpidos sangrepuras nos negaron el derecho de conocerlo. ¿Cómo pudieron?

-Pero Draco- dijo Harry- intentó decírtelo

-¡Nunca recibí la puta lechuza!

-Pero eso fue culpa de Ginny- insistió Hermione- Ellos te iban a decir

-¿Por qué nunca me enteré que Fred salía con Greengrass? Creo.. Quiero.. Necesito salir- dijo Ron- solo un momento...

Hermione lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de la habitación. Fue solo entonces que Harry miró a los slytherin quienes tampoco parecían que hacer con la información que acababan de descubrir. Finalmente pareció captarlo porque fue como si de pronto todo llegara a él

-¿Él dijo que Ginny y Percy intentaron matarlo apenas terminó la batalla final?

* * *

-¡¿Quieres decirme que pasaba por tu cabeza cuando intentaste matar a Draco Malfoy dos veces?!- se oyó el gritó de Ron apenas Parvati y Ginny cruzaron la chimenea y Harry bajó las escaleras. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar ¿Que más escondía Draco Malfoy? ¿Un esposo?

-¿De que estás hablando?- dijo ella- No me digas-reclamó burlona- hablaste con él y ahora soy yo quien ayudó a liberar a los mortífagos

Harry vió a Ron enrojecer y mirando a Ginny retroceder pensó que sinceramente se lo merecía.

-Ginevra Weasley- dijo- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Dejame recordarte que soy el jefe de Aurores y exijo una explicación.

-Él iba a matar a Harry-dijo fríamente. Harry ni siquiera podía decir algo, estaba tan decepcionado de cómo había pasado todo...

-Él salvó a Harry-dijo mirando al susodicho.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Y qué? Por tu culpa no conoc...

-¡Ron!-gritó Hermione- No te atrevas.

Ron tragó saliva y asintió a regañadientes.

-Suban conmigo-dijo fríamente-Van a ser testigos neutrales.

Parvati asintió y lo siguió, mientras Ginny rodaba los ojos.

-Testigos neutrales ¿de quién?

Ron ni volteó a verla

-De Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Que los slytherin vieran asesinamente a Ginny no le importó. Se lo merecía. Ella había hecho que Malfoy se alejara las dos veces que había intentado regresar al mundo mágico. Harry apretó la mano. Recordaba la sonrisa de Draco mientras le decía que lo había logrado, la promesa de volver para que le retiraran el obliviate.

Se sentía traicionado. Ginny sabía que él quería estar con Draco, ser su amigo.

Ginny mantuvo la mirada altanera, preparada para los reclamos de los slytherin. Pero cuando miró a Harry su mirada perdió intensidad. Harry no sabía por dónde comenzar, allí tenía a la culpable de su estado los últimos 8 años y no era capaz de pensar con claridad. No, lo que no era capaz era de echarle todas las culpas a la pelirroja. Había sido todo, la guerra, las familias, Draco, él.

— Harry, yo…

Pero cuando ella habló, la ira que tuvo hacia Ron hace horas era poco. Draco estaba ahí, a su lado y se marchó porque ella intentó matarlo. Él iba a reunirse con Ron, que hubiera retirado el obliviate, porque a los 6 meses de la partida del rubio Harry estaba destrozado...

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó, conteniéndose. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Ginny retrocedió

— Yo creí que él solo quería…

— ¡Pero no sabías una mierda! — Espetó, furioso —. Tu no sabías nada. No sabías nada y aun así lo arruinaste todo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, él es solo un hijo de mortífago que jugó al chico enamorado...

Harry paró

-¿Tu lo sabías?

-¿Saberlo? Claro que lo sabía. Tú no dejabas de buscarle y él no dejaba de mirarte. Era malditamente obvio- reclamó- No podías quererme pero ¿a él sí? No me jodas...

Cuando el espejo se activó de nuevo, Snape habló

-Sugiero que dejen sus pleitos para otra ocasión, antes de que el ministro los convoque. Esta vez hemos encontrado el inicio del caso y veremos desde ahí rapidamente

Harry asintió y se alejó de ella con rabia en su rostro.

Todos miraron entonces al espejo y esperaron. Pronto las imagenes pasaron una por una y durante horas y horas vieron como la investigación de Draco avanzaba. Era como una ruleta rusa, al principio parecía una pelicula de suspenso donde todo podía ser una pista, pero poco a poco pareció ser más de terror y finalmente acción. Parvati vomitó al ver a los bebés muertos tirados en el piso, Hermione lloró cuando vio a Draco sostener a Orión, Ron y Ginny observaron sorprendidos cuando Draco pasó a despedirse de Astoria y Freddie.

_Él aún tenía los ojos azules..._

-¿Quién es?-preguntó la pelirroja

-Fred- respondió cortante Ron

-¿Fred?-dijo dolida- ¿Cómo nuestro Fred?

Ron asistió

\- Frederick Alexander Weasley Greengrass- dijo aún frío- nuestro sobrino

-¿Sobrino? ¿De Greengrass?

-¿Tú sabías sobre ellos dos?-preguntó Ron y vio la mirada culpable de Ginny-Ya...

-Ron, yo- inició la pelirroja pero Ron no la dejó hablar

-Déjalo

-Pero...

-Draco Malfoy y ella prácticamente lo criaron juntos-dijo decepcionado- Lo criaron juntos, porque tú los alejaste a ambos. Lo trataste de asesinar cuando intentó decirnoslo

-Lo siento, yo no...

-No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte-dijo severo y la ignoro nuevamente.

Ginny no dijo nada más y retrocedió mientras volvía a mirar el espejo.

Miraron a Draco realizar planes, disparar con su pistola, observar divertido el ojo de Harry, encontrar a Theo, hechizar, toparse con Hermione, invocar el hechizo que translado a los bebés. Lo vieron salvar a Harry..

Cuando todo terminó nadie sabía que decir. Pansy tomó la mano de Draco y se sentó a su lado. Blaise se dejó caer de cansancio y Theo salió de la habitación. Fueron los sollozos de Pansy los que rompieron el silencio

-Espero que estés orgullosa- fue lo único que dijo Ron a Ginny-nos marchamos. Tenemos que mostrarle esto al ministro. Hermione, Parvati, Harry, Ginevra. Parkinson deberías venir también y traer a Nott. -agregó consideradamente-Debemos mostrarles diferentes pruebas de distintas personas.

Ellos asintieron y lo siguieron.

Cuando Blaise y Severus se quedaron solos con el cuerpo dormido de Draco, él mayor solo pudo mirar con lástima a su ahijado.

-Lamento que no seas feliz por completo Dragón-susurró acariciandole los cabellos- Sin embargo estoy orgulloso de cada paso que has dado. Ahora puedes descansar y dejarnos el resto a nosotros. Es hora de que alguien te sostenga a tí.

Blaise se retiró del cuarto dejandoles solos y subió a mirar al bebé que Theo había sanado. Orión dormía en su propia habitación y se veía tan diferente a la primera imagen que vió de él que no pudo evitar acercarse.

Le acarició los cabellos y sonrío tristemente.

-Es cierto, ¿Cúando has tomado una mala decisión?

.

.

.

_Draco_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:** HP y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la frase del final, así como parte de la carta le pertenece a Grey's Anatomy, y por lo tanto a Shonda Rhimes._

_**NA:**_

_Hola a todos:_

_Ha pasado bastante, ¿Cierto?_

_Como vengo rapidito les dejo un saludito corto. _

_Gaby-ni, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Princes-Slash, lucas1177, Gabriela Cruz, Tomoyo Arison.  
_

_Gracias, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews a todos los que dejaron su comentario. Y por supuesto a los favoritos y los que leen esto. No tengo como agradecerles que sigan leyendo, pero les mando un besote y un abrazo. Espero que les guste, porque no estoy segura de como quedó. En fin.  
_

_De todo corazón para ustedes  
_

_Freya Uchiha. 3_

* * *

**PASADO**

**CAPITULO 8**

_-Escucha Draco-pidió emocionada Astoria. Estaban de compras en el centro comercial, con el objetivo de conseguir ropa para su hijo cuando la escuchó. Draco, que tenía un cono de helado en la mano y un refresco en la otra, recibió el cambio que la dependienta de aquel pequeño puesto le daba y puso atención. Era Quasi una fantasia, de Beethoven. "Claro de Luna", le había dicho su anterior casera una vez cuando el recién iniciaba en el mundo muggle.  
_

_\- Alguien está tocando el violín. -exclamó maravillada Astoria-Vamos-le pidió mirandolo con los ojos de cachorro y Draco se permitió sonreir. Se veía tan tierna con sus ojos verdes y bebé de 4 meses-Hace tanto que no escucho un instrumento tan elegante, los niños están bailando..¡Vamos llevemos a Freddie!  
_

_Para Draco, cuya familia era fría y desdeñosa con esos temas,eso no era ni entretenido ni de importancia; así que solo suspiró y miró su reloj. Decidiendo que no tenía nada que hacer hasta las 6 de la tarde asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y ambos siguieron la música hasta una pequeña fuente, donde un chico moreno de ojos azules se encontraba tocando el violín.  
_

_Se sentó en la banca y le sonrió a Astri cuando unos niños pequeños se acercaron y tomandola de las manos la incluyeron en su baile. Ella miró a Draco interrogante y él negó con la cabeza, así que le dejó al pequeño bebé castaño y siguió a los infantes cerca del violinista. _

_-¿Que opinas Fred?-le preguntó al pequeño bebé asentandolo en su regazo- ¿Mamá baila muy bien verdad?_

_Balbuceando algo que Draco no entendió, el pequeño sonrió y Draco cerró los ojos un momento, dejando que el viento meciera sus cabellos. Era un día común, como muchos otros de ahora en adelante. En algún lugar del planeta gente estaría llorando a sus muertos, reconstruiría Hogwarts, tomarían un tren en el andén 3/4, comería en el callejon Diagon, realizaría llamadas flú a sus amigos, iria a Gringotts..._

_En algún lugar de este mundo alguien vería ojos verdes, distintos a los que él veía a diario, dirigir al mundo mágico hacia un nuevo futuro que él había ayudado a lograr.  
_

_En algún pequeño y lugar oscuro, su padrino estaría preparando pociones, Pansy compraría ropa mientras hablaba sin parar, Theo estaría leyendo un libro y Blaise volaría sobre su escoba, libremente como si nada más existiese._

_En algún lugar..._

_Pero en este instante y en este parque, Draco veía a Astri sonreír libremente, ,mientras Fred cabeceaba de sueño a medida que el sacudía su pierna derecha. En este lugar Draco estudiaba de abogado, trabajaba en un restaurante como mesero, vivía en una casa con Astoria y hacía las compras en el supermercado. Si quería llamar a alguien usaba el teléfono, si quería ir a algún lado tomaba el metro o el bus. Si necesitaba ayuda o visitaba a alguien era a su antigua casera. Pedía comida para llevar e iba al banco a pagar. Y en el futuro, vería a un niño crecer libremente y con amor, sin los prejuicios del mundo mágico, lo enseñaría a ser feliz, a amar libremente. Tal como Astoria y Draco quisieron para ellos alguna vez._

_Pero hasta entonces, les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. _

_-Es una chica preciosa- Escuchó y de reojo Draco vió a un chico.  
_

_-Gracias-dijo suavemente sin dejar de verla._

_-Astoria Greengrass si no me equivoco..._

_Abriendo los ojos con pánico y borrando su sonrisa, Draco volteó la cara rápidamente. Dispuesto a hechizar a quien sea haya encontrado rastro de ellos. A todo aquel que interfiriera con su futuro. Pero para su sorpresa, allí, con una sonrisa amigable, se encontraba parado un chico moreno de ojos negros y cabellos rizados._

_-Dean Thomas..._

_-Malfoy-dijo este aún con su sonrisa- Nunca creí encontrarte nuevamente, no desde que me salvaste en la batalla final. De hecho-dijo desapareciendo su sonrisa -¿Por qué estás aquí?  
_

_Draco miró rapidamente a Astoria. La chica los había visto de reojo pero no parecía reconocer a Thomas porque siguió jugando con los pequeños al ritmo de la música. Thomas sin embargo la analizó de pies a cabeza. Y su mirada se quedó fija en su estómago. Luego volvió a ver a Draco y al pequeño bebé de ojos azules que jugaba con su chupete. Incómodo, Draco mordió su labio inferior, dispuesto a declarar que ese niño en su regazo era suyo totalmente.  
_

_-Estás sujetandolo con fuerza-fue lo único que dijo el moreno.-¿No piensas regresar a casa, cierto?  
_

_Draco negó con la cabeza. _

_-¿Por qué no? -preguntó contrariado-Harry liberó toda tu herencia. Eres el héroe del héroe del mundo mágico. Tus cuentas están desbloqueadas, tu mansión libre. Eres el único Malfoy libre. Él único que no apoyo a Voldemort. Él único que puede habitarla. Nadie puede juzgarte por nada. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella que no puedes traerla contigo? ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa?  
_

_Draco cerró los puños dolorosamente. _

_A casa ..._

_¿A la mansión? _

_¿Dónde sus padres no estaban? _

_¿De donde los había sacado al entregarlos?_

_¿Donde era el único Malfoy libre?_

_-Tu padrino ha sido elegido como director, y tus amigos parecían desesperados por encontrarte..._

_Detente, pensó, mientras contenía sus deseos de correr a casa. A su hogar. Al mundo mágico. Donde estaban sus amigos, la vida que conocía. Donde estaban sus padres, su padrino... Contuvo sus deseos y sujetó fuertemente a Altaír. _

_Donde podía realizar hechizos, podía cumplir muchos de sus sueños._

_¿Cúantos hechizos no había invocado?_

_¿Cuántos juegos de quidditch había perdido?_

_¿Cuántos libros de pociones estaban en su habitación por leer?_

_¿Cúantas de sus túnicas nuevas no logró usar?_

_¿Cúantos regalos de sus padres, de sus abuelos se quedaron ahí?_

_¿Cuántas fotos familiares no volvería a ver?_

_¿Theo logró la animagia que ambos deseaban?_

_¿Pansy había logrado terminar su novela?_

_¿Blaise seguiría queriendo abrir un restaurante?_

_¿Sus amigos le extrañarían?_

_Y Dean parloteaba sin parar. _

_-Detente-pidió con la voz gruesa y sin mirarle. No podía, no quería. No quería dejar a Astoria en este mundo extraño. No podía decirle lo muy difícil que sentía que le era adaptarse a este mundo desconocido, a una vida tan diferente a la suya... Draco estaba bien. Le había hecho una promesa. Le esperaría, criarian a Altair juntos mientras tanto. _

_¿Pero y si Astoria nunca regresaba al mundo mágico? _

_No podía decirle lo mucho que extrañaba ser él mismo. Jugar con la varita, pasear por los pasillos de Hogwarts, insultar a los gryffindors. Escuchar la voz de Pansy, los abrazos de Blaise, la sonrisa orgullosa de Theo. _

_Lo mucho que hubiera querido ser auror..._

_-Pero tus padres..._

_-Detente- pidió de nuevo. _

_#"No me hagas recordar todo aquello que deje ir."#_

_Él amaba a Freddie y Astoria, y se había convencido que podía hacerlo. Que quería hacerlo, y quería. De verdad. Pero a la vez era tan frustrante hacer cosas manualmente que anteriormente hubiera hecho con un movimiento de mano. El problema no era el dinero. Tenía la bóveda de su abuelo, pese a que no sabía si su padre se había enterado de ella. El problema era ir al mundo mágico a retirar de su bóveda y no quedarse en él. Ver a esos niños por el callejón Diagon jugando con la varita, a magos utilizar la magia, personas leyendo libros que usarían posteriormente y forzarse a regresar a esta ciudad muggle...Con ellos._

_-Malfoy-dijo al observar lo vidrioso de sus ojos._

_Draco se cubrió los ojos con su brazo y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Cuando escuchó pasos acercarse rápidamente, se los frotó con la manga de camisa. _

_-No le digas nada.-pidió bajito y bajo la mano. Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa cálida que le dirigia a Astoria para no preocuparla-Son leyes de los sangrepuras. Fingir o estar muerta es lo mismo para ella. _

_Thomas frunció el ceño y asintió con una como si fuera otra persona, como si su expresión de dolor nunca hubiera estado ahí. _

_-No quiero saber más-dijo y Dean asintió._

_-Lo siento_

__-Draco, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Astoria llegando a su lado por fin y mirando a Dean con cautela__

__-Si, se me metió algo en el ojo. Te presento a Thomas, gryffindor de mi año.-Ante el susto de su mirada, la tranquilizó- Nos guardara el secreto  
__

_Dean observó a los dos y asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía culpable así que metió las manos en los bolsillo y se alzó de hombros. _

_-No veo por qué no. -Entonces como si llegara una idea a la cabeza sonrió-¿Esto se considera como pago de la deuda de vida que te debo?_

_-Si- dijo Draco sonriendo-Podría decirse._

_-¿Entonces, -dijo mirando a Astoria-¿tu eres?_

_-Astoria-dijo aún desconfiada de él- Astoria Greengrass._

_-Hola- saludó-¿Puedo cargarlo?_

_Ella miró a Draco y él asintió, por lo que Astoria también lo hizo. Dean tomó al bebé y le sacó la lengua mientras hacía muecas y luego de un rato, después de jugar, volteó hacia Draco._

_-¿Entonces que haces aquí?_

_-Soy un muggle, estudiante de leyes en la universidad de aquí. Y tú, ¿No deberías estar reconstruyendo el mundo mágico o algo así?_

_Dean dió una pequeña carcajada_

_-¿Bromeas? No, estoy aquí de visita a mis padres. Luego de todo eso solo quiero estar cerca de casa hasta que empiecen las clases de nuevo. ¿Volverás?_

_Draco negó con la cabeza._

_-Nunca creí verte de este modo-dijo silbando Dean- Draco Malfoy el poderoso sangrepura un total muggle. -Astoria lo fulminó con la mirada.  
_

_-¿Te burlas?-preguntó con la ceja fruncida Y Dean sonrió suavemente._

_-Claro, es toda una proeza ser el primero en descubrirlos._

_Aunque Draco rodó los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa se expandió en su rostro. Y así se pasó la tarde, entre pláticas, risas y explicaciones. Pero al llegar a casa, Draco no pudo evitar tirarse en la cama y mirarse en el espejo, sintiendose totalmente miserable y culpable.  
_

_Porque después de todo, lo más doloroso en la vida es perderse a sí mismo en el proceso de valorar a alguien. _

_Y Draco ya había perdido mucho hasta entonces.  
_

* * *

_Era una sensación absurda, se dijo Draco. Pero llevaba semanas sintiendo que alguien los seguía a él, Astoria, incluso a Thomas cuando salían. Ah y este último era de gran ayuda, pensó Draco. Ni Astoria ni él cocinaban y las invitaciones a comer a su casa eran de gran ayuda cuando estaban hartos de comer fuera._

_Sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse, recordó el abrazo que la madre de Dean le dió por salvar a su hijo._

_ ¿Cómo estará padre? no pudo evitar preguntarse y se preguntó si Thomas quería decirle algo importante. ¿Pero qué podría decir al ver a su padre? Draco no podría soportar verle en Azkaban y su padre no soportaría ver su cara, sin acusarlo de traición. Precisamente la única persona a la que Draco le había prometido que nunca traicionaría. _

_Ambos estaban bien. Ambos seguirían con su vida.  
_

_¿Pero y si no era así?_

_Cerrando la puerta de su gran casa, Draco se acomodó la mochila recordando la última recomendación que le dio a Astoria por ello_

_-Por si acaso no uses mucho la varita, le dijo, menos frente a una ventana._

_Pero llevaba ¿Cuánto? ¿Un mes?, ¿tres semanas? y la sensación no se iba. Y estaba ese chico del violín rondando en el vecindario. Quizá vivía por ahí, quiso convencerse. Y de hecho, sí. Era uno de sus lejanos vecinos. Quizá estaba siendo paranoico. Decidiendo dejar su paranoias, se apresuró a correr o lo dejaría el bus.  
_

_-Se que eres Draco Malfoy._

_La voz en su oído le hizo pararse de golpe y darse la vuelta para descubrir al violinista sonriendo triunfante. El silencio los invadió a ambos y Draco luchó con la necesidad de obliviarlo. Entonces recordó que se había dejado la varita en casa, como solía hacerlo ahora.  
_

_-¿Quién eres?- ¿Era muggle? ¿Mortífago? ¿Mago?_

_-Mi nombre es Michael Alexander Jackson Kepner-dijo el otro sonriendo de forma creída- y tengo un "favor" que pedirte. Draco Malfoy  
_

_Draco frunció el ceño._

* * *

_-Trabajar en un caso.-repitió Draco._

_-Si._

__Draco alzó la ceja.__

_-¿Por qué yo? Estudio leyes. -Entonces se dio cuenta de algo- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_Jackson rió traviesamente._

_-Oh, se lo pregunte a Dean._

_-Dean-repitió Draco con los ojos entrecerrados. Maldito Thomas_

_Con el popote aún en su boca, Jackson volvió a reir._

_-Oh si. Dean es primo mío. Eramos mejores amigos de niños. Luego él se volvió mago y todo. Entonces se fue.  
_

_-¿Y te dijo que yo era un mago?_

_-Nah, lo averigue. Ese es mi don. Soy detective. Al menos estoy estudiando para eso, pero soy u_n prodigio__

_-Que modesto-expresó sarcasticamente Draco._

_-Lo sé. En cuanto los vi a ambos juntos llegué a la conclusión de que tú lo eras también, pese a que estés haciendote pasar por una persona normal, Mark._

_Draco lo miró fríamente._

_-Nunca te dije mi nombre_

_-Nunca fue necesario_

_-¿Y exactamente que es lo que quieres?_

_-Necesito saber si una persona asesino a una chica._

* * *

_Draco suspiró y usando una de las últimas reservas de sus pociones multijugos, esperó pacientemente a que el dichoso señor saliera de su auto y pidiera su café. Le había explicado a ese tal Jackson que no podía hacer más que algunos hechizos comunes a menos que los inefables, cuya existencia tardo 10 minutos en explicar, se enteraran. Después de todo era un hechizo usado en muggles.  
_

_Se sentía tan bien tener una poción en sus manos después de tanto tiempo._

_Y como lo que Jackson necesitaba era pruebas muggles, lo único que se le ocurrió a Draco era el veriseratum. Y ahocar a Thomas, pero desgraciadamente este había vuelto al mundo mágico. Por eso, tanto Jackson como dos jefes de policías se encontraban infiltrados entre los clientes y el trabajaba como mesero. Habían dicho a los policías que Draco era un mentalista o algo así; Draco no entendió la explicación, pero más tarde sabría que Jackson dijo que era un hipnotista. _

_Lo único que a Draco le importaba es que le tendría que dar veriseratum. Un veriseratum que pude usar mejor-pensó. No obstante al preparar el café se aseguró de poner una gota, sin estar seguro del limite de los muggles. Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Y cuando este bebió un trago, inmediatamente hizo la prueba. _

_-¿Cúal es tu nombre real?_

_El hombre, conocido por lo policias como Scutum (escudo) abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras las palabras salian de su boca._

_-Bernand Grant, pero qué..._

_-¿A quienes has asesinado?-se apresuró_

_-A nadie-gritó el hombre pero pronto se empezó a morder la lengua- A una chica que trabajaba para el gobierno, Elizabeth Mariett Jackson Kepner y su equipo._

_Jackson Kepner..._

_Mirando sorprendido los ojos furiosos y dolidos de Jackson. Draco comprendió el por qué de su "ayuda". Y la gravedad de su intervención.  
_

_-¿Qué otros crimenes has cometido?-preguntó en voz baja. Pero el otro se dió cuenta de que Draco había de una forma u otra encontrado, y hecho declarar. Así que enrojeciendo dió unos pasos hacia atrás y se mordió la lengua tratando de detener el flujo de su voz.  
_

_-¿Qué me hiciste?-sacó su pistola hacia Draco y pronto tuvo otras 5 pistolas rodeandole a él y su guardaespaldas. Draco retrocedió y volvió a preguntar-Violación, tráfico de armas, asesinato...-confesó y dejando la pistola caer los policías le atraparon. Por fin._

* * *

_Cuando vió la pistola directamente hacia él, Draco sintió su corazón pararse y se preguntó que haría Astoria sin él a su lado. Y se arrepintió de haberse ocultado al mundo, nadie más podría encontrarla a menos que Thomas regresara pronto. Sin embargo, ahora que uno de los policías le ponía una sabana en los hombros y le decía a uno de los de al lado que el pobre seguía en shock, Draco pudo respirar tranquilo al saberse vivo de puro milagro. Se cubrió un poco más, como si la manta pudiera realemente protegerle y tomo un trago más de la poción multijugos. Unos zapatos entonces se detuvieron frente a él y alzó la mirada  
_

_Era Jackson._

_-Lo lamento-dijo al darse cuenta que la chica era la hermana de éste, y ahora estaba muerta. El moreno asintió y se colocó a su lado. _

_-Ella era brillante-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-Mi única familia cercana desde que mis padres murieron. Era linda y soñaba con retirarse y formar una gran familia. _

_Draco sonrió tristemente. ¿Acaso las personas tristes atraían más personas tristes?_

_-Gracias por ayudarme-dijo finalmente Jackson.-Nunca podré pagartelo._

_-¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Dean?_

_-Lo hice pero él se negó. Dijo algo sobre el estatuto de no se que. Y bueno, mis tíos y yo realmente no coincidimos mucho. Se hubieran negado._

_-Supongo que sí-dijo Draco rodando los ojos. Típico de un gryffindor seguir las reglas-Es bueno que haya un prófugo por aquí._

_El mayor sonrió y le acarició los cabellos._

_-Gracias.-dijo bajandose de la banca donde estaban y se alejó con la mano en los bolsillos.- Te veré por ahí.  
_

_No supo porqué pero se levanto de un salto y lo alcanzó, con la sola idea que él chico estaría llendo a cenar solo. Sin su hermana. Sin su familia...  
_

_Igual que él._

_Pero al menos el tenía a Astoria, tenia Fred..._

_-Oye-dijo casi gritando._

_-¿Mmm?-el de ojos azules volteó sorprendido-¿Pasa algo? Lo prometí, no le dire a nadie.  
_

_Draco negó con la cabeza_

_-¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?-preguntó y se sintió un poco estupido de actuar así. No obstante, lo que obtuvo fue una brillante sonrisa, que de algún modo le recordó a Potter. Y sonrió de vuelta por instinto  
_

_-Claro. ¿Quieres ir por un helado? Podemos llevarle un poco a esa amiga tuya_

_Si Draco hubiera recordado a la última persona que le había hecho esa invitación y darse cuenta que estaba disfrazado igual que hace 8 meses, parado enfrente de la calle, con un chico sonriendole, quizá hubiera tenido una sensación de dejavú. Sin embargo solo asintió contento por la invitación  
_

_-Claro-contestó y lo siguió mientras platicaban de la aventura que acababan de vivir.  
_

* * *

_No es que desconfiara de Jackson, de tal manera no lo habría invitado a cenar a casa, era tan solo..._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres con Astoria?-preguntó y Jackson se sonrojó  
_

_-Me gusta._

_-Y tu vas y te gusta la persona pese a que no la conozcas más que hace 4 meses y sin verla más de dos cenas a la semana.-irónizo_

_-Que puedo decir, soy romántico._

_-De acuerdo.-dijo Draco- Sigueme_

_-¿A donde vamos?-preguntó Jackson poniendose de pie.  
_

_-Al baño_

_-Mmm verás, no soy gay._

_-¡No seas idiota!-gritó sonrojado Draco- Solo ven_

_-¿No me harás nada?-preguntó al verlo abrir un pasaje secreto en un cajón de donde sacó un palito de madera.  
_

_-¡Que no! Joder_

_Cuando estuvieron solos en el baño, Draco sacó su varita y el otro se tensó_

_-Dijiste que no me harías nada- regañó con la mirada fija en él  
_

_-Te mentí- dijo rodando los ojos- ¡Legeremens!._

_-Mi cabeza-se quejó el otro agarrandola.- ¿Qué diantres te ...? Emm ¿Estás bien?_

_Pero Draco tenía los ojos incrédulos. Bajo la varita y camino de regreso a la cocina donde guardó la varita, volviendo al comedor a sentarse en uno de los bancos junto a la pequeña mesa de ahí, donde los 4 comían siempre.  
_

_-De verdad te gusta...-susurró_

_El otro arrugó la nariz. Magos, eran tan paranoicos.  
_

_-Te lo dije._

* * *

_-Entonces-preguntó Draco mientras esperaban a que Astoria bajara para cenar, 2 meses después- ¿Aún te gusta Astoria?_

_Jackson dejó los papeles que ambos estaban leyendo y volvió su mirada al mapa de un lado, encerrando un lugar con rojo._

_Rojo, se fijó Draco. _

_Lugar de reunión del sospechoso. _

_Volviendo su mirada a Jackson lo vió tomar un trago de café y pensó que no le respondería, pero finalmente el moreno asintió._

_-Si, ya te lo dije._

_-Pero tiene un bebé.-obvió  
_

_Jackson frunció el ceño._

_-Ya se que tienen un hijo y eso, pero no parecen amarse mucho. -dijo mirandolo acusadoramente y Draco abrió los ojos. ¿No le había dicho Astoria a Jackson? Haciendo un recuento mental, Draco se dió cuenta que no había aclarado nada tampoco-Además solo quiero conocerla un poco más._

_-No, de hecho él no es mi hijo.-confesó Draco. Luego de 6 meses de conocerse le era de absoluta confianza.  
_

_-¿De verdad?-preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Y Draco no pudo evitar sonreir un poco. ¿Estaba ilusionado? Eso era nuevo...  
_

_-Mmm si_

_-Entonces ¿Por qué...?_

_-Alexander-gritó Astoria emocionada al bajar con Fred. -¿Te quedarás a cenar?_

_-Claro-dijo sonriendo suavemente el otro._

_-Genial. ¿Qué cocinaras?_

_-Pollo-dijo Alexander y se dirigió a la cocina _olvidando su pregunta_._

_Draco solo se compadeció de su aparente nuevo chef._

* * *

_-¿Un nuevo caso?-preguntó Astoria mientras se servía más pollo.- Pero no nos queda más pociones._

_-En realidad, quería que me ayudara a resolverlo, hasta ahora has demostrado ser muy bueno calculando o suponiendo. Te pagaran muy bien-le dijo a Draco mientras le daba su mamila a Fred- El doble de tu actual trabajo si lo resolvemos._

_-No lo sé.-Dijo metiendose a la boca un pedazo de tomate. _En serio_ ¿Detective? ¿Cómo en las películas muggles? Draco suponía que podía llegar a ser algún día un buen abogado. ¿pero detective? ¿Perseguir a los malos como los policías pero con una gran paga?  
_

_Era como ser auror muggle._

_-¿Lo pensarás?_

_-Supongo que sí- dijo mirando como Astoria le sonreía a los tres, totalmente orgullosa. Entonces al notar la mirada de Jackson sobre Fred, Draco entendió la pregunta que iba a hacer  
_

_#¿Entonces por qué tú estás con ella y no el padre de su hijo?#_

* * *

_-Jackson no se ha aparecido por aquí últimamente- notó Draco a su amiga y ella siguió lavando la vajilla en silencio.  
_

_-Se me confesó-le dijo en voz baja._

_-Oh_

_-¿Tú sabías que le gustaba?-le preguntó._

_-Claro. Ya era hora dijo finalmente. Ha pasado año y medio después de todo. Y a tí también te gusta.-dijo finalmente sirviendose un poco de café._

_Astoria se secó las manos y se paró frente a él._

_-¿Draco y si no funciona? Tengo un hijo. Y si pasa algo como lo que pasó con Fred, él se arriesga a diario. No se si podría soportarlo. Y si no le gusta tener como hijo mayor a Fred y prefiere a los propios, y si..._

_-Astoria- dijo tomándola de los hombros- Él ama a Fred, y yo trabajo con él. No dejaré que le pase nada malo. No puedes aferrarte por siempre a ésta casa ¿Vale? Solo inténtalo, y si no funciona yo estaré ahí para tí. Como siempre.  
_

* * *

_Cuando Draco acostó a Fred y se sirvió algo de comida frente a la tele, lo último que imaginó era que Astoria y Jackson aparecerían por la puerta, pues se suponía que se tomarían toda la noche. Además, Astoria finalmente le diría la verdad sobre Freddie. Por eso escuchar a alguien dar pasos hacia en la sala lo alarmó y le hizo sujetar su pistola.  
_

_-Me ha pedido matrimonio, Draco-gritó Astoria saliendo de la nada y abrazandolo. Con los ojos sorprendidos y una pequeña sonrisa, Draco le correspondió el abrazo_

_-Felicidades entonces- dijo hacia Astoria y entonces miró a Jackson-Felicidades a los dos.  
_

_-Gracias Mark- respondió feliz Jackson y entonces miró la pistola en su mano-Mmm Mark ¿Puedo saber por qué tienes eso en la mano?  
_

_Su respuesta nunca llegó porque Freddie bajó las escaleras con sus 4 añitos. Y cuando Astoria y Alexander lo cargaron, Draco no pudo evitar ver que Freddie parecia la mezcla de los dos. Ojos azules y cabellos castaño oscuro. Pálido como Jackson, Fred Weasley y el mismo Draco. Con la cara de Astoria._

_Sonrió preguntandose cúal sería su reacción si fuese Weasley, quien terminara la escena. _

_Quizá..._

_Quizá era casualidad. O tan solo el destino._

_Bostezando supuso que no importaba. Había sido un camino largo. Y Astoria merecía ser feliz._

_Ambos lo merecían._

* * *

**HARRY**

-¿Por qué Draco no despertaba?- se preguntó Harry, mientras lo veía ahí acostado. Las declaraciones estaban a su favor y los bebés estaban siendo regresados a sus padres, y él no despertaba.

Sintiendose frustrado, bajó a tomarse un té y a ayudar a Nott con todo el papeleo cuando las llamas se volvieron verdes. Entonces se abrieron paso detrás de Hermione, tres personas. Harry las reconoció como Astoria Greengrass, Alexander Jackson y el pequeño Freddie. Los primeros dos tenían las manos entrelazadas y tal como Ron había dicho, tenían anillos de matrimonio. Ella, por otro lado, tenía con la otra mano a un niño pequeño.

La mirada de Harry observó al pequeño de aproximadamente 8 años tomar entonces la mano del moreno con fuerza. No tenía ningún parecido a Fred más que los ojos por lo que lo demás sin duda era de Astoria. El niño se sujetó al hombre con temor, seguramente por los desconocidos y su madre se pudo delante de él, para protegerle.

-¿Potter?-preguntó- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Draco?-dijo cambiando su voz a una de temor.

Sintiendose mal por la chica que Draco estuvo cuidando por tanto tiempo, Harry tragó saliva pensando que decir.

-Verás...

-¿Astoria?-se escuchó la voz de Parkinson llegando a la sala- Por Merlín Astoria- dijo abrazandola-Estás viva, y estás...-dijo mirando el anillo y la mano unida al otro chico.-Casada con un muggle..

Astoria frunció el ceño ante la mención de su esposo.

-Si dices algo sobre eso...

Pansy se alarmó

-No, no. Solo estoy sorprendida. Tú eras un desastre sin los elfos y tu magia.

Ella enrojeció y Jackson rió, como si conociera a la chica de toda la vida.

-Le ha costado bastante creeme

Pansy rió.

-Tu debes ser Jackson

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te vimos en las memorias de Draco.

-¿Viste las memorias de Draco?-preguntó Astoria-¿Cuánto viste? Con qué derecho se atrevieron a hacerlo.

Las llamas verdes volvieron a cubrir la chimenea y obligó a los 3 a moverse lejos de las llamas. Un cansado Ron alzó la mirada y sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Astoria. Entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en el pequeño niño que le tomaba la mano. Jackson lo miró con el ceño fruncido y él pareció reaccionar. Ojos azules y pelirrojo.

Era bastante obvio que combinaba a la perfección con el físico del padre real de Freddie.

-Ron Weasley...- murmuró Astoria y retrocedió abrazando a su hijo.

-¿Puedo?-murmuró Ron y Astoria lo apuñaló con la mirada.

-Supongo que lo sabes

Asintiendo con la cabeza y un gesto de cansancio, Ron asintió.

-Te juro por mi magia que no sabía. Que nunca te hubiera hecho daño.

Astoria apretó los labios y miles de emociones pasaron por sus ojos. Luego de minutos asintió, y Harry observó al pelirrojo caminar hacia el menor y sonreír.

-Hola-dijo con cariño.

Fred lo observó y miró a su madre asentir.

-Hola-repitió debilmente.

-Mi nombre es Ron ¿Y el tuyo?

-Fred. Aunque mamá, papá y mi padrino me dicen Freddie.

Una sonrisa más se elevó en los labios de Ron y Harry lo observó poner la mano en su cabeza, tal como lo hacía con su hijo mayor. Hugo. Hermione dejo salir unas lágrimas.

-¿En serio? ¿Y tú los quieres mucho?

Freddie asintió con una sonrisa.

-Si. Especialmente a mi padrino. Él es muy consentidor. Me han traido a verlo ¿Sabes dónde está?

Ron asintió.

-Está durmiendo arriba. Ha tenido unos días muy duros. Ha sido un héroe de nuevo.

Un héroe. Jackson abrió los ojos con temor y Astoria jadeó tapandose la boca con las manos.

-Oh- y entonces se volteó hacia su madre- ¿Puedo ir a dormir con él?.

Con la mirada interrogante Astoria miró a Ron.

-Esta bien-dijo el jefe de aurores- Lo hemos sanado. Se recuperará.

-¿Mommie?-preguntó Freddie.

-Ve. No pasa nada, es solo que son amigos que no he visto en mucho tiempo. Estoy algo sorprendida.

-Ven Freddie- dijo Pansy- te llevaré a ver a Draco.

Freddie alzó la ceja imitando al rubio perfectamente.

-¿Quién eres? Padrino dijo que nunca fuera con desconocidos. Menos si tenían túnica.

Con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, Pansy contestó.

-¿Draco te dijo que no te acercaras a los magos?-Claro, se respondió a si misma, bastante obvio que lo haría si quería ocultar su origen- Soy Pansy

Entonces para sorpresa de todos el rió.

-Pansy ¿La tía Pans?

-¿Tía Pans?

-Si. Draco habla mucho de tí, y tío Blaise y tío Theo. Dijo que eran amigos. ¿Están aquí? ¿Quiero conocerlos? Y que me cuenten sobre el hombre de chocolate que crearon en primero. Papá-preguntó- ¿Puedo ir?

Jackson los miró a los presentes sin entender del todo pero asintió.

-Si son amigos de Draco- dijo, entonces dudó-Iré contigo

Solo cuando su esposo e hijo estaban lejos, Astoria sacó la varita y los apuntó.

-Será mejor que hablen. No-dijo mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione -será mejor que ustedes tres expliquen porque están aquí.

Ron y Harry se miraron. Slytherin. Si le echaban la culpa a alguien siempre serían los gryffindors

* * *

-¿Entonces?-dijo Astoria- ¿Todo este tiempo Draco a estado haciendo todo esto?- preguntó señalando las carpetas. Con el dedo acarició algunas notas. Si, era la letra de Draco. Las había visto tanto. En las notas de cosas por comprar. En las tarjetas de cumpleaños de ella, de Alexander, de Freddie. En sus notas de escuela. En la firma de salida del hospital al nacer Freddie.

_¿Por qué no le dijo nada?_

Alexander había dicho que trabajaba en la desaparición de los bebés, pero eran bebés muggles, ¿por qué no le contó que la magia estaba relacionada?

Mirando a su alrededor, se sintió extraña entre la gente que un día fue su mundo. Todos llevaban túnicas y ella llevaba ropa muggle. Era raro. Era un mundo distinto para ella. Pero cuando todo acabara ella volvería a casa con su hijo y esposo y se olvidaría de ésto.

¿Pero y Draco? Se preguntó parandose y mirando la foto de Draco con su abuelo. ¿Draco extrañaba este mundo? ¿Querría volver a esto? Durante meses había hecho magia y se había apartado de ellos, sin decirles nada.

Astoria sabía que había sido egoista, había decidido ser feliz con su esposo muggle y no regresar al mundo mágico hasta que su pequeño fuera a Dumrstrang, para evitar llevarlo a Hogwarts. Ella era feliz así.

_Volveremos cuando estés lista-le había dicho Draco._

_-__No lo estoy dejando-dijo sonriendo- lo estoy pausando indefinidamente___

__-Ese día- prometió Draco- ese día volveremos. Pero si eso no sucede, estaremos bien. Podemos vivir con lo he hecho.  
__

-Si-dijo Theo y observó a Blaise bajar con Orión.

-Astoria-dijo sorprendido pero ella sonrió y miró al bebé en sus brazos. Debía ser Orión, el hermano pequeño de Draco.

-Hola Blaise. ¿Puedo?

Cuando recibió al bebé, Astoria sonrió.

-Se parece mucho a Draco.- opinó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Estúpido Draco.

-Concuerdo contigo.-respondió Blaise

-¿Pero porque no me dijo nada?-sollozó.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi también.-respondió el moreno a su cuestión abrazandola.

¿Pero Draco lo era? ¿Era feliz? Tenía tanto miedo de decirle a Draco, lo que suponía el rubio ya había adivinado, porque Draco podría decidir que ya lo necesitaba. Que podía volver al mundo mágico. Y ella lo quería con él. A su apoyo incondicional, a su mejor amigo.

Pese que los alejaba de sus reales mejores amigos.

A lo que ambos habían sido una vez.

Cuando era más joven no lo había notado, pero a medida que se había casado y sido feliz, viendo a Draco sin encontrar una pareja estable, viendolo poner sus esperanzas en Freddie como si fuera su hijo, se dió cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo; en el mundo muggle tener un hijo con otro hombre era imposible...

¿Le estaba negando a Draco el derecho de tener su propia familia?

Draco había dicho que tenía 25 años y eso no sería un problema por ahora, cuando lo había mencionado. Que no se había enamorado de nadie...

_Por ahora_

Ella era tan egoísta.

Condenando a Draco a un futuro lejos de todo lo que él era. Quitandole todo lo que él pudo haber sido. Había salvado a Potter, pudo haber tenido una gran vida por delante. Y ella lo había obligado a ser un simple muggle, un muggle que ahora estaba en cama.

Se secó las lágrimas con la camisa y miró hacia atrás. Ahí estaba Potter, iba y venía del cuarto de Draco y tenía una mirada ansiosa.

-Vale, entiendo porque están ustedes aquí. Pero sigo sin entender porque está Potter aquí. Ciertamente Draco no le debe ningún favor.-dijo con una mueca.

Cuando los slytherin se miraron entre ellos, sospechó que algo andaba mal.

-Verás...-empezó Theo.

-A Harry le gusta Malfoy-dijo desvergonzadamente Ron mientras comía otro pastelillo.

Astoria abrió mucho los ojos. Harry enrojeció

-¿En serio?

-Si- volvió a reir Ron-lleva 8 años buscandolo.

-Salió con Seamus en su desesperación-dijo sarcasticamente Blaise mirandolo fríamente y recibiendo a cambio otra igual.

-¿Seamus?-dijo Astoria-¿No salía con Dean? Él fue con quien... Oh-dijo cubriendose la boca.- Dean va a matarte cuando te vea aquí.- Entonces se paró- Es cierto, debemos decirle a Dean.

-Dean, ¿Dean Thomas?-preguntó Ron para sorpresa de Harry. -¿Sabes donde está? No fue al... Olvídalo

-Claro-respondió confusa Astoria-A veces vamos a cenar con él. Es amigo de Draco y primo de Alex.

Hermione se paró sorprendida.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Quieres decir que Dean a sabido donde estaban ustedes todos estos años?

-Mmm bueno, si. Me sorprende que no les haya dicho nada a ninguno de ustedes 3.

Harry suspiró. Dean le daría un puñetazo por bajarle el novio y ahora por querer con su amigo. Estaba jodido.

* * *

Dean miró a Astoria que jugaba a lo lejos con Freddie y Orión y alzó la mirada de los archivos, que tanto él como Alex sentado a su lado, examinaban.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Dean, sin ver a Harry y hacia Theo- ¿Todo este tiempo Draco a estado haciendo todo esto?- preguntó señalando las carpetas.

-Mmm si-dijo sintiendo la sensación de dejavú.

-¿Y le salvó el trasero a Potter, así que ahora está en cama?

-Si-dijo mirando de reojo a Harry.

-Ya

Dean cerró los ojos y luego los abrió. Dejo salir un suspiro y para sorpresa de todos, luego de años sin hablarle, caminó hacia Harry y le pegó un derechazo.

-¡Eres un maldito! Cada vez que apareces en mi vida pierdo algo. ¿No fue suficiente con Seamus? ¿Ahora Draco?

Jackson lo agarró por los hombros.

-¡Dean detente!

-¡Es su culpa!-gritó tratando de zafarse.

-¡No lo es! Hacía su trabajo, tú sabes como es Draco. Sabíamos que algún día podía pasar. Es parte de nuestro trabajo, pude haber sido yo.

Harry se limpió la sangre que brotaba de su labio y lo miró con el cejo fruncido. Entonces, la escena se cortó de golpe porque la risa de Blaise invadió el lugar.

-Sabes Thomas, creo que me caes bien.

Este no dijo nada y enojado, se zafó de Alexander y subió las escaleras en busca del rubio.

-Zabini-regaño Hermione-para de reir.

-Pero es divertido-dijo finalmente- Dos cachetadas y dos puñetazos. Que más puedo pedir.

-¿Dos cachetadas?-preguntó Hermione

-Espera a que alguien le cuente la historia completa a Daphne. Ella, la enamorada eterna de Draco, se la va a dar.

Harry se sujetó la frente con la cabeza y miró las escaleras por las que Dean desapareció. Las palabras de Dean eran muy parecidas a las de Pansy. ¿Esto era realmente su culpa?

* * *

Pese a que todo era un desastre y ahora los juicios se los atrapados se estaban dando, la casa estaba casi vacía.

Casi.

Los bebés seguían arriba, Ron, los gryffindors y los slytherin habían ido a los juicios. Snape había ido a vigilar las cosas en Hogwarts y el tal Alexander había ido a decirle a los padres y jefes de Draco que éste había resuelto el caso y pronto estaría con ellos. En cuanto se recuperase.

Harry había decidido quedarse en casa. En realidad la confesión de él no era necesaria hasta mañana, cuando se diera el caso de el ministerio tratara de averiguar la verdad tras todo ese escandalo y la participación de Draco.

Astoria estaba con él ahora.

Salió al jardín, recorrió las habitaciones y se dió el lujo de tomar una ducha larga. Entonces recordó que habían traido al retrato del abuelo de Draco. Los mejores amigos del rubio habían platicado, o intentado platicado con él de la razón por la que Draco se fue, pero no habían obtenido nada más que silencio hacia tal tema. Y no creyó que se la diera a un completo desconocido, pero se sintió un poco mal por él. Harry sabía que el anciano había sido enterado de la situación de Draco y supuso que querría al menos verlo.

Abriendo la puerta del lugar, se paró frente al dormido anciano y tocó dos veces el cuadro como si fuera una puerta. Los ojos plateados del anciano lo miraron con curiosidad

-Buenas tardes, Lord Malfoy-saludó.

La mirada de éste lo recorrió de arriba a abajo.

-Tú debes ser Harry Potter

-¿Señor?

-Lentes redondos, ojos verde esmeralda, cabello despeinado, recuerdo la descripción como si hubiera sido ayer.

-¿De quién?-preguntó con la voz entrecortada

-De Draco, por supuesto- afirmó el anciano-¿Puedo preguntar que haces aquí?

Apretando el puño Harry bajó la mirada.

-Aparentemente trayendole mala suerte a su nieto.

El anciano sonrió.

-No me preocuparía por Draco, estará bien.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? No lo ha visto.-Respondió-Esta totalmente pálido, con los ojos cerrados. Respirando lentamente como si en algún momento pudiera detenerse.

El anciano negó con la cabeza

-Es cierto, no lo he visto. Pero esta vez estás aquí. Eso quizá signifique algo. ¿A qué has venido?

-Pense...pensé que le gustaría verlo.

El anciano negó con la cabeza.

-Lo veré cuando él venga a platicar conmigo. Siempre vuelve-rió

Harry negó suavemente.

-Siempre vuelve a usted, pero no a mí.

-Entonces corre tú hacia él y atrapalo.-Dijo el otro como si no fuera gran cosa- La snitch que más tarda en alcanzarse es la que más se valora.

* * *

Estaba aburrido, realmente aburrido. Pensó Harry. Y lo que iba a hacer estaba mal. Mucho. Pero estaba harto de no encontrar respuestas. Así que fue a casa y se vistió de muggle y se dirigió al departamento de Draco. Lo abrió con magia. Era obvio. Amargamente pensó que no debería ser así.

Malfoy debería tener todas las protecciones asesinas y aterradoras de Malfoy Manor. Debería vivir en una casa con miles de habitaciones y no un departamento con dos pequeños cuartos, una sala y un comedor.

_¿Qué había pasado con la casa en la que vivía con Astoria?_

Varias fotos le dieron la bienvenida. En uno estaba Draco con una toga y un diploma en la mano sonriendo traviesamente. En otra aparecia jugando con Freddie. En otra bebía con Jackson y una más era con Astoria. Tomó aquella donde los 4 aparecían. Un pequeño pastel y una vela de dos años. Siguiendo su camino, dejó la foto y miró las habitaciones, una parecía más una oficina pequeña y la otra era el cuarto de Draco.

Se acercó y observó el escritorio donde había facturas sin pagar. Notas de compras. Y algunos libros. Sonrío al notar que al igual que su habitación en slytherin, no que haya observado mucho de esta en sus visitas a la mazmorras, había un pequeño librero con diversos libros en él. Leyes, idiomas, clasicos...

Un libro sin embargo le llamó la atención. Tenía una B.Z. en la pasta y era obvio para Harry que pertenecía a Blaise Zabini. "Historias y leyendas de nuestro mundo".

Harry tomó el libro y lo hojeó. Una carta abierta cayó al suelo y dejando el libro se agachó a recogerla. Tomando el sobre vió que solo decía una palabra.

_Astoria_

Sacó la carta del sobre y la desdobló. No se equivocaba era una carta de Draco.

_Querida Astoria:_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque falle y morí en algunas de mis misiones. No entristescas. Me alegra mucho que la encontraras. O Jackson en cualquier caso. Me gustaría que se la dejaras leer a Freddie también cuando sea mayor. _

_Hoy me preguntaste si no deseaba tener hijos propios y yo reconocí tu pregunta. Sé que me preguntabas si no deseaba volver al mundo mágico, si no lo extrañaba. Hace unos años, cuando conocimos a Dean, la respuesta era sí. Si deseaba volver a mi vida. Si quería ver a mis amigos. Sí quería regresar a Hogwarts. A hacer magia y pociones. A ver a todos y todo lo que deje atrás. _

_Hace unos años me miré al espejo y me pregunté como podría vivir así. Y yo te amaba y amaba a Freddie, pero ir ahí y no poder quedarme era un suplicio. Sentía que me faltaba algo, que no era yo._

_Pero hoy no es así. Hoy en día te tengo a tí, a Freddie, a Jackson. Tengo amigos y conocidos que nunca habría podido valorar de haber continuado como antes. ¿Lo hago?  
_

_No podría hacerlo. Hacerlo sería negar que disfrute las risas del pequeño que criamos entre los tres, de sus caras, de sus manchas de chocolate en la ropa, de tus pasteles de manzana, o la cocina gourmet de Jackson. Sería negar que las navidades en familia fueron mejores que en mis 17 años en el mundo mágico o las aventuras que he vivido con Jackson no me han emocionado al límite. _

_Sería negar lo feliz que he sido._

_Y sí. He extrañado demasiado a Pansy, a Blaise, a Theo. A mi padrino. Ellos eran mi familia, siempre lo haré. Pero tú me diste una familia también, donde sin importar mis errores estarían para mi. Me diste un hombro para llorar sin penas porque eras parecida a mí. Me diste amigos que no se fijaron en mi estatus social, y me diste una casa donde duermo sin pesadillas o espero que algo me ataque en cualquier momento._

_Porque por todas partes se oyen risas, telenovelas, o futbol. En el peor de los casos se oyen esas tontas canciones infantiles que enseñan a los niños a hablar.  
_

_Aún así me pregunté ¿Me arrepiento de haberte seguido y permanecer aquí durante todo este tiempo? Así que me puse un glamour y vine a un lugar que no había pisado en años. Así es, volví a Hogsmade. _

_Me senté en una pequeña cafetería donde venía a menudo y espere a que me diesen ganas de escribir. Vi a los niños jugar con sus varitas, a estudiantes dar su paseo de fin de semana. Vi incluso de lejos a Luna Lovegood y a Lavander Brown. Escuché del auror Potter y de Weasley. De noticias sobre Granger. Sobre Severus y los chicos, bueno, no escuché nada de ellos.  
_

_Y observé el mundo mágico de nuevo. Este es es el lugar donde me pasaron cosas horribles. Donde hay discriminaciones por la sangre y guerras por el poder._

_Has hecho bien en irte, estás escapando de los desastres. Mírame, prácticamente crecí aquí, rodeado de lujos y sin el amor de mis padres. Ahora que he crecido me he dado cuenta de ello. Padre sin embargo, al menos me quería un poco. Y tenías razón, este mundo me hizo daño en formas que nunca podré superar. Me obligó a alzar la varita y eliminar personas que a veces me acosan en mis pesadillas, me obligó a manchar mis manos de sangre y a crecer con rapidez. Me obligó a temer a lo que soy.  
_

_Tengo muchos recuerdos de personas que he perdido para siempre, también. Están mis padres, mi abuelo. Está Cedric, que se había vuelto mi amigo. No es que el mundo muggle sea mejor y tú lo sabes, basta con ver la televisión. Basta con ver mi trabajo.  
_

_Pero tengo muchos otros recuerdos también, en este lugar conocí a mis amigos, en este lugar mi padrino me crió, en este lugar me enamoré. Aquí fue donde aprendí que la magia podía ser divertida, donde fui el líder de una casa, d_onde asumi la responsabilidad por la vida de alguien más_, donde aprendí a volar. Donde te salvé. Donde fui salvado. _

_Creo que este lugar ha formado lo que fui. He pasado cosas buenas como cosas malas. Fui feliz y sufrí. Esa es la verdad.  
_

_No, no lo extraño en realidad. El mundo muggle es donde Freddie nació, donde lo ví crecer. Donde nos vimos crecer. Venir aquí en primer lugar fue mi idea. Me dió la oportunidad de sobrevivir, de que mi amigos sobrevivan. De que Potter lo hiciera. _

_Nunca te lo conté ¿cierto?_

_Me enamoré de él, e hice que Weasley me obliviatara._

_Podrías considerarme un cobarde. _

_Y sin embargo nunca me arrepentire de haber tomado esa decisión. Porque esa decisión me llevo a tí, en el momento que más lo necesitaste. No se si es casualidad o destino. Pero imagino que este lugar me ha dado mucho más de lo que me ha quitado. He vivido aquí tanto como he sobrevivido. He visto las lágrimas de una madre al devolverle a su hijo, he recibido el abrazo de un hermano que perdió a su hermana. He recibido las gracias de miles de personas que no conocía. Me hizo ver que todo lo que he sido obligado a ser ha sido por algo y ha dejado en mi un ser más noble, más comprensivo y más valiente. Ha hecho de mí algo importante.  
_

_Quiero que le des un mensaje a Freddie por mi, ¿Si?_

_#Si quieres a alguien, tienes que decírselo incluso si tienes miedo de que eso no sea lo correcto, incluso si tienes miedo de que pueda causar problemas, incluso si tienes miedo de que tu vida se venga abajo...lo dices, y lo dices alto. Y luego, sigues desde ahí.#_

__Me has hecho feliz Astoria. Palabra de Malfoy. Así que se feliz también.  
__

__Draco__

Guardando la carta, decidió marcharse.

* * *

Lucius miró su brazo derecho totalmente quemado y la marca en ella. Maldiciendo observó el lugar vacío, se habían llevado a los bebés, a su fuente de magia.

Y lo habían hecho con ayuda de alguien que conocia el onerariis exercitum.

Su mente calculó a las personas que conocían ese hechizo, eran muy pocas e incluso los libros hablaban poco de él. Tenía que haber sido alguien que hubiera visto la marca y el funcionamiento anteriormente.

Por un momento pensó que había sido Severus, pero solo pocos habían sido adiestrados a su uso. Nott, Bellatrix, Rodolfus y él. Nadie más. Nadie más sabía de él. Narcissa estaba muerta. Entonces, al mencionar el nombre de su esposa recordó una conversación

_-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte_

_-¿Que pasa Draco?_

_-¿Que es esa marca en tu brazo?_

Lucius miró a la ventana y frunció el ceño.

_Nunca te traicionare padre..._

No había podido ser él, ¿Cierto?

Pero ya lo había traicionado una vez. Y esa vez llevó a la muerte de Narcissa.

* * *

**DRACO**

Risas. ¿Eran lejanas? ¿Estaban cerca?

¿Esa voz era de Pansy? ¿Estaba soñando? Y una caricia. Su padrino. ¿Hace cúanto que no sentía ese tipo de cariño paternal? La voz de Blaise también estaba... Y Potter...Recordaba esa voz, como si hubiera sido ayer...

_Creo que es claramente obvio que Draco es inocente_

_¿Dean?_

¿Inocente? ¿Estaba siendo juzgado?

No sentía ninguna aguja en su brazo, no estaba en el hospital. Sin embargo podía sentir el entumecimiento de estar en cama por días. Había escuchado voces, tenido recuerdos, de él, de Potter. De una noche en la torre de Astronomía, de una salida en Hogsmade, de días viendolo desayunar. De las risas burlonas de sus amigos, era como soñar. Ya podía escuchar el regaño de Astoria y de Jackson. Luchó por abrir los ojos y con dificultad, lo logró. Miró el techo blanco. No era su departamento.

¿Dónde estaba?

La luz lo invadió y cerró los ojos. Lo de arriba de él. ¿Era una lámpara? No, se fijó bien. Era un lumus

¿Un lumus?

La segunda vez que abrió los ojos lo hizo con dificultad y parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos se cerraron una vez más. Trató de incorporarse y oyó la voz de todos detenerse. El movimiento brusco le hizo doler la cabeza y la sujetó con una mano. En cuanto vió la habitación su mente reconoció lo que había pasado.

-Draco - se oyó la voz de Pansy y de Astoria a la vez y Draco frunció el ceño mareado y confundido.

-¿Pans?-dijo finalmente con la voz ronca y adolorida y pudo ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. -Pans- reafirmó

-Oh, Draco. Draco… —repitió una vez más mientras corría y le abrazaba frente a la mirada de todos en la habitación. Pansy puso ambas manos en sus mejillas como si no creyera ver después de tanto tiempo ver los ojos grises frente a él- Estas bien- rió- Estás vivo.

Bajo su oído y lo puso sobre el corazón de Draco

-Estás vivo-repitió mientras se ponía a llorar.

Draco le sobó la cabeza un poco asustado, no entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba. Pero entonces su mirada recorrió la habitación y se topo con todas las personas, excepto por Weasley y Granger, que había valorado , que valoraba con su vida. Y Potter no estaba, sonrió con una mueca. Debía estar soñando.

-¡Padrino!-escuchó la feliz y escandalosa voz de Freddie y recibió otro abrazo. Pansy se hizo a un lado y Draco rió.

-Hola pequeño Freddie. ¿Me extrañaste?

-¿Ya descansaste? ¿Jugamos?

Cada salto del niño en la cama era una tortura. Sintió como lo bajaba alguien y otro abrazo, y Draco lo reconoció. Era suave, cálido. Eran brazos que lo habían rodeado más de una vez en 8 años.

-Te odio-lloro Astoria.

Draco rió ligeramente.

-Lo sé.

-Eres un maldito-rió Jackson pero cerró su puño y lo elevó a la altura de Draco. Cuando ambos chocaron puños rieron- Bienvenido Mark.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo la voz de otra persona en ese momento, Draco tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se trataba de Theo.-Deja que te revise, porque los demás no te abrazaran. Sino que te darán un puñetazo y necesito que no te maten.

Draco rió.

Literalmente rió.

Como cuando tenía 16 años y Theo lo regañaba. Miro a Astoria que parecía sorprendida y se dio cuenta que debía ser la primera vez que veía una risa así. Una risa entre travesura y culpabilidad que siempre le dirigia a Theo. Rió y extendió los brazos como niño pequeño y Theo le abrazó.

Entonces buscó con la mirada al último que le faltaba

Ahí estaba, mirandolo fríamente con un bebé en los brazos. Se acercó a él y se lo dió. Se dió la vuelta y se marchó.

-Blaise...

-Bienvenido-fue lo único que dijo y salió por la puerta.

Draco suspiró y le sonrió a Orión.

-Hola, Orión. Ven Freddie, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Sin entender nada, oyó pasos acercarse rápidamente. Se preguntó si sería Blaise y alzó la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió. Pero no, no era él. Era Harry Potter. Con ropa muggle y el cabello agitado, sonrojado por la carrera. Sorprendido por su presencia, no vió la sonrisa de Weasley y Granger, ni la mirada de Dean. Eran solo él y Harry Potter.

Recordando sus sueños supuso que había perdido el obliviate y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan como cuando era un adolescente.

Pero habían pasado 8 años, pensó con temor. Habían pasado cosas buenas y malas. Ellos eran distintos ahora. Pero Potter no pareció pensar lo mismo porque lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que dolía. Y sin embargo, era lo que Draco sin saberlo, espero durante tanto tiempo.

-Estas vivo, Malfoy.

Susurró el moreno y Draco miró a los alrededores y fue consciente de que por la mirada de todos, estaba vivo de milagro.

Quizá por eso, no estaba preparado cuando al voltear su rostro, recibió un beso en la boca de Harry.

* * *

**BLAISE**

Blaise apretó los puños. Draco había despertado.

Luego de 8 años sin ver a su mejor amigo, estaba ahí, despierto y aliviado.

¿Entonces por qué no le saludó con una sonrisa o un abrazo como los demás?

¿Por qué no podía perdonarle el marcharse?

Blaise sabe que Draco se fue para que ellos no fueran mortífago. Lo sabe. Sabe que gracias a eso esta vivo.

Por eso cuando vió a Potter cruzar y le dijo que el rubio estaba despierto, y éste salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de arriba no pudo evitar golpear la pared.

Porque estaba tan enojado y aliviado que no sabía como lidiar con ambas emociones.

* * *

**HARRY**

Abrió la puerta y lo vió. Estaba ahí rodeado de todos y despierto. Y entonces su miradas se cruzaron y él se sonrojó ligeramente; y Harry sintió como su corazón latió aliviado y dolorosamente alegre.

Era tan distinto a estar rodeado con su sangre o verlo en cama inconsciente.

Era ver esa mirada dirigida a él, como hace casi 9 años solo para él. Con una cara parecida a la de su platica en la torre de astronomía. No había odio. Solo el verdadero Draco Malfoy.

Sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia él y lo rodeó con sus brazos desesperado por sentir la calidez de su piel, el latir de su corazón.

-Estás vivo Malfoy-susurró

Pudo ver de reojo la confusión en la cara del sangrepura y sonrió aliviado. Entonces recordando las palabras del abuelo de Draco elevó su rostro y lo besó.

Esta snitch no se le iba a escapar nunca más.

Por un momento el rubio pareció congelado pero Harry insistió y finalmente lo vió cerrar los ojos. Astoria enrojeció y tapó los ojos de Freddie. Jackson dejo escapar un silbido.

Y finalmente cuando se separaron y Harry miró esa cara sorprendida fue como si los 8 años no hubieran pasado y él hubiera buscado a Malfoy dandose cuenta de sus sentimientos. Como cuando despertó en el hospital y esperó a que llegase a visitarlo. Las palabras fluyeron solas, escapando de su boca, mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente a su dueño.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero mucho. Y he procurado no decirtelo, he procurado con todas mis fuerzas olvidarlo, ignorarlo, ser feliz con otras personas. Pero no puedo porque en estos 8 años, siempre he dejado un lugar para tí, por si un día preferías volver. Por si regresabas. Y no me importa si ya te olvidaste de mí, de nuestro encuentro en Hogsmade o de nuestra platica en la torre de Astronomía. No me importa si dejaste la magia y eres muggle. Si tienes un ahijado o tuviste más parejas. Eres un gran chico, un chico guapisimo, y yo te gustaba, ¿sabes?, te gustaba de verdad. Pero no podia funcionar porque tu familia y yo no eramos compatibles. Porque tu mundo y el mío no se cruzaban ni por un segundo. Pero yo te quiero a ti, estoy muy enamorado, y estas dentro de mi, no puedo dormir, no puedo respirar, no puedo comer, te quiero, te quiero a todas horas, cada minuto de cada dia y... te quiero, no puedo evitarlo.

-Potter...

Observó el sonrojo en la cara de Draco durante un gran rato; y sintiendose más aliviado que en todos esos 8 años que guardó esas palabras, le sonrió.

-Bienvenido Malfoy.

_Si quieres a alguien, tienes que decírselo incluso si tienes miedo de que eso no sea lo correcto, incluso si tienes miedo de que pueda causar problemas, incluso si tienes miedo de que tu vida se venga abajo...lo dices, y lo dices alto. Y luego, sigues desde ahí_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:** HP y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo solo hago historias alternas porque no tengo imaginación para hacer las propias. No escribo con fines de lucro, en otras palabras no gano nada más que la satisfacción de distraerlos un rato. (Lo cual es triste cuando estoy pobre xD y necesito una lap jaja)  
_

_**NA:  
**_

_Llevó un mes sin publicar y siento que fueran meses. Se que me he tardado pero la universidad y otras cosas consumen mi tiempo y al final cuando por fin voy a escribir ¡pam! se esfuma. Pero realmente quiero terminar mis historias así que seguiré aunque tarde meses en hacerlo. Así que si leen esto, les doy las gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. _

_Bonnibell Snape, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Princes-Slash, Allison,Gaby-ni. Les mando un abrazote y un besazo por el review del último capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alabos de la historia ( o ^ /u/^) o Espero que este les guste también y lo disfruten un ratito.  
_

_De todo corazón para ustedes  
_

_Freya Uchiha :)  
_

* * *

**PASADO**

**CAPITULO 9  
**

_Draco se apareció en un lugar desconocido para él pero no se preocupó. Tenía 17 años, era un total sangrepura, nunca había salido del mundo mágico. Era bastante obvio que donde sea que cayera no sabría donde estaba y le sería difícil empezar de nuevo. Miró al suelo dandose cuenta que había pisado un charco pequeño y gruño. Genial, Eso era taaaaan buen presagio cuando uno desea comenzar su nueva vida. Empezar mojandose sus mejores zapatos.  
_

_En fin.  
_

_Sacó de su pantalón una lista que había planeado con su abuelo y la desdobló. El anciano había dicho que solo tenía que seguir los pasos y le iría bien, pero vamos, él era tan sangrepura como él. ¿Qué podía saber realmente del mundo muggle que jamás había visitado? Dijo que una vez lo había conocido con uno de sus mejore_s amigos, pero no habían ido más allá de curiosear un rato. Pero_ bueno, ¿A quién más le podría haber preguntado? ¿A Granger? ¿A Dean Thomas? ¿A Weasley?  
_

_Rió. _

_Eso era totalmente imposible. Además Weasley por más que se llevara con traidores a la sangre e hijos de muggles, seguía siendo tanto o más ignorante que él en esta área. Al menos Draco ya era totalmente muggle, y eso era un inicio. Con un suspiro leyó el primer número de su lista pese a que sabía que ya lo había ejecutado._

_1.-Ten dinero suficiente a la mano_

_Draco miró su bolsillo donde había una inmensa fortuna en dinero muggle, encogida para no llamar la atención. Es decir, era rico, no estúpido, incluso él sabía lo peligroso que era ser el chico nuevo cuando eras de un nivel superior económico a los demás. Asintió y lo tachó. Estaba hecho._

_2.-Utiliza ropa normal. Rebaja tu nivel, no quieres gritar MIRAME._

_Miró su ropa muggle. Un pantalón negro de ¿mezclilla dijo la chica_?_ y una camiseta. Era diferente, pero era cómodo. Aún así no estaba muy seguro. Toda su vida las túnicas habían cubierto su piel y ahora le hacía falta la calidez que éstas proporcionaban a su cuerpo o la protección a los rayos del sol. Pero de nuevo, se convenció a sí mismo que ésta era su idea y el plan era seguirlo en su totalidad.  
_

_Lo tachó._

_3\. Busca un lugar para vivir._

_Draco se movió ligeramente el cabello_, miró a los alrededores. Eso era un poco más difícil. ¿Donde iba a vivir?__

__Caminó por la calle y encontró una pequeña cafetería donde una chica sonriente lo atendió de inmediato. Vestían como sirvientas francesas, pensó Draco. Más tapadas pero sirvientas al fin y al cabo, y se preguntó si no se sentían mal por ir disfrazadas todo el día de esa manera y sostenerle la mirada a chicos que las apreciaban más de la cuenta .  
__

__-Hola-saludó la chica-Mi nombre es Alessandra y seré tu mesera. Sígueme por favor. __

__Draco asintió y la siguió, total, tenía hambre. Ella le dió un pequeño menú y le sonrió nuevamente con un pequeño gesto que le recordó a Pansy. Draco tomó el menú y lo examinó mientras se preguntaba que es lo que haría a partir de ahora. Entonces miró a la chica que lo miraba sin pena alguna esperando su respuesta. Ella era de ahí, quizá podía ayudarle.  
__

__-Disculpa- inició- ¿Sabes donde puedo conseguir un lugar para vivir?__

__La chica lo miró dudosa.__

__-¿Una casa __dices__? __

__Draco asintió y espero pacientemente a la chica quien fruncía la nariz ligeramente mientras ponía una cara tan concentrada que a Draco le pareció una ravenclaw pensando en todos los pro y los contras que podrían tener sus posibles respuestas, así como las posteriores preguntas que Draco podría hacer antes de que el rubio siquiera lo pensase. Finalmente la chica miró a sus alrededores y asintió para si misma en un gesto típico de Granger cuando ha encontrado la respuesta.  
__

__-La madre de Lauren renta unos departamentos  
__

__Draco la miró dudoso.__

__-¿Departamentos, qué es eso?__

__Ella lo miró como si le hubieran salido 2 cabezas y Draco se sonrojó. Nunca nadie había mirado a Draco de esa forma, pues era él quien solía ver de esa manera a los miembros mestizos de slytherin que hablaban de cosas muggles. No lo hacía a propósito, Blaise decía que no podía evitar ser tan expresivo pese a que lo intentase, pero decidió que en un futuro cercano no volvería a hacerlo si alguna vez se los topaba.  
__

__-Lo siento, de donde vengo nunca se ha utilizado esa palabra__

__Ella asintió como si no lo creyera.__

__-¿Puedo preguntar de donde vienes?.__

__-De _Wiltshire_. Es una zona con un amplio campo__

__Sus ojos castaños se iluminaron y sonrió.__

__-Oh, es por eso. Los departamentos son pequeñas casas en un mismo edificio. Usualmente vives al lado de donde vive otra persona.__

__-¿En serio?__

__-Claro. __

__-¿No es incómodo?__

__-Oh, para nada- sonrió la pelirroja- Es aún más divertido que vivir solo, tú sabes, si necesitas azúcar vas en la casa de al lado y pides azúcar. __

__El slytherin parpadeó ¿Azúcar? ¿Azúcar para qué?__

__-¿Y son muy caros?__

__-No sabría decirte. Deja que le pregunte a Lauren- dijo señalando a la chica que preparaba los cafés.- ¿Mientras quieres algo?-Él miró el menú esperando ver cerveza de calabaza en las bebidas pero para su decepción todo lo que había ahí era totalmente diferente y no conocía ni una tercera parte de todo lo que estaba ahí.  
__

__-Un mokka creo- dijo sin saber que era realmente- y un pastel de chocolate.__

__-En seguida.__

__Él miró la lista y se preguntó se había cumplido correctamente con el número 3. La tarde estaba empezando a caer y pronto necesitaría un descanso. Mirando al cielo se preguntó si alguien realmente lo extrañaba. Si Pansy ,Blaise, Theo, su padrino o incluso Potter lo estaban buscando o al menos habían notado su ausencia.__

__También empezaba a extrañar su casa, su enorme y gran mansión que pasaba de generación en generación y era el orgullo de los Malfoy. Draco había soñado cientos de veces en la vez que, al igual que su padre, le mostraría a su pequeño hijo rubio de ojos plateados los rincones de la mansión mientras éste curioseaba con sus pequeños y ansiosos ojos grises cada rincón de ésta. Un pequeño rubio que al igual que él encontraría algunos de los rincones de la mansión y los declararía sus guaridas secretas, un pequeño que él iría a buscar a donde sea que se encontrara y, como su abuelo, lo cargaría de regreso a su habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para que al despertar, el pequeño mago se sorprenda de despertar en cama habiendo dormido junto a la fuente.  
__

__Y ahora que empezaba a pensar en su casa, Draco pensaba en sus padres. En su madre no tanto, y en su tía menos. Ambas eran fieles al señor Oscuro y estaban orgullosas de torturar a los muggles y traidores a la sangre. Llevaban orgullosamente la marca en su brazo y le eran leales a la causa. En quien si pensaba era en su padre. Draco sabía que la gran ambición de su padre era la causa por la que había aceptado a la rubia como esposa y finalmente a Lord Voldemort en su vida. Y no es que Draco no apreciara a su padre. Lo hacía, como cualquier niño pequeño que espera que su padre note su valor y esté orgulloso de él. Sabía que le era difícil demostrar su aprecio, pero en ocasiones él le sonreía y se preocupaba por él y Draco regresaba a esa etapa de búsqueda de reconocimiento sin poder evitarlo. Su padre. ¿Él estaría preocupado por él?__

__Lo dudaba de Narcissa, pero ¿Qué había de Lucius? Draco consideró que debió despedirse de él de alguna forma. Decirle al menos un te quiero, abrazarlo aunque fuera la última vez en su vida. __

__Si, Draco empezaba a arrepentirse. __

__Mirando a la chica servirle el pastel y su bebida miró a la ventana nuevamente y se permitió observar a la gente de afuera. Gente corriendo, riendo, platicando. Ignorante de que su destino, si algún día Potter llegase a perder la batalla, era morir. Eso era lo que le remordía la consciencia a Draco. Eran personas buenas, alegres, como él, como sus amigos. Víctimas de alguien que no conocían pero ansiaba eliminarlos. Él simplemente no podía contribuir a eso. No podía dejar que pase eso. Draco se empeñaba a creer que si sus padres habían contribuido en el problema Draco podía contribuir en la solución. Que todo era cuestión de armarse de valor. Bajando la mirada a sus manos su mirada se topó con el pequeño pedazo de pergamino frente a él. La lista había sido asentada en algún momento sobre la mesa y ahora era lo único que podía llamar la atención de Draco, así el mundo continuara avanzando lejos de él.  
__

__Aún es tiempo para regresar-se dijo.- Puedo volver a casa. Puede haber otra manera. Aún puedo volver a mis amigos, a mis maestros, a mi familia...Puedo convencer a padre de que... -pero llegado a ese punto se dió cuenta que no era verdad. Que no podría hacer nada por él porque al final su padre amaba a su madre y no la dejaría a su suerte. __

__Su mente consideró entonces la posibilidad de drogar a su padre y lanzarle un obliviate pero supo que al momento de acercarse sería capturado y castigado sin piedad por el señor Oscuro. Entonces, mientras tomaba su bebida, pensó en que podría simplemente hablar con la orden o Dumbledore. No obstante al empezar la tarde, Draco caminó por la ciudad mientras buscaba algo que dijera que solicitaban empleado o algo así y la chica del café, Lauren, lo llevaba al que sería su nuevo hogar, un edificio rojo y grande que se veía más adelante.__

__Era raro, pensó. Había hablado con más personas hoy que en toda su vida y estaba emocionado como el primer día que dió su primer paso en Hogwarts. Tenía una nueva acompañante a la que no conocía pero vería frecuentemente de ahora en adelante. De cierta forma era como empezar una aventura y no había tiempo para arrepentimientos o devoluciones.  
__

* * *

_Ocupado en encajar en ese nuevo lugar, a Draco había dejado de preocuparle la guerra principalmente. Que estuviera en un mundo desconocido no ayudaba mucho pues Draco, de alma curiosa, había empezado a aprender cada vez más y más de aquel mundo sin parar.  
_

_Había descubierto que cada domingo habían clases gratuitas de guitarra cerca de su nuevo hogar, que el supermercado era como una recolección en estantes de todo lo que podías querer encontrar, que podía tener televisor con miles de canales en casa con solo pagar una vez cada dos meses y delante del cual podías pasarte horas enteras, que existían animales que jamás había visto en un lugar llamado zoologico, que en los bazares podía encontrar cosas nunca antes vistas como aquella lampara de neón que cambiaba los colores al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir una dulce melodía o cientos de modelos de telefonos cuya función principal era llamar a una persona lejos de tí sin usar una lechuza o un patronus, que con entrar al cine veías a pantalla gigante una o más películas o en la feria de la ciudad que estaba últimamente podías jugar cualquiera de los juegos pagando una módica cantidad.  
_

_Draco aprendió a hacer pequeños quehaceres domésticos y a utilizar la estufa para cosas básicas, platicaba con la madre de Lauren, Rose, sobre su hija y cosas que no conocía, dedicaba su tiempo ayudando a las chicas en la cafetería o platicando con ellas, y si encontraba algo interesante que hacer o un nuevo lugar se tomaba unos días para explorarlo en su totalidad. A veces simplemente estaba cansado y se quedaba en casa viendo peliculas sin parar en la televisión. Todo era nuevo para él, todo era interesante.  
_

_Quizá fue por azares del destino o mera coincidencia, pero un día Draco se levantó y dejó caer café sobre su camisa, distraído en preguntarse que haría ese día o a donde iría, y tuvo que regresar a su armario para buscar una camisa nueva cuando algo cayó.  
_

_El ruido llamó la atención del slytherin y se volteó para averiguar la causa del sonido, que resultó ser su varita de Espino de 25 cm y con núcleo de Pelo de Unicornio. El estómago de Draco se retorció sabiendo que era inevitable y tomó la pequeña varita de madera en sus manos sintiendo la magia recibirlo contenta luego_ de semanas sin ser usada_. _

_Sus manos temblaron ansiosas y Draco se preguntó si realmente estaba dispuesto a seguir jugando al héroe._

* * *

_Draco retorció sus manos nervioso, como siempre que lo hacía cuando iba a hacer algo que parecía imposible para él. Lauren sabía que Draco les ocultaba algo y era posible que fuera la última vez que lo viera. No sabía porque lo presentía. Quizá por el hecho de que había pasado un día entero platicando con su madre o porque había dicho en voz alta que extrañaría este lugar sin notarlo.  
_

_Lauren sabía que pasaba algo malo._

_Pero sabía que desde el día que Draco piso por primera vez el lugar, se estaba preparando para ello. Que aquel día al mirar por la ventana,Draco no solo estaba tomando una decisión que cambiaria su vida, sino la de otras personas más. Alessandra podría tragarse el cuento de que Draco venía del campo, pero nadie con ese caminar y los modales al comer podía serlo. _

_Lauren sabía que ella era la última a la que Draco diría adiós. _

_Mientras caminaban a casa, Draco se mantuvo en silencio y Lauren no hizo nada por impedirlo. Porque sabía que no podía detenerlo incluso si le confesara en ese momento su enamoramiento al chico. Cuando la dejó en casa y su madre abrió la puerta, recibiendolos a ambos con una gran sonrisa para luego voltear y volver a la cocina, Draco le sonrió y la miró a los ojos._

_-Debo irme. -Le dijo y Lauren supo que ese no era un te veo mañana, ni en una semana. No era un "He descubierto un magnifico lugar y quiero saber más de él", Este era un "me marchó y es probable que nunca vuelva". Ella agitó la mano como si no lo supiese y en su lugar le sonrió suavemente. _

_-Lo sé._

_-Pero siento que no puedo irme así, sin más. Hay cosas que quiero decirte antes de que me marche.  
_

_Ojala sea una confesión de amor-pensó pero lo miró con una ceja alzada y luego rodó los ojos en una perfecta imitación de Draco.  
_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tienes que reparar la maquina de capuchino. Emite demasiado aire caliente y pronto se sobrecalentará y provocará quemaduras graves. Recuerdale a Alessandra que los examenes de admisión a la preparatoria son en diez días y no debe olvidar pagar el examen antes del tres. Dile a Victorie que la falda que está usando necesitará un cambio urgente sino quiere que se rompa mientras atiende a un cliente y miren más de ella que lo que ha mirado su madre en toda su vida. Tienes que burlarte de Marcus una vez al día o empezará a caer pesado con sus aires de grandeza. Cuida a tu madre, no dejes que se deprima y no te subas a la motocicleta que compraste sin saberla usarla adecuadamente, no dejes tu computadora prendida sobre tu cama porque se puede incendiar y duerme más horas o un día de estos la maquina de frappes rebanará tu cara y perderás tu cara de niña bonita. _

_Ella rió dolorosamente y él le acarició el cabello._

_-Hablas como si no nos fueramos a ver mañana._

_Draco no dijo nada pero sonrió suavemente. Él sabía que ella sabía. Draco no se había molestado en negárselo. _

_-Cuidate Lauren._

_Ella asintió pero sintió un pesado nudo en su garganta. Finalmente no pudo fingir más._

_-¿Volverás?_

_Draco la miró inexpresivamente y asintió._

_-Espero poder volver algún día. _

_No era un sí, pero tampoco era un no. Se sintió aliviada.  
_

_\- Llamame dos veces al mes.-ordenó._

_Él alzó una ceja confundido. _

_-No tengo móvil. _

_-Consigue uno. Las chicas y yo estaremos esperando tu llamada así que no seas un héroe suicida como en las películas que muere al final, o el típico hombre solitario que se marcha para no volver porque decidió que la soledad era el único camino correcto para ser feliz mientras tenía como unica compañia a su espada.  
_

_-Has visto muchas películas y no tienes por qué preocuparte.-rió burlonamente- Nunca he sido el héroe y nunca lo seré. Ese papel le pertenece a otro. _

_-Entonces no se lo robes._

_Se mantuvieron en silencio y miraron el cielo disfrutando de las luces que emitían los edificios más altos._

_-Supongo que me dirás ahora que no te llamas Draco Malfoy-bromeó ._

_Él rió con ganas como si una carga pesada fuera liberada de él con esa simple broma._

_-Insisto en que tienes que salir más tiempo fuera del trabajo y el cine. _

_Ella lo miró significativamente y él rodó los ojos._

_-Mi nombre real si es Draco Malfoy.-dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa- Y si vivía en ___Wiltshire, en el campo, no en un pequeño lugar como le dije a Alessandra sino en una mansión con mis padres. Lo que creo que explica mi torpeza y curiosidad ante el mundo y porque nunca había preparado un café. -Confesó y ella rió levemente.- Mis padres apoyan una causa en la que no creo-aclaró sin mirarle- y que puede afectar a varios de forma totalmente injusta. Así que estoy regresando, ya sabes, a salvar el mundo.  
____

____Ella lo miró sin saber si estaba bromeando o no. Porque no lo parecía.____

____-¿A qué se dedican?____

____Draco ignoró la pregunta y sacó un chocolate de su bolsillo.____

____-¿Draco?____

____-¿No se lo dirás a nadie cierto?____

____Lauren lo miró fijamente. ____

____-Lo prometo. ____

____El rubio fijo su mirada en la chica castaña frente a él y asintió. Quizá era porque se había vuelto su amiga en ese mundo tan extraño y que confiaba en ella, que dejo salir las palabras que sin pensarlo pondrían sus pies en la tierra y lo dejarían caer en la cruel realidad. ____

____-Son asesinos.____

____Porque eso era lo que eran y Draco estaba empezando a aceptarlo.____

____La mirada de miedo que ella lanzó al rubio debió ser tal que Draco retrocedió y ella se dió cuenta que era lo que él menos necesitaba. Tomó su mano rápidamente y lo mantuvo en su lugar.  
____

____-¿Y que pasara con ellos si logras ganar?____

____-Serán encarcelados____

____-¿Y si no?____

____-Morirá mucha gente.  
____

____Lauren inhaló aire. ____

____-Tú también puedes morir.____

____-Es cierto.____

____-Pero aún si te amarró huirás ¿No?____

____Él rio.____

____-Lo haré____

____Rendida alzó los hombros de mala gana y señaló a la cocina. ____

____-Cena con nosotras hoy y dale un abrazo. Al menos si pierdes o no vuelves, ambos tendrán algo que recordar. ____

____Estuvo de acuerdo.____

* * *

____-¿Me prometes que estarás bien y que pasarás a visitarme aun sea breve para saber que estás sano?- le preguntó mientras se despedían en la puerta____

____Él asintió.____

____-Lo prometo.____

____-¿Estás -comenzó sin saber continuar-listo?-preguntó luego de segundos sin decir palabras.  
____

____El rubio metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y alzó los hombros en señal de ignorancia.____

____-Me he preparado por meses. Quiero creer que sí.____

____-Ya veo.____

____-Te extrañaré-le dijo- los extrañaré a todos. ____

____Draco la abrazó ligeramente y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia su departamento que quedaba en el edificio frente al de ella y su madre, consciente de que no habría respuesta. No es como si pudiera darle a Lauren más explicaciones sin revelar que era un mago o arrepentirse de su decisión de seguir viviendo una vida simple. Pero este era el momento. Draco finalmente volvería a casa y enfrentaría a su familia, a los mortífagos y al señor Tenebroso. Vería a su padrino y a sus amigos. E____ra un mago y siempre lo sería. Este era el momento de pelear por los suyos.________

____Y si sobrevivia siempre podría volver a este lugar y visitarlas.  
____

____Le despidió con la mano y empezó a caminar rumbo a su edificio, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en él un grito de una voz conocida lo llamó y el volteó sorprendido. Supuso que Lauren también quería despedirse de él.____

____-¡Draco!  
____

____El slytherin le animó esperando una sonrisa de despedida o una mano agitandose. Pero en su lugar, Lauren con las mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera al alcanzarle se paró con mirada decidida y fuerte, con la típica mirada gryffindor en su cara y la determinación del mundo en ella. Ella lo abrazó fuerte y se separó.  
____

____-____No dejes que lo que los demás crean te importen Draco.____-dijo determinadamente-E________res una gran ________y determinada persona, ________tienes una mente maravillosa, brillante y justa. Eres valiente y nadie más haría lo que estás haciendo. Incluso si ellos son más poderosos o temibles que tú, no los dejes ganar. _Demuestrales que tú e_res aún mejor__. ____  
____

________Draco la miró sorprendido y luego rió mientras negaba con la cabeza. ________

____-Lo haré, iré y les patearé el trasero. ____

____-¿Es una promesa?____

____-Es una promesa-afirmó.____

____-Suerte-dijo con una gran sonrisa y agitó la mano fuertemente mientras volvía a casa.____

* * *

**LUCIUS**

Recogiendo un cabello rubio en el suelo, Lucius apretó los labios, dandose cuenta que era más corto que el suyo pese a que ambos estaban platinados. Efectivamente era de Draco. Lucius no sabía si estaba feliz porque Draco estaba vivo o enojado por el simple hecho de que fuese éste quien le arrebatara el poder de sus manos. Una vez más. Una parte de él estaba satisfecho de que el rubio, hijo de él y Narcissa, estuviera vivo. Otra parte se retorcía dolido de ser traicionado por segunda vez por éste. Caminó hacia las afueras del terreno donde tiraban a los bebés, conscientes de que los aurores aun no llegaban a revisar esa parte del lugar y creían que no regresarían ahí bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ilusos.

Al menos logró deshacerse del mounstro que Narcissa había dado a luz como resultado del abuso del auror. A Narcissa no le hubiera importado, porque fue precisamente el hijo de ese infeliz, lo que la había llevado a la muerte. Y Lucius nunca hubiera criado a ese niño aún cuando amara a Narcissa. Caminó entre los restos buscandolo con la mirada, cuando lo notó.

No estaba.

Su mano tembló de rabia y apretó los dientes.

Se lo había llevado.

Lo había salvado seguramente.

Draco..

El maldito Draco no solo le había hecho esa jugada. Había impedido que Lucius hiciera pagar al causante de sus desgracias.

Rió histericamente mientras se sujetaba la frente

Draco había impedido que mataran a Potter, lo que los llevó a Azkaban. Y llegar a Azkaban los mató a él y a Narcissa.

Draco era el culpable.

No, Draco solo había sido un medio. En realidad la culpa era de Potter. Seguramente había manipulado a su hijo para lograr sus fines, salir vivo y desapareció a Draco después de la guerra para que lo creyera muerto. Seguramente ahora que lo necesitaban lo habían vuelto a manipular. Draco se lo había prometido, él nunca lo traicionaría. Y Draco siempre lo había admirado y le había sido fiel. Solo tenía que tenerlo de vuelta a su lado, y en todo caso que él no quisiera podría lanzarle un imperius tal como lo habían hecho antes para que peleara contra él. Porque Draco era su heredero y los Malfoy estaban orgullosos de su descendencia y su linaje.

Y de no ser así, Lucius haría que lo estuviera.

* * *

**HARRY **

Su corazón latía ansioso esperando una respuesta pero el rubio no decía nada. Todos estaban en silencio desde hace rato y el único que había desaparecido de su campo de visión, además de Zabini, era Thomas. Harry supuso que era porque estaba enojado con él y mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos grises frente a él que lo miraban con confusión y sorpresa.

Cuando finalmente el otro pareció captar las palabras Harry sonrió cálidamente.

-Draco, yo...

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy Black!- escucharon un grito y la cara sorprendida y sonrojada de Draco, se volvió de terror. Zabini estaba sujetando sin exito a un chica que se acercaba furiosa a él y le daba un puñetazo en el brazo. Draco gritó de dolor y olvido por completo a Potter a la vez que Weasley, Granger, Harry y los slytherin sujetaban la varita rápidamente en busca de defenderlo pero Dean Thomas les negó con la cabeza y ellos bajaron las varitas. Jackson dejó salir un suspiro y Astoria dejo salir una sonrisa divertida haciendo malditamente obvio que ellos conocían a la recién llegada.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme esto?-se oyó el gruñido de Snape, quien era el siguiente en saludar a Draco, cuando Potter le interrumpió.

Harry apretó los labios y miró a la chica castaña de ojos color oro, contrastando la plata de Draco, azotar al rubio en la cama a la vez que una señora mayor, y con los mismos ojos, entraba a la habitación. Harry escuchó un grupal saludó de _Señora Rose_ que provenía de la familia de Astoria al ir a su encuentro y se preguntó porque alguien completamente muggle, además del marido de Astoria estaba ahí. Ahí golpeando a Draco.

La mujer mayor negó con la cabeza como si fuera una escena de todos los días y se sentó en la silla de al lado esperando el final de la escena a la vez que recibía a Fred en sus piernas.

_-Adoro cuando hace eso-rió el pequeño_

_-No creo que a tu padrino le encante-rió la mayor._

-Lauren, maldita sea. Estoy adolorido.-la queja de Draco lo devolvió a la realidad y su mirada se enfocó nuevamente en el rubio y su acompañante. Draco se estaba frotando el brazo, que si bien recordaba Draco tenía un corte en sanación bajo la venda y la miraba con reproche. La chica se sonrojó llena de enojo y la mujer mayor se frotó la frente sin saber que hacer. Harry supuso que sabía lo que vendría.

-¿Adolorido? Adolorido vas a quedar cuando acabe contigo. Ya te habías largado una vez a solucionar tus problemas. ¿Quieres decirme por qué carajos estás sobre una cama? OTRA VEZ.

Él resopló.

-¿Lauren como llegaste hasta aquí?

Ella frunció el ceño y señaló a Dean detrás de él.

-Dean nos ha traido a mí y a mamá a venir a verte- Draco volteó y le sonrió a la señora Rose quien lo miro divertida y regresó la mirada a Lauren.

Sabía que se merecía el puñetazo, pues no había pasado a despedirse de ella ni de su madre porque estaban de viaje con Alessandra y otras amigas que Draco no conocía. Y no era porque no pudiera aparecerse, porque las dos mujeres lo habían atrapado alguna vez haciendo magia, sino porque realmente había pensado en tantas cosas que lo había pasado por alto, y no es que fuera a morir, se dijo- porque dijo que estabas muriendo-cosa que no estaba en sus planes pero sucedió- y en cuando pudiera nos trasladaría aquí. Ha llegado hace unos segundos y nos ha dejado pasar a la casa mediante la chimenea. Una chimenea ¿En serio? Lo hubiera disfrutado con creces pero mamá estaba que se subía por las paredes cuando supo que estabas muriendo así que entramos a pesar que éste- señaló a Zabini- dijo que ya habían demasiadas personas en el cuarto. Te imaginaras que con toda la ansiedad del mundo venimos hasta aquí esperando llorar en tu cuerpo y ¿que encontramos? A tí besuqueandote con este. Ciertamente no creo que estés muriendo.

Harry frunció el ceño. Draco se sonrojó

-¿Puedo preguntar quien eres?-preguntó habiendo quedado relegado nuevamente ante personas que él no conocía pero formaban parte de la vida diaria de Draco. Estaba enfadado por haber interrumpido su respuesta. La chica sin embargo lo miró alzando la ceja y abrió la boca para seguramente decirle algo insultante, pero Draco la tomó de la mano y le miró durante segundos. Finalmente ella resopló y miró a otro lado.

-No te importa-dijo pasando de él y volvió a Draco- La última vez que te fuiste regresaste con una chica y un bebé así que explicame que carajos está pasando, porque la última vez que te vi en el café fue cuando tú y Alex se toparon con esa chica castaña y el pelirrojo de ahí, y ahora tienes esta casa, cientos de bebés y personas desconocidas a tu alrededor. Ciertamente tienes obsesión con los bebés,

-No está pasando nada y no son desconocidos.

Ella alzó la ceja peligrosamente.

-Draco ese no era el punto.

Él resopló de nuevo y miró a los demás. Pansy frunció el ceño e intentó caminar hacia él pero Astoria la tomó del brazo.

-No vayas-le dijo- Lauren no le hará nada y está en todo su derecho de reclamarle.

-¿Quién es?

-Su mejor amiga muggle-dijo Astoria como si lo explicara todo.

Pansy apretó los labios no queriendo preguntar quien era su mejor amiga bruja pero lo dejo pasar.

-¿Esto es necesario?-siguió Draco

-Creeme, se volverá necesario pronto así que habla.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Que hacen aquí todos esos bebés cariño? -habló por primera vez Rose mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza y fue como si Draco se derritiera porque bajó la mirada y se sonrojó ligeramente. Snape rodó los ojos y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Son bebés que salve de mi padre-dijo sencillamente.

La señora Rose abrió ligeramente la boca en señal de sorpresa pero Lauren apretó los ojos y se sentó frente a él practicamente sacando a Harry quien gruño pero se dejó hacer.

-¿El asesino?- ante el pequeño gruñido de Draco rodó los ojos y Harry no pudo evitar pensar que ambos habían pasado tiempo juntos, pues imitaban a la perfección pequeños gestos del otro.- Si, no te gusta que lo llame así, pero ¿Bebés? ¿Por qué habrían de robar bebés? ¿Piensa formar un malvado ejercito en pañales?

Pese a que estaba malhumorado Draco sonrió ligeramente.

-Ojalá y fuera así.

-¿Qué más puedes hacer con un bebé además de criarlo?-preguntó ingenuamente.

-Matarlo-fue la seca respuesta y Lauren apretó los labios.

-Draco, cariño-intervino la mujer mayor-¿qué es lo que no nos has dicho?

Draco pidió quedarse a solas con ellas y fue la última vez que lo vió en el día. Estaba consciente de que no hubo respuesta.

* * *

-Lauren y su madre fueron las primeras personas que le dieron apoyo familiar y de conocimientos muggles cuando Draco llegó por primera vez a West End-explicó Astoria a todos, especialmente a Snape, mientras tomaban un merecido descanso luego de días de pesadilla. -Ambas saben que somos magos y la razón por la que estamos en el mundo muggle. Gracias a ella, Freddie nació sin problemas porque nos acompañó a un hospital muggle y eso cuando Draco no sabía que hacer.

-¿Freddie nació en un hospital muggle?-tartamudeó Ron y Astoria asintió-Pero eres una sangrepura, somos horriblemente vulnerables a los medicamentos muggles.

-Creeme-dijo Astoria- Fue terrible.

Harry miró de reojo a Ron tragar saliva y mirar a Freddie jugar cerca de Orión junto a Alexander. Cuando el de ojos azules sintió la mirada volteó, sonrió y le guiño el ojo haciendolo sonreir suavemente, pero en el fondo Harry pudo ver la tristeza invadir a su mejor amigo, seguramente deseando que fuese su hermano quien estuviera en ese lugar y añorando lo que él y su familia habían perdido por caprichos inútiles e injustificados.

En general, Astoria hubiera sido una grandiosa cuñada y nuera pensó. Delicada, amable, amorosa. Había sido un total error alejarla de la familia Weasley.

-Supongo que no tenías planeado tener otro hijo-comentó Hermione.- Dado que no planeabas volver al mundo mágico.

-Claro que sí-respondió-Alex y yo estamos intentándolo y Dean ha prometido ayudarnos a traer un medimago. Draco se encargaría de los aspectos legales para hacerlo pasar como nacido aquí.

-Debo admitir que han pasado por mucho-comentó Hermione mientras miraba de reojo a Pansy, quien se mantenía en silencio y tomaba su té sin decir nada. De cierto modo Hermione comprendía que de alguna manera los mejores amigos del rubio debían sentirse rechazados o relegados. Astoria había pasado con Draco los ultimos 8, casi 9 años y conocía a Malfoy mucho mejor que lo que Pansy podría ahora hacerlo, se podía decir que era su mejor actual amiga. Blaise estaba en la misma situación con respecto al marido de ésta y Nott, quien al parecer era como el hermano mayor había sido reemplazado por la chica Lauren.

Astoria frunció el ceño de pronto y miró a los tres slytherin que, perdidos de alguna forma, no parecían prestar atención a la platica.

-Si-Harry la observó apretar la falda con las manos y esperó, porque lo que sea que ella dijera tenía que ver con las tres serpientes sentadas junto a ellos y lo que había dicho Hermione, finalmente alzó la mirada y la enfocó en la única chica del cuarteto plateado-Lo siento Pansy.

La chica de ojos verdes alzó la mirada y la miró, totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Que sientes?-preguntó suavemente y eso solo hizo sentir peor a Astoria.

-Haberselos robado, yo...

Fue como una cachetada para Parkinson porque se paró y se marchó. Astoria miró a los otros dos amigos de Draco y el medimago miró a Zabini y le hizo una señal de que la siguiera haciendo que el italiano saliera tras la chica. Por un momento Harry pensó que los acompañaría, no obstante Nott asentó la taza en la mesa y la miró fríamente.

-Es cierto, nos lo robaste-le dijo acusadoramente ignorando el _señor Nott_ que le dirigió reprobadoramente Snape-Si tu no hubieras estado ahí Draco habría vuelto a nosotros y no habría tenido que pasar por todo esto. Si tu no hubieras tenido miedo de regresar al mundo mágico él habría podido perdirnos ayuda. Si tú no te hubieras metido con Weasley como te dije que hicieras aquel día, te habrías ahorrado la vergüenza de ser rechazada por toda la prole y seguirías en casa.

Ella bajó la mirada

-Te lo dije, te lo advertí. Fred Weasley no era bueno para tí. Después de todo era un traidor a la sangre y tu...

Ron se sonrojó y se lanzó sobre él pero tanto Harry como el marido de Astoria, que llegó corriendo, lo evitaron.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -gruñó Ron-Él era el mejor chico que pudo haber conseguido, él...

-Murió en batalla lejos de ella, sabiendo que estaba embarazada-le reclamó y Jackson dejó de sostener a Ron- Creyó infundadamente que su familia la aceptaría siendo de slytherin e hija de mortífagos. Creyó ilusamente que esperar haría que sus padres aceptaran a Astoria sabiendo que en una guerra no hay tiempo de nada

-¿De qué se trata esto?-preguntó a Alexander cuando vió a Astoria empezar a llorar.

-Eso no te incumbe-reprochó Ron.

-No pueden meterse con mi esposa y ...

-Tu hermano-continuó Theo-tomó malas decisiones y Astoria también.- y entonces volvió a la chica que seguía en silencio.- No puedes llegar y solo disculparte por alejar a Draco de nosotros-regañó-Era nuestro mejor amigo, como mi hermano menor, Blaise estaba enamorado de él y Pansy lo idolatraba. No puedes decirnos que lamentas que pasaramos 3 meses viviendo angustiosamente sin saber si su padre lo había matado y debíamos buscar su cuerpo bajo Malfoy Manor porque era el único lugar en el cual no habíamos buscado. No puedes creer que un inútil lo siento hará que recuperemos 8 años de su vida o el cariño que tanto nos tenía. Ahora somos simples conocidos. Personas que estuvieron ahí-reclamó mordiendo sus labios y mirando a Harry. Y Harry lo entendió, porque el también se sentía así. Alguien a quien Draco había querido mucho, pero que el tiempo había reemplazado-No puedes simplemente pedirle a Pansy que te perdone que le hayas quitado a su amigo de la infancia porque no soportaste dar la cara al mundo cual cobarde que se niega a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. No puedes simplemente mirar a Blaise y pedir silenciosamente que te tenga compasión. NO puedes esperar que yo te sonría y te diga que no importa y que lo comprendo. ¿Sabes cuantas veces escuché a Pansy llorar o calmé la furía de Blaise? ¿Cuántas veces me sentí solo esperando que milagrosamente Draco apareciera? Tú lo necesitabas pero nosotros también. Fuiste egoista y lo menos que puedes hacer es respetar nuestro enojo y no decir nada a menos que quieras que deje que esos dos te lancen hechizos por toda esta mansión.

-Draco fue-sollozó

-Fue un buen amigo pero tu sabías que su lugar no era ser un simple muggle. ¡Salvó a Potter!¡Era un jodido héroe!

Hermione se sintió mal por Astoria y se le acercó.

-No es culpa de Astoria totalmente, Malfoy decidió por su cuenta que...

-Basta-regañó Snape-basta todos. Estan cansados, estresados y no piensan bien. Vayan a sus casas ,habitaciones o lo que sea, pero separense de aquí.

A regañadientes todos asintieron y empezaron a marcharse. Astoria y su familia se quedaron en la sala.

\- Profesor Snape-dijo pero el la ignoró y empezó a caminar fuera de la casa hacia el jardín.

-Ahora no señorita Greengrass. El señor Nott tiene razón en una cosa. Usted no puede pedir disculpas como si eso nos hiciera sentir mejor. Pedir disculpas solo asume que usted es la culpable, siendo que Draco tomó la decisión de quedarse a su lado.

* * *

**DRACO  
**

-Si ese es el caso-opinó Lauren-ciertamente él vendrá por tí.

Draco suspiró y mordió ligeramente su labio.

-¿Existe alguna manera que sepa que tu lo hiciste?-preguntó la madre de Lauren y él asintió.

-Demasiadas. Puede checar mi rastro mágico o descubrir algo que hubiera dejado caer. No me dió tiempo de verificarlo.

-Quizá estarías más a salvo si...

-El lugar tiene un fidelio y solo las personas autorizadas saben donde estamos-dijo Draco

La chica rodó los ojos.

-Draco no se si te fijaste pero ahí abajo esta la familia de Astoria, Dean, dos chicas más, tres chicos que no he visto nunca y él de lentes con quien te besuqueabas. Además de ese señor de ropa oscura y nariz chata.

-Mi padrino

-Exacto. Tu padrino-ella abrió los ojos- ups.

Rose la miró.

-Siempre he dicho que tiene que medir su bocota.

Draco rió.

-Pero tiene razón, somos demasiadas personas aquí. Los bebés están dentro del fidelio además de las nanas, los doctores y ustedes. Aunque todos ellos tienen un juramento inquebrantable y no estás autorizados a salir. Excepto los que vieron en el cuarto.

-¿De donde sacaste tanta gente?

-En realidad los medimagos los trajo Theo, pero las nanas las saque de Francia.

-¿Cuando carajos fuiste a Francia?

-Solicite que llegaran,por supuesto. Solo pase a recogerlas.

-Eres demasiado complicado. Pudiste decirnos a mamá y a mí.

-¿Qué necesitaba que cuidaran tantos bebés? Además estaban de vacaciones. Habían esperado esto durante mucho tiempo y por fin habían comprado los boletos. No podía decirles que se regresaran.

-Eso es tierno de tu parte Draco- exclamó la mujer-pero para eso están las madres adoptivas.

* * *

**HARRY**

La cena de esa noche era tan incómoda que el silencio podía cortarse con un cuchillo-pensó Harry. No obstante cuando Zabini y Parkinson bajaron las escaleras Harry notó que parecían realmente agotados. Theodore Nott miró al slytherin y alzó la ceja y él asintió para después dejarse caer en la silla. Parkinson lo miró entonces y él se alzó de hombros. Theo negó con la cabeza.

Para Hermione y Harry fue un momento confuso pero interesante.

-Están leyendose la mente-dijo Astoria bajito. -Draco solía hacerlo también-comentó y rió levemente-solían hacerse reír entre ellos en la comida y una vez Draco le escupió en la cara a Daphne. Yo envidiaba la amistad que se tenían y me hubiera gustado tener a alguien así para mí.

Harry asintió sin saber que decir.

-¿Por qué tu no me odias?

Revolviendo la sopa que había hecho la señora Rose después de salir del cuarto Harry suspiró pensando que aquella chica, Lauren, seguía platicando con el rubio. Se preguntó de que tanto seguían hablando y observó que Snape no estaba en la mesa. Es cierto, se recordó, Snape había vuelto a Hogwarts momentaneamente y había dicho que cenaría ahí con los alumnos. Su mirada regresó a la chica que comía lentamente su sopa y que lo miraba fijamente

-Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Por qué tu no me odias?- repitió.

Harry miró su cuchara y se la metió en la boca y después de unos segundos su cerebro encontró las respuestas.

-No tengo derecho de hacerlo.

-Lo lamento-le dijo-yo no sabía que se querían.

-Yo tampoco. En todo caso no es tu culpa-dijo consciente de que todos lo escuchaban- que Draco se fuera fue culpa de Ginny y Percy pero gracias a eso tu hijo esta vivo. -Entonces dirigió sus ojos verdes al pequeño que dormía en el sillón cercano a ellos.-Creo que Draco nunca se arrepentiría de ello. Salvó una vida el mismo día que arrebató otra- pensó en Bellatrix-y a visto crecer a tu hijo de la manera que quiso ser criado. Salvó a sus amigos y a su padrino y triunfó en un mundo muy distinto al suyo. En general estoy muy orgulloso de él.

No le sorprendió que ella llorara nuevamente o la mirada de agradecimiento de su esposo. Tampoco la mirada orgullosa de Hermione o el agradecimiento de Ron mientras miraba también al pequeño de ojos azules. Lo que le sorprendió fue la pequeña sonrisa de Blaise Zabini mientras seguía mirando su plato.

* * *

**BLAISE  
**

Blaise estaba enojado. Cabreado. Cabreadísimo en realidad, pero las palabras de Potter lo hicieron sentir mejor porque se dió cuenta, y supo que Pansy y Theo escucharon su pensamiento, de que ellos no eran los únicos que habían perdido años de la vida de Draco. Draco había perdido muchas cosas de la vida de ellos también.

Se perdió el momento en que Blaise decidió ser maestro o el día de la graduación de Theo donde Pansy bailó totalmente borracha para él. O el día en que Pansy aprobó su examen de inefable y los tres decidieron festejarlo con una fiesta en la sala de slytherin. Se perdió el día en que Theo fue reconocido como el mejor medimago de su generación o Daphne les dijo que estaba embarazada. Se perdió los cumpleaños de los tres o el día que Snape les confesó que estaba saliendo con una conocida de la guerra que resultó ser amiga de McGonagall.

Se perdió el día que excursaron por el mundo muggle solo para divertirse y el día terminó con Snape encontrandolos hambrientos y somnolientos en un parque. E incluso el día en que Pansy llegó llorando y Theo y Blaise salieron para casi matar al desgraciado que la engañó. Se perdió el día que lo volvieron jefe de slytherin y Pansy los llevó a escondidas a su misión solo para ver Dragones Flameantes. También estaba el día en que Terry Boot aceptó ser su pareja. Memorias que Blaise guardaba en su corazón y compartía con sus amigos, Draco no los había visto ni lograría sentir jamás.

Así que tomando la decisión de arreglar esto de una vez por todas, se dirigió al cuarto de Pansy y tocó la puerta. Cuando la chica apareció le sonrió malvadamente y le dejó acceder a su mente para que sepa cual era su petición.

-Necesito un favor.

* * *

** DRACO**

Cuando Blaise irrumpió la habitación sin importarle que estuvieran ahí esas dos mujeres, Draco enseguida volteó y le sonrió; pero notó la expresión de furia en él y aunque estaba adolorido y tenía la varita a mano permitió que Blaise llegará hasta él y le asestara varios golpes antes de pararlo, Pansy lo veía todo desde la puerta y cuando Lauren se paró dispuesta a defenderlo ella le lanzó un hechizo petrificante tanto a ella como a su madre. Sorprendido, se dijo a sí mismo que había olvidado lo terrible que podía ser Pansy cuando se lo proponía.

-Te odio- le gritó Zabini-Te odio. Te detesto.

Cada _te odio_ era un golpe. Cada _te detesto_ era un azote contra la cama. Nunca en su vida, excepto una vez, Blaise y él habían llegado a los golpes pero Draco sabía lo que vendría después de eso. Blaise se derrumbaría y tal como predijo, a medida que el tiempo pasaba sus golpes perdieron fuerzas y terminó abrazándolo con fuerza. Draco se dejó abrazar y acarició sus cabellos suavemente.

-En verdad te odio-le dijo.

-Lo sé

La chica de ojos verdes elevó a las visitantes fuera del cuarto y para seguramente llevarlas a un cuarto vacío donde las descongeló para luego cerrar la puerta ignorando sus gritos mientras volvía al cuarto. Su mirada se topó entonces con él de una forma totalmente diferente a la de la mañana y supo que necesitaba disculparse. Con los tres. Pansy evadió malhumoradamente su mirada y cerró la puerta, al tiempo que Draco escuchaba un silencius sobre el cuarto. Sabían que estaban enfadados, pero al menos, tenía de nuevo a Blaise abrazándolo y Draco sintió después de mucho tiempo esa calidez que venía con él.

* * *

Cuando despertó lo hizo confundido al sentir el peso de dos personas contra él. Abrió los ojos y se levantó tratando de no incomodar a los otros dos ocupantes de la cama. Una sonrisa se le escapó al notar que eran Pansy y Blaise.

-Me ganaron anoché-escuchó una voz y su mirada se dirigió al pequeño sillón donde había estado Snape la primera vez que despertó. Dándose cuenta que no había logrado abrazar a su padrino el día anterior, se preguntó donde estaría y si podría pararse de la cama.

-Ni lo intentes-regañó el medimago. Theo estaba revisando expedientes con una enorme calma y Draco sonrió de nuevo contento como nunca antes. Porque así solían despertar en Hogwarts los fines de semana de los últimos meses, con dos, tres o los cuatro, en la misma cama. Theo, Draco y Blaise juntaban sus camas y dejaban pasar a escondidas a una soñolienta Pansy . Y a veces, cuando Draco despertaba Theo estaba leyendo un libro en silencio en la habitación para no despertarlos.

-Estoy realmente molesto, Draco- dijo mirándolo con reproche a pesar de que el rubio sonreía. -Aún si Pansy y Blaise te han perdonado, yo no lo he hecho. No solo hiciste las cosas por tu cuenta sino que nos dejaste sin noticias durante todo este tiempo y cuando llegas tú...

Draco dejó su sonrisa expandirse aún más. Esto era lo normal, el regaño de Theo, los golpes de Blaise, el malhumor y los llantos de Pansy. Si todo era como antes su padrino llegaría a regañarlos por hacer todo ese ajuste en su habitación y decirles que era tarde. Y así fue, Severus abrió la puerta mirando directo a Nott y sin notar que estaba despierto, ocupado en quien sabe que cosas en su mente, y empezó a preguntarle al medimago si sabía donde estaba Blaise porque no estaba en su cuarto y debían regresar a Hogwarts.

-Padrino.

La mirada de Severus entonces se dirigió a Draco sin expresión alguna pero Draco podía ver el alivio en su ojos. Extendió los brazos hacia él como cuando era pequeño y Severus alzó una ceja.

-Le he dicho que no se levante-aclaró Theo y con un suspiro cansado Snape se dirigió a él y le dió un azote con su varita. Cuando Draco se quejó el mayor sonrió de lado.

-No te mereces mis abrazos chiquillo quejumbroso y chiquiado-exclamó, pero aún así le acarició la cabeza.

-Lo sé-rió realmente contentó.-Pero aún así quiero uno.

Ellos eran su familia, una familia distinta a la que tenía con Astoria pero su familia al fin y al cabo. Una familia que no había tenido por tanto tiempo pero añoraba a diario. Y Draco lo supo, supo que no podía dejarlos ir de nuevo a ninguno de ellos. La sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca y sus manos apretaron las sabanas tan fuerte que Pansy se levantó y frotó los ojos. Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que estaba pasando sacudió a Blaise quien se levantó tan perdido como ella pero rápidamente siguió el hilo de la historia.

No quería hacerlo pero sollozó. Fuerte, con dolor. Como no lo había hecho en años.

-Los he extrañado tanto-lloró.

Draco no solía llorar, de hecho podía contar todas las veces que lo había hecho. De pequeño había llorado cuando su abuelo había muerto. De adolescente cuando se dió cuenta que estaba enamorado de Potter y nunca lo tendría. Después de la guerra, cuando salvó a Astoria y ella y Freddie salieron vivos del quirófano. La última vez fue cuando conoció a Orión y se dió cuenta que seguía con vida y había llegado a tiempo.

No, Draco no solía llorar y nunca había llorado la ausencia de ellos 4 porque ninguno estaría ahí para consolarlo y eso sería aun más doloroso. Sin embargo, a sus 26 años, Draco lo hizo. Porque estaban ahí, junto a él. Y ellos le abrazaron como lo hicieran casi 9 años antes cuando descubrieron que no tomaría la marca.

Él se aferró a Pansy tal cual niño pequeño y ella lo sostuvo sorprendida de que él dejara su mente libre para que los 4 viesen por todo lo que había pasado desde el día en que se marchó. Theo sonrió al saber que Draco conservaba dentro de el libro de Blaise una foto de ellos 5 y Severus se sintió satisfecho de sentir cuanto realmente los había extrañado. Blaise se sintió complacido de seguir siendo considerado su mejor amigo pese a que Draco valoraba de igual manera a ese tal Alexander y Pansy de que Draco no la hubiera reemplazado en su corazón por Astoria.

Se quedaron así un gran rato mientras el sueño empezaba a vencerlo de nuevo y sentía que su vida por fin estaba completa, porque ya no tenía que escoger entre tener a Astoria, Lauren, Jackson, Freddie y Rose o tener a Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Potter y Severus. Ellos estaban en el mismo lugar. Todos los que eran parte de lo que Draco era. Ellos, junto con Orión.

_Solo tienes que seguir los pasos y todo estará bien- le había dicho Abraxas_

Por eso cuando bajaron a desayunar ante la sorpresa de todos y vió a Potter tirar un poco de jugo de calabaza en su túnica no pudo evitar sonreír feliz.

* * *

_-Draco-escuchó la voz de Blaise en su cabeza- Todo slytherin que se respete guarda esa mirada boba para su cuarto o para la sala slytherin donde solo hay slyhterins y no miembros de las otras 4 casas o muggles que puedan burlarse de tu cara posteriormente- bromeó y Draco se dió cuenta que fueron palabras parecidas a aquella conversación que inició todo. _

Pansy lanzó una risita que llamó la atención de varios y miró a Blaise de reojo ante el gruñido de Theo.

-_Oh, superalo Blaise. Ya tuvimos esta conversación antes. No le hagas caso Draco, está celoso de ya no ser el centro de tu atención por segunda vez y por la misma persona._

_-Aww -escuchó la voz de Theo- ¿en serio tienen que hablar de esto en el desayuno? La última vez ya vieron como nos fue. Callense y traguen antes de que Draco huya, se vuelva mago, se convierta en auror y empiece a buscar a ancianitos raptados mientras se hace amigo de todos los hufflepuffs posibles porque se enamoró de Voldemort.  
_

Consciente de que era una burla a lo que había hecho durante todo este tiempo, Draco intentó mantenerse enojado pero no pudo. Tomó su vaso de té y empezó a dar un trago con una gran sonrisa cuando la voz de Pansy se escuchó nuevamente entonando una cancioncita.

_-Apuesto que se lo que Draco está pensando en este momento-dijo triunfante la slytherin de ojos verdes._

_-Estás leyendo su mente Pans-acusó Theo-es malditamente obvio que lo sabes._

_-Claro, claro-rió- Él está pensando que ahora que puede volver al mundo mágico y con lo buenote que está ahora Potter, sus hijos saldrían muy bonitos  
_

_-Awww-se quejó Blaise- no quería saber eso_

_La risa le ganó y escupió a las personas de enfrente que resultaron ser Astoria y Lauren. _

-No estaba pensando en eso-dijo en voz alta y sonrojado, más cuando la mirada de Potter se posó sobre él. Pudo sentir el calor invadir su cuerpo pero se volvió frío cuando miró a las chicas que lo veían asesinamente- Lo siento

_-Oh, pero ya lo consideraste-se burló Pansy_

_-Más que considerar a los hijos por lo rojo que se está poniendo está pensando en el proceso._

_-Y la historia se repite..._

_-Alguien mateme_

Blaise rió con ganas y se olvidó de la conversación mental

-El destino de los Greengrass es ser escupidos por Draco-se burló.-Primero su padre en el almuerzo de su fiesta de cumpleaños, después Daphne en la cena, y ahora Astoria en el desayuno. Apuesto a que ya le ha escupido a su ahijado, es todo un honor tener las babas de Draco en la cara.

Ella enrojeció mientras se limpiaba y Lauren le dió un coscorón al rubio quién reía felizmente.

Astoria miró a Pansy y le sonrió aún cuando ésta no lo hizo.

-Nunca lo había visto tan feliz-dijo en voz baja.

Mirando al otro extremo de la mesa Draco le sonrió felizmente a Alexander que tenía una cara burlona y pasó su mirada a Potter que se divertía con la escena.

-Apuesto que se lo que estás pensando-dijo Alexander sonriendo de lado- puedo saberlo por la mirada que acabas de poner.

-¿En qué?-preguntó divertido Draco.

-En lo bueno...

-Callate-rió lanzandole una cuchara

-Y en lo bonitos que serán tus...

-Basta-rió nuevamente pese a que sabía que estaba siendo la burla de todos sus amigos. Pero él sonrió feliz porque lo sabe

_Sabe que está enamorado_

_Y que es correspondido_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola a todos :)_

_Hace mucho que debería haber escrito este capitulo pero mi laptop ha tenido problemas y bueno, nada que hacer. Estoy emocionada porque por fin llegue a la parte que quería escribir desde que inicié la historia. _

_lucas1177, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, ForeverHarco, Guest. Gracias por su review anterior :). Gracias a ustedes que leyeron la historia desde el inicio y comentan he llegado hasta este punto, es mi capitulo 10, oficialmente un longfic wiii. Este es uno de mis fanfics más largos y aún le faltan capítulos así que es bueno saber que alguien está leyendo esto. jajaja_

_Bueno, los dejo, porque me dejaron tareas de vacaciones :(_

_Los quiere y les manda besos y abrazos._

_**Freya Uchiha ;)**_

* * *

**PASADO**

**CAPITULO 10  
**

_Draco se tiró en la cama de su habitación pensando en lo que haría de ahora en adelante y si era posible que Potter supiera que él era el chico con el que había platicado en la torre de Astronomía. No era probable, se dijo, pero automáticamente se regañó por dejar a la vista el escudo de su casa y los colores de ésta. Potter no dejaba de ver a la mesa de Slytherin desde entonces y eso ponía a Draco nervioso y torpe.  
_

_Quizá piensa que yo sé quien es su amigo, se planteó. _

_Así que tratando de evitar el sonrojo que cubría su rostro cuando sentía la mirada de Harry sobre él, se pasó tres días siendo observado y esperando firmemente que Potter no se acercase a él.  
_

_Sin embargo no era lo que iba a pasar y Draco lo sabía._

_La primera vez que el moreno intentó hablar con él, Draco estaba con Pansy en pociones. Theo y Blaise se habían saltado la clase con permiso de su padrino y Potter llevaba mirandolo toda la clase, tanto que incluso su padrino le preguntó con la mirada si todo estaba bien. Draco se alzó de hombros mientras terminaba de cortar ingredientes y los tiraba en su caldero. Pansy no podía estar más feliz de estar preparando veriseratum para poder vengarse más tarde de Lavander Brown por besuquear al prospecto de futuro marido que Pansy había considerado. Anthony Goldstein.  
_

_Draco rodó los ojos divertido y se esforzó en su poción, cuando terminaron, pudo ver los ojos de Potter brillar con astucia y Draco sabía que algo anda mal. _

_-Profesor Snape-dijo fingiendo una mueca de dolor que obviamente su padrino sabía que era falsa._

_-Si, Señor Malfoy._

_-¿Podría retirarme a la enfermería? Los vapores me están mareando y mi poción está lista._

_-¿Draco estás bien?-preguntó en un susurro Pansy, lo más cerca posible para que nadie los escuchara._

_Ante la mirada de preocupación de su amiga, asintió mientras disimuladamente le lanzaba una sonrisita y ella suspiró dando disimuladamente un golpe escondido como si le sirviera de apoyo.  
_

_Snape alzó la ceja y ambos slytherin miraron expectantes a su jefe de casa._

_-De acuerdo-dijo suspirando -acompañelo Srta. Parkinson. _

_Con una sonrisa de victoria en su mente, Draco escuchó a Potter gruñir._

* * *

_La segunda vez estaba con Blaise._

_Ellos simplemente estaban volando como siempre, disfrutando del viento, cuando vió al equipo de gryffindor aparecer de la nada, pese a que no le tocaba entrenamiento a ninguna de las casas. Potter tenía la mirada en él y no la desviaba, por lo que Blaise inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo y le lanzó un hechizo de cosquillas._

_La cara de Draco enrojeció intentando no reír como loco frente a la casa enemiga y miró a su amigo en reproche. Cuando éste voló lejos de él, Draco solo quería una cosa._

_Venganza._

_Nada de lo demás importaba._

_Cuando al final de la tarde, Draco arrastraba con una sonrisa a un muy cansado Blaise, fue cuando notó que gracias a su amigo se había salvado de dar explicaciones._

* * *

_La tercera vez estaba con Theo practicando animagia. Estaba consciente de que Potter trataba de hablar con él. No era tonto. Y eso empezaba a crisparle los nervios porque ya había decidido obliviatarse pero aún no encontraba quien lo hiciera fuera de sus amigos o su padrino. Consciente de que se le acababa el tiempo y que Potter ya sabía cuál era su imagen artificial, Draco estaba nervioso porque incluso fuera de Hogwarts la mirada de Potter y el chico tratando de hablar con él lo acosaban.  
_

_Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurría. Esconderse._

_Lo cual era fácil cuando uno trataba de hacer animagia ilegal con uno de sus mejores amigos._

_Tampoco es como si pudiera salir en este momento._

_Theo se miró en el espejo y observó las dos orejas negras en su cabeza mientras se lamentaba llevar 4 horas sin poder quitarlas. Draco solo bostezó y se sentó en un sillón vacío que había transfigurado de una silla y movió la cola gris de un lado para otro._

_-Olvidalo Theo-le dijo-es probable que sigan ahí las próximas 3 horas. Hasta que se queden sin magia._

_Theo resopló._

_-Tengo hambre._

_Con una sonrisa divertida, Draco observó al de ojos verdes recostarse en el sofá y usar sus pies de almohada. Le acarició el cabello suavemente y observó divertido como las orejas se movían con cada caricia._

_Rió y como consecuencia Theo enrojeció e intentó levantarse pero Draco lo acostó de nuevo._

_-No te rías-reprochó el de ojos verdes y Draco se mordió el labio mientras veía divertido las orejas ahora agachadas._

_-Lo siento, pero mira-dijo señalando su cola-Al menos no se agitan de un lado a otro si estás feliz._

_Viendole el lado divertido, Theo se tiró sobre él y empezó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que oyeron pasos cercanos. Theo inmediatamente lanzó un hechizo desilusionador y Draco uno de silencio a su alrededor._

_Cuando la persona entró era Potter._

_Potter chasqueó los labios y gruñó acomodandose el cabello mientras miraba los alrededores totalmente frustrado.-No puedo creer que se me haya escapado-dijo y sacando un pergamino lo observó un rato y esperó a quien sabe que.-Hace 10 minutos estaban aquí.  
_

_Entrecerrando los ojos Theo hizo señal de que avanzaran y Draco lo hizo. Cuando ambos estaban a punto de ver que tenía el pergamino de Potter éste se dió la vuelta y ambos se miraron frustrados y decididos a ver que tenía dichoso papel.  
_

_-Dice que sigue aquí-dijo el moreno para sí mismo._

_Eso solo incendió la curiosidad de ambos e hicieron miles de posiciones pero al final no pudieron ver el contenido antes de que Potter se marchase. Viéndose entre ellos se dieron cuenta que si Potter no los había visto, nadie los vería y se rieron al darse cuenta que no habían pensado que podían salir de ahí de esa forma. _

_Ya le pedirían a Pansy algo de comer._

* * *

_Para la décima vez ya no le parecía nada divertido a Draco el escapar de Potter. Sus amigos estaban notando que algo estaba mal y lo miraban sospechosamente. Draco se hacía el desatendido, y era cuidadoso de no estar al menos a 10 metros de distancia de Potter por sí tenia que correr. Sin embargo, estaba tan encismado en no acercarse a Potter que no vio al chico pelirrojo que lo tomó del cuello y lo metió en un callejón. Por un momento creyó que era Potter con multijugos pero el chico estaba enviándole una mirada desafiante típica de Weasley, así que resopló pensando en lo estúpido que fue al no pensar en la posibilidad de ser atrapado por alguien más y ser arrastrado ante el moreno._

_-Muy bien hurón, quiero saber que se traen tú y Harry._

_Draco lo miró con una mueca dándose cuenta que había sido un movimiento voluntario de Weasley y apretó los labios empezando a sentir la falta de firmeza bajo sus pies. Maldito Weasley y su altura, si se lo decía era probable que lo hechizara y ...  
_

_Hechizarlo, él podría..._

_-Lanzarme un obliviate- se dijo en voz alta  
_

_Ron Weasley lo miró como si estuviera loco y Draco se dió cuenta de lo que había pensado. ¡Si, esa era la perfecta solución!  
_

_Pero inmediatamente la risa se le borró._

_¡No, Weasley se hizo tragar babosas por un día entero! ¡A sí mismo!_

_Y su preciado cerebro..._

_Pero bueno, suspiró. Era él o nadie._

_-¿Qué?-preguntó el pelirrojo y Draco enfocó sus ojos grises en él.  
_

_-Te lo diré-le dijo sin perder su voz aristocrática-Pero a cambio me harás un favor.  
_

_-Bien-dijo el Weasley inseguro._

* * *

_-Mi padre ha decidido convertirme en mortífago -le dijo mientras tomaba una taza de té en una pequeña cafetería. Como si le estuviera diciendo que mañana llovería y no olvidara su paraguas.  
_

_Weasley se quedó con la boca abierta y se alzó de la silla cara enrojeció y Draco supo que venían uno de sus interminables berrinches.  
_

_-Lo sabía-gritó-Era obvio que lo harías _¿Y estás tan tranquilo?_  
_

_Todos voltearon a verlos. Era una suerte que Draco llevara su disfraz puesto o en el periódico estaría la noticia de que él y el Weasley tomaban el té juntos. No que sea falso en estos momentos pero ¡hey!, el chico no sabía el significado de la palabra discreción._

_Draco lo miró fríamente y asentó su taza de té._

_-Cierra la boca y sientate. Como quieres que te diga si no me dejas hablar._

_Malhumoradamente el pelirrojo se dejó caer en la silla y lo miró fijamente.  
_

_-Mira-dijo Draco suspirando-No era un secreto que me volvería un mortífago algún día. Tú y yo lo sabíamos Weasley, así como también sabes que la mayoría de los slytherins de mi generación lo serán. _

_Ron gruño y Draco sonrió de lado ligeramente._

_-¿Por que no habría de ir a decírselo a Dumbledore?-siseó  
_

_Draco rió ligeramente de lado pero su sonrisa era triste y Ron se mordió el labio sintiendo la culpa nacer en su estómago. Odiaba hacer que las personas se sintieran mal. Así sean las estúpidas serpientes.  
_

_-Él no puede hacer nada por mí, Weasley-dijo tomando la taza de té nuevamente y mirando a los niños jugar en la ventana- No lo soy, así que no puede enviarme a Azkaban, y para cuando me vuelva uno de ellos él no lo sabrá exactamente a menos que deje que alguien me descubra. Si llegase a volver. _

__-Podrías no serlo si de verdad lo quisieras-dijo Ron mirándolo firmemente. No sabía porqué pero el hecho de tener una conversación con el príncipe de slytherin parecía lo correcto, importante, como si Ron supiera desde el principio que debía hacerlo.  
__

_Draco entonces enfocó sus ojos grises en los azules frente a él y respiró profundamente._

_-Me has preguntado cual es mi problema con Potter-dijo retomando su máscara imperturbable.- Bien, éste es mi problema. Me gusta._

_La mirada de Ron cambió totalmente y su boca se abrió._

_-Tú y Harry...Harry es... Ustedes están-empezó señalándolo._

_Draco rió burlonamente._

_-¿Perdón comadreja? ¿Qué estás diciendo?_

_-Es que no puedo creer que ustedes...Merlín-dijo dejándose caer en la silla sin saber cuando se había parado-Ni siquiera puedo terminar la frase. ¿Supongo que eso indica que tu y yo debemos llevarnos bien por el bien de Harry?  
_

_Draco se atragantó._

_-¿Cómo dices?_

_-Si- dijo Ron reflexionando- es probable que Harry se vuelva un cabrón insufrible si tu y yo nos lastimamos entre nosotros.-dijo mirando a Draco como si pensara que era tonto y éste le devolvió la misma mirada-El novio y el mejor amigo, Malfoy-dijo mirándolo y diciendo sarcásticamente._

_-Espera, espera-retrocedió Draco- Potter y yo no somos nada._

_-¿Qué pero si acabas de decir qué...?_

_-Que Potter me gustaba, pero no dije que fuera igual para él._

_-¿Entonces no están en una pelea de noviazgo donde tú te haces el ofendido y él se arrodilla a pedir perdón?_

_Las mejillas del rubio se colorearon_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Te ha estado persiguiendo por días y tú has estado corriendo de él. Casi te da un infarto cuando te atrapé._

_Silencio..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-¿Malfoy?_

_-..._

_-¿Eh Malfoy, estás bien?_

_Draco se tapó la cara con un brazo, sin saber sin reír o llorar._

_-¿Estás diciendo que mi huida parece esas novelas rosas que leen entre clases las chicas?_

_-Bueno-dijo Ron con una mirada rara- solo si los conoces muy bien a ambos y todo lo que Harry ha hecho para atraparte y has evitado. Incluso está preparando...-se silenció y lo miró fijamente. Draco tragó saliva.  
_

_-¿qué?_

_-No estoy seguro si debo decirte. ¿De verdad no estás saliendo con él?_

_-Que no comadreja-dijo un poco enojado._

_-¿Entonces porqué te está persiguiendo?_

_Draco miró sus manos y le contó._

* * *

_-Supongo...-dijo Ron luego de varios minutos que Draco terminara de hablar- que lo que estás haciendo tiene sentido. Aun así, no estoy seguro de si es lo correcto borrarte la memoria. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres hablar de ésto con Harry?_

__Draco elevó la mirada y lo miró por minutos. Finalmente negó con la cabeza.  
__

_-No lo entiendes Weasley, son mis padres. Si yo sigo conservando este sentimiento-dijo apretando su camisa a la altura de su pecho-Solo voy a lograr que me maten a mi, y a mis amigos. Incluso a mi padrino. He dejado de ser el príncipe frío de Slytherin y me he convertido en una burla de lo que soy.- Dijo haciendo una mueca que incluso a Ron le pareció dolorosa y lo hizo sentir pena por el rubio.-Te doy mi palabra de que no dañaré a Potter, no te estoy pidiendo que borres todo al punto donde nos odiábamos el uno al otro, ni que borres el momento donde yo mismo te autoricé borrar mi memoria o la razón, tan solo, necesito pensar claramente para poder salvar a mis amigos. Tú lo harías por Granger, por Potter y tus hermanos. Lo sabes, has peleado a su lado desde que los conoces, deja que haga lo mismo por los míos._

_Ron mordió su labio._

_-Yo creo que a Harry le...  
_

_-No le gusto Weasley, le gusta tu hermana. Deja que Potter siga ese camino que lo llevará a tenerlos de familia. Una familia real.  
_

_Ron lo miró entre serio y sorprendido._

_-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? Ustedes dos no dejan de perseguirse el uno al otro. Incluso yo me estaba preparando para este día. Espera, ¿observaste a Ginny y a Harry besarse aquella vez en la sala de menesteres?_

_Draco lo miró fijamente, sintiendo su corazón desilusionarse._

_-Si-susurró mintiendo-estaba ahí._

_-Malfoy- titubeó Ron- podemos encontrar una solución, Hermione haría esto mucho mejor que yo, ella..._

_-Desertar es firmar una sentencia de muerte, y ellos son mi familia. Te lo he pedido a tí Weasley._

_-Pero..._

_-Me está destrozando-dijo mirando al suelo y apretando su túnica a la altura de sus piernas.-Te lo suplico, de sangrepura a sangrepura, liberame de mi prisión._

_Los ojos de Ron estaban empezando a aguarse pese a que el chico frente a él no lo veía mientras hablaban. Se limpió la cara con el brazo rápidamente._

_-¿Prometes no dañar a Harry aún si te conviertes en mortífago o a algún miembro de mi familia?-le preguntó.  
_

_Draco asintió._

_-Te doy mi palabra._

_Ron lo miró seriamente.-Confío en tí Malfoy-le dijo y Draco sonrió mientras tomaba la mano ofrecida._

_-_Cabello rojo_, ropa usada, traidor a la sangre y con complejo de héroe. D_ebes ser un Weasley-se burló.  
__

__-Rubio, de ojos grises y ahora traidor a la sangre y con complejo de héroe-se burló igual mientras sonreía-Debes ser un hurón.__

__Draco tomó su taza vacía y se la lanzó.__

_Ron alzó la varita entonces y le apuntó a la cabeza._

_-Hasta luego Malfoy- dijo- te veré cuando retire el obliviate._

_El príncipe asintió._

_-Hasta entonces Weasley.  
_

_Si Ron hubiera sabido lo que pasaría después de que Malfoy se marchara, habría dudado en borrarle la memoria y seguramente le habría hecho enfrentar a Harry y pedirle ayuda, para no ver a su amigo deprimido luego que el rubio se marchase y no volviera nunca para retirar el hechizo. _

_Si Ron lo hubiera sabido, quizá hubiera tomado otra decisión que no lo hubiera llevado a ser jefe de aurores o a conocer al hijo de Fred, porque éste nunca hubiera existido. No obstante, ignorante de su futuro, el de Harry y el de Malfoy, soltó el pequeño hechizo que influiría en el destino del mundo mágico y cambiaría la vida de muchas personas a partir de entonces._

_-Obliviate._

_Cuando los ojos grises le miraron de forma distinta, Ron suspiró y se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto._

* * *

**HARRY**

Luego de la comida, Draco había cabeceado y había sido atrapado por Nott que con los ojos entrecerrados lo había llevado de vuelta a la habitación. Cuando Harry lo miró preocupado, el medimago negó con la cabeza y le había apretado el hombro con una ligera sonrisa.

-Está bien, Potter- le había aclarado.-Draco aún no estaba en condiciones de bajar, pero no pudimos negarle que bajara a comer con sus amigos luego de tanto tiempo sin verlos, no cuando estuvo a punto de morir.

Harry asintió.

-Sé que quieres estar ahí, al igual que todos. Así que vamos a hacer una cosa, entra un rato y duerme en el sofá al lado de la cama. Nadie te sacara si estás dormido- le susurró.

Harry sonrió y entró a la habitación.

* * *

Era increíble como tan solo el hecho de saber cómo y dónde estaba Draco Malfoy podía tranquilizar el alma de Harry enseguida. El rubio respiraba suavemente y Harry se sentó a su lado después de transformar el sofá en algo más cómodo para dormir preguntándose que pasaría a partir de ahora. **  
**

Era diferente.

Pero de algún modo era familiar.

La habitación era una de las principales y tenía una gran ventana que veía hacia las afueras. De forma vaga recordó una foto de su padre parado junto al ventanal de Godric Hollow y se preguntó si alguna vez su padre pensó en enamorarse de la chica con la que se llevaba como el infierno y perseguirla hasta que esta cediera a su primera cita. Si él había pensado que sería feliz con solo mirarla dormir, que tendría un hijo con ella. Y luego pensó en Snape, que había alejado a su madre con el fin de mantenerla a salvo, pese a lo mucho que la amaba. De algún modo Harry sentía que Draco había sido como Snape, y aunque ambos habían logrado su objetivo, se preguntó si el rubio seguía queriéndolo tal como el experto pocionista a su madre.

Si, Draco era como Severus.

Y Harry se sentía como James, obstinado hasta el final, tan solo por una oportunidad. Aún si ésta llegara casi nueve años después y terminara mal.

Con paciencia se quitó su traje de auror y las botas. ¿Malfoy tenía idea de lo muy atractivo que era?¿O solo era Harry quien lo veía así? Caminó hacia el baño de la habitación y lavó su cara tratando de no hacer ruido. Finalmente se acostó en el sofá y tomó la mano de Draco.

-No te escaparás-susurró divertido pese a que sabía que el otro no lo escuchaba.

De pronto el rubio entreabrió los ojos, y pese a que estaba durmiendo, cuando lo miró le dio una breve sonrisa.

-Hola-dijo suavemente.

Harry le acomodó el cabello y sonrió de vuelta.

-Hola-susurró.

El rubio cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir. Harry no quiso ilusionarse, porque Draco le sonreía a muchos. A Parkinson, a Nott, a Zabini, a Jackson... Aún así no dejó que otro sentimiento que no fuera alivio lo inundara, y Harry sabía que no lo haría en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos Malfoy lo miraba y para su gran satisfacción, el rubio se sonrojó ligeramente cuando fue capturado en el acto.

-Hola-le susurró.

-Hola Potter.

-¿Llevas mucho despierto Malfoy?- preguntó sacudiéndose el cabello y bostezando. Draco negó con la cabeza y le señaló su varita.

-Ha estado vibrando desde hace rato. Quería estirarme para despertarte o desaparecerla pero al parecer no pude lograrlo sin despertarte.

Harry rió.

-Si, a mí también me encantaría hacerlo, especialmente cuando suena a las dos de la mañana.

Draco lo miró con compasión.

-Sé lo que se siente. El celular no para de sonar en algunas épocas del año, así que Jackson y yo solemos ponerlos junto a Astoria para que la levanten a ella. Ella enloquece y nos levanta a nosotros, lo cual es muy útil porque uno se acostumbra al tono de alarma.

Harry rió de nuevo.

-Me encantaría hacer eso, pero Hermione tiene dos niños pequeños que cuidar en el día, aparte de su trabajo y Ron es el jefe de aurores por lo que él es el que duerme menos en ocasiones, así que le hecho una mano.

-¿Weasley tiene dos hijos?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Si.

-¿Pero no es muy joven?

-Tenemos 25, casi 26-se extrañó Harry -tu sabes que en el mundo mágico las personas pueden casarse jóvenes si así lo desean y ellos dos tienen una historia bastante larga. No es como si no se conocieran ¿Cierto?

-Supongo-admitió Draco.-Aún así pienso que se casó demasiado joven.

-Mis padres se casaron a los 18 y me tuvieron a los 20. Ron ya estaba viejo a los 22-bromeó.

Draco sonrió de lado.

-¿Con los muggles es distinto sabes? Ellos tienen una cierta evasión al matrimonio pero suelen tener hijos jóvenes. Realmente no lo entiendo muy bien.

Harry sonrió de lado.

-¿Así que Mark Evans?- preguntó sentándose frente a él y sintiendo curiosidad por la vida de Draco hasta ahora.-¿De donde sacaste el nombre?-No se había dando cuenta hasta ahora, pero ese era su segundo apellido.

Draco lo miró confundido.

-¿Tiene algo de especial el nombre?-preguntó-No lo sé. Mark en realidad es una abreviación de Marcus el nombre de uno de mis ancestros y Black es mi segundo apellido.

-¿Qué hay de Evans?-preguntó casual Harry sin mirarlo mientras se ponía la túnica y las botas.

-No sé porque pero me gusto como sonaba. Aunque ahora que lo pienso es tu segundo apellido y ...-Draco se calló horrorizado-¿Donde está mi varita y mis cosas?-cambió de tema mientras el moreno sonreía triunfante y él se tragaba las ganas de cavar un hoyo en la tierra y hundirse en él.

-Debe tenerlas Nott. ¿Las quieres? Puedo pedírselas-aclaró riendo.

-No, déjalo. Ya se lo pediré yo.

-¿Seguro? Mira que si tienen el apellido podría pedirlas para tí. Tú sabes-dijo acercándose demasiado a él- James Evans, Mark Evans...

Draco se sonrojó aún más, pero Harry no sabía si era pena, vergüenza o enojo.

_-Harry, llamada del ministerio. Se que la has escuchado. Baja ya.- se escuchó el grito de Ron_

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black de Potter-dijo burlón.

El rubio se alejó un poco más inclinándose hacia la cama mientras Harry lo acorralaba y Harry podía ver esa mirada típica de Malfoy que esperaba que hiciera el siguiente movimiento. ¡Ah, los beneficios de crecer y ser auror!, pensó alegremente.

_-¡Harry!-se oía la voz de Ron cada vez más cerca pero ambos lo ignoraron.  
_

-Mark Evans Black de Potter...-dijo agachándose aún más tirando por fin a Draco en la cama.

-En realidad no importa mientras termine igual.

Entonces Draco rió y Harry se sorprendió cuando lo volteó sobre la cama haciéndole una llave y dejando su cara estampada contra la almohada.

-No creías que caería tan fácil ¿No?-rió divertido Draco.-Apuesto que esperabas a esa cosita dulce que recordabas de Hogwarts.

-¿Que diablos...?-expresó cuando la puerta se abrió y tanto Jackson como Ron se encontraban parados frente a ella. Ron tenía la boca abierta, Alexander parecía divertido.

-Kaisendo- rió Jackson.

-Kaisendo-afirmó Draco soltándolo.

-¿Kaisendo?-preguntó Ron-¿Qué rayos es eso y cómo pudo inmovilizar a uno de mis más fuertes aurores?

-Es el sistema de Defensa Personal Policial-rió Jackson-Tienes más vidas que un gato Draco- comenzó Alexander-Así que ahora que estás bien y puedes hacer el Kaisendo me acompañarás a la oficina. Tenemos que hablar con los padres de esos bebés.

El rubio suspiró.

-Dejame darme una ducha.

-Pero no será con Potter-advirtió serio el mayor. Draco empezó a sonrojarse nuevamente y como respuesta le lanzó la almohada más cercana.

-Eres un idiota.

El moreno rió.

-No tardes.

-Necesito ir a mi habitación por ropa-dijo mirándose y haciendo una mueca ante su aspecto. Él sabía que era atractivo pero no por eso iría con una playera y pantalones de algodón.

-De acuerdo, pero no creas que te has salvado Mark. Me debes una larga explicación a mí y a Astoria.

-¿Por qué mejor no hago una conferencia de prensa?-ironizó y salió de la habitación. Cuando se perdió en el pasillo, Jackson miró a Harry detalladamente y frunció el ceño.

-Escucha Potter, si le haces daño, te aniquilaré. Creo que ya vimos que las balas son mucho más rápidas que sus varitas.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-Tranquilo- dijo Harry sacudiéndose la túnica-creo que es bastante obvio que en todo caso él va a lastimarme a mí.

-Eso dio vergüenza colega-murmuró Ron- Ser vencido por un ataque muggle. Tendré que mandarte a la academia de nuevo.

* * *

Aunque Harry sabía que Draco Malfoy era un mago, y de la sangre más pura, él rubio no parecía serlo y todos ahí podían verlo. Era como si hubiera perdido una de las cosas que lo distinguía cuando pequeño, el orgullo de su magia. Mientras la mayoría de ellos le habían pedido el desayuno al elfo, Draco se había preparado por sí mismo un café y le había ofrecido una a Jackson y Astoria, que aceptaron gustosos. Lauren enseguida se paró junto al rubio y utilizaron una máquina distinta a la cafetera para hacer un frappe de capuchino. O algo así, para Harry era solo un cafe con mucha espuma y adornos de chocolate.

Draco parecía hábil con la máquina y había manejado con destreza la charola con más de 10 vasos. Hermione estaba encantada porque incluso habían preparado un complicado chocolate para Freddie. En cuanto se sentaron, Draco inmediatamente había dicho que pasaría a la tintorería a recoger su ropa pues llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí, y sentado frente a él, en la mesa del desayuno, hablaba de lo mucho que detestaba el metro y le preguntaba a Astoria si simplemente no podían pasar antes a casa y llevarse el auto, de paso ir por su moto.

Astoria lo regañó por manejar a altas velocidades y Draco rió diciendo que las multas pasaban por alto sobre él.

-No es a lo que me refiero-regañó Astoria y tanto el rubio como el esposo de ella suspiraron decepcionados mientras volvían a su café.

Mientras Astoria le contaba que habían llevado a reparar el coche, Harry se dió cuenta que a Malfoy no se le había pasado por la cabeza siquiera aparecerse. Ni siquiera le había pedido su varita a Nott, como si una vez cumplida su misión no la necesitara. Seguía teniendo modales en la mesa y un vocabulario amplio al momento de hablar, pero si Harry no supiera que el chico frente a él era su compañero de clases de la infancia, no pensaría que había asistido a Hogwarts. Merlín, ni siquiera pensaría que el hombre había oído hablar del mundo mágico. Al estar rodeado de todas aquellas personas, hablando de la última película, café, profesores de la escuela, amigos del trabajo, sucesos en West End... lo único que se le pasaba a Harry por la cabeza es que el rubio era un simple muggle. Un policía normal.

-Padrino-dijo Freddie- pronto será la feria de marionetas ¿Podemos ir?

-¿Acaso hemos faltado algun año desde que naciste?-rió Draco.

Contento con la respuesta el pequeño sonrió y empezó a balancear los pies.

-El año pasado fue interesante-comentó Jackson-¿De qué creen que sea la historia de este año?

Astoria suspiró

-Aún no puedo creer que Freddie le tirara una manzana a su padrino-comentó.

-Ah si, la pedida del matrimonio a la griega- rió Jackson al ver la mirada de confusión de su hijo-Una lástima que le atinara a la escalera. Estaba dispueso a aceptarte como mi yerno. Lógicamente ella es más alta y la altura es un punto a su favor.

Draco se carcajeó.

-Fue adorable. Pero no estaba listo para casarme. Lamento haberlo esquivado Freddie.

Harry intercambió miradas con Parkinson, quien parecía decepcionada. Snape miraba a Draco como si fuera un extraño y Theo se limitaba a tomar su café. Blaise, que tenía una mueca en la cara, lo miró a los ojos como si ambos pensaran lo mismo.

Ese era Draco, pero no lo era.

Draco no lo notaba o no lo quería notar, pero la influencia muggle en él era demasiado fuerte y Harry no sabía si sería permanente, lo que empezaba a preocuparle a él y a todos los magos de ahí. Especialmente cuando todo aquello terminara y llegara el momento de volver a casa.

Por que ellos volverían al mundo mágico.

Esos chicos al mundo muggle.

_¿Pero donde iría Draco?_

De pronto la ansiedad empezó a invadir a Harry y se preguntó cómo realmente lograría estar a su lado. Especialmente porque el rubio no había respondido a ninguna de sus confesiones.

Cuando los ojos plateados se enfocaron en él intentó sonreir, pero solo logró una mueca.

_\- No me importa si dejaste la magia y eres muggle-le había dicho.  
_

Mirando su taza de café, Harry se dió cuenta de lo cierta que eran sus palabras. Y lo muy asustado que estaba por ello. En especial porque todo lo que él apreciaba formaba parte de ese mundo que había descubierto a los 11 años.

* * *

**DRACO**

Draco sabía que todos lo miraban. Él no era idiota y ellos no eran sutiles.

Sabía que había cambiado, que no era el mismo de antes. Si esta vez apareciera un mago oscuro, Draco simplemente atinaría una bala en su cabeza y no se arrepentiría de ello. Podía ver también en los movimientos de Astoria, lo nerviosa que estaba por su siguiente paso.

Draco había dicho que volvería a casa. El problema era que ni él mismo tenía por completo definido cual era su casa. Cuando tenía 16 era el mundo mágico, en especial Malfoy Manor. Al cumplir 17 era un pequeño departamento donde recibía las visitas de aquella mujer sentada a unas sillas de él para hablar o hacer la comida. Cuando tenía 18 era aquella pequeña casa donde vivía con Astoria y Freddie. Para los 22, Jackson ya vivía también con ellos. A los 23, Draco había comprado aquel departamento para él solo, donde Freddie organizaba sus pequeñas pijamadas.

Draco no era idiota. Sabía que había creado su propia trampa, y cuando inició su plan no calculó todo esto y ahora estaba arrinconado. Se suponía que se iría al mundo muggle y viviría ahí para salvar a sus amigos y regresaría al mundo mágico para salvar a Potter. Y lo hizo, era perfecto, había vuelto al mundo mágico y podría quedarse en él. Draco nunca imaginó que en ese entonces tendría que regresar al mundo muggle para salvar a Astoria, pero lo hizo. Y aceptó quedarse en él, se adaptó, le gustó. Y entonces tampoco hubiera imaginado que volvería al mundo mágico para salvar a Orión, que crearía una casa protegida con un fidelio y alzaría la varita que no había tomado en años.

Y ahora estaba siendo parte de un mundo muggle y mágico a la vez.

Al principio estaba feliz, pero ahora se había dado cuenta.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Sus planes sinceramente eran un fiasco, porque ahora deseaba la paz y el anonimato del mundo muggle, pero sentir la magia recorrerlo nuevamente lo hacía sentir vivo.

Y cuando bajó las escaleras nuevamente no notó que automáticamente se había acomodado entre Freddie y Jackson como solía hacerlo siempre que se quedaba a dormir en su casa, en lugar de junto a Pansy como lo hacía en la infancia. Para Draco había sido un día normal como otro, hasta que el intercambio de mirada entre todos los magos le hizo darse cuenta de esto, y lo hizo sentirse mal. En especial porque sabía que había tomado medidas de seguridad contra ellos, porque Draco no era tonto y sabía que las cosas no eran así de fáciles. Simplemente no llegó a pensar que las utilizaría tan pronto.

-Mark-escuchó la voz de Jackson y dejó de mirar a Freddie, en el que había enfocado su mirada pensativa.

-Dime.

-¿Crees que podremos entregar a esos niños a sus padres pronto? He hablado con una chica, Marie. Lloraba sin parar.

Draco asintió.

-Marie le Blanc. 23 años. Rubia de ojos azules ¿No?

-Si.

-Esa chica está pagando mis servicios con lo poco que tiene, pero si sigue así no podrá ir a la universidad el siguiente semestre -dijo suspirando- Le he devuelto algunos pagos.

-¿Lo estás pagando tú?-preguntó Astoria-pero...

-No es como si me faltara dinero Astri- comentó Draco-empezaré a devolver a los bebés tan pronto como pueda, tengo que hablar con sus padres cuando lleguemos de la oficina porque aun no...

-No lo creo-dijo Ron mientras tomaba un pan.

Draco enfocó su mirada entonces en Ron quien lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Es una situación complicada Malfoy, tienes que hablar con el ministro y ellos no saben que harán cuando todos esos niños sean invitados a Hogwarts. Por el momento has dejado de ser sospechoso pero esos niños van a ser una multitud de hijos de mortífagos ahí, así que están pensando que hacer con todos ellos.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los bebés? Ellos merecen ser criados por sus padres.

-Muchos ni siquiera los recuerdan.

-Pero los que lo hacen lloran por ellos.

-En estos momentos debemos dejar que el ministerio decida que hacer.-rebatió Ron y Hermione miró a Harry nerviosa.

-Es cierto Malfoy, en estos momentos el asunto ha pasado a nuestras manos, dejanos hacer nuestro trabajo.-Dijo el de lentes.

Astoria, Draco y Jackson se miraron entre ellos bastante ofendidos y Draco lo miró con un poco de sorpresa, apretó los labios sabiendo que todos los presentes ahí los miraban.

-No, en estos momentos el asunto es mío. Yo los salvé, fui yo quien descubrió que hacían con ellos y no ustedes. Fui yo quien casi muere. Sin mí los habrían matado. Es mi caso.

-Involucraste aurores- insistió Ron.

-Si-afirmó Draco- y ustedes capturaron a sus preciados mortífagos que dejaron huir,

-Tu padre-empezó Ron pero Draco no lo dejó

-Incluso se dieron cuenta de la traición de Finnigan, pero el caso es mío y los bebés también.

Ron enrojeció.

-Escuchame Malfoy...

-No, escuchame tú Weasley -dijo parándose - hicimos un trato, tú capturarías a los mortífagos y yo salvaría a los bebés. Si no pudiste ver la falla del contrato a tu favor entonces no es mi problema. Me diste tu palabra.

Harry se paró cuando Ron lo hizo.

-Malfoy, entiende que es lo mejor para...

-¿Para quién?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-¿Para tu preciado ministro o para ti, el jefe de aurores?

-Draco-advirtió Nott.

-No-dijo sin mirarlo-Esos niños van a ir directo a un orfanato si permito que el ministro los vea.

-No lo sabes.

-Claro que lo sé ¿Acaso no es lo que paso con los hijos de los mortífagos que sobrevivieron?¿Qué pasó con los que fueron juzgados con menos de 17 años? ¿Crees que no sé que su vida es una mierda?

Ron miró a Draco seriamente.

-Si no te detienes mandaré a arrestarte.

Draco rió burlonamente.

-Intentalo-dijo y con un accio atrajo la varita de Blaise- Si logras encontrarme o encontrarlos a ellos.

-¿Que quieres decir?-preguntó indignada Hermione

-Realmente no creerías que los dejaría pasar así de fácil a esta propiedad, especialmente a ustedes tres. Tiene doble fidelio, solo tengo que activar el segundo y entonces estaran fuera...

-Eso no es posible.- susurró Hermione.

Draco hizo una sonrisa de lado.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Y si lo deseo nunca podrás encontrar esta propiedad, aun si Granger ha leido los expedientes y sabe quienes son no reconocerá a todos , y una vez que los regrese ¿que vas a hacer? ¿Quitárselos a ellos y aplicarles un obliviate? ¿Igual que los mortífagos?

La piel de Ron se volvió totalmente roja.

-No puedes sacar a ninguno de ellos sin mi autorización-prosiguió el rubio

-Parkinson, di algo-pidió Harry pero entonces la vió negar con la cabeza.

-Ellos si fueron juzgados-dijo en voz baja-Muchos se suicidaron. Y la señora Malfoy...Los están condenando a ser diferentes desde el inicio...Si solo Draco sabe su ubicación exacta entonces no la pasaran mal ¿No? muchos irán a slytherin. Algunos ni siquiera irán al mundo mágico. Ya es difícil por sí solo.

-Los inefables están estudiando el caso, se darán cuenta de todas formas-dijo Ron sin perder de vista a Draco.

-Los hijos de muggles deben ser criados por sus padres si estos están vivos, no tienen nada que pensar respecto a esos mocosos-aclaró Snape directo a Draco- Mi ahijado tiene razón Weasley y lo sabes. Ellos solo están pensando en como esconder el asunto tal como sucedió con Narcissa Malfoy, por que ¿cómo permitieron que no solo se les escaparan todos esos hombres sino que se procrearan sin parar? ¿Cómo permitieron que Lucius Malfoy matara a tantos de los nuestros para obtener magia pura? Si esto se descubre muchos empezaran a imitarlos, aunque sea solo para experimentar.

-No es así. Están buscando una solución. -ofreció Hermione.

-Te ofrezco un trato entonces- dijo Draco mirando a Harry- Me entrevistaré con el ministro y le confirmaré todo lo que ustedes le han contado.

-¿Cual es la trampa?-dijo Ron.

-Yo decidiré cuando devolverlos y declararé bajo veriseratum que tú no sabías que yo iba a entregarlos.

-Malfoy, razónalo...

Pero el rubio negó con la cabeza y alzó la varita hacia los tres gryffindors.

-Expulso fi ...

-Tienes un trato Malfoy-dijo seriamente Harry y Ron lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. -Pero si todo sale mal tu y yo asumiremos las consecuencias de este trato.

Draco asintió y por primera vez en años se enfrentó a la mirada furiosa de Potter, el moreno parecía querer extrangularlo con las manos como si con eso pudiera hacer a Draco retroceder. Era una lástima para él, porque después de tanto tiempo, Draco estaba acostumbrado a recibir miradas así a diario y a estas alturas Draco ya estaba acostumbrado a perder todo y aún así levantarse.

-De acuerdo.

-Iré con ustedes dos a sus afamadas oficinas.

-Harry tenemos que ir al ministerio-insistió Ron.

-He dicho que iré con ellos.

Draco sonrió triunfante y Potter entrecerró los ojos. De pronto, Draco sabía que Harry estaba alegre de no haber obtenido respuesta, porque ahora podía partirle la cara sin sentirse culpable.

* * *

**HARRY**

Harry observó a Draco por la espalda mientras caminaban hacia sus oficinas. Esos dos platicaban de casos que Jackson había resuelto y no podía resolver aún. Para Harry era como si esos dos se pasaran información a escondidas. Pese a que estaba enojado, Harry podía admitir que Malfoy parecía estar cómodo en ese lugar. La gente que lo veía lo saludaba respetuosamente a él y a su amigo a través de la ciudad.

Malfoy por supuesto, parecía contento y Jackson sonreía.

-Es bueno volver a tener una vida ¿cierto?

-Es la mejor sensación del mundo-dijo estirándose.- Ahora, si pudiera manejar mi moto...

-No, Mark-dijo Alexander riendo-Astoria me va a matar.

-Hablando de Astri ¿Cómo va aquello?

Jackson miró de reojo a Harry.

-Oh, vamos. No va a decir nada-afirmó Draco mirándolo. Harry lo miró serio.

-Lo hemos intentado, pero aún nada. Bueno, Freddie está todo el tiempo alrededor, así que ...

Harry abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que parecía a una conversación que tuvo con Ron cuando quería tener a Rose.

-Puedo cuidarlo unos días, le encantará.- Y esas fueron sus propias palabras.

-Estás ocupado.

-Serán unos días de papeleo, puedo hacerlo en el departamento mientras lo cuido.

-No, creo que esperaremos un poco más. Además está lo de tu padre.

Draco quedó serio y asintió.

-Si, vendrá por la revancha.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Mark? Te estás cargando a todos. Realmente pensé que los sacarías.

Draco sonrió.

-Realmente los sacarías.-afirmó Alexander.

-Que puedo decir, soy un cabrón.-Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo, pero de pronto ambos pararon y Harry observó la cara culpable de Draco, esa que lo hacía dudar de lanzarle un crucio.

Mirando al frente, Harry descubrió a una chica sentada en la banqueta. Rubia de ojos azules. Marie de Blanc... Ella corrió a los brazos del rubio llorando y Draco la recibió y le acarició el cabello.

-Dime, dime que lo encontraste por favor. Te pagaré más, haré lo que sea, por favor...

-¿Estás de nuevo aquí Marie?-preguntó- Deberías estar en clases, prometí que te llamaría.

-No puedo concentrarme, es una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Lo has encontrado?-preguntó esperanzada.

Draco miró a Harry y éste se mordió el labio. Ellos tenían un trato después de todo, Malfoy entregaría a los bebés cuando lo considerara correcto. Se alzó de hombros y Draco lo miró agradecido. Mirada que Harry fingió no ver porque estaba seguro de que el cabrón lo estaba chantajeando emocionalmente.

-Lo encontré-le dijo.-Encontre a Elliot.

Harry pensó que no había visto una sonrisa más hermosa que la que la chica soltó.

-Lo encontraste-dijo abrazando más a Draco-Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Draco sonrió y la despegó de él.

-¿Está bien?¿Cómo está?¿Lo lastimaron?

-De nada. Está bien y no, no lo lastimaron ¿Qué tal si entramos a mi oficina y hablamos? Tengo una herida en el hombro que ni la magia curaría así de rápido.

Harry lo miró sorprendido pero la chica sonrió nuevamente.

-No tengo cómo pagártelo.

-Ya hablamos de eso.

-En serio-dijo seria la chica-encontraré una manera de devolverte lo que has hecho por mí.

-Me estás pagando-sugirió el rubio mientras miraba a Jackson.

-Ven Potter-dijo el mayor tomándolo de un brazo-esperaremos en mi oficina.

Harry asintió un poco ansioso, porque quería escuchar lo que el rubio hablaría con la chica pero aún así lo siguió.

* * *

A diferencia de lo que esperaba las oficinas eran pequeñas pero elegantes. Jackson le sirvió una taza de café y se sirvió una para él. Sacó unos papeles y los analizó, firmó algunas cosas y entonces miró al lado, donde se veía a Draco a través del cristal hablando con la joven.

-Se ha esforzado mucho-dijo Jackson- durante meses han venido alrededor de 50 personas y hablado con él mientras lloran. Déjame decirte que es jodidamente difícil entenderlas, pero es aún más difícil escucharlas llorar cada vez que les dices que no has podido lograr nada.

-Son niños má-el dedo alzado de Jackson le advirtió que no dijera esa palabra-diferentes.

-Son bebés Harry. Todo bebé debe estar con su madre. Crecer con ellas, simplemente ser felices...

-Muchas no lo comprenderan, mi tía detestaba el mundo donde vivimos, le temía...

-No veo porque no habrían de hacerlo. Tú amiga, esa chica..mmm

-Hermione

-Ella mencionó ser de procedencia mu... bueno ya sabes, de los humildes mortales. Dean incluso es mestizo y se ha adaptado a ambas vidas. Mis tíos también.

-No niego que sea posible, pero...

-Mark y Astoria son personas al fin y al cabo ¿No es así? Eran un asco cocinando y visitaban mucho a mis tíos para no hacerlo, pero Mark no dudó en ofrecerme su pequeña casa y su familia en cuanto se enteró que estaba totalmente solo. Él es ese tipo de personas Potter, dará todo para que las personas a su alrededor sean felices y para ayudar al mundo. Cuando llegó aquí, yo estaba averiguando la muerte de mi hermana-recordó poniendo una sonrisa triste que sorprendió a Harry- no tenía pruebas y Mark ya casi no tenía medios para ocultarse pero me dio lo último de aquella pequeña botella, con un líquido que hizo confesar al asesino de mi hermana. Sabía que era importante para él y aún así me ayudó. Le apuntaron a la cabeza con una pistola y aún así no titubeó y continuó. Confía en el Harry, sabe lo que hace.

-Lo que está haciendo es una clara falta al estatuto de...

-Oh joder, ¿ese estatuto de nuevo? No ha pasado nada porque Lauren, la señora Rose e incluso yo lo sepamos.

-Tú estas casado con una de nosotros. Eres considerado entre las personas autorizadas a saberlo. Draco...

-No vamos a discuir las faltas de Mark ¿Cierto? No cuando te salvó la vida a tí y a mi hijo -lo enfrentó Jackson y Harry podía ver el por qué el hombre era uno de los detectives más reconocidos y uno de los mejores amigos de Draco. Tenía la presencia de un sangrepura. No es que se comportara como un slytherin, si hubiera ido a Hogwarts sería un ravenclaw, pero el hombre parecía haber pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de los dos sangrepuras, porque incluso se movía como ellos en ocasiones y Harry se sintió como si fuera él el ignorante del mundo mágico y no el otro-¿Piensas llevarlo al tribunal para pagar sus faltas? Creí que lo querías tanto que habías esperado por años. Bueno, no esperar totalmente, si le hacemos caso a mi queridísimo primo Dean.

Harry negó.

-No voy a hacer nada al respecto. Tampoco creo que Ron lo haga.

-Esos niños crecerán con resentimiento si los mandan a un orfanato. ¿No le sucedió lo mismo a Tom Riddle?

Harry lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?.

-Astoria y Draco lo vivieron ¿sabes?. Volviendo al punto, si ellos son parte de ustedes, algún día volverán a su mundo. Estoy seguro que al crecer ahí se les juzgará por quienes son sus progenitores. Ellos son especiales. De acuerdo. Pero son capaces de escoger el modo de vida que llevaran, tal como lo hicieron Astoria, Draco, Dean, Hermione e incluso tú mismo. ¿Por qué no dejar que ellos mismos decidan cuando tengan 11 años? No se tú, pero yo no estoy contento de que mi hijo se marche lejos de mi vista por meses y verlo solo en vacaciones en lugar de estar medio día en el colegio y medio día en casa. Pero él es lo que es y yo no puedo evitarlo. Si es lo que Freddie quiere ¿Por qué habría de impedírselo? Tú lo ves desde el punto de vista de su ley, pero Draco sólo puede verlo desde el punto de vista de los padres. Marie se sentaba a diario fuera de la oficina a esperar, porque tenía la esperanza de que Draco llegaría algún día y le diría que encontró a su bebé. Podían pasar muchas cosas, Draco podría haber muerto, nunca encontrarlos o encontrarlos muy tarde, pero ella tenía esperanza y siguió confiando a ciegas. La esperanza es más fuerte que el miedo y creo que al menos ella soportará el hecho de que su hijo sea diferente e incluso estará orgullosa de él. ¿Por qué no hablar con los padres de esos niños y dejar que decidan si se creen capaces de cuidarlos como a los demás?

Harry asintió y miró por la pared de vidrio a Draco reconfortando a la chica. Él estaba convencido de que podía funcionar y Harry comenzaba a creerlo también.

* * *

**DRACO**

A lo largo del día, Draco había hablado con distintas personas, jefes y padres. La prensa también estaba ansiosa de noticias y el rubio podía sentir los ojos verdes observarlo por la pared de vidrio desde la oficina de Alexander. Con dificultad convenció a los medio de que noticias sobre el caso podrían ocasionar catástrofes y cuando el día terminó, apoyó la cabeza en el escritorio, deseando tan solo ir a su departamento y dormir.

Suspiró y sintió pasos entrar a la oficina. Supuso que era Alexander.

-No sé que hacer Alexander-dijo con los ojos cerrados.-Me siento perdido.

-Respecto a qué-fue la suave respuesta.

-Respecto a todo-dijo Draco- Necesito que esta vez tu me guíes a mí.

Cuando el silencio fue su respuesta, abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza. Se topó a Harry que lo veía en silencio.

-Potter-dijo un poco sorprendido-¿Y Alexander?

-En el baño-confesó Harry y se sentó en el escritorio frente a él.

* * *

**HARRY**

Cuando el día terminó Draco asentó la cabeza en el escritorio y suspiró. Parecía cansado, pensó Harry y caminó hacia su oficina aprovechando que Jackson había dicho que iría al baño.

-No sé que hacer Alexander-escuchó que decía el rubio-Me siento perdido.

Notando la desesperación escondida en su frase, Harry se apoyó en la puerta.

-Respecto a qué-preguntó.

-Respecto a todo-dijo Draco- Necesito que esta vez tu me guíes a mí.

Harry lo vió en silencio. Sabía que era una petición a alguien más, pero eso no le hizo sentirse mal. Cuando el rubio movió la cabeza y la levantó mirándolo y diciendo su nombre, Harry se preguntó el porqué de algún modo, Draco siempre terminaba ganándole. Luego de pasar horas viendo a personas llorar, sonreír y abrazos prolongados, se había dado cuenta de lo muy involucrado que Draco estaba con ellos y sus razones para exigir la devolución de los niños.

-¿Y Alexander?-preguntó el rubio entonces.

-En el baño-confesó Harry y se sentó en el escritorio frente a él. No necesito mucho para poner su mano debajo de la barbilla de Draco y besarlo.

Fue un beso tranquilo y dulce, que pretendía transmitirle al rubio que Harry lo apoyaría y estaría ahí para él, por eso cuando lo soltó, le agradó la risa que Malfoy tenía en la cara.

-¿Ya no estás enojado?

-Sigo enojado-suspiró Harry-pero ahora en lugar de darte puñetazos te besaré.

-Si me dejo-se burló el rubio pero entonces su mirada se enfocó a alguien más y cuando Harry dió la vuelta solo pudo notar a la persona parada frente a ellos.

-Ginevra Weasley-murmuró Draco.

Harry frunció el ceño. Ginny tenía su túnica de auror y parecía algo desenfocada, abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando notó que ella estaba a punto de alzar la varita.

-Avada Keda...

Antes de que pudiera sacar su varita, solo pudo escuchar un disparo y el grito de dolor de Ginny que interrumpió el hechizo. Draco había sacado su pistola y ahora apuntaba a la puerta, mientras su mano tomaba la que sacaba la varita de Harry y le negaba terminar su acción.

Las cámaras-pensó Harry y miró a la pelirroja que sujetaba su sangrante mano.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte Draco-se oyó entonces y unos pasos cercanos mostraron a un hombre mayor rubio de ojos grises acercarse a ellos.

-Lucius-gruñó Harry

-Potter-rió el otro.

-Padre...-murmuró Draco y Harry pudo ver como a lo lejos Jackson le hacía una señal de guardar silencio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Nota de la autora.**

¡Primera actualización del 2015 para Pasado! XD

Pasado es uno de mis fanfics iniciales que aún no veo su final y con éste capítulo oficialmente vence la longitud de mi fanfic más largo hasta ahora que es 'De Veelas y Amores'. _Mi misma_ te felicito XD La verdad es que tengo sueño, si me quieren tachar a loca. Pero por ahí dicen que la automotivación es la mejor herramienta para triunfar. ¿Era así? No tengo idea. Luego cambio las frases.

En fin:

**Violet Rose's Dreams, lucas1177, Gaby-ni y lizbethshawol.**

Gracias por su review del capítulo 10 ;)

Le mando un besazo.

Y bueno, espero que alguien lea esto y si lo hacen, espero que les guste.

**Con cariño, como siempre.**

**Freya Uchiha.**

* * *

**PASADO **

**CAPÍTULO 11**

_-Pide un deseo, Draco- escuchó la suave voz de Blaise y miró felizmente la cara de Pansy y Theo iluminada por las pequeñas velas del pastel en aquel cuarto oscuro. No querían que los demás se enteraran que se habían metido en el cuarto de Draco con el fin de celebrarle a solas su cumpleaños y los regañasen. No después de todo el trabajo que les dió convencer a un elfo doméstico de cocinarles un pastel de chocolate para esas horas. Era una completa lástima que el profesor Snape no estuviera en el castillo pero, como siempre desde que eran pequeños, quisieron sorprender a Draco.  
_

_Draco rió ante la petición porque no se le ocurría nada realmente. Tenía amigos, a su padrino. Dinero. Un apellido. Era feliz a su manera. _

_¿Qué había que no tuviera y anhelara con el alma conseguir?_

_Nada._

_Ese momento era perfecto._

_O bueno._

_Me gustaría enamorarme, pensó. Me gustaría tener a alguien para mí, formar en el futuro mi propia familia. Me gustaría conservar ésta para siempre.  
_

_Soplando las velitas con entusiasmo, él pidió._

_Me gustaría ser correspondido y tener mi final feliz._

* * *

_¿Amor? _

_¡Los calzones desmemorizados de Lockhart!  
_

_-¡¿En qué cojido momento pensé que enamorarme era una genial idea?!-gruñó al estar cambiando los pañales de Freddie, quién no dejaba de llorar a pesar de que eran las 4 de la mañana y no había dormido en todo el día.-Podría estar en mi mansión durmiendo- Se reclamó- Jodidamente mortífatizado, pero durmiendo.  
_

_¿Futura familia? _

_¿Enamorarse?_

_ ¡El trasero de Merlín recién visto por Dumbledore!  
_

_¡Aghh!_

_¡Yuuuuuck!_

_Bueno, uno no podía pensar claramente sin dormir al menos 4 horas al día y menos estar de buen humor cuando en tres horas tenías un examen con la maestra más gruñona del mundo y sin entender totalmente en que consistía la "Ley de Protección de las Razas Humanitarias ubicadas en..." Ah, Merlín. Ya ni se acordaba de todo el título. Con un gemido lastimero tomó a Freddie de la cuna y lo meció. Astoria tenía fiebre y él un bebé de dos meses en sus brazos. En estos momentos, lo menos que tenía Draco era confianza. Cada vez que tenía a Freddie en brazos se sentía inútil y pequeño, temiendo que de hacer algo mal, Freddie sería quien sufriría.  
_

_-Por favor Freddie-pidió-Mamá está enferma y hoy no puede ayudarme. Dame unos minutos y prepararé un poco de leche.  
_

_El llanto sin embargo no cesó. Draco se acomodó el cabello totalmente frustrado. Era la cuarta semana y se sentía cansado, deprimido y solo._

_Completamente solo._

_Bajó las escaleras y respiró profundamente mientras preparaba el biberón y apretaba los labios. Terminó de agitar la leche y se colocó a Freddie en el sofá acercándole la mamila a la boca. Cuando el llanto cesó el mundo de Draco se estabilizó de nuevo. Y con un poco más de calma, dejó de ser tan cruel al momento en que grandes ojos azules le miraron curiosamente y su dedo se vió envuelto en pequeños dedidos que le sujetaban firme y una sonrisa que invadía el pequeño rostro del niño entre sus brazos. Sonrió de vuelta y jugó con sus pequeños dedos mientras tarareaba levemente. Cuando Freddie finalmente cerró los ojos, él también lo hizo. Y se durmió.  
_

* * *

_No le sorprendió reprobar el examen. Le sorprendió reprobar dos.  
_

_-Escucha Mark-escuchó la voz de su profesor. Estaban en un aula vacía después de que lo llamara al verlo por los pasillos pero Draco no podía dejar de ver el reloj. Astoria seguía con fiebre y aunque la señora Rose le acompañaba por el momento, ella no podía pasarsela todo el día en casa. Movió el pie derecho agitadamente y respiró profundo, porque sabía lo muy difícil que era atender a Astoria y a Freddie. Tanto, que se estaba dando el lujo de faltar al trabajo y eso significaba un día de sueldo menos. En circunstancias normales no le afectaría, pero el dinero que trajo consigo del mundo mágico se había agotado desde hace dos meses con la casa y el hospital y él tenía que ir a Gringotts para cambiar más. Pronto.-No sabía como decírtelo, pero has suspendido el final. -La mente de Draco se paralizó de pronto y se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo y la alarma corrió por su cuerpo. Dos suspensiones en el mismo ciclo eran el final de su carrera. Sin carrera no podría tener un título muggle. Sin un título muggle no podría darle un buen futuro a Freddie y a Astri. No podría dejar de depender del dinero de su abuelo.-Como era la mitad de la calificación global, técnicamente has suspendido el curso.  
_

_Draco contuvo su respiración. _

_-Sé que es realmente duro, porque has trabajado mucho. Por eso, y por tus circunstancias personales, he decidido aprobarte con la calificación mínima. _

_El silencio recorrió el salón y Draco bajó la cabeza asintiendo sintiendo ese pesado sentimiento invadirle una vez más. _

_-Gracias señor. _

_-Sin embargo te aconsejo que el año que viene no te matricules en esta materia. El curso se intensifica. _

_-Pero señor..._

_-Las bases Draco, son lo más importante de todo y no quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero parece ser que ésta no es tu área y deberías considerar un cambio de carrera  
_

_Draco lo miró a los ojos, bajó la mirada y luego volvió a mirar a la persona frente a él._

_-Gracias. Lo haré.  
_

* * *

_Cuando volvió a casa todo estaba en silencio, lo cual era raro porque ocasionalmente lo que le daba la bienvenida era el llanto de Freddie. No obstante, no le molestó el cambio. Dejó su chaqueta en la silla y se dirigió a la cocina de donde provenía un delicioso aroma. La señora Rose le sonrió junto a la estufa.  
_

_-¡Llegaste! Lamento no poder quedarme más cariño, pero debo trabajar. _

_-No importa, le agradezco que se tomara medio día, Señora Rose.-dijo cansado mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo.  
_

_Debieron ser unas palabras bajas o desanimadas porque ella se quitó el delantal, caminó hacia él, le agitó el cabello y le dió un largo abrazo._

_-Todo mejorará, Draco.  
_

_-¿En serio?-preguntó infelizmente.  
_

_-Sé que parece difícil ahora cariño, para mí lo fue con Lauren también cuando su padre murió. Pero me tienes a mí, tienes a mi hija, a Astoria..._

_Y hablando de ella...  
_

_-¿Está bien?_

_-Le he dado una de esas medicinas que le das. La última vez, no pensé que una simple pastilla le caería mal. Pobres chicos, mira que tener tal alergia a los medicamentos. No sé cómo han sobrevivido. Espero que Freddie no herede esa condición._

_Draco suspiró._

_-Lo hizo._

_-Pobre Freddie, Lauren se dará una vuelta por aquí en la tarde para que puedas dormir al menos una hora. Ha dicho que no hay ningún problema._

_Él sonrió levemente._

_-Gracias-dijo._

_Aunque últimamente sentía que era la palabra que más decía._

* * *

_Cuando Astoria por fin pudo levantarse de la cama, fue un alivio para Draco. Estaba empezando a sentir que no se levantaría nunca, pues dos días en cama era demasiado para un mago. Faltan pociones pimentónica, se recordó mentalmente, e ingredientes para veriseratum, multijugos, regeneradora, repone huesos... Y había que pasar al super por pañales, leche, reserva de comida, productos higénicos..._

_Avanzó por el pasillo haciendo una lista mental de lo que tenía que hacer luego del trabajo cuando lo llamaron al despacho de la directora y gruñó su mala suerte. _

_-Buenos días, ¿quería verme?-dijo una vez que entró al despacho.  
_

_-Oh si-dijo educadamente la mayor-El nuevo padre. ¿Cómo va todo?_

_-Bien-dijo lo más amable que pudo-Gracias._

_-He estado repasando tú expediente- le dijo y él tragó saliva- Casi has reprobado con el profesor Freud y has suspendido con la profesora Stephanie McField._

_Asintió._

_-Así es._

_La anciana se puso frente a él y se tomó de las manos._

_-Así que, ¿qué es lo siguiente?-Preguntó- Sigues en la carrera de milagro._

_-Lo sé. _

_-Escucha Evans, creo que esta carrera no es para tí._

_El rubio frunció el ceño. _

_-¿A qué se refiere?_

_-No tienes conocimientos anteriores de esta carrera y se te dificulta la materia de la señorita McField en particular. Ella da todas las materias relacionadas de éste curso. _

_-Así que, ¿Qué es lo que está tratando de decirme?_

_-Estoy tratando de decirte que te cambies de carrera o lo abandones._

_Abandonar..._

_-Así que usted supone que no soy apto para realizar esta carrera ni para ésta escuela._

_Ni ninguna otra porque Draco solo había estudiado para ser un pocionista. El mundo muggle era un lugar nuevo con bastantes conocimientos que en un año no podría conocer totalmente.  
_

_-Sugiero que, con un hijo, una esposa y un trabajo, no es el momento para tí. No quiero que te ofendas, las demás materias las estás llevando bien, pero necesitas superar tu especialidad._

_Pero Draco se sintió ofendido._

_-Es mi primer año-refutó_

_-Por eso es buen momento de cambiar de carrera. Escoge la que llevaste en tu escuela anterior, continúala._

_Draco respiró profundo. _

_-¿Alguna vez le dijeron que tenía que hacer? ¿Siempre?, ¿cada minuto de su vida?_

_Ella negó._

_-Toda mi vida viví bajo las expectativas de mi padre, haciendo lo que él ordenaba o de lo contrario me iría muy mal. Pero ahora estoy aquí, y si, tengo un hijo y una esposa, tengo un trabajo y quizá no sea bueno en esta área pero esto es lo que elegí. Y no pararé hasta concluirlo. Sé 19 idiomas, piano, violín, tengo muchas habilidades, pero ninguna de ellas me sirve aquí. He decidido ser abogado y no me iré de aquí sin un título. _

_-Pero..._

_-Le agradezco mucho, Directora. Pero debo volver a casa, cuidar de Freddie y trabajar para luego pasar la noche en vela haciendo ejercicios fiscales. Es mi primer año aquí, solo debo adaptarme y le demostraré que puedo lograrlo. _

_La anciana suspiró._

_-Creo que..._

_-¿Usted que título tiene?-Interrumpió._

_-Doctorado-dijo juntando sus manos_

_-¿Y en ese tiempo nunca hubo una materia que no pudo superar? ¿No hubo alguien que le dijera que renunciase?_

_La aparente amabilidad de la mayor desapareció de su rostro._

_-Por supuesto. Pero estaba terminando mi carrera, no iniciandola._

_-Todo mundo tiene problemas en algo y renunciar es lo último que se hace. No puedes lograr nada si renuncias cada vez que te topas con una piedra._

_-Evans, escucha._

_-No. Escuche usted. Su deber es darme la educación por la que pago. Si repruebo las dos materias y decide sacarme, esta bien. Pero solo reprobé una y así tenga que pagar un año más esta carrera es lo que elegí y lo que haré. Así que si me disculpa, estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso de estudio._

_Viendo la seriedad de su rostro, la anciana suspiró._

_-Bien, si es lo que deseas, de acuerdo. Permitiré que tomes el examen final de nuevo. Hablaré con la profesora McField. _

_Draco la miró anonadado._

_-Pero...-dijo él ahora y sin palabras._

_-No queremos que pagues un año extra por una sola materia ¿Cierto?_

_Él asintió. _

_-Ve a casa y estudia, y haz que no me arrepienta._

_-Gracias-dijo nuevamente. Y empezó a odiarse porque antes no era así, no dependía de las personas para nada. Él era Draco Malfoy un sangre pura poderoso y orgulloso de su sangre, poseedor de una gran cultura y conocimientos mágicos, pero ahora era un simple muggle. Un muggle que necesitaba de todo el mundo para sobrevivir porque parecía que no lograba hacer nada por sí solo._

_-Y Evans, no hace falta decirte que si repruebas nuevamente dos materias, será el fin ¿Cierto?_

_-Lo sé.  
_

* * *

_Él y Astoria no solían pelear, ambos tenían un temperamento tranquilo y amable por naturaleza, pero ese día luego de la plática con la directora estaba frustrado entre el trabajo, la escuela y los cuidados de Freddie. Así que, cuando Astoria le reclamó por la ayuda no prestada, ignoró a esa voz que le decía que apenas tenían 18 y cuidaban de un bebé que les consumía sus fuerzas y la paciencia que pudieran tener, y dejó que ese ser competitivo y orgulloso que se enfrentaba a las batallas con Potter se la tomara contra ella. Porque Draco debía de admitir que no era feliz. Ni él ni Astoria lo eran, y rogaba internamente en que Freddie si._

_ Draco en el fondo pensaba que había sido mala idea, que no estaban listos para ser padres cuando ni ellos mismo fueron cuidados por los suyos, que no estaba listo para cambiar radicalmente su vida de mago, que extrañaba con fervor a sus amigos y que su padrino sabría como hacer ésto porque él le había criado junto con su abuelo, que la directora tenía razón al decirle que debía abandonar la carrera. Y todo había iniciado porque Draco no había escuchado a Freddie llorar y Astoria estaba ocupada en no sabía qué, que los gritos surgieron rápidamente.  
_

_-¡Necesito estudiar o me sacaran de la escuela!. Ya reprobé este examen una vez por cuidarle._

_-Y yo necesito ayuda ¿Crees que no tengo nada que hacer? También hago cosas. Tambíen ayudo en casa.  
_

_-Es distinto. Puedes relajarte por momentos. ¡Yo siempre estoy ocupado!_

_-Podrías simplemente ir a Gringotts y sacar dinero. No tendrías que trabajar._

_-¡No puedo solo aparecerme así porque sí! Necesito una poción multijugos que no he tenido tiempo de hacer. ¡Tú estás aquí! Podrías echarme una mano._

_-¿Cuándo? Tú sabes que Freddie llora cuando no está siempre en brazos y algunos vapores no deben consumirlos los infantes._

_-¿Cúando lo voy a hacer yo entonces? ¿Mientras le sirvo a los clientes una copa o mientras escucho a los maestros hablar?_

_-¡Ni siquieras necesitas una carrera!_

_-¡La necesito! No podemos hacer magia siempre, no podemos depender de ese dinero toda nuestra vida. ¡Aquí no somos nadie! No tenemos dinero, ni nombre, ni títulos. Nada que respalde que podemos hacer las cosas. ¡Ser un muggle no solo implica vivir aquí! Implica tener una historia, tener un futuro.  
_

_-¡Podríamos hechizarlos!_

_-¿Y te pasarás así la vida? ¿Si tanto quieres hechizar por qué no volver? Tú fuiste la que no quería regresar a casa. Podríamos llamar a alguien que nos ayudase. Poner un fidelio, no sé.  
_

_-¡Dijiste que estaba bien!_

_-¡Pues aparentemente no lo está! ¡Ni tu ni yo podemos con esto! ¡Se está saliendo de nuestras manos!_

_Se tapó la cara con las manos y luego el cabello. Tomó a Freddie. Sus libros y subió las escaleras._

_-¿Dónde vas?_

_-¡A estudiar a mi habitación! Y ya que tanto te molesta Freddie entonces déjamelo y no te preocupes. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Él estará bien.  
_

_-¡Es mi hijo!_

_-¡Pero yo lo cuido más! ¡Lo cuido tanto que parece que es mío! A veces incluso lo llevo a la biblioteca o a clases. ¡Fred Weasley no va a volver!-Gritó sabiendo que era un golpe bajo- ¡Y evitar a Freddie en los días en que lo echas de menos no solucionará nada!¡Gritarme por ello tampoco! Si de eso se trata yo echo de menos a muchas personas. Echo de menos a Pansy, si ella estuviera aquí me daría palabras de aliento. Echo de menos a Blaise, que podría darme opciones en lugar de gritarme. Echo de menos a Theo que podría explicarme toda esta porquería.-Gritó lanzando su mochila hacia arriba- Yo también deje ir personas, no solo tú. Pero la diferencia es que las mías no están muertas, están lejos de mí y desearía ir con ellas en cualquier instante. ¡Pero no puedo! ¡No puedo porque estoy aquí, tratando de entender lo que otros entienden en toda una vida en el más corto tiempo posible porque quiero que sean felices en el lugar que quieres estar!  
_

_Cuando la puerta se azotó tras él al cerrarla, abrazó a Freddy y apretó los labios porque sabía que de no hacerlo dejaría salir toda esa frustración y rabia mediante llanto._

_Y odiaba llorar._

_-Lo siento tanto Freddie, sé que hay mejores personas que yo que te criarían mejor. Pero yo te quiero, te quiero mucho, nunca lo dudes. Estoy luchando duramente, así que por favor, sopórtalo un rato. Creceré pronto, ya lo verás. Encontraré una solución. _

* * *

_Más tarde al bajar, con Freddie ya dormido y unas horas de estudio que se trataban más de grabarse el contenido de los libros que de entenderlos, se sorprendió al ver a Astoria haciendo las maletas._

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-Me marcho._

_-¿Cómo que te marchas? No tiene sentido. ¿A dónde piensas ir?_

_-Claro que tiene sentido. ¡No lo ves! Freddie no será feliz conmigo porque yo no soy feliz. ¡Me odia! Llora en cuanto lo toco y tú solo vienes y lo abrazas y le sobas el estómago y él se tranquiliza. Yo soy el problema._

_-¿Qué problema? No hay ningún problema._

_-¿Por qué no te quedas en casa todo el día a ver si piensas lo mismo?_

_-¡No hagas esto!-le dijo arrebatándole la ropa que metía en su equipaje.-¡Vamos a hablar!_

_-Te dejo a Freddie._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Te dejo a Freddie. Tienes razón, no puedo con esto, No puedo ser madre y solo llevamos unos meses con él. No estoy lista para esto._

_-¿Y tú crees que yo sí? ¿Qué de un día para otro leí un manual de cómo ser padre y estuve preparado?  
_

_-Tú no entiendes. Me sé de memoria tu horario. Entras por esa puerta y entonces empieza mi vida y veo sonreír a mi hijo. Lo veo jugar, lo veo comer. ¡Yo soy su madre y él no me soporta! ¡Sólo llora!  
_

_-Eso es una locura. ¡Freddie te quiere!_

_-No es así. Me odia._

_-No lo entiendo-gritó Draco-¿Ya no confías en mí?¿Ya no crees que puedo cuidarlos así que simplemente te vas, pero me dejas a tu hijo?  
_

_-No es cuestión de confianza. Sé que arruiné tu vida. Sé que haces lo que puedes y que quieres regresar a casa. ¡Lo sé!- comenzó a llorar- Lo sé... ¡Te atrapé en esta vida que te está consumiendo! Yo sabía que me protegerías. Siempre fuiste así desde primer año... ¡Te dí una encerrona!_

_-¡Quizá yo te dí la encerrona a tí sin que te dieras cuenta! ¡Quizá tenía miedo de volver a casa!_

_Ella rió levemente._

_-Sabía que dirías algo para hacerme sentir mejor. Igual fue en el hospital._

_-Exacto, yo fui el que dijo que te cuidaría. No me obligaste a nada..._

_-No puedo vivir así-dijo sentandose bruscamente en la cama- tienes razón, lo evado porque me recuerda a Fred, será mejor que me vaya..._

_Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño._

_-¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en tí misma? Él ya no está pero su hijo te necesita. Tú luchaste por traerlo al mundo, evadiste hombres lobos y rogaste a los centauros. ¡Esa hufflepuff dió su vida por tí! ¿Cómo es posible que creas que no puedes cuidarlo? Madura, no lo estás intentando con ganas. ¡Tienes que crecer!, ¡no tienes otra opción! Si decidiste que eras lo suficiente mayor para acostarte con Fred Weasley y embarazarte entonces creo que eres lo suficientemente grande para seguir con ello.  
_

_-Eso no es justo, no todos podemos ser como tú. No todos podemos ser tan valientes u honorables ..._

_-¿Y huir si es justo? ¿Justo para quién?¿Para tí, para mí, para Freddie? ¡Eres su madre!_

_-Estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor para él. Cometí un gran error Draco y viviré con ese error el resto de mi vida. Si yo le hubiera hecho caso a Theo, si me hubiera alejado de Fred, Freddie no estaría sufriendo esto-lloró-Tendría un padre así fuera un matrimonio concertado, tendría a sus abuelos y ellos no me dejarían en la calle por tenerle ni hubieran considerado el aborto o deshacerse de él, que es lo que harán si vuelvo a casa-y ante la cara de Draco prosiguió- y no. No dejaré que te unas a mí solo para que Freddie tenga un apellido. Todo mundo lo sabrá. ¿De donde sacó sus ojos azules?¿Por qué no puede acceder a la herencia Malfoy? Va ser el entretenimiento del mundo mágico. _

_Draco no lo negó. Pero sin un apellido que lo respaldara, Freddie inevitablemente les pertenecería a los Weasley. Si Fred Weasley estuviera vivo, Astoria estaría violando los derechos del padre del niño. Pero nadie sabía de él y esa era la carta de la victoria de Astoria. SU carta de victoria.  
_

_Si yo no lo hubiera tenido antes de casarme él tendría una casa propia y no tendría solo una madre que no sabe que hacer porque acaba de cumplir los 18, que no sabe ni cocinar, ni planchar, que no puede sacarlo a pasear porque se pierde en la ciudad y no tiene ni una moneda a su nombre. Soy tan inútil- lloró cubriendo su cara con las manos-yo quería que mis hijos tuvieran una familia feliz y creí que los Weasley que incluso aceptaron a Potter, un huérfano, entre ellos me aceptarían y comprenderían mi situación, pero no fue así. Sus padres dijeron que era mala idea que se relacionara conmigo por ser una sangrepura de la alta sociedad y sus hermanos me rechazaron automáticamente con la idea de que mis padres eran mortífagos. Ni siquiera tuve la suerte de que los encerraran, ¡les dieron un maldito arresto domiciliario!_

_-¡Astoria!_

_-Si vuelvo ellos me dirán que hacer y estaré en la misma situación solo que en el mundo mágico. Mi hijo cargará el estigma de ser hijo de una familia de mortífagos y bastardo.  
_

_Pero al menos sabemos vivir en el mundo mágico-pensó Draco._

_-¿Y si se alza un nuevo señor Oscuro, Draco? ¿Y si los Weasley deciden que soy una mala madre? ¿Y si pelean la custodia? Es bastante obvio que es de Fred y ellos pelearon al lado de Potter. Y yo no puedo contra ellos Draco. Antes era soportable, pero me siento tan sola sin él. No puedo evitarlo, quiero criarlo pero a la vez sólo quiero estar en cama y llorar-sollozó- Lo extraño, lo extraño mucho...  
_

_Él suspiró y se frotó la cara. Estaban tan agotados. Eso era todo, necesitaban descansar..._

_Se tiró a su lado._

_-No te mentiré Astri, tengo miedo. Mucho. Pero dijimos que estaríamos juntos en esto, tú y yo. Como colegas. Sé que no soy Fred pero estoy aquí para tí. Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Solo nos cuidamos uno al otro. Somos una familia de verdad, tú, yo, nuestro bebé...No tiene a sus abuelos pero tiene a la señora Rose, no tiene tíos pero tiene a Lauren, y esta casa la compre para los tres. Por favor, no te vayas... _

_Astoria se dejó abrazar.  
_

_-Podemos hacer esto Astri, solo tiene dos meses, aún no hemos aprendido pero lo haremos bien. ¿Puedo contar contigo?_

_Ante el pequeño sonido, Draco le sobó la espalda._

_-Lo tomaré como un sí._

_Cuando Lauren llegó y vió a Astoria dormida en un sofá y a Draco en otro, dormido y con un bebé durmiendo sobre su estómago mientras lo sostenía con una mano, sonrió levemente y le quitó el libro que tenía en la otra mano y le echó un vistazo. Tomó un marcatexto que estaba en la mesa y subrayó algunas cosas. Era un poco complicado, pero quizá si separaba lo más importante en unas hojas, Draco podría leerlas más rápido._

* * *

__El día que Draco se graduó fue todo un logro para él. _No era raro que la universidad diera eventos ocasionalmente, pero este día era especial por muchas razones. Sentado ahí, escuchando cientos de nombres y viendo parase a los mencionados, el corazón de Draco latió con fuerzas al tiempo que su estómago se revolvía ansioso ante su turno._

_-¡Draco Malfoy!_

_Estaba feliz, exageradamente contento. Una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro mientras la directora le tomaba la mano y le entregaba su diploma, y él no pudo evitar darle un abrazo que sonrojó a la anciana y e hizo a cientos de alumnos reir divertidos entre la ola de aplausos que su pequeña travesura realizó. _

_Ella y él habían discutido muchas veces, tantas que eran imposibles de contar. Sin embargo, le había dado una beca para padres y le había reducido la colegiatura siempre y cuando no reprobara las materias. En realidad, estaba muy agradecido._

_Había tenido altibajos, claro. Pero ahora que Fred estaba ahí, con sus 4 años y corriendo hacia él con una gran sonrisa, Draco miró a la cámara que sostenía Jackson y sonrió aún más mientras tomaba a Freddie y lo lanzaba por el aire para luego atraparlo. _

_Se dejó abrazar por Lauren, por la señora Rose, por Astoria y nuevamente tomó a Freddie y lo abrazó con fuerzas mientras veía sus grandes ojos azules iluminarse al ponerle su reilete. Era increible lo mucho que había crecido el pequeño bebé que solía dormir sobre él en sus sesiones de estudio o que reía ante cualquier cara graciosa o el sonido de un papel rompiéndose, pensó. Era increíble que lo hubieran logrado.  
_

_Sonrió nuevamente mientras dejaba que Jackson le tomara una foto más con su diploma y después le golpeara la espalda juguetonamente. Fue difícil y trabajoso pero ahora en retrospectiva, con sus amigos junto a él y su pequeño ahijado sobre sus hombros no se arrepentía._

_Porque todo esto había valido la pena. _

_Había valido la pena cada pelea, cada grito, cada llanto y cada noche en vela cambiando pañales o estudiando. _

_Cada persona que había conocido, cada agradecimiento, cada favor..._

_Porque todo se reducía a esto..._

_Al instante donde él tenía a su familia y su final feliz._

* * *

**DRACO**

Para decir las veces que había pensado en encontrar a su padre de nuevo, Draco tendría que recordar todas las veces en que pensó que desearía estar en la Mansión Malfoy y las veces que había deseado abrazar por última vez a ese hombre antes de irse. Ese hombre que, aunque algo frío, solía darle miradas orgullosas de él de vez en cuando y acariciaba su cabello de pequeño. Sin embargo, la culpa acosaba a Draco de vez en cuando recordándole las condiciones en las que viviría el resto de su vida gracias a él y no hablar del final de su madre.

No obstante, el hombre frente a él tenía los ojos fríos y burlones a la vez que la varita se alzaba contra ellos y a Draco le recordó no a su infancia, sino a Orión revolviéndose de dolor mientras su magia era succionada hasta la muerte. Los llantos, los gritos, los cadáveres en el patio... Le recordó la fría voz al ordenar que se deshicieran de los cuerpos o la muy dañada mente que había ideado volverse más fuerte gracias a la magia obtenida de cientos de bebés no solo gestados intencionalmente en el mundo muggle, sino robados y asesinados brutalmente.

Cuando su arma titubeó no le sorprendió. Claro que sabía que esto sucedería, sólo que no tan pronto. Pero de nuevo, no es como si no se hubiera preparado para esto. Él y Jackson habían hablado de la posibilidad de que fueran atacados en el trabajo y que podían hacer si esto sucedía. En el peor de los casos habían previsto la llegada de su padre con el resto de los mortífagos libres y Alexander le había hecho jurar que si alguno de los dos moría, el otro cuidaría a Astoria y a Freddie.

Era una promesa que habían hecho cientos de veces y existía la posibilidad que un día el otro tuviera que cumplirla. Se mordió el labio pensando en cuando tiempo tardaría Jackson en el baño y si se daría cuenta velozmente de la situación. Eso le hizo mirar a sus alrededores ¿Por qué su padre había esperado a que todos se fueran? ¿Había visto a Harry dentro de la oficina de Jackson?

Su mente dedujo que, dado que Jackson había salido de la oficina, el rubio había pensado que Draco estaba solo hasta que había entrado y se había topado con el de ojos verdes en el escritorio. Eso no explicaba la presencia de Ginevra sin embargo. De reojo vió algo moviéndose. Jackson. El moreno hizo una señal de silencio y se dirigió al área de vigilancia.

_Iba a desactivar las cámaras. _

-La tiene bajo imperius-susurró Harry y él asintió. Era más experimentado que él en esa área, así que supuso que gracias a su trabajo reconocía con solo mirar. Además, por mucho que le odiase no mataría a Potter por un simple beso. Ella era más del tipo de gritos, reproches y llantos. A él, en cambio...

-Baja el arma Mark Evans-se burló de su seudónimo Lucius pero Draco agradeció porque así se hacía menos obvio que le conocía frente a las cámaras. Para cualquiera que viera el periódico o estuviera tramando algo malo, su nombre era conocido. Aunque bueno, era muy probable que eso no durara mucho porque su padre usaría su nombre real en cualquier momento y el parecido entre ambos era increíble- ¿Sorprendido? Yo lo estoy. Interferiste con mi maravilloso plan y ¿por qué? ¿Por la fama que te traería en este lugar?

Tragó saliva lentamente y se recordó sus propias palabras.

_Si un nuevo señor Oscuro apareciera no dudaría darle un balazo en la cabeza._

Bueno, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-Dije que bajaras el arma-ordenó.

Draco asintió y bajó el arma lentamente a la vez que alzaba la mirada nuevamente. Parecía que estaba viendo a Lucius, pero en realidad estaba viendo la luz verde detrás de él, que expresaban las cámaras grabando. Todos lo de ahí sabían que parecía un simple adorno, pero ¡hey! era una oficina de detectives. Ellos eran paranoicos por naturaleza. Cuando ésta cambió a azul, se tranquilizó. Potter podría lanzar cuanto hechizo quisiera ahora, nada sería grabado.

-Ginevra, recoge tu varita. Apunta a Potter y como se mueva, elimínalo.

-Accio-obedeció la chica.

-Bien Draco, Potter. Alcen las manos.

Obedecieron y las alzaron. Potter se veía bastante acorralado pero él intentó mantener la calma. Podía escuchar la voz de Jackson en su cabeza reproduciéndose.

_Mantén la calma, mientras hablan te dan tiempo de pensar una estrategia.  
_

_Se veloz, a veces ese tiempo no es mucho._

-¿Sabes lo relativamente fácil que fue encontrarte una vez que bajaste la guardia? Mark Evans, un famoso detective muggle. La palabra perdedora aquí, mi querido heredero, es "famoso". Fue una completa casualidad, oír que Mark Evans era el encargado de encontrar a los bebés perdidos. Cuando escuché que un simple detective muggle los buscaba, pensé: Es muy simple, si llegase a interferir simplemente tirémosle un Avada. Simple, fácil y rápido. Y cuando los aurores invadieron la fábrica nada indicaba que haya sido esa escoria el causante. Tan improbable que un simple humano común y corriente pudiera lograr regresarlos. Hasta que los periodistas comentaron en voz baja cerca de aquí que lo logró. El resto fue claro como el veriseratum. Mark Evans había logrado emboscar la magia porque _es_ un mago. Un mago que conocía el _onerariis exercitum _ directo del Lord Oscuro. ¿Mortífago? No. Los aurores le abrieron paso por el lugar. _Un héroe._ -Draco sintió su corazón acelerarse e ignoró a Potter que se acomodaba seguramente para luchar-Y aquí el único que estuvo de nuestro lado y luego nos apuñaló por la espalda fuiste tú.

Observó como el mayor sacaba un cabello rubio de un pequeño frasco de cristal y se lo mostraba.

-¿Te parece conocido? -Draco suspiró. Claro. ¿Quién no reconocería su propio cabello? -Me negaba a creer que mi sangre, mi propia sangre me retara no una, sino dos veces. Que causara mi caída de nuevo. Pero ya veo a que se redujo todo esto. Tu traición, todo por el amor del héroe. Dime ¿las dos veces fueron por él?

No contestó.

-Debió caerte fatal que se relacionara con una traidora a la sangre tal como Ginevra Weasley. De verdad, Potter-se burló- ¿Una Weasley? Pero bueno, se entiende dado lo mal que lo hizo Draco para atraerte y entregarte.

Ignoró la mirada verde sobre él.

-¿Atraerme y entregarme?

-Como si no lo hubieses sospechado alguna vez-le quitó importancia al asunto sin mirarle.

_Nunca pierdas al objetivo de vista._

-Deja tu varita también en el suelo Draco.

Él suspiró.

-No la tengo.

El mayor rió pero cuando vió la cara de Draco borró la sonrisa.

-Un muggle inútil. Que decepción.-Draco suspiró. Bien, había olvidado esta parte de su infancia donde nunca parecía hacer nada bien. Era curioso como el tiempo distorsionaba los recuerdos-Potter, deja tu varita en el suelo.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Si Potter no nos dá su varita en nuestra contra lanzate un Avada-le dijo Lucius a Ginny.

La cara de Harry palideció, evitar el hechizo de Ginny era más fácil que evitar que se matara y Draco se mordió aún más fuerte pensando en lo muy bueno que sería tener su propia varita. Pero no. Se había quedado con Theo, ni siquiera había pensado en recuperarla. Tan idiota. Vio a Potter asentar de mala gana su varita y a su padre llamarla con un accio e inclinó levemente la cabeza cuando el de ojos azules se vió por el cristal detrás de Lucius y Weasley, dándole a Jackson la señal de que estaba listo a cualquier movimiento que él hiciera.

-Potter-masculló-no hagas ningún movimiento.

La cara de incredulidad de Harry lo invadió.

-Eso Potter, obedece a mi hijo. Se lo debes después de todos los años de obediencia que él te dió.

-Tranquilo Potter-susurró tan bajo que casi no se oyó donde el moreno estaba. Que era relativamente cerca.

No le importó la cara de momentánea duda del moreno mientras veía a Jackson haciendole una seña de que él a iba a por la chica para que él pudiese enfocarse en su padre.

-Debo admitir que fue demasiado listo de tu parte volverte muggle, nunca me lo hubiera esperado. Es decir, eras un héroe de guerra ¿Por qué el deseo de anonimato? Y luego rió, ignorando la presencia de Ginny Weasley-Dime ¿Exactamente qué es lo que estás escondiendo?

Se mordió el labio ligeramente.

-¿Qué te hace creer que escondo algo? Quizá solo me quise ir.

-¿Así como cuando te fuiste y regresaste para salvar a Potter? Siempre supe que era demasiada atención incluso para nuestro enemigo. Estás haciendo algo y te topaste de casualidad conmigo, asi que dime ¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Esa fue una respuesta demasiado rápida Draco. Haz perdido el toque.

Él rió ligeramente.

-Oh, creeme aún lo tengo.

Ese fue el momento. Jackson le disparó al hombro de Ginevra haciendo que suelte la varita y luego hacia un punto en el techo que Draco no se dió el lujo de ver. Las luces titubearon hasta apagarse totalmente y las alertas se activaron con un ruido especialmente agudo. La distracción de su padre fue obvia y eso le dió a Draco el tiempo que necesitaba para sacar su segunda pistola oculta bajo la chaqueta y disparar hacia la mano de su padre, quien por inercia lanzó un protego hacia él.

-Potter-gritó y vió el movimiento de su padre mientras lanzaba una segunda bala. Iluso, pensó Draco, por experiencia propia un simple protego no la detendría. La bala atravesó su mano y Harry se apresuró.

-Accio varitas-gritó y no se sorprendió que todas volaran hacia él. Maldito presumido. Él y su magia sin varita superpotente. Cuando el héroe tuvo en su mano su varita, Draco supo que lograrían salir de ahí.

-Desmaius-gritó con su varita apuntando a Lucius.

-Ginevra métete.

Cuando el hechizo impactó en la chica, Draco extendió su mano.

-¡Accio varita de Lucius!

Tomando de la mano a Potter los desapareció hacia donde estaba Jackson, quien dió un salto de sorpresa pero permitió que Harry le tomara el brazo para ser desaparecidos de nuevo.

Draco apuntó a Lucius nuevamente.

-¡Bombarda! -No quería matarlo pero debía ganar tiempo. Le había dado en la mano de la varita, pero Lucius siempre tenía dos y quizá podía apuntar con la otra mano.

_Nunca hay que estar desprevenido, solía decir. _

De ahí que Draco cargara incluso navajas.

-Imperius- se escuchó el grito de Lucius y Draco los movió inmediatamente de lugar.

-¡Accio Ginevra Weasley!-gritó Harry

-¿Qué diablos haces?-gritó Alexander cuando la chica salió volando hacía ellos, pero Draco los desapareció de pronto sin importarle. Salir, era todo lo que pensaba. Aterrizaron en la biblioteca de la universidad donde estudió varios años atrás y debido a lo mal preparado que estaban, cayeron al suelo uno sobre otro.

-Quitense de encima-gruñó Draco bajo el pecho de Potter, quien a su vez había sido aplastado por Alexander. A su lado Ginevra.

-¡Que diablos! ¡Avisa!

-Ya te voy a avisar cuando un avada te dé-dijo de mal humor y sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Me dé qué?

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó curioso Potter mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Draco también miró a su alrededor y observó los ojos divertidos de Jackson.

-¿En serio Mark?¿La biblioteca de la universidad donde estudiaste? -se burló. Draco enrojeció levemente.

-¿Qué más da? Es la parte vacía. Además le tengo cariño a esta parte-dijo mirando una mesa y acariciandola pensativo.

-Si, debo admitir que es tu culpa que Fredderick ame los libros.

Draco sonrió levemente.

-Paso una gran parte de sus primeros cuatro años aquí. Especialmente cuando Astri empezó a estudiar también.

-Deberíamos desaparecernos unas veces más por si acaso, antes de llegar a nuestro destino-sugirió Harry sin querer interrumpir el momento porque, diablos, Draco se veía más que bien cuando sonreía de ese modo, pero tres lugares era el mínimo que te podían perseguir al desaparecerse. Además, era una biblioteca universitaria y entre semana.

Draco no lo dudo y sostuvo al de ojos azules.

-Bromeas-dijo-Si vuelves a hacer eso vomitaré sobre tus zapatos.

El rubio hizo una cara de asco.

-No, no lo hago. Bienvenido al grandioso medio de transporte de los magos. Aún no me vuelvo a acostumbrar tampoco.-Alzó la varita y apuntó a la pelirroja- Desmaius, Incarcerous.- Agárrate Potter.

Se aparecieron en varios lugares más antes de aparecer en casa de Astoria.

-Es el lugar que vimos en tus memorias-exclamó Harry sorprendido. -Es increíble.

Draco y Jackson se miraron y el rubio finalmente se alzó de hombros.

-Me da miedo saber exactamente que vieron. Voy a alzar un fidelio-le dijo- y una barrera antimuggles.

-¿Es?

-Si

El mayor asintió.

-Iré a preparar el resto.-Dijo Alexander al tiempo que se marchaba.

-¿Qué está pasando Draco?-preguntó Harry al observarlo lanzar hechizos-¿Qué es el resto?

-Éste-dijo lanzando otros hechizos más-Es nuestro plan de emergencia.

-¿Cómo?

Draco tenía la mirada tan tensa como nunca antes y lo sabía. Su padre era una amenaza real y problemática. Y atacaría de la mejor manera que supiese. Con los puntos débiles de Draco.

-Es nuestro plan de esconder a Freddie y Astoria si algún día nos metíamos en un problema muy grande. La mafia o cosas así, no lo sé. Incluso si debíamos huir de algún mago peligroso.

-¿Estabas listo para la mafia? ¿Qué rayos has estado haciendo?

-Bueno, siendo detective uno no sabe en qué se está metiendo realmente. Además, no volví al mundo mágico y no sabía nada de ahí. -Aclaró-Estaba claro que mi padre podría escaparse de Azkabán, cosa que hizo, y buscarme. O los Weasley.

Ante el suspiro de Harry y empezó a lanzar hechizos protectores.

-¿Realmente es tan importante separar a ese niño de los Weasley?

Draco lo miró de reojo.

-No voy a hablar de eso contigo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

-Los Weasley...

-No son una opción.

-¿Por qué no? Ahora mismo seria una buena idea que le cuidasen. Nadie tendría que enterarse y él estaría a salvo.

-Está a salvo conmigo, con Astoria y con Jackson. Lo ha estado por años y estabamos menos preparados.

-Quizá sea buena idea alejarlo de esto, ellos...

Draco sintió su corazón latir despacio. Estaba estresado y Potter no lo hacia más fácil. Se volteó hacia él, interrumpiendo los hechizos.

-Dije que no. El día en que hayas salvado a _ese niño _de hombres lobos y centauros, el día en que hayas pasado noches en vela por cambiarle los pañales o hacer la leche, de cuidarlo cuando le da fiebre o se quiebra un hueso, el día en que cumplas 8 años de cuidarle y pensar en su bienestar, tomaré tu opinión. Pero ese niño es prácticamente mi hijo. Mío. No de los Weasley. Él único Weasley que tuvo algún derecho sobre él alguna vez fue su padre, pero él decidió abandonar a Astoria en medio de ese campo de batalla dejándola a merced de quien quisiera atacarla. Los demás Weasley la rechazaron a ella y cuando todo estalló no tenía a nadie porque sus padres estaban en batalla y se había separado de su hermana en la búsqueda de su novio. Yo la encontré, yo la traje aquí, yo la ingrese al hospital y rogué porque salieran con vida. Yo fui el primero en cargar a Freddy y él único que se tomó el tiempo para escuchar a Astoria y su relación con Weasley. Es mi hijo. -Casi le gruñó-Mi hijo, el de Astoria y el de Jackson. Es nuestro bebé. Nosotros lo vimos nacer, crecer y sacrificamos nuestra forma de vivir por él. Jackson y yo lo aceptamos aún cuando no tenía nuestra sangre, aceptamos a Astoria aunque no la conocieramos casi nada y aprendimos a criar a un niño cuando apenas eramos adolescentes. Les dí una oportunidad y cada vez que estoy cerca de alguno de ellos casi me matan. Si Astoria decide que quiere dejarlo con ellos esta bien, pero no lo haré sin antes platicarlo con ella y Jackson.

* * *

**HARRY**

Harry no supo que decir ante eso. Recordaba la sonrisa cansada de Draco en su memoria y su preocupación ante que alguien supiera que el pequeño existía. Pero seguía pensando que los Weasley podrían ser buenos para él. Si ellos hubieran sabido que estaba esperando el bebé, Harry estaba seguro que la hubieran aceptado inmediatamente, es decir, Ron ni siquiera estaba enterado y cuando vió a Freddie, Harry pensó que no había sonrisa más cálida y triste en el mundo.

No obstante, decidió no insistir más porque Draco lo veía con la cara enrojecida, señal de que decir algo más era peligroso. Especialmente porque los ojos de Draco habían adquirido un brillo propio de la frustración, la ira y el llanto.

-Draco-dijo estirando la mano hacia él.

-¡No me toques!

Se miraron uno al otro en espera de lo que haría la persona frente a ellos. Finalmente, cuando Jackson salió con unas maletas en la mano, Draco lo miró y asintió ante lo que sea que significaba la cara de éste.

-Tengo lo necesario-le dijo al rubio.

-¿Por qué protegemos la casa si no se quedaran aquí?-preguntó sintiéndose mal por su ¿qué, segunda pelea del día?

Jackson lo miró y luego miró a Draco.

-Porque mientras menos sepan de tí tus enemigos mejor-aclaró-Todos aquí sabemos lo que sucederá. Atacarán los puntos débiles de Draco. Astoria, Freddie, Lauren, la señora Rose, yo... Usualmente es el protocolo.

La mirada plateada se enfocó en la azul y el mayor le devolvió la mirada.

-Ya he llamado a Dean. Ha ido por ellas.

-¿Y a dónde pensaban ir?-preguntó

Draco tragó saliva cuando Jackson lo miró.

-En circunstancias así, teníamos dos lugares principales y nuestro último recurso era ir a Malfoy Manor. Ese era nuestro no tan planeado regreso al mundo mágico. Pero estoy seguro que mi padre ha leído la memoria de Weasley-dijo pasando la mano por su cabello-sabe de todos y que tengo una casa segura donde están todos los bebés, sabe de Freddie-dijo mordiendose el labio-y buscará hasta encontrarnos.

_Freddie..._

Era por eso que Draco estaba angustiado.

-¿Para recuperar a los niños?-preguntó Alexander

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No, ahora es más personal. Esto se trata de la traición de su hijo. Va a por mí.

-¿Y cuando lo logre que hará?

-Matarme o lanzarme un imperius. No lo sé. Estoy seguro que su plan original no incluía verme besándome con Potter y a estas alturas perdió su plan original. O parte de él.

En otro momento el comentario pudo haber sido hasta gracioso, pero algo en la voz de Draco le hizo ver que esto era de lo peor que podía estar pasando. Jackson se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos pensando.

-Quizá deberíamos cambiar la ubicación de los niños-sugirió.

-No tengo tiempo de preparar otra casa igual de protegida.

-Creí que habías dicho que Malfoy Manor era prácticamente una fortaleza. Incluso más que Hogwarts.

-Lo es, pero ya no es segura. No ahora que mi padre está libre porque él también puede accesar-respondió Draco.-Además, necesitaria una semana entera trabajando a todo motor para modificar las barreras y evitar que siendo él un Malfoy pueda entrar.

Jackson frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué si puede entrar no ha entrado?

-No es tan fácil. Debe estar vigilada o con algo que avise si alguien la abre. Además no irá solo, también tendría que modificar las barreras para que todos sus seguidores pasasen. Aunque bueno, Malfoy Manor fue la cede de los mortífagos alguna vez. Es posible que ya tengan acceso.

Harry asintió.

-Dará una alerta al ministerio de que entraron demasiadas personas a la vez y autorizadas por un Malfoy. Además, desde que escapó Lucius de Azkabán, las barreras de los aurores se incrementaron. Pensamos que iría ahí en primer lugar, pero nunca se asomó.

Los otros dos lo miraron como si se hubieran olvidado momentáneamente que estaba ahí y él torció la boca.

-Explícate-le dijo el detective.

-En estos momentos Malfoy Manor está como en trance-explicó Harry sacudiendo su cabello-A falta de una explicación mejor. Ha formado un escudo a su alrededor. Solo un Malfoy sanguíneo puede hacer que las barreras dejen pasar a alguien nuevamente pero antes de que lleguen ahí deben pasar por las alertas de los aurores.

Volvieron a mirarse entre ellos.

-¿Por red flú?-sugirió Jackson.

Draco lo pensó momentáneamente.

-Bueno, si. Debería ser posible. ¿De todas maneras la alarma se activaría?-le preguntó el rubio y él asintió.

-Si, un grupo de Aurores inmediatamente iría a Malfoy Manor. Claro que si fueras con un auror como Ron o yo, no había problema. Sería un acceso autorizado.

-O como Seamus Finnigan...-pensó en voz alta Draco.- Si Finnigan estaba de su parte ¿porque no entró?

-Porque solo ciertos aurores tienen la clave para desactivar la alerta, los de más alto nivel-aclaró Harry- Y tenemos un juramento inquebrantable al respecto.

-Tal vez podríamos ir al Callejón Diagón y de ahí movernos para no conectar la casa protegida con Malfoy Manor. La ayuda de tus amigos para hacer guardia podría ser útil. En teoría es tu mansión, lo principal por el momento es ganarle a tu padre la posibilidad de usarla. Eso nos daría una ventaja, ¿no es cierto? Creo que aún queda multijugos en casa, Astoria estaba haciendo algo en el sótano hace unos días. Debería ir por las pociones también y las medicinas. -Añadió ante la mirada de Draco, que se iba calmando nuevamente ante las palabras de su compañero-Así ustedes podrán curarse y nosotros también de ser necesario.

Draco asintió y Harry miró con ojos sorprendidos al moreno. Era raro saber que él era un detective muggle y hablaba con el mismo tono de experiencia de un mago.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Saldremos de esta Draco-animó seriamente-Siempre lo hacemos.

-Creo que tu plan está bien. Mientras tanto seguiremos con Orión. Toma a tu Weasley y desaparecete-le dijo Draco-No tengo ni la paciencia ni la energía para una aparición grupal más, y no pretendo que sepa algo más de mi vida para contarselo a mi padre.

A Harry no se le pasó por alto la actitud de Draco y el _tu Weasley_ mencionado, pero no quiso volver a pelear. El rubio se veía exhausto.

-¿No irán?

-Iremos enseguida-dijo Jackson señalando hacia adelante y Harry tomó a Ginny.

-¿Cómo llego?

-Abraxas Chateau-respondió Draco- todavía estás incluido en el fidelio así que deberías poder entrar.

Asintiendo miró dentro de la casa. Los muebles tenían marcas donde seguramente habían estado las fotos de Draco y Astoria y probablemente ahora estuvieran en la maleta de Jackson. Recordó brevemente el departamento de Draco y pensó en darle la vuelta y decírselo, pero estaba seguro que Draco lo tenía considerado en sus planes. El mensaje había sido claro. Quería estar solo con su amigo. No lo necesitaba. Había hecho esto solo durante años y había funcionado.

Sin embargo mientras veía a Alexander sacudir el dorado cabello y la mirada baja de Draco, se preguntó si realmente quería estar solo con su amigo porque no confiaba en él o porque necesitaba decir algo que no podía decirle a Harry. Sobretodo porque las últimas palabras que escuchó de Draco fueron

_-Todo esto es mi culpa..._

* * *

Cuando aterrizó en el Chateau como lo llamó Draco, no se sorprendió de ver a Ron sentado angustiadamente en el sofá.

-¡Harry!-gritó Hermione aliviada de verlo-A Ginny-y entonces miró lo que tenía en los brazos...-¿Pero cómo?-dijo liberandola de los hechizos a la vez que Ron la miraba entre sus brazos-¿Cómo es que está contigo?

Él suspiró y la dejó en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Unos mortífagos la emboscaron cuando iba al Ministerio.

-¿Dónde la encontraste Harry?-Preguntó seriamente Ron.

-En la oficina de Draco.

-Cambiaré la pregunta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo cuando la encontraste?

-Lanzandome un Avada.

-Oh, Merlín-dijo angustiada Hermione-¿Estás bien?

-Si. Draco le disparó la mano.

Pudieron ver la cara de Ron que frunció el ceño al ver la mano de su hermana, tenía rastros de sangre.

-No se la dejó inútil, Ron.

-Prometió que no lastimaría a mi familia-gruñó.

Hermione en cambio negó con la cabeza.

-Ron, tus hermanos han intentado matarlo antes. Ginny, y sin estar hechizada. ¿Estaba hechizada Harry? Venía amarrada.

Él asintió.

-Un imperius y Malfoy ha dicho que es probable que le hayan leido la mente.

Ron tragó saliva.

-Eso significa...

-Significa que ya no estamos a salvo-se escuchó la voz asustada de Astoria que entraba cargando a Orión y de la mano de Freddie al lugar. Cuando la señora Rose y Lauren aparecieron por la chimenea con Dean, su cara se volvió pánico y Harry podía jurar haber escuchado un _No puede ser_. Miró a Ginny en el suelo y su mano roja por la sangre perdida.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?

Cuando el sonido de aparición indicó a alguien más en la sala todos se voltearon con sus varitas listas para ver a Draco sujetando a Alexander.

-¡Alex! ¡Draco!-gritó la mujer corriendo hacia ellos-¿Qué está pasando?

Draco se separó del abrazo y la sujeto en los hombros.

-Lo siento Astoria-le dijo-Pero debemos volver al mundo mágico.

_Una de las cosas que más recordaría Harry, años después, era el miedo en los ojos de Astoria y la culpa que tenían los ojos de Draco. Pero sobre todo, entendería el significado detrás de las palabras de Draco y lo que ella había comprendido en ese mismo instante.  
_

_Era el momento de dejar de huir y afrontar sus acciones.  
_

_Eso, para Astoria, era volver al lugar donde estaban sus padres, su hermana y los Weasley, y que estos se enteraran de la existencia de Fredderick. Era volver al lugar donde los recuerdos de la persona que amó una vez estaban presentes día con día, defender la felicidad con la persona que amaba esta vez y anunciarles la presencia de un nieto a los Weasley, tal como no lo hizo a los 16. Para Draco, volver al lugar donde provenía la herencia de su sangre y su magia. El lugar donde fue criado.  
_

_Pero sobretodo..._

_Estaban las consecuencias de haber elegido a su amor de la adolescencia, sus amigos y su padrino sobre sus padres. De haber sido el héroe a haber sido el villano. De haber permitido que Harry ganara y que sus padres siguieran vivos._

_Ese era el "Todo esto es mi culpa" de aquel día, porque si Draco los hubiera matado eso no estaría pasando. _

**El pasado podía doler, pero la forma en que lo veía, podían huir o aprender de eso.**

**Y ellos habían huido hasta ahora. **

**Era el momento de afrontar el pasado que pretendían no haber tenido nunca.**

**No tenían otra opción.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Nota de la autora.**

Hola a todo el mundo:

Hoy tengo un poco de prisa, porque estoy enferma y me duele un poco la cabeza. Así que solo publicaré este capítulo que tenía casi listo y pondré el resto en otro capi. Espero que les guste y sigamos leyéndonos, pero antes de despedirme:

**I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose, lucas1177, Reyna, Krissia Snchez y hancock**

Gracias por su review del capítulo 11 ;). Que ustedes me comenten me hace muy feliz y espero que continúen dejando sus opiniones para ver como les va pareciendo la historia. Les mando un abrazo y muchos besotes. Los veo en el siguiente capítulo.

**Con muchísimo cariño para ustedes.**

**Freya Uchiha.**

* * *

**PASADO**

**CAPITULO 12  
**

**¿Es gracioso verdad? La forma en que funciona la memoria. **

**Las cosas que no puedes recordar y las que nunca puedes olvidar.**

_Draco le sonrió a Annalie Valliere, la hija de una familia sangrepura que continuamente visitaba a sus padres. Pese a tener 15 años y él cinco, ella disfrutaba de jugar con Draco, ya sea a las escondidas o a asustar a los elfos, le leía varios libros de la biblioteca y le contaba cuentos si se quedaba a dormir. Era como su hermana mayor y se comportaba como la típica sangrepura que pensaba por sí misma y desobedecía continuamente a sus padres, pero a eso a Draco no le importaba porque era divertido y tampoco a Lucius, quien decía que aún tenía tiempo de corregirse. Incluso su abuelo estaba feliz de tenerla ahí porque le proveía a su pequeño nieto parte del cariño que al rubio le faltaba. _

_Narcissa no obstante no soportaba verla, diciendo que la última persona que conoció que actuaba de esa manera había deshonrado a su familia convirtiéndose en un traidor a la sangre y como castigo había terminado en Azkaban por matar a muggles, lo único que había hecho bien. _

_Pero Draco era feliz e incluso Narcissa lo respetaba. __Annalie pese a ser mayor aún comprendía el mundo de los pequeños sin necesidad de explicación, por lo que no era raro que se uniera a los seis pequeños que constantemente vagaban por Malfoy Manor. Veía la felicidad en pequeñas cosas, tenía un montón de amigos, un millón de sueños que quería realizar y daba lo que podía de si misma sin pedir nada a cambio._

_Draco la admiraba por ello. __Era el tipo de persona que un día Draco soñaba ser._

_-Realmente creo que si lo que quieres ser es director de Hogwarts puedes hacerlo. Puedes ser lo que quieras ser-le dijo ella un día mientras se sentaba en el pasto y le daba una gran sonrisa. El día era precioso y ambos habían decidido tener un pequeño almuerzo bajo un gran árbol del jardín de Malfoy Manor por lo que Draco había estado balanceándose semi-acostado en una gran pelota verde durante minutos en espera de que la comida dejara de parecerle tan pesada a su estómago. _

_-¿Pese a que padre quiere que sea empresario y mamá que sea mort...cort...mmm?_

_-¿Mortífago, Draco?-dijo ella perdiendo la sonrisa._

_Él asintió frunciendo el ceño ante la cara preocupada de ella y paró de balancearse. _

_-¿Es malo?-le preguntó bajándose de la pelota y caminando hacia ella. _

_Annalie asintió y se agachó tomándole de las manos._

_-Draco, por favor, prométeme que no lo harás. Ellos son peligrosos. Son malos._

_Draco la observó asustado._

_-¿Madre quiere que sea malo? _

_Ella no contestó. _

_-No lo hagas Draco, hay cosas más importantes que la pureza de la sangre. Está el amor, la familia, la felicidad. Por favor..._

_Draco la miró contrariado. No quería hacerle daño a nadie y Annalie decía que era malo. Draco confiaba en ella, tanto como en su padre o en sus amigos. Tanto como en su abuelo. Observando los ojos miel de ella y su bonito vestido ensuciándose por su posición, asintió pese a que no sabía la magnitud de su promesa._

_-¡Draco!-escuchó el llamado de su padre y retrocedió sin quererlo-Vuelve a casa, es tarde._

_Draco miró alarmado a Annie._

_-Esta bien-dijo ella tomándole la mano-solo recuerda tu promesa._

_Draco asintió con determinación pero tenía que admitir que dos semanas después, la había olvidado por completo. En realidad, tenía que admitir que para los 14 años ese era el recuerdo menos destacable que tenía de Annalie._

_Quizá debió ser de otra manera considerando todo el amor que le tenía, pero era así._

* * *

_-Te ves muy bien Annalie-la felicitó Draco cuando un día la vio con una preciosa túnica gris perla parada en la puerta de su habitación. Ella le dio una gran sonrisa y se dio la vuelta como mostrándole el resto de su atuendo y esperando de un juicio que no tardó en llegar-Es un traje muy bonito._

_-Gracias, Drake-admitió sonrojada-Espero que otros piensen lo mismo que tú._

_-Creí que íbamos a ensuciarnos, dijiste que trajera la pelota-dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza la gran pelota plateada que era casi de su mismo tamaño. Annalie sonrió porque Draco era tan tierno que no podía evitar querer tenerlo entre sus brazos todo el tiempo. __Mirándolo con una sonrisa apenada, la chica junto las manos sabiendo que si algo salía mal probablemente pondría a Draco en problemas, pero lista para defenderle con uñas y dientes y admitir la total culpa._

_-Por favor, Draco-suplicó ante el pequeño Malfoy quien a__lzando la ceja confundido, susurró su siguiente pregunta._

_-Por favor, ¿qué?_

_-Tengo una cita, él realmente me gusta mucho-cuando Draco bajó la mirada entendiendo de que iba todo, ella se agachó apenada-Sé que dije que jugaríamos juntos, pero ¿recuerdas a Gabe? ¿el chico que me ha gustado desde el verano? Por fin me invitó a salir._

_-Pero creí que dijiste que tus papás no te habían dado permiso-y entonces como si de pronto lo entendiera, Draco jadeó-¿Los vas a desobedecer?_

_-Sshhh-siseó ella-No quiero que se enteren. Ellos me ha dejado venir a jugar contigo para que yo no patalee por la cita, pero ya que tus padres no se van a dar cuenta, pensé que podrías cubrirme._

_-¿Cubrirte? ¿Pido una manta?_

_Ella sonrió divertida y dejó salir una relajante risa._

_-No, me refiero a que si preguntan por mí, que no creo que suceda, les digas que me dormí, estoy en el baño, o cosas así._

_Draco se mordió el labio._

_-¿Vas a tardar mucho?_

_-Cuatro horas. Le he dicho a Gabe que me cubriría un buen amigo mío-dijo haciendo que el rubio sonriera orgulloso-pero que no quería tentar a mi suerte._

_Draco asintió seriamente, lo máximo que un pequeño de 5 años, podía estar._

_-Déjamelo a mí._

_Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-Gracias Drake, eres un amor._

_Draco infló la __mejilla repitiéndose lo mucho que no le gustaba que Annalie se marchara para estar con alguien más, pero ante la gran sonrisa de ella cedió y la despidió con una sonrisa mientras le deseaba- y se deseaba- suerte._

* * *

_Cubrir a Annalie era un reto que había llevado a Draco a usar su imaginación más allá de los límites, Porque ¿Cómo exactamente fingías que una chica que medía un metro más que tú estaba a tu lado?_

_Draco había hecho que su abuelo lo cubriera y dijera que les contaba una historia, había ido al jardín por horas completamente solo, leído todos los cuentos disponibles, hecho miles de dibujos y agregado los que Annie traía desde casa, puesto a tres elfos juntos acostados y completamente tapados para decir que dormía, comido doble ración en el almuerzo, llamado a sus amigos a casa y muchas cosas más. A veces completamente cansado se decía que nunca más la cubriría, pero entonces Annie llegaba sonriendo y le contaba su cita totalmente emocionada y Draco se diría que podía soportar un día más engañando a su madre y a los padres de Annalie, solo por verla feliz._

_Debió suponer que no iba a terminar bien. _

_Que esta diversión no iba a durar para siempre._

_Había sido un día en el que Draco había decidido que los tres irían a casa de Blaise, para que Annalie pudiera salir por un pasadizo que el moreno había descubierto. Venía de la casa de Pansy, quien le dio la idea y había ido directo a mandar una lechuza al italiano para preguntarle. Como se había quedado esperando la respuesta, no se había enterado que Annalie se había desmayado en la entrada de Malfoy Manor ni que sus padres habían llamado al medimago. No se había enterado que la chica estaba embarazada. Tampoco que ella no lo sabía hasta que fue muy tarde._

_-¿Draco?-escuchó la voz de su padre cuando llegó con su mochila listo para partir._

_-Si._

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-Annalie y yo iremos a casa de Blaise-dijo emocionado de pasar tiempo con alguien que no fueran los elfos.-¿Ya llegó?_

_Su padre titubeó unos instantes._

_-Si, pero será mejor que no la veas._

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó avanzando hacia el despacho de su padre donde se encontraba la chimenea y evadiendo al mayor cuando se interpuso levemente pese a que le pidió regresar. Todos se voltearon a verlo, excepto Annalie que lloraba amargamente y su padre quien gritaba._

_-¡¿Embarazada?¿De un sangresucia? Has deshonrado a nuestra familia, ensuciado nuestra sangre, nos has convertido en el hazme-reír. Te dijimos que no podías verlo. ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién te ayudó a burlarte de nosotros?!_

_Draco miró la cara hinchada de ella, que cubierta por su pelo cobrizo trataba de disimular la hinchazón provocada por un golpe, y se quedó parado congelado al saber que los habían descubierto. Cuando su padre le dijo que tenía que estar callado y regresar a su habitación, supo que no tenía que hacer preguntas pese a lo mucho que quería hacerlas. ¿Ella estaba embarazada? ¿Tendría un bebé? ¿Por qué era tan malo? I__ba a obedecer cuando el padre de Annalie la tomó por lo cabellos y la golpeó salvajemente. Draco nunca olvidaría ese golpe. La escena lo congeló de tal manera que lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse en su lugar. Su mirada entonces se cruzó con la de ella, estaba tan cristalina y reflejaba tanta ira, tanta vergüenza, tanto dolor que hizo que quisiera ir y protegerla, pero los brazos de Lucius le impidieron avanzar y le repitieron por tercera vez que se marchara del lugar._

_-¿Por qué , papá? No dejes que le peguen. No es mala. Por favor-sollozó._

_Lucius lo miró con tristeza mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo obligaba a quedarse ahí._

_-No podemos hacer nada Draco-le susurró-Por favor, marchate._

_Pero Draco solo podía llorar, se aferró a la túnica de su padre con miedo y se negó a bajarse. Lucius pudo ver la desaprobación de Narcissa pero suspiró rindiéndose y dejó que su hijo permaneciera ahí. _

_-¿Quién, Annalie?- preguntó el señor Valliere quien la tomó del brazo y la levantó del sofá bruscamente- ¿Quién fue tu cómplice?_

_Ella negó. _

_-No hubo nadie, de verdad. Yo me iba temprano de aquí. Le decía a Draco que era la hora de irme aunque no fuera cierto._

_Draco volteó y apretó los labios con una cara llorosa llena de culpabilidad que el padre de Annalie catalogó como humillación. Lucius miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido pero no dijo nada. Narcissa por otro lado, enseguida se lanzó al ataque y miró a la madre de la chica, exigiendo que no volviesen a acercarse a su heredero ahora que habían manchado su casa con la entrada de alguien de sangre impura. Eso enfureció aún más a su visitante quien lanzó a su hija sobre el sofá._

_-Y tienes el descaro de venir e influir en el heredero de los Malfoy, humillándonos aún más. Burlándote de todos nosotros como si nada pasase._

_Draco sollozó más fuerte._

_-Papá_

_-Te ruego que disculpes a nuestra hija Lucius, te aseguro que nunca más vendrá a "jugar" con tu hijo._

_-Padre, por favor-suplicó Annie- Te prometo que haré lo que quieras pero no ..._

_-¿Acaso vas a tener el descaro de querer venir luego de confesar que estás saliendo con un sangresucia y encima de eso estás preñada de él, usando al heredero de los Malfoy para lograrlo? -Interrumpió-__No, en seguida nos encargaremos de ese pequeño bastardo en tu interior._

_-¡Papá por favor!_

_-Y también me encargaré de ese inútil. Su sangre correrá para pagar su ofensa. Nadie más te va a aceptar cuando se enteren de tu situación. Mucho menos con un bastardo en manos. Tendremos que eliminarlo también y después, después te enviaré a América a ese internado para mujeres y no saldrás de ahí hasta que yo lo diga. Tendré suerte si puedo encontrar un partido para ti después de esto. No creo que nadie quiera casarse contigo sabiendo que ya no tienes nada puro en ti. Me das asco._

_Antes de que atravesaran la chimenea, Draco vio a la dueña de ojos miel mirarle con una sonrisa dolorosa por última vez. Como si le pidiera que se calmara, como si prometiera que todo estaría bien. _

_Pero nunca más hubo una sonrisa para él que proviniera de ella._

* * *

_Ellos dijeron que se había fugado de casa, pero no fue verdad._

_Con el paso del tiempo, Draco aprendió a nunca más mencionar a Annalie. Sus padres la habían desconocido, nadie sabía nada más sobre ella, y él se tragó con miedo que había sido quien él quien le dio oportunidad a la chica de reunirse con Gabe cada vez que quería sin que ella tuviera que mentirle o engañarle. Sabía que seguramente su padre lo sospechaba, pero como lo había pasado por alto, él también lo hizo. No quería pelear tampoco con Narcissa, quien pensaba que habían tratado de tonto a su inocente hijo. Sin embargo, a veces se reprochaba no haber insistido en que era mala idea lo que Annalie hizo. Si él no la hubiera cubierto ella no habría podido verse con él, sus padres no la hubieran descubierto y aunque se hubiera enojado, ella estaría en su casa o en Malfoy Manor jugando. Draco pensaba que hubiera sido mejor que no le hablara durante semanas si pudiera tenerla aún a su lado._

_A veces el temor a que estuviera desamparada, sin alimento, sin dinero o sin comida, lo espantaba a Draco con creces y para tranquilizarse se decía que ahora era libre y no estaba sola. Tenía a su hijo o hija. Habían cosas más importantes que la pureza de la sangre, que el dinero. Annalie le había enseñado a Draco que __el amor, la familia y la felicidad eran más importante que eso.__ Confiaba en que estaría bien, era una chica lista, divertida y hermosa. Draco creía que encontraría a alguien que la quisiera pese a lo que pensara su padre. Gabe la quería, estaría con ella. Estarían bien. _

_Quería confiar en que estaba bien._

_El mundo de Draco se limitó entonces a chicos de su edad y las únicas visitas que le eran permitidas eran las de Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Greg y Vincent. En ocasiones el rubio se preguntaba si ella estaría bien y a escondidas trataba de mandarle lechuzas, pero estas siempre volvían igual. Sin abrir. __Draco se entristecía y lloraba pero con el tiempo se acostumbro a la ausencia de ella. Las lechuzas dejaron de mandarse, las búsquedas con la mirada se detuvieron, las preguntas cesaron._

_Fue cuando, a sus 14 años, buscaba a su madre por petición de Lucius que escuchó una plática entre las mujeres que habían acudido a tomar el té con Narcissa y descubrió la verdad._

_Y entendió lo que era pagar con la sangre._

_Los señores Valliere habían matado a Gabe. Gabriel Korland -como le decían esas mujeres- había sido encontrado en el Callejón Diagon con una botella en la mano, veneno, y una pequeña nota en su mano que su madre entre llanto había logrado arrancar difícilmente de sus manos para luego gritar con dolor. Su hijo había muerto por enamorarse, al igual que Annalie había muerto desangrada mientras la obligaban a abortar. _

_Por eso las cartas no llegaban, porque no había a quien enviarlas._

_Horrorizado por los descubrimientos, retrocedió y corrió hacia su habitación. Le pidió a Dobby que llamara a su madre para cumplir el mandato de su padre y con el corazón agitado y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, se tiró a la cama y lloró por su amiga, por su hijo y por Gabe también._

_Lloró porque él se había metido en la misma situación y tenía miedo de las consecuencias._

_Durante semanas, las sonrisas de ella, sus palabras, le persiguieron en sus sueños al igual que sus llantos. Cuando creció y Voldemort renació trayendo consigo sus ideas a los traidores a la sangre y sangresucias, la forma en que la recordaba se volvió peor, porque ahora él veía el futuro de su infantil enamoramiento con Potter como un reflejo de la historia de Annalie. Finalmente cuando todo pareció mejorar, Astoria apareció con el hijo de Fred Weasley, totalmente sola y con la pelirroja familia dándole la espalda. Invadido por el miedo de que la historia se repitiera nuevamente, hizo lo que creyó más seguro para ambos, huir. Y aunque no estaba orgulloso de ello, cada vez que sostenía a Freddie una parte de él estaba feliz de haberlo hecho p__orque pese a que en las más terribles noches aún tenía pesadillas sobre ello y se levantaba gritando, pese a que en ocasiones __los ojos miel se volvían verdes y Annalie se convertía en Astoria, a pesar de en sueños __un Potter de 15 años ocupaba el lugar de Gabriel, Draco sabía que aquello no era verdad._

_Porque al final escogió un mundo sin Voldemort y sin Potter._

_Un mundo donde la importancia de la pureza de sangre no existía._

* * *

**DRACO**

Lo primero que Draco pensó cuando despertó, cubierto de sudor y gritando, fue que estaba jodido de traumas y que había dejado que éstas hayan guiado gran parte de su vida. Lo segundo que pensó fue que últimamente, desde que vio nuevamente a todos sus compañeros de Hogwarts, las pesadillas habían regresado con fuerza y estaba empezando a sentir la falta de cansancio. La tercera, que estaba aún estaba cansado y tenía que ir a Malfoy Manor lo más rápido posible, no era una buena noche para no dormir.

Despejando el cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor, Draco se tiró hacia atrás y miró el techo blanco durante minutos esperando que el sueño llegara pero cuando no lo hizo, el detective decidió que al fin y al cabo no importaba porque de volverse a dormir volvería a tener pesadillas. Se puso una camiseta negra y decidió ir por algo de tomar a la cocina así que prendió las luces y salió de su habitación.

Como para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, abrió la puerta del cuarto que compartían Freddy y Orión y verificó que estuvieran cómodos. Cuando vio que todo iba perfectamente, acomodó las mantas de sus dos pequeños favoritos y salió del cuarto. Jackson había traído consigo el letrero de la habitación de Freddy y ahora un pequeño '_&amp; Orion'_ estaba anexado al cartel. Orión no era un Malfoy era cierto, pero era un Black, su hermano, y él podría criarlo. El dinero no era un problema y el hogar tampoco, su departamento contaba con poco espacio pero el Chateau estaba repleto de cosas para bebés y estaba a su nombre. Solo tenía que hacer unas pequeñas compras para hacer de este un lugar de vivienda permanente. Por supuesto, Orión necesitaría un mural en la pared, juguetes y más cosas que los pequeños adoraban y Draco comprar cosas como ropa, alimento, un carrito especialmente para él y todo eso, pero no parecía una prioridad por ahora. Sonriendo por instantes, decidió que era lindo tener un bebé nuevamente en su familia. Risas puras e inocentes, esperanzas de que el futuro era un lugar extraordinario y nuevo.

_Su familia._

Con casi 26 años no es que le urgiera una familia fuera de sus amigos, su padrino y su 'madre' como se decía a sí misma la Señora Rose. Siempre había habido un niño alrededor como para añorar uno, primero había cuidado a Freddie y ahora tenía a Orión. Pero ahora que Orión había aparecido, Draco se sentía un poco mayor. Estaba en sus mediados de los 25 años y su padre lo había tenido alrededor de los 23. Si hubiera seguido en casa, seguramente el heredero de los Malfoy no seguiría siendo él, sino un pequeño niño sangrepura que estaría explorando el jardín o jugando con pavos reales y elfos.

Pero bueno, tomando en cuenta su vida por el momento no había mucho que hacer; los muggles solo podían tener hijos con mujeres o adoptar. Draco no se había enamorado de una chica lo suficiente como para pensar en casarse, no podía tener hijo con un hombre, y tampoco era como si fuera a buscar un mago o bruja para tener un hijo cuando se suponía que estaba jugando al muggle. Guardó ese pensamiento en un rincón de su mente para pensarlo como siempre, más tarde y entrecerró los ojos al notar que la idea de tener bebés propios había empezado a rondar su cabeza desde que se enteró que Weasley y Granger, que eran de su edad, ya tenían una familia y a que Pansy no dejaba de insinuarle lo muy guapos que saldrían sus hijos con Potter. Hizo nota mental de cruciarla y desde el marco de la puerta continuo mirando a los dos pequeños. Para el beneficio de su salud mental, tener que cuidar de ellos dos en este momento era cansado y con su padre lanzando avadas por aquí y por allá, la motivación se iba de paseo.

Pero juraba que en cuanto pudiera, tomaría a Orión y le tomaría millones de fotos vestido con trajecitos. Se vería adorable y en el futuro podría molestarlo, como todo hermano mayor, y burlarse un poco de él.

Cerrando la puerta silenciosamente, bajó las escaleras. Como habían ruidos en la cocina se desvió en dirección del jardín y abrió la puerta. Era una noche fría y ventosa, pero al rubio no le importó porque necesitaba despejarse y pensar que haría ahora. La platica con Jackson antes de volver le había hecho pensar muchas cosas, su carrera, su vida, sus amigos y sobretodo, su relación con Potter. Sabía que aceptar a Potter sería volver a aceptar la magia en su vida: Aurores, mortífagos, la prensa mágica, Hogwarts... y una parte de Draco se negaba a volver a lo que una vez llamó hogar. Un cambio temporal como el que ahora tenía estaba bien, pero no estaba seguro de si deseaba volver al mundo mágico. La magia podía ser hermosa y útil, pero la vida de los muggles era más tranquila, más simple y después de ser juzgado por años como el futuro mortífago y después como el traidor a la sangre más grande de la historia, ser uno entre muchos era normal, tranquilo, reconfortante. Lo hacía sentir bien consigo mismo y le transmitía paz.

Moviendo su varita y haciendo que pequeñas luces bailaran suavemente en la oscuridad, pensó en que ya ni siquiera sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tener consigo siempre su varita mágica. Una pistola o su celular por el contrario eran más usuales y rápidos para él. Sentándose en los escalones, miró hacia la luna que brillaba sobre él y cerró los ojos, disfrutando uno de esos pequeños momentos donde todo parecía bien en el mundo.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-le preguntó a la nada.

Debieron pasar alrededor de 20 minutos mientras observaba las hojas moverse con el viento y veía la sombra de las ramas cuando unas suaves pisadas se acercaron y Draco sonrió porque aún recordaba el sonido de los pasos acosadores de Potter y el pequeño rastro de magia que provenía de él. Era una magia tan cálida y poderosa que a Draco no le sorprendía que no pudiese ser escondida por completo ni aún después de tanto tiempo. Su sonrisa se borró al recordar que le había gritado por algo que se suponía era de esperar y se mordió el labio arrepentido. Era obvio que Potter iba a sugerir tarde o temprano que Freddie se relacionara con sus pelirrojos amigos, solo que no lo dijo en el momento más oportuno. Especialmente cuando había salvado a la comadreja menor quien intentó matarlos en su lugar de trabajo y ya le debía dos anteriormente. Dejó salir un suspiro al recordar que su amada oficina estaba destruida y que su padre estaba tratando de matarlo por haberse enterado, después de 14 años, que el interés de su hijo por Potter tiraba más al romántico que al de odio. Pero en serio. Draco siempre había sido demasiado obvio. Es decir, ¿que tan normal es molestar a un chico cada hora y decir su nombre al menos 15 veces al día? Pero, y ¿si Potter tenía razón?

Su lado slytherin le reclamó escuchar y pensar demasiado en Potter y ponerlo sobre su instinto de supervivencia. Su lado ravenclaw había decidido que enamorarse de Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico había atontado su cerebro y ya no le permitía pensar al cien. Por segunda vez. Draco tan solo decidió olvidar el tema antes de que le diera jaqueca.

-Hey-dijo con una sonrisa ligera.

Si Potter tenía la intención de pelear con él no lo dijo. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se paró a su lado. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con mangas, al contrario de Draco, y tenía una taza de té en su mano. Draco supuso que al igual que él el de ojos verdes no podía dormir así que se pegó al borde de las escaleras del jardín, haciéndole un lado en el escalón donde estaba sentado y dejó que su mano diera unas palmaditas, invitándolo a sentarse.

-Hola- respondió Harry, aunque el tono de su voz le dijo a Draco que no estaba exactamente feliz con él. En realidad, el único momento en que ambos estaban bien era cuando se besaban o algo parecido, y no podían dedicarse a eso exclusivamente.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó queriendo ocultar su preocupación pero el slytherin logró captarlo y sintió una suave calidez invadirlo solo con saberlo. Asintió y dejó que el moreno se sentara a su lado. Cuando terminó de sentarse, Draco tomó la taza de té de sus manos y tomó un trago ante la mirada indignada de Harry. No pudo evitar sonreír y hacer que el de cabellos negros sonría.

-Tuve una pesadilla y decidí levantarme. Nada fuera de lo común.

Harry asintió comprensivamente mientras alejaba la taza del rubio quien rodó los ojos.

-También tengo las mías a veces.

Cuando el silencio abarco de nuevo lugar por mucho tiempo, Draco dejó su vista vagar por las estrellas y observó al moreno hacer lo mismo. Su mirada plateada se enfocó de reojo en el ahora auror y dejó que se deleitara con su presencia. Ambos estaban, como hace 9 años, viendo las estrellas y en la compañía silenciosa del otro pero esta vez no parecía que hubiera mucho que decir. Eso le gustaba. Sin embargo, sabía que le debía una disculpa, así que tomando valor volteó su cara hacia el Salvador del Mundo Mágico quien lo imitó de inmediato.

-Lamento haberte gritado-se disculpó.

Harry frunció el ceño y bufó.

-Por supuesto.

-No me disculparé de nuevo ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- aventuró Draco.

-De hecho, creo que es más de lo que esperaba.

Draco asintió abrazando ligeramente sus rodillas.

-Supongo que sí.

Harry se sacudió el cabello y suspiró frustrado. Entonces lo miró y resopló.

-Tenías razón en que esperaba encontrar a esa cosita dulce que me sonreía en Hogwarts, pero supongo que al igual que todos creciste y cambiaste. Te volviste un poco gruñón

Draco le sacó la lengua.

-No es que fuera una cosita dulce en Hogwarts. Me encantaba espantar a los hufflepuffs y molestar a los gryffindors. Era malo.

Harry rió de lado.

-Especialmente conmigo.

-¿Que puedo decir?-dijo suavemente.

-Así que-Harry lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa-¿ahora recuerdas nuestra platica en la torre de Astronomía?

Draco asintió.

-Si.

-¿Por qué la borraste?

Draco se alzó de hombros.

-No lo sé. Solo decidí borrar todo. Empezar desde cero literalmente. Continuar.

Pero en el fondo, Draco suplicaba por volver a esos días en que él podía aferrarse con fuerza al cuello de su padre y él le sujetaba, protegiéndolo, consolándolo. Deseaba regresar a aquellos días en los que fallar en algo no era un delito, en los que su madre pasaba de él pero le daba regalos preciosos que él colocaba cuidadosamente en un pequeño librero para conservarlos por siempre. Deseaba que Voldemort nunca hubiera vuelto. Que sus padres no hubieran entregado su vida a él. Que todas aquellas personas que murieron en la guerra hubieran podido vivir. Que los padres siguiesen con sus hijos, que los hermanos, primos y amigos aún estuvieran en las vidas de las personas que los amaban.

Y luego miraba a su alrededor, a las personas que no hubiera conocido de haber sido así, y esa idea menguaba.

En el fondo, quizá, Draco solo deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera en cualquiera de las ocasiones en que realmente había sido feliz.

_Pero la vida es un carrusel que __nunca deja de girar. _

La suave voz de Harry llamándolo hizo que abriera los ojos y volteara.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó.

-Que una escoba nos vendría muy bien. Es una buena noche para volar.

Draco sonrió de lado.

-Si, hace años que no vuelo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuando fue la última vez?

-Mmmm, dejame pensar. Creo que fue en nuestro último partido de quidditch.

-Joder

Draco dejó que una carcajada saliera.

-Lo dices como si hubiera matado a alguien.

El pensamiento trajo un incómodo silencio sobre los dos y Draco se mordió el labio.

-Es un pecado pasar tanto tiempo sin volar- exclamó Harry de nuevo queriendo recuperar el hilo-¿Cómo has aguantado tanto? Tú amabas el aire en tu cara, volar por el viento. Joder, si por ti fuera no hubieras tocado el piso nunca.

Draco sonrió suavemente.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué pasó contigo Malfoy?- preguntó Harry suavemente.

El rubio desvió la mirada del Salvador y miró al cielo.

-No lo sé. Yo solo-se interrumpió pensando-lo dejé ir todo. Historia, amigos, recuerdos, pensamientos... Me aferré a ellos con fuerza al principio pero un día, tan solo lo solté con la intención de nunca recuperarlo. No creía obtenerlo nuevamente y pensar en ello era un poco doloroso.

Y su voz sonaba tan tranquila que él mismo se sorprendió.

-Pensaba en mis padres, las sonrisas que no recibí, los abrazos que dejé pasar, las despedidas que nunca ofrecí. Pensaba en mis amigos, los bailes en los que no estuve, los temas de plática de los cuales no me enteré, en mi padrino y los consejos que jamás volvería a darme, en las risas, los sueños y los amores que ya no tenía posibilidad de tener. Y pensaba en mi magia, en mi lechuza, mis túnicas, mis libros, mi sueños, mi escoba, e incluso mi nombre, olvidados con el tiempo y en espera de volver a usarse. Así que fue eso, solo lo dejé ir. Lo dejé ir y empecé a crear y tomar nuevas cosas que estaban al alcance, nuevos sueños, nuevas risas, nuevos amores...

Fue difícil. Muchas veces quise abandonar este lugar y volver al mundo mágico, a la vida que conocía, a las personas en las que confiaba, a lo que sabía hacer, pero en algún momento de la historia, Astoria, Rose, Laure, Jackson y Freddie se volvieron mi hogar y me sentí a gusto. Con el paso de los días todo ocupó su lugar y tuvo sentido, la escuela, los amigos, el trabajo... No pensé que pudiera hacerlo ninguna de todas esas veces en que parecía que todo iba mal. Parte de mí pensaba que estaba tomando más de lo que podía. Cuando llegué aquí por primera vez estaba seguro que moriría de hambre o por no saber que hacer, pero Lauren y la señora Rose me abrieron las puertas y me enseñaron todo lo que sabía. Cuando volví al mundo mágico para ayudar a la caída de Voldemort no esperaba salir con vida, pero Lauren me hizo prometer que volvería. Cuando encontré a Astri frente a los centauros después de haber desaparecido por meses y en el final de una larga guerra con cientos de heridos y muertos, con un bebé ahogándose y el reloj en mi contra, la traje aquí. Cuando no quiso volver al lugar donde no estaba Fred Weasley, decidí quedarme y acompañarla. Fue una decisión tras otra y no podía dejar de preguntarme si estaba tomando las decisiones correctas.

-¿Y las tomaste?

Draco asintió.

-Lo hice. Si Astoria se hubiera quedado ahí, Freddie hubiera muerto y ella también. Lo hubieras visto cuando nació, literalmente lloré de alivio. Y cuando vi su cara, Oh por Merlín, cuando lo sujeté entre mis brazos y apretó su puño alrededor de mi dedo, vi a Fred Weasley en sus ojos. Era precioso. Será un momento que nunca olvidaré, compitiendo por el primer lugar con el recuerdo de Orión respirando tranquilamente en esa pequeña camilla junto a Theo y con su núcleo mágico funcionando...

Harry sonrió cuando una pequeña sonrisa brotó de los labios de Draco.

-Debió ser maravilloso.

Cerrando sus ojos, Draco asintió.

-Lo fue.

-¿Nunca pensaron en volver?

Draco asintió de nuevo.

-Lo hicimos, al menos yo lo hice. Originalmente íbamos a volver cuando ella estuviera lista para volver, pero en el fondo, en ese momento no me importaba si no lo hacía. Yo estaba muy feliz con el solo hecho de que estuvieran vivos.

-Debió ser un fuerte alivio después de casi verla morir.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No era solo eso. Era el casi final feliz de la historia de mi vida.

Harry lo miró sin entender.

-Cuando era muy pequeño tenía una amiga, Annalie. Yo le decía Annie y era la persona más maravillosa que uno pudiera conocer: valiente, amigable... hubiera sido sin duda una gran gryffindor si no hubiera quedado en slytherin-dijo con una sonrisa-Su lema era que existían cosas más importantes que el dinero y la pureza de la sangre. La familia, los amigos y el amor. Ella me enseñó a como mover la varita, me leía cuentos y jugaba conmigo y con mis amigos. Era tan sincera y expresiva que supongo que me recordaba mucho a ti. No, más bien es al revés. Tú me recordabas mucho a ella.

Harry aún no entendía el punto pero tenía el presentimiento de que fuera lo que fuera que el rubio quería decirle era importante. Se mantuvo en su lugar y observó al rubio quien ni se inmutó cuando una ligera lluvia empezó a humedecer el jardín. En cambio, Draco sacó su mano fuera del pequeño tejado y dejó que se empapara suavemente, entonces volteó hacia Harry y sonrió aunque su sonrisa no fue correspondida. Se paró y caminó lo suficiente para mojarse porque no podía quedarse quieto, y cuando Harry lo miró confundido, le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que caminaran juntos un poco más lejos hasta llegar a un pequeño zócalo que estaba rodeado de rosas.

-Ella se enamoró de un chico hijo de muggles, Gabe-continuó-y cuando él se le declaró fue como si todo lo demás hubiera dejado de importar para ella. Sus ojos miel se iluminaban y su sonrisa era tan enorme que solía decirle que quizá en poco tiempo no cabría en su cara. Sin embargo sus padres no lo aceptaron así que ella planeó día tras día como verle y al final de cada uno de ellos regresaba con un regalo nuevo, sencillo pero hermoso. Una flor hechizada, una carta con aroma, un dibujo de ambos... era realmente feliz. Hice lo que pude para cubrirla en sus citas pero al final nos descubrieron y se enteraron que ella estaba embarazada. La sacudieron frente a mí, la abofetearon...La obligaron a abortar y murió.

El jadeo de Harry lo hizo sonreír ligeramente de lado, no porque fuera divertido. De hecho, a estas alturas, ya dudaba de su salud mental pero quizá se debía a que esa debía ser la reacción natural que uno debía tener, no la fría y satisfecha mirada azul de su madre. Saber que, en algún modo Draco no estaba tan perdido como creía, le hizo sentir un poco de alivio.

-¿Murió?-Draco asintió apoyándose en uno de los barandales-¿y su bebé?

Dándose cuenta que no sabía exactamente si el infante había nacido, el rubio se alzó de hombros.

-Si te soy sincero, no lo sé. Puede que lo hayan sacado y dejado morir. Puede que lo hayan matado dentro de ella, el punto es que desde el principio el objetivo de todo aquello era su muerte.

Decirlo en voz alta hacía que todo fuera distinto y sonara tan crudo. Especialmente cuando el labio de Harry tembló y sujetó su mano fuertemente comprendiendo de que iba el punto.

-¿Qué paso con Gabe?

-Fue asesinado con veneno, encontraron su cuerpo con una nota que decía que había pagado con su sangre el delito que cometió.

-¡¿Por qué diablos hicieron eso?!-Exclamó enfadado.

La mirada plateada de Draco se enfocó en la verde e hizo una mueca de lado como si no supiera exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó. No sabía exactamente por qué. Porque su descendiente había perdido la pureza de la sangre, no sonaba lógico para Draco. Ella pudo tener más hijos. De hecho era una idea tan retorcida que era incluso un poco chocante decirlo. Harry tampoco parecía encontrar en su cabeza porque alguien haría algo así. La palabra que Draco más podía pensar era _castigo. _ Un castigo por desafiar a quienes eran más poderosos. Por tratar de rebelarse a las ideas que muchos de sus antepasados habían seguido y seguirían siguiendo. Ellos eran así, los sangrepuras eran duros de roer y aún más de cambiar de ideas. Draco mismo estaba orgulloso de la pureza de su sangre; la pureza conllevaba poder, conllevaba magia ancestral. Ellos eran como la realeza entre magos. Sus ancestros les protegían, la magia les protegía.

Por supuesto que Draco estaría orgulloso de sus hijos y los amaría sin importar su sangre, pero dentro de él corría la ilusión de poder traspasarle a sus hijos lo que sus ancestros le habían dejado a él, su sangre, su magia, su fortuna... Era curioso lo mucho que no había pensado en sus descendientes hasta que Potter había vuelto al juego. Potter tendría descendientes poderosos y de buen ver al igual que él. Mordiéndose el labio, Draco admitió que quería tener hijos con Potter, quería ser feliz con Potter, darse la oportunidad de saber cómo podría haber sido todo si no hubiera estado la guerra de por medio. Se regañó a sí mismo y observó la mirada ansiosa de Potter en busca de una respuesta.

¿De qué hablaban?

Ah, si.

-Porque sangrepuras como nosotros no deben enamorarse de personas cuya sangre u apellido nos contamine si no queremos pagar las consecuencias-exclamó suavemente pero su rostro y su voz sin duda fueron una representación de la manera que en su tiempo, fueran las palabras de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry jadeó e intentó separarse pero Draco lo sujetó fuertemente y evitó que lo hiciera.

-¿Por qué estas diciéndome esto?-exclamó con dureza- Ya entendí la idea, te gustaba, te gusto pero no lo suficiente para iniciar una relación. No soy lo suficientemente sangrepura para ti, por eso te alejas una y otra vez.

Draco rió divertido.

-Es precisamente lo contrario, Potter. Cuando me enamore de ti, no pude entenderlo-Le confesó- Eras terriblemente insoportable y a la vez quería más. Más palabras, más miradas. Quería que sonrieras tal como yo lo hacía, que vieras la persona en mí tal como yo lo hice contigo. Que apreciaras quien era en realidad. Que lo notaras. Te quería tanto-susurró suavemente Draco y eso paró a Harry de su intento de crear distancia-que no pude siquiera acercarme. Tenía miedo de mis padres, de Voldemort, de lo que todos sus seguidores te harían y me harían si se enteraban. Luego sobreviviste y yo estaba tan orgulloso, tan aliviado y creí que no había nada que temer, que incluso si me rechazabas no importaba porque estarías vivo, porque amarte a ti, un mestizo, el enemigo de mi obligado Señor no te mataría. Si me correspondías sería feliz y si no, podría enamorarme de alguien más sin temer. Porque había sobrevivido a lo peor. Estaba listo para volver, para comenzar una vez más, de preferencia contigo.

-Te agachaste y me acomodaste el cabello-dijo el de ojos verdes-Estaba a punto de dormir, pero lo recuerdo.

Draco rió.

-Eso fue cursi y ñoño. Consideralo el subidón de que todo hubiera acabado.

Harry rió.

-Querrás decir la felicidad de verme vivo-le burló evitando el codazo a sus costillas-Quizá si fue un poco cursi, pero fue agradable. Creo que ese fue el momento en que me dí cuenta que me gustaba que hicieras eso. Que tú me gustabas.

Draco le sonrió feliz.

-No esperes que suceda de nuevo.

-¿Qué, que me acomodes el cabello?

Draco negó divertido con la cabeza y alzó la mano para posarla entre los oscuros cabellos.

-Puede haber algo de eso. Estoy realmente sorprendido de que no sea un alambre de púas.

Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Eso dicen todos-se quejó cuando vio la expresión divertida del otro-¿Qué sucedió después de que me quedara dormido?

Draco perdió la sonrisa.

-Después de eso llegaron los dos Weasley y pensaron que te quería dañar. Me arrinconaron y trataron de matarme. Difícilmente me desaparecí y acabé en el Bosque Prohibido. Quise volver a aparecerme y no pude así que caminé sin rumbo hasta que vi a Astoria. Los centauros la habían protegido únicamente por su bebé. Al parecer Greyback tenía ganas de comer carne fresca. Sabes el resto, la traje aquí y nos quedamos. Supe que eras auror, y mi padrino director de Hogwarts gracias a Dean, que mis amigos estaban vivos, que mi Mansión había sido liberada... Me comprometí a vivir mi vida, a seguir ayudando a la comunidad, a olvidar que alguna vez fui un mago. Así que, eso es lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora hasta que Padre apareció.

Harry lo miró fijamente y en su mente apareció la imagen de Draco siendo consolado por el esposo de Astoria.

-No es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie.

Draco arrugó la nariz.

-De hecho sí que lo es. Debí verlo llegar. Él y yo en el fondo eramos iguales, amábamos con tanta intensidad que llegó un momento en el que ninguno de los dos estábamos seguros de que haríamos con el otro. Él amaba a mi madre y yo te amaba a ti. Sus ideas fueron tan incompatibles que terminamos en bandos opuestos. Queriéndonos, pero sin estar dispuestos a renunciar a las personas que queríamos proteger. Él me amaba, pero entre yo y mi madre, le amaba más a ella. Yo te amaba tanto, y quería tanto a mis amigos, que no quise renunciar a ninguno de ustedes y decidí que Voldemort debía morir. Estaba tan cegado en la búsqueda de que sobrevivieran que no pensé en lo que pasaría con papá y mamá hasta que fue muy tarde. Debí lanzarles el avada. No habrían estado años en Azkaban, mi madre no hubiera muerto de esa manera tan cruel e indigna y mi padre no se hubiera vuelto loco, pero al final dudé. Aún lo hago. Tú lo viste, pude haberle disparado en su corazón de una buena vez y en vez de eso le disparé en la mano- El príncipe de Slytherin hizo una mueca- No quiero su muerte, no quiero que vuelva a Azkabán, pero una parte de mí sabe que debe terminar lo que inicié hace años si realmente quiero estar en paz.

-Nunca parará, Draco. Él no se rendirá hasta que el mundo mágico esté a sus pies y los culpables de la caída de su Señor y la muerte de tu madre paguen con sus vidas. Hará lo que sea para eso sin importar a quien lastime. Debemos detenerlo.

Draco asintió.

-Lo sé. Ahora convence al pequeño dentro de mí que extraña a sus padres.

A estas alturas su voz estaba prácticamente apagada, el exterior ya ni siquiera importaba, solo era él. Perdido, como siempre, tratando de tomar una decisión que seguramente iba terminar mal. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió los brazos del Auror sujetarlo como si evitara que cayese y recordó que esta vez Harry estaba con él, escuchando todo lo que tenía que decir sin juzgarle.

-Estarás bien Draco, estaremos bien. Sobreviviremos a esto, _todos_ lo haremos. Si deseas obliviar a tu padre y esconderlo para que nadie sepa de él lo haremos, si decides matarlo estaré a tu lado. Entiendo tu situación así que no te presionaré ¿De acuerdo? Pero a cambio no me alejes de nuevo. -Y luego ante el silencio del lugar, el moreno dejó salir una pequeña risa-Joder, estamos llenos de traumas y recuerdos. Yo tenía la esperanza de que tu salud mental estuviera mejor que la mía.

Draco quiso reír pero en cambio se apretó fuertemente a Harry.

-No te atrevas a morir, Potter-le dijo ahogando su voz con el hombro del auror- Tú no.

El otro asintió.

-Trataré de no hacerlo.

Con el corazón más calmado miró sobre el hombro del Niño que vivió el paisaje del Chateau y se mantuvo escuchando el corazón del héroe del mundo mágico, tratando de encontrar la esperanza que todos solían hallar en él. Pasaron toda la noche platicando de los años que se habían perdido del otro y los planes de lo que querían hacer en el futuro. Finalmente, Draco se quedó por fin dormido entre la voz de Harry y la pequeña esperanza de su corazón.

_Esa esperanza que le decía que todo lo que había hecho, en el fondo no había estado tan equivocado._

Draco tuvo un sueño esa noche. Soñó con Annalie riendo alegremente mientras él se balanceaba en su pelota y le sonreía de vuelta. Soñó con la rosa encantada, que Gabe le había dado a Annie, tocar esa suave melodía mientras los dos se escondían bajo las sábanas; y para su sorpresa, soñó con un niño de ojos miel y cabello negro que jugaba entre ella y un adolescente que nunca había visto jamás. Justo bajo el árbol de Malfoy Manor.

_-Puedes ser lo que quieras ser-le dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el pasto, le daba una gran sonrisa y Draco le sonreía de vuelta.-Puedes ser un sanador, un detective, un mago, un auror, un policía o todavía puedes ser el director de Hogwarts-le dijo como si hablase de con un niño pequeño, con ese toque entre regaño y consejo, mientras el chico de cabello negro ponía al infante en sus brazos y le sonreía también- Solo tienes que desearlo._

Abriendo los ojos, Draco se sorprendió de ver a Orión jugando con Harry.

-¿Listo para ir a Malfoy Manor?-le preguntó el auror y él asintió mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su pequeño hermano.

-Entonces, vayamos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece.

**Nota del autor:**

_I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose, himeko sohma._ Gracias por su review :P del capitulo 12.

Pronto terminaré la historia así que espero a que todos los que siguen leyéndola, les guste este capítulo.

**Con cariño.**

**Freya Uchiha**

* * *

**PASADO **

**CAPITULO 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DRACO**

_Malfoy Manor siempre fue hermosa_, pensó Draco mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de Harry hacia la gran reja, _hermosa pero con un oscuro pasado dentro de las paredes_. Las paredes, los cristales, todo indicaba pureza, delicadeza, elegancia. Era perfecta, irreal. Era el sueño de muchos y por mucho tiempo fue la vida para Draco.

Porque vivir en Malfoy Manor, poseerla, eso es lo que todo Malfoy debe hacer. Nacer, crecer, tener descendientes, gobernar la Mansión. Era algo que Draco había deseado para él y sus hijos y dejado atrás junto con todo y sin embargo, pese a que su padre no se encontraba en ella, ésta seguía igual que antes. Encerrada en un mundo donde el tiempo no transcurría, donde las guerras no la afectaban. Solo esperando volver a ser de alguien, de tener a personas dentro que pudiesen vivir en ella.

_¿Pero era lo que él quería hacer? ¿Vivir ahí?_

_¿Convivir con los recuerdos de las personas que había dejado atrás en su egoísmo?_

Vaciló pero no obstante, no se detuvo y siguió caminando hacia ella. Sus amigos estaban ahí, los amigos de Potter también, su padrino, decenas de aurores veían al frente y a los alrededores esperando que la vieja construcción fuera abierta. Era como si todo mundo quisiera saber que sucedería cuando se abriera, si algo saldría de ahí o si Lucius se aparecería de la nada...

-¿Quién está ahí y qué es lo que quiere?-preguntó la gran verja con su horrible cara gruñendo de frente y Harry hizo una mueca al encontrarse con ella de nuevo mientras Jackson se sobresaltaba, pero el rubio suspiró y avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente con la construcción.

-Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy Black,-dijo firmemente y con la voz fría y calculadora que lo hacía parecido a su padre- hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black. Nieto descendiente de Abraxas Malfoy, Septimus Malfoy, Brutus Malfoy y miles de Malfoy años atrás. Heredero de la Ancestral y Noble Casa de los Malfoy; dueño y Señor de Malfoy Manor. Bajo mis órdenes, te obligo: Ábrete.

La verja, para sorpresa de todos excepto del slytherin, rió.

-¿Cómo puedes comprobar, tú, iluso descendiente que eres el mismo que se marchó hace años y nunca volvió?

-Comprueba mi sangre y mi magia. Guíame hacia el camino de la grandeza, donde la pureza de la sangre persiste y la oscuridad de los corazones perdurará con el tiempo.

Cuando los minutos pasaron sin ningún sonido, Harry miró ansioso a Draco quien seguía viendo fijamente la reja.

-Te lo ordeno-repitió Draco- Ábrete.

-Heredero de los Malfoy-dijo la verja-Tú dejaste atrás esta casa, rompiste tu pacto con tu sangre y desatendiste tus obligaciones. Y ahora vienes, con la intención de declararte el Señor de la Mansión cuyo título posee tu padre, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, para destronarlo ¿Estás consciente que la Mansión no se abrirá para ti a menos que te vuelvas el nuevo Señor de la Mansión y no la abandones de nuevo a consciencia? ¿Estás consciente que volver a este lugar y volverte el Señor te une en alma y cuerpo a estas paredes a ti y tus descendientes? ¿Que los ancestros deben aprobar que eres mejor que tu padre para obtener lo que deseas? ¿Y que si la decisión es contraria a lo que esperas deberás marcharte para no volver hasta que seas el último Malfoy con vida?

-Estoy consciente.

-Entonces establece el pacto y vuelve. Todos los caminos de la Mansión se abrirán para ti hasta que sea aprobado.- dijo abriéndose.- Y que la magia juzque.

Draco se arrodilló ante la verja y bajando su mirada al suelo, repitió.

-Mi honor es el honor de mi casa, de sus ancestros y de sus descendientes. Que así sea.

Todos miraron a Draco sorprendidos y porque no, con un poco de temor. Cuando la verja volvió a su aspecto normal, Draco se levanto haciendo un gesto para que no lo siguieran y avanzó por los jardines, escuchando como a sus espaldas la verja se cerraba nuevamente.

Muchos aurores intentaron avanzar para atravesar junto a él, pero la magia los expulsó del lugar. Harry apretó su mano y se mordió el labio comprendiendo que de algún modo, ahora todo dependía de Draco.

* * *

Cuando la puerta principal se abrió por si misma, el vestíbulo se iluminó dando la bienvenida a un heredero de sangre a la mansión y él sonrió con nostalgia, inconsciente de lo mucho que había perdido al marcharse de ese lugar. Acarició las viejas paredes y miró las escaleras que permitirían subiera a su antigua habitación. Seguramente sus libros seguirían abiertos y su túnica para la fiesta de navidad a la que nunca asistió seguiría ahí, brillante y reluciente, colgando en una percha en espera de usarse. La tentación de ir a curiosear si sus padres habían cambiado algo lo invadió pero era consciente de que la casa había designado un camino que seguir y probablemente no le dejaría accesar a otra área del hogar así que continúo su camino.

Los retratos lo miraron con curiosidad mientras recorría el pasillo y cuchicheaban entre sí. Por un momento la duda lo invadió y se preguntó que estaba haciendo, pero aún así atravesó la pesada puerta de madera con manilla de bronce que conducía al salón, y caminó por este hasta dar con la puerta que daba al oscuro pasillo. Las escaleras seguían ahí y caminó por ellas hasta dar con una puerta cerrada con magia donde un pilar pequeño estaba ahí, solitario, con unas cuantas velas alrededor.

_El cuarto de los ancestros._

En teoría podía llamar a siete ancestros, si así lo requería. Draco tomó asiento en el centro, justo sobre el circulo que había dibujado alguien; tal como lo había visto hacer una vez a su padre cuando era muy pequeño. La magia prendió las velas y las paredes revelaron los cuadros de todos sus ancestros, incluido el de su padre y el suyo propio, que aún no tenían movimiento. Cerrando los ojos, Draco juntó las manos y dejó que su magia se extendiera por todo el lugar.

_-dicitur patriis. _

Los cuadros se iluminaron y solo entonces habló.

-Deseo su ayuda, ancestros Malfoy. Sé que podrían guiarme en la decisión que debo tomar.

Como si fuera una señal que los presentes esperaban, de pronto Draco no estaba solo, un fantasma apareció frente a él y lo miró fijamente.

-Tú debes ser el último descendiente que se nos fue presentado. Draco Malfoy. Tienes razón, Draco. -Comenzó-Todos los Malfoy del pasado y del futuro, toda su experiencia y sabiduría están a tu disposición si miras dentro de ti y serán quienes valoren si posees lo suficiente para guiar a esta familia, dado que aún no es tu turno de gobernar.

Draco asintió.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Armand Malfoy. El primer miembro de la familia Malfoy en Gran Bretaña y el fundador de la Mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire. Servía al rey Guillermo I el Conquistador, y él a cambio me dio estas tierras y el inicio de la fortuna que transcendería a través de cientos de generaciones. Si estás aquí, es porque eres un Malfoy de sangre y apellido. Mi descendiente.

Draco bajó la mirada sin agachar la cabeza.

-¿Por qué tú respondiste mi llamado?

-No lo sé, Draco. Pero puedo ver que estás perdido en muchos aspectos en estos momentos. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Enfocando sus ojos plateados en los que alguna vez fueron iguales, Draco comenzó a hablar.

* * *

**HARRY**

Harry se mordió ligeramente el pulgar al darse cuenta que Draco llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí metido y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro sin poder evitarlo hasta que Hermione lo detuvo.

-Harry detente.

-Lleva demasiado ahí Mione. Ha pasado más de media hora ¿y si le sucedió algo?

Ron lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Estará bien.

-Pero y si necesita ayuda.

-Lo escuchaste Harry, debe probar que puede llevar la Mansión Malfoy como su Señor. Que es digno. Solo Merlín sabe lo que está haciendo ahí adentro.

-Pero...

-Harry-llamó Hermione-no puedes hacer nada. Necesita hacer esto solo.

-Ha hecho demasiadas cosas solo que pudo haber hecho con ayuda de los demás. No tiene porque seguir así.

Ron negó.

-Esto no, Harry. Malfoy es el único descendiente de la casa de los Malfoy y a diferencia de nuestra familia que ha dejado varias tradiciones sangrepuras, los Malfoy siguen un sistema rígido que obliga a un heredero a cumplir ciertas expectativas. Eso los vuelve elitistas pero poderosos. Al aceptar volver, Malfoy no solo está prometiendo que continuará la línea familiar sino que cumplirá esas obligaciones que le fueron enseñadas.

-Por eso no quería volver a la Mansión

-Bueno, uno no puede gozar los beneficios de ser un Malfoy sin las obligaciones, no se puede tener lo uno sin lo otro. Si Malfoy no puede hacerlo se perderá la línea familiar o algún Malfoy tomará su lugar, ya sea su padre o algún hermano, o hijo futuro. Quizá él mismo más adelante.

-Orión...

-Orión no es un Malfoy-cortó Parkinson acercándose y mirando la Mansión de reojo.-Por favor Potter quédate quieto, me estás enloqueciendo.-Dijo un poco preocupada.

-Pero es que...

-Estará bien-dijo Pansy haciendo una mueca- Confío en él.

* * *

**DRACO**

-Todos esperan que derrote a mi padre, pero no sé si podré hacer algo así-le confesó Draco al ancestro frente a él después de contarle todo.

Armand asintió.

-Ya veo tu situación y creo saber el por qué fui yo quien se apareció frente a ti primero. En mi vida traté de ser disciplinado y mostrar mesura. Serví a un rey en cuyo corazón solo existía la compasión y la cordura. Era un rey justo, amado por muchos, temidos por otros. Era un honor servirle y defender mi reino, mi vida era aprovechada a su lado. Pero todo fracasó cuando su hijo y su esposa tomaron ventaja de la bondad del hombre y lo intentaron matar. El corazón de mi rey se oscureció y su alma se volvió de piedra. Juzgó con mano dura, escuchó rumores sin comprobarlos. Castigó sin justicia. Con el fin de salvar a mi familia y mis descendientes del futuro que se avecinaba, y con el fin de salvar mi alma que se destruía con cada orden suya, decidí quedarme aquí, en Wiltshire, con mi familia. Sin embargo no hubo día en que no extrañara al hombre que fue mi amigo y mi corazón me dice que de haber estado más atento y más activo podría haberlo salvado.

Tú has servido a tu padre Draco, como todos los herederos y el corazón de tu padre se endureció hasta algo que tú consideras _locura_. Has perdido a tu guía y eso te llevó a tomar decisiones desesperadas que ahora muestran sus consecuencias. No tengo más sabiduría para ti que la siguiente: Debes decidir por tu propia cuenta tu destino y el destino de tus descendientes.-Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Draco se mordió el labio y miró a su alrededor donde el cuadro del anterior hombre lo miraba fijamente. Usualmente uno invocaba a la magia y esta le respondía de la forma más acertada. Siguiendo lo anterior, el consejo de su ancestro debería haberle dado la respuesta, pero Draco seguía sin tomar una decisión, así que cerró los ojos y llamó de nuevo, esperando encontrar esta vez la forma de llegar a una conclusión.

-Nicholas Malfoy-llamó Draco y el hombre apareció frente a él sin ningún vacilamiento. Tenía una sonrisa confiada y quizá un poco cruel y Draco no supo ni siquiera porque lo había llamado. Por supuesto que conocía la historia de él. Había pasado días intentando grabarse la historia y el nombre de sus ancestros, y ese hombre era uno de los nombres más conocidos y fácil de recordar en el árbol genealógico de la familia Malfoy. Era tan solo que Draco no tenía idea de porque pudiendo llamar a ejemplares más... honorables había llamado a aquel que había sido uno de los más crueles en la historia._ Quizá todo gira alrededor de lo mismo, _pensó._ Quizá lo que tenga que hacer no sea tan noble pero sea la solución a toda esta situación. _

-Draco Malfoy. El heredero prófugo de los Malfoy, ¿pero que tenemos por aquí?-se burló el hombre tirando hacia atrás su larga coleta. Tenía unas botas de dragón y no parecía haber vivido más allá de los 40 años.

_Es cierto, lo mataron por bastardo._

El rubio se mordió el labio y resopló.

-¿Cuál es tu consejo?-casi le gruñó.

-Oh, vamos no hay porque molestarse-se rió el otro sentándose en el suelo también-Si estoy aquí es porque necesitas saber de mí. En mi tiempo-comenzó el hombre- Miles de personas trataron de destruir a la familia Malfoy para obtener sus riquezas, usaban artimañas como enamoramientos, emboscadas, acusamientos falsos. Se infiltraban en la mansión como sirvientes y terminaban matando gente mientras todos dormían. Al principio parecían accidentes pero un día, andando por los arrendatarios me enteré que un viejo mago, de una familia maga enemiga había ofrecido a quien lograra asesinar a los miembros de la familia una décima parte de nuestras propiedades. Como ya no podíamos confiar en nadie ni en lo que comíamos o tomábamos, decidí eliminarlos y tenerles la misma compasión que ellos nos tenían a nosotros. Los acusé de la Peste Negra y presenté ante el Ministerio de Magia pruebas para no ser juzgado. -Se interrumpió y borró la sonrisa de suficiencia-He escuchado la situación actual de la familia, heredero nuestro, y este es mi consejo para ti. Debes destruirlo antes de que él te destruya o te arrepentirás.

Y se desapareció.

Draco gruñó y se acomodó nuevamente en el suelo.

-Sabía que no debía llamarlo.

* * *

**HARRY**

-Iré por él-dijo Harry sacudiéndose la túnica y poniéndose de pie.

-Potter-le llamó Blaise que leía un libro sentado en el pasto-Si quieres vivir y tener descendientes será mejor que te alejes de la Mansión, lo creas o no, la Mansión es capaz de defenderse sola ante extraños y las barreras te mataran antes de que te acerques siquiera a 100 metros de Draco.

-¡Lleva dos horas ahí!

-Los procesos mágicos pueden tardar. Especialmente cuando se trata de los Malfoy. Ya saldrá.

Harry lo miró feo.

-No parece preocuparte.

-Al menos esta vez sé donde está.

Harry resopló sabiendo que era cierto.

-Antes cuando dijiste cumplir ciertas expectativas ¿a qué te referías Ron?-le preguntó tumbándose a su lado.

-A las condiciones para que asuma el liderazgo de la casa Malfoy, por supuesto. Debe tener hijos en el futuro, que lleven el apellido y la sangre Malfoy, y de preferencia que sean sangrepuras.

-Pero yo no soy sangrepura, y ¿qué hay de mi apellido?

Ron rió.

-Oh, compañero, estás tan hundido- se burló y Harry enrojeció pegándolo en el brazo.-Auch, joder Harry.

-Es en serio.

-También yo estoy siendo serio y te digo que estás molido.

-Ron-advirtió Hermione

-Bueno tu apellido en todo caso sería el segundo, ya sabes, sería menos mencionado en otros casos, casi como si no existiese, pero un Potter nunca sería olvidado y seguramente ambos estarán de acuerdo en que se mencionen los dos y conserves tu apellido en lugar de tomar el de tu esposo.

-¿Por qué el apellido Malfoy primero?

-¿Por qué crees?-dijo mirando a la reja.

-Para conservar la Mansión.

-Y las cuentas de Gringotts, y los títulos, y la herencia familiar, y la magia ancestral, y...

-Ya entendí-dijo un poco apagado.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa compañero?

-Yo no tengo nada familia que pasarle a mis hijos más que mi apellido y dinero. Mi mansión familiar está arrasada, los recuerdos familiares, los retratos, no hay magia ancestral que los protejan.

Ron sonrió condescendiente.

-Creo que tu propia magia es suficiente para igualar a la de todas tu generaciones y les darás tu apellido, tu fama y tu buen nombre. Entre los dos harán de sus hijos algo tan inalcanzable que serán igual de creídos e insoportables que tu amorcito.

Harry lo golpeó de nuevo.

-Draco no es creído ni insoportable. Él es amable, desinteresado, leal y una gran persona.

-Ahora-gruñó Ron y Harry lo miró como si pronto fuera a darle más que un golpe en el brazo, y lo que sea que hiciera le dolería mucho.

-Bien, quizá lo fue antes y por eso esos tres siguen aquí-admitió-No significa que me agrade demasiado.

-Lo dices porque hechizo a Ginny. Hace unos días te caía realmente bien.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó levemente.

-No es cierto-dijo, pero Harry sonrió sin creerle.

-Ya que es probable que se pase algún rato ahí, vamos a la Madriguera por algo que te puede ayudar con lo último que mencionaste.

Harry lo miró de lado, totalmente curioso.

* * *

**DRACO**

-Lucius Malfoy I-invocó y el hombre, un poco mayor a él apareció con una sonrisa orgullosa y calculadora. _Propia de su familia_, pensó. Sin duda era ese tipo de Malfoy que no era exactamente un luchador pero si un hombre de finanzas.

-En mi tiempo la familia Malfoy trataba y negociaba con la gente muggle sin llegar a involucrarse emocionalmente con ellas. No queríamos ensuciar nuestra sangre, solo aumentar nuestro poder. Mi idea era utilizar nuestra superioridad para ponernos en una buena posición y aumentar nuestra fortuna. Con nuestra magia, todo era posible. Nos volví miembros reales y obtuvimos nuestro poder en el mundo muggle siendo parte de la realeza. El gran premio era la reina de Inglaterra, Isabel I.

Intenté cortejarla por todos los medios posibles pero fracasé. Así que como ella no me amó la hechicé para que nunca pudiera enamorarse o casarse, era su castigo por poseer una avaricia sin fin que me hacía a _incluso a mi_ alguien insuficiente para ella . Intentaron comprobarlo, pero no pudieron. Yo hice lo contrario a ti, heredero, la destruí en lugar de continuar y protegerla. Decidí que si mi amor no podía corresponderme no le correspondería a nadie y viviría en la completa soledad al igual que yo. Por supuesto, me casé más tarde y tuve descendencia, pero nunca deshice la decisión que tomé.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque era un recordatorio. Mi consejo, Draco Malfoy, es "Nunca dejes que el amor a alguien te aparte de tus metas a menos que valga más o lo mismo que lo que estás dejando ir, o te perderás en el camino".

_Perderse en el camino..._

-Es demasiado tarde para ese consejo. Me perdí hace 9 años y apenas volví a casa-le dijo pasando una mano por su cabello y mirando al hombre, pero cuando éste miró al cuadro inmóvil de su padre junto a su propio cuadro. Lo entendió.

_No le estaba hablando del amor hacia Potter, hablaba del amor a su padre._

Se paró un rato y observó a sus ancestros. Estaba cansado de estar sentado y solo había hablado con 3 personas. Recorrió la vista a través de las paredes y se fijo en un hombre que lo miraba fijamente, casi con curiosidad. Observó al anterior familiar desaparecer y se sentó nuevamente. Lo llamó.

-Brutus Malfoy, necesito de tu sabiduría.

_Desesperadamente, porque solo me quedan 3 opciones más._

Un hombre mucho más sencillo apareció frente a él y Draco dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

_Por fin, _gritó su mente.

-Heredero de los Malfoy-saludó-en mi tiempo, la persecución de magos y brujas por los Muggles estaba en su apogeo. Yo era un simple periodista, bajo las órdenes de mi padre como todos los herederos. Muchos familiares y amigos habían muerto y la comunidad estaba en pánico sin poder creer que personas como ellos, sin magia, pudieran derrotarnos. Así que mediante el periódico _Brujo en Guerra _les motive a separarse de ellos. Abogué por la idea de que las brujas y los magos que se asociaban a los Muggles carecían de talento mágico. _"Nada es un signo más seguro de magia débil que una debilidad por las personas no mágicas." _Unos magos creían que exageraba, otros me dieron la razón. Cuando se dieron cuenta que mi ideal tenía bases y no solo se trataba de discriminación ante los muggles, la comunidad mágica había disminuido en su apogeo. Ellos solo trataron de ser amables pero es difícil saber cuando esa amabilidad se pondrá en tu contra. Cuando la magia se relaciona con los muggles en condiciones extremas, como este caso, se genera un desastre. La gente suele eliminar lo que les ocasiona miedo o es diferente a ellos. La compasión no tiene lugar en una guerra, heredero de los Malfoy. No lo olvides.

* * *

**HARRY**

-¿Por qué estamos aquí Ron?-preguntó entrando a la casa y mirando a la señora Weasley atravesar la cocina solo para recibirles.

-Harry, cariño. Hola-saludó cálidamente mientras lo abrazaba, y aunque lo normal era que Harry respondiera el saludo con la misma calidez, después de haber hablado con Draco sobre Astoria no pudo evitar que fuera un poco más apagado de lo usual.

-Hola señora Weasley.

-¿Pasa algo cariño? Pareces un poco tenso.

-Estamos en una misión, es todo. Solo he venido por algo de mi vieja habitación y me volveré a ir.-Dijo Ron mirando a su madre.

-Oh que lástima, la comida está casi lista- mencionó la mujer.

-Volveremos pronto, mamá-prometió Ron dándole un beso a la mujer.-Vamos Harry.

-¿Entonces qué quieres mostrarme?-le dijo cuando subieron al cuarto y Ron empezó a revolver sus cosas.

-Ya verás-susurró emocionado.

-¿Es algo relacionado con Freddie?

Ron negó.

-No. Es sobre lo que dijiste acerca de que no tenías recuerdos familiares, ni fotos, ni retratos ni nada.

-Tengo algunas fotos mágicas de mis padres.-Se corrigió.

-Si, bueno. Esto es más para tus hijos.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó curioso mientras Ron sonreía divertido y seguía buscando.

-Ya lo verás. La tomé hace mucho y pensaba usarla para chantajear a Malfoy pero al final decidí guardarla cuando le lancé el obliviate. Hermione no sabe nada de ella y no creí que fuera correcto dártela.

El corazón de Harry casi se detuvo e hizo una mueca.

-Acerca del obliviate...

-Sé que no me lo perdonarás pronto compañero-dijo Ron con una sonrisa triste- Sabía que cuando te enterarás te enojarías y muchas veces me pregunté si hice lo correcto, especialmente esa noche que lloraste. Quise confesártelo muchas veces y romper la promesa que le hice. Pero hoy él está vivo, tú lo estás y lo único que queda de mi hermano también.

-Dijiste que estaba destrozándolo.

-No dormía, no comía bien y estaba lleno de pesadillas. Tus lágrimas de aquel día...-dijo perdiendo su mirada en sus recuerdos-Cuando Malfoy me contó de como se enamoró de ti, tenía esa misma mirada. Aquí está- dijo extendiendo la mano y ofreciéndole un sobre con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Exactamente qué puedes tener para mis hijos?-bromeó el héroe pero cuando abrió el sobre, sonrió nostálgicamente.

Una fotografía de él y Draco mirándose mientras no se veían apareció frente a él. El rubio miraba a Harry y sonreía, y entonces parecía alarmado, hundía la mirada en su libro y entonces era Harry quien lo veía y sonreía. Su sonrisa era menor a la de Draco, pero duraba mucho más tiempo.

-Ahora tienes algo que pasarle a tus hijos, más allá del dinero y el apellido. Ahora que lo has atrapado dudo mucho que lo dejes ir y en cierta forma lo lamento por el hurón.

Si pensaba molestarlo no lo logró, porque Harry le regaló una sonrisa enorme. El pelirrojo pareció recordar algo entonces.

-Oh, hablando de hijos, iré a ver a los míos. Están aquí.

* * *

**DRACO**

Draco suspiró sin saber que decir. Eran muchas opciones y no estaba seguro de cual escoger, finalmente se decidió por un hombre que a diferencia de los demás lo miraba fijamente, casi con compasión. Como quien no puede comprender porque otros no ven lo que para él es obvio.

-Septimus Malfoy

Un anciano apareció frente a él y a Draco le recordó a Albus Dumbledore.

-Soy Septimus Malfoy, joven maestro Malfoy. Lamento tu situación

Draco asintió.

-¿Tienes algunas palabras para mí?

-No lo sé en realidad, porque ni siquiera tú sabes que es lo que buscas, pero puedo hablarte de mi vida y puedes juzgar mis decisiones. Yo era miembro influyente en el Ministerio de Magia, y solía afirmar que el Ministro de Magia Unctuous Osbert era prácticamente mi títere. Era su asesor y dado que manejaba su agenda, era una broma local entre nosotros. El problema surgió cuando a Osbert se le ocurrió la idea de utilizar a los hijos de muggles como fuentes extra de energía mágica. Para cuando lo descubrí era muy tarde, experimentó con varios sin éxito ocasionándoles la muerte. Comprendiendo que él no pararía lo detuve. Ambos peleamos y cuando intentó quitarme la magia no pudo hacerlo y le costó su vida. El mundo volvió a entrar una era de gran armonía y nadie más intentó esa idea, hasta ahora que uno de mis propios descendientes la ha llevado a cabo con éxito, dado que evite que se propagara.

-Pero tú no lo mataste, él se mató solo.

-A decir verdad no veo la diferencia. Te aseguró que habría hecho todo lo necesario para detenerlo. Te ofrezco este saber Draco, solo la justicia traerá la paz.

Y se desapareció.

Draco lo observó fijamente. Solo dos más, se dijo con cansancio y frotó sus ojos ligeramente. Casi podía escuchar la voz de su padre regañándolo por ello pero se recordó que el hombre no estaba. Solo dos opciones más y tomaría una decisión. Cerrando los ojos, invocó a su guía de la niñez esperando que no se negara a su llamado.

-Abraxas Malfoy-nombró y cuando el otro apareció no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hola abuelo.

-Hola Draco-saludó el otro cariñosamente y muchos cuadros observaron la interacción curiosos. Lo más que un Malfoy podía estarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que tú opinas?-preguntó suavemente.

-Yo viví en la época en que la Orden del Fénix fue fundada. Hice una amistad con Horace Slughorn, y aunque apoyaba la idea de la conservación de los sangrepuras también sabía que no había caso con combatir con el nacimiento de los hijos de muggles o mestizos, porque era inevitable. Aun así, me casé con una bruja sangrepura y tuvimos solo un hijo, Lucius, que se convirtió en Mortífago y sirvió a Lord Voldemort. Aunque le daba importancia a la pureza de la sangre, no me gustó. Mi hijo se volvió un asesino, el terror consumió al mundo mágico. Muchas muertes ocurrieron sin razón y sin motivo apropiado para la creación de un mundo que iba a ser gobernado por un mestizo sin honor que mataba a sus semejantes. Lucius fue una de las más poderosas causas por las que el mundo se vio envuelto en la Segunda Batalla Mágica más poderosa de todos los tiempos y está guiando a una Tercera Guerra Mágica cuyas consecuencias nos son desconocidas. Él ha perdido la razón, y tú, quien fuiste quien se marchó y renunció a este lugar por años ha sido quien ha realzado el nombre de nuestra familia y evitado que el mundo mágico nos consuma. Has compensado gran parte de lo que tu padre causó y evitado que se dé una nueva guerra entre magos y muggles que podría haber retrocedido todo como al principio.

Sé que eres un espíritu amable Draco, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pero esto ya no se trata solo de tu padre y los sentimientos que le tienes, se trata del mundo mágico y del futuro de la familia Malfoy. Muchos sabios y grandes magos se han separado, han seguido su propio camino y abandonado muchas cosas por amor, pero el último de los Malfoy jamás podrá hacerlo; porque su único deber es para la familia, para nuestra magia, nuestro apellido y nuestro futuro. Este es mi saber para ti Draco, tu deber te obliga a sacrificar tus propios sentimientos y a hacer lo necesario para conservar nuestra descendencia y nuestro honor.

Draco se mordió el labio esperando que el otro desapareciera para escoger a su último ancestro pero el otro continuó.

Apóyate en Harry Potter, Draco.-escuchó su voz- Hoy la suerte es amiga de los Malfoy y nos ha traído a un nuevo líder de gran corazón y un alma justa con un futuro consorte poderoso y leal que alzaran el nombre de los Malfoy por la eternidad.

Draco miró a los cuadros sorprendido y cuando estos asintieron, sintió la magia recorrerlo y el bastón familiar apareció frente a él; al mismo tiempo que el anillo del líder de los Malfoy se ajustaba a su dedo. Los cuadros sonrieron e hicieron una leve inclinación. Y Draco miró su reflejo en el brillante piso, la Mansión le pertenecía.

**Ahora él era Lord Malfoy.**

* * *

**LUCIUS**

Cuando llegó al lugar se sorprendió de ver a los aurores rodeando con determinación el lugar y entendió que si todos ellos estaban ahí es que o seguían esperando que Lucius apareciera por ahí o un Malfoy había abierto la Mansión.

Draco.

Apretó los labios duramente mirando su mano anteriormente ensangrentada y le hizo señas a dos de sus seguidores para que examinaran los alrededores. Mientras éstos hacian su recorrido miró fijamente su hogar. Creyó que podría infiltrarse con éxito a la Mansión, aún si tenía que perder algunos hombres, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Era como si ellos estuvieran esperando algo.

¿Qué?

-No hay punto no protegido, Señor.

Lucius asintió. Ya lo suponía, Draco solía pensar como él, sabía que sin duda volvería a la Mansión. Él único lugar seguro para quien la gobernase. Si hubiera podido ingresar a ella, la victoria hubiera sido suya. De reojo su vista captó a Pansy platicando con Blaise y apretó sus labios aún más, alzando la varita para lanzar algún hechizo. Un avada de preferencia. Pero la idea desapareció cuando el lugar desapareció de su vista y su bastón y anillo desaparecieron de su mano.

-No.

No, no podía ser verdad. Draco no podía ser Lord Malfoy hasta que él muriera o le pasara el título. A menos...

A menos que los ancestros consideraran a Draco un mejor Malfoy que a él.

-¡No!-gritó y le lanzó un crucio al auror más cercano.

El grito llamó la atención de todos y empezaron a luchar. Pronto más aurores aparecieron y empezaron a capturar gente, y Lucius sabía que estaba perdiendo por culpa de su impulso. Cuando Potter y Weasley se aparecieron no lo dudó y avanzó hacia él, eliminando a los aurores que se interponían en el camino. Estaban a punto de lanzarse hechizos entre ellos cuando el suelo tembló y derribó a muchos de los que estaban de pie.

-¿Qué está pasando?-gritó uno de los aurores.

-Maldito Draco-gritó el rubio cuando las barreras cerraron los alrededores de la Mansión y Lucius miró desesperado como varios de los suyos empezaban a retroceder.

-Vamos guardianes de la Mansión-se oyó una voz a lo lejos-Cumplan su deber. Protejan Malfoy Manor y a Lord Malfoy de la traición y la guerra. **Piertotum Locomotor.**

Cuando miles de estatuas avanzaron y no dieron lugar a escape, Lucius miró al frente donde Draco avanzaba con paso firme y la varita alzada. Se veía distinto a la última vez. Esta vez había determinación en su mirada.

-Desmaius- le gritó a su hijo.

El hechizo casi rozó su oreja pero logró evitarlo.

-Diffindo-contratacó.

-Expulso-gritaron ambos y se lanzaron a lados opuestos del lugar. Lucius estaba tan concentrado en Draco que olvidó que estaba luchando con Potter hasta que escuchó su voz.

-Inmobilus-gritó y con dificultad, Lucius se alejó lo suficiente para evitarlo. Harry por otro lado no pudo evitar el crucio que alguien le mandó y cayó al suelo.

-Expillarmus-escuchó Draco que Weasley gritaba y evitó un rayo rojo que casi le atina en el hombro.

-Estoy bien-oyó al moreno a lo lejos y siguió con la varita alzada. Ambos rubios se miraron esperando el ataque del otro.

-No podrás huir padre.

-¡No me llames así!-le gruñó.

-¡Rindete!- dijo lanzando un _Incarcerus_ y un _Inmobilus,_ y evitando dos crucius y un imperio.

-Sectusempra-gritó el mayor de ellos pero Draco se metió entre ambos y alzó la varita.

-Protego Totalum

Perdiendo de vista gran parte de las personas de ahí y viendo que varios de los suyos habían caído, se desapareció de la Mansión. Para su suerte, seguían en el área de apariciones y las Barreras solo mantenían adentro a los demás, no a los Malfoy. Hasta que Draco le quitara los privilegios.

-Maldito-gritó al verse solo en el edificio abandonado donde se apareció- Maldito.

Draco por su parte corrió hacia Harry.

-Estás bien-le preguntó aunque su enemigo era quien estaba amarrado.

-Lo estoy. Pero casi me sacan la tripa-mencionó sujetándose el estómago.

Draco abrió los ojos asustados y dirigió su varita a él.

-_Vulnera Sanentum_-dijo y lo repitió hasta que la herida cerró.

-Gracias.

Asintiendo, Draco pasó el brazo de Harry sobre su hombro para servirle de apoyo. Miró a su alrededor donde las estatuas y los aurores tenían sujetados a los mortífagos. Los primeros en busca de órdenes y los segundos terminando el trabajo.

Y habían muertos, varios, al menos unos 10. Con la vista analizó a los caídos y a las personas frente a él, pero cuando vio a sus amigos vivos respiró aliviado.

-Fue una batalla intensa para ser corta-mencionó Harry como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Draco asintió.

-Por cierto- mencionó Harry- Fue increíble lo de las estatuas.

Draco rió de lado.

-Gracias. Para serte sincero, nunca había utilizado el hechizo.

-¿Entonces supongo que la mansión es tuya?

-Si.

-Genial.

Draco sonrió sin que la felicidad lo invadiera.

-Si. Genial. Ahora vayamos a un lugar donde puedas sentarte antes de desmayarte-sugirió.

-Tu padre escapó.

-No irá muy lejos sin ayuda. Volverá.

Harry miró los ojos de Draco y asintió.

-Si. ¿Qué pasara cuando lo haga?

Mordiéndose el labio el rubio suspiró.

-Supongo que tendremos que matarnos.

Harry lo paró y lo miró fijamente.

-No te atrevas a morir- le hizo prometer y como si recordara la noche anterior, probablemente así era, Draco sonrió.

-Lo intentaré.

-Bien, supongo que gracias a ti solo nos falta Lucius y unos cuantos más, sino es que todos sus guardias están aqui, y habremos acabado. ¿Cómo supiste cuando salir?

Draco hizo una mueca.

-Las barreras me avisaron de una batalla en mis territorios.

-¿A qué no adivinas que me ha dado Ron?-cambió de tema Harry y sacó un sobre de su túnica.

Draco lo tomó con curiosidad y se sonrojó.

-Oh por Merlín, que vergüenza.

-Yo creo que es lindo.

-Es penoso.

-Nah.-dijo el moreno-Es perfecto. La voy a agrandar y la voy a enmarcar.

Draco suspiró y miró la mansión.

-Si supongo que lo es.

-Hey Draco-le gritó Blaise-¿por qué las barreras de la Mansión están brillando?

El rubio miró hacia arriba confundido mientras el cuarteto plateado se reunía.

-¿Brillando?

-Se está amoldando a la magia de Draco-respondió Snape y caminó hacia él, dándole un abrazo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti mocoso.

Pansy también lo abrazó y le dio al rubio esa mirada que le decía que lo que ella dijera seguramente haría que sonriera. El rubio tenía que admitir que había extrañado su eterno optimismo y energía.

-¡Lord Malfoy, Draco!¡Lord Malfoy! Esto es genial. Debiste verte aparecer. Gritabas poder, magia, fuerza. Las barreras cerrándose y todas esas estatuas caminando y luchando con sus espadas y lanzas.

Draco sonrió ligeramente avergonzado.

-Ahora, ¿que tal si me enseñas la mansión? No la he visto en años-sugirió el italiano.

-No tienes tiempo para eso-lo interrumpió Theo- Debes modificar las protecciones y entonces empezaremos a buscar una estrategia para detener a tu padre.

El rubio asintió y miró a sus tres amigos de la infancia. Estaban ahí, mirándolo como cuando estaban preparándose para una travesura.

Listos para la batalla.

-¿Truco o trato?-bromeó y ellos dejaron salir una gran sonrisa.

-Siempre es truco-dijeron a la vez.

Y chocaron puños entre ellos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Nota de la autora.**

Tengo sueño, así que daré mis saluditos rápido e iré a dormir un ratito.

_I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose, Christine C, Kokoa Kirkland , yumeatelier y Hancock._

Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y comentarme en el capitulo anterior. Espero que les guste este capítulo y tengan una excelente semana. No estoy demasiado expresiva por el sueño, pero les aseguro que valoro muchísimo que me hayan escrito y se tomaran el tiempo de leer mi historia. :)

**Con cariño, como siempre, para ustedes.**

**Freya Uchiha.**

* * *

**PASADO **

**CAPÍTULO 14**

_Draco no solía visitar el Mundo Mágico con frecuencia después del ataque de Ginny Weasley, por lo que procuraba ir solo lo necesario para obtener los ingredientes de las pociones más básicas y necesarias, dado que ellos eran sangrepuras y no podían tomar medicamentos muggles. _

_Debido a que le quedaban muy pocos cabellos para su poción multijugos le pidió a Jackson un cabello, así que, después de sus compras, recorría el lugar con sus ojos azules tratando de buscar un lugar donde desaparecerse para volver a casa. __Mirando de reojo las vitrinas __se detuvo admirando una escoba, mientras pensaba en que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que utilizó una. Levantó su mano derecha y levemente acarició el cristal en la parte de la madera, recordando la sensación de ella contra su mano, del viento moviendo sus cabellos y moviendo su túnica de Quidditch y de la sensación de ser libre por completo. _

_¿Qué había pasado con su vieja escoba?, se preguntó bajando la mano. __¿La había dejado en Hogwarts?, ¿En Malfoy Manor?_

_No podía recordarlo. _

_Sintiendo la tentación recorrerlo para comprarse una, Draco dio unos pasos con la intención de entrar a la tienda pero de inmediato vino a su mente el futuro regaño de Astoria y decidió que era mala idea, después de todo no tenía ni tiempo ni donde volar. Iba a darse la vuelta para seguir su camino cuando, de repente, chocó con otra persona, quien parecía perseguir a alguien más, dado que lo impactó justo después de que otra persona golpease su hombro al pasar._

_-Lo lamento-se disculpó el chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, y Draco asintió y se agachó para recoger sus compras. No sabía porque no las había encogido, dado que parecía que había comprado reservas para varios meses. Quizá porque no pesaba demasiado. _

_-Está bien.-Contestó, pero no pudo evitar notar que el otro chico no dejaba de verlo.- ¿Pasa algo?_

_Notando que había mirado por mucho tiempo a Draco, el otro chico se dispuso a recoger rápidamente las botellas de ingredientes y se sonrojó. Draco quiso decirle que no se apresurara, porque él tenía tiempo de recogerlo, pero cuando el otro terminó y lo puso en una bolsa, para después encogerla, a la mente de Draco vino la imagen de Potter haciendo lo mismo con los chocolates, años atrás._

_Y se preguntó qué había pasado con él._

_-No, lo siento. Es solo que esta escena me pareció muy familiar.-Contestó el otro y Draco recordó que estaba ahí, frente a un completo extraño, mirándolo fijamente- En una ocasión terminé tirando los dulces del chico que me gustaba-dijo el dueño de los ojos verde claro, sacudiéndose el cabello -y ha pasado mucho que no lo veo así que- negando con la cabeza, el otro detuvo su explicación y de pronto, pareciendo recordar que estaba ocupado, se sobresaltó- ¡Diablos! Se me ha escapado._

_Draco miró hacia atrás y vio todo normal. La gente pasaba sin fijarse mucho en las otras personas y continuaban sus caminos, como si fueran las únicas personas del mundo. Además, con el tiempo perdido entre sus palabras y sus acciones, seguramente ya no lo alcanzaría. El otro pareció haber pensado lo mismo porque gruñó y resopló, mirando continuamente a sus alrededores. Finalmente pareció rendirse y suspiró cansado, extendiéndole la bolsa al rubio, ahora moreno, quien la introdujo en su túnica, ligeramente divertido de la actitud del otro._

_-Lamento haberte tirado, de verdad. Y sé que la historia no te interesaba, es solo que de alguna forma, me recordaste a él._

_Draco asintió de nuevo y sonrió._

_-Está bien.-Reiteró- No pasa nada.-Después de todo, él también le había recordado algo que conservaba, cálidamente, en su corazón._

_Despidiéndose__ y alegando prisa el otro se alejó, corriendo rápido. Draco lo vio irse, preguntándose si lo conocía de antes y entonces, el otro volteó y sonrió, agitando su mano. Draco sabía que era muy probable que nunca lo viera de nuevo, pero aún así le devolvió la sonrisa y agitó su mano, en señal de despedida._

_-Suerte-le deseó al rubio que se marchaba. Era bastante obvio que aún le tenía mucho cariño a la otra persona, así que de corazón, deseó que el otro le viera pronto. Estaba a punto de retirarse del lugar cuando, n__otando algo brillar en el suelo, Draco levantó una pequeña placa que anunciaba la condición del otro como un auror. Dado que el otro no tenía su uniforme, el slytherin entrecerró los ojos, llegando a la conclusión de que la persona que conoció seguramente estaba de encubierto._

_-¿Glamour?-susurró. ¿Qué tan posible era que esa fuera la apariencia real del otro?_

_Bueno, si era un glamour, realmente era bueno, porque ni siquiera había podido distinguir su magia. Fue co__mo si fuera muggle._

_En fin, pensó y respiró aliviado al notar que había estado platicando con un auror y éste no había descubierto que era Draco Malfoy. Soltó la placa, por si tenía un hechizo localizador con ella y se apresuró para volver a casa, seguro de que pronto su propia poción de camuflaje terminaría su efecto pronto._

_Y así fue. _

_Justo cuando entró a un Callejón escondido su cabello rubio y sus ojos grises sustituyeron el cabello negro y los ojos azules de Jackson, y más tarde, un pensativo Harry Potter se preguntaba dónde había perdido esta vez su insignia, y se golpeaba la cabeza al recordar que no le había pedido al otro chico, su nombre._

* * *

**HARRY**

Harry sabía que su mirada incomodaba a Jackson, pero no le importaba. Desde que lo conoció, y pensó que era la pareja de Draco, Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que era atractivo. Y coqueto, mucho, especialmente con Draco, lo que lo hacía peligroso. Miró a Astoria, preguntándose si eso no la molestaba, y volvió a enfocar sus ojos en el dueño de los ojos azules, quien, algo apenado lo miró.

-¿Pasa algo, Potter?-preguntó cauteloso y no pudo evitar sonreír nervioso cuando la mirada lo examinó con más fuerza.

-Te me haces conocido-respondió Harry y Jackson elevó la ceja, en un gesto demasiado parecido a Draco y que hizo que Harry sintiera una ligera irritación.

-Me has visto mucho estas últimas semanas.-Respondió como si fuera obvio, pero Harry negó con la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

-No ahora, de antes.

-¿Antes?-preguntaron Jackson y Astoria sorprendidos, y se miraron uno al otro.

-¿Estás seguro que eres muggle?-Preguntó, y le dio gracia como Astoria y Jackson inclinaron levemente su cabeza, sin saber de donde venía esa pregunta.

-Emm... si. Nunca recibí ninguna carta, ni estudié en un castillo, ni subí a ningún tren.

Harry lo miró como si dudase de su respuesta, pero Astoria rió divertida y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te recuerda a alguien?-preguntó tratando de adivinar el porqué del repentino interés del auror en su esposo. Al principio le había llamado mucho la atención que Harry no apartase su mirada de Alexander, pero cuando notó que el héroe veía a su esposo como bicho raro, la sospecha pasó a diversión. Especialmente porque a Jackson ya había acabado las miradas incómodas y ahora evadía la mirada de Harry.

Menudo detective, se dijo.

-No lo había notado, pero me recuerda a un chico con el que choqué un vez en el Callejón Diagon.-Observó el de ojos verdes y Astoria lo miró fijamente y de pronto pareció haber llegado a la respuesta que Harry buscaba.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa astuta.- Pero él nunca ha ido al Mundo Mágico, o bueno, no lo había hecho hasta ahora.

-Ya veo-Respondió el moreno, como si les creyese, pero miró fijamente a Alexander una vez más, quien se preguntó si había, de alguna forma, estorbado la justicia de mágica sin saberlo.

-Sonríe.-Dijo finalmente el auror, seguro de que así podría recordar si Alexander era el chico que recordaba.

-¿Qué?

-Sonríe.-Exigió, y cuando Jackson lo hizo, Harry no pareció conforme. En realidad, lucía decepcionado.

-Me gustaba más la otra sonrisa.-Dijo, ignorando el _oye _ que le dirigió Jackson-Sonríe cálidamente-Ordenó, aunque no sabía porque lo hacía. Es decir, él por fin había encontrado a Draco y no tenía ningún interés en el otro chico, pero le parecía realmente extraño que hubiera una persona con los mismo rasgos faciales que Alexander en el Mundo Mágico, cuando éste afirmaba ser totalmente muggle. Y él las recordaba. Él era un auror. -Ahora agita la mano en señal de despedida.

No pudo evitar dejar salir un _no sacudes igual tu mano _ y reír divertido cuando el otro se quejó de si habían tantas maneras de hacer una sacudir la mano al decir adiós. Iba a hablar de nuevo cuando alguien golpeó su cabeza y lo detuvo. No tuvo que pasar mucho para que descubriera quien fue su atacante.

-Harry por favor, ya deja a ese hombre-exigió Hermione sentándose a su lado. Estaban sentados en el Chateau, discutiendo sus próximos pasos, cuando de la nada, Astoria había chocado con Jackson y Harry había recordado al chico frente a la tienda de escobas.-La única razón por la que notaste hasta ahora que te recuerda a alguien, es porque no está Draco. Pero por ahora Draco está trabajando, y tú también deberías hacerlo.

Sabiendo que era un regaño a su falta de atención, Harry asintió y volvió a lo suyo. Aunque no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo antes de que alguien más le hablase y volviera a perderla.

-Lo acaba de notar porque no tiene que cuidar a Draco de Jackson-se burló Parkinson.-Pero si yo fuera tú tendría cuidado con Blaise. Él tiene el mismo complejo que tú de no haber podido salir nunca con Draco, y ahora, él debe permanecer un tiempo en Malfoy Manor, es decir, es su Señor, por lo que permanecerá en el mundo mágico y podremos verlo cada vez que nos plazca. Blaise siempre fue el amigo más apreciado por Draco. Apuesto que si se le confesara, Draco haría muchas cosas para no verlo sufrir. Incluso casarse-se burló Parkinson de Harry.

-Aunque Blaise ya tiene pareja-informó Theo tomando una taza de té.

-Ya, pero Draco es más guapo que Boot. Y es más rico. Y es más sexy-rió divertida tirándose junto a su amigo.- ¿Has terminado de revisar esto?-le preguntó la chica a Theo, mientras le arrebataba los papeles y Nott asentía.

Harry se sintió malhumorado cuando Parkinson dijo algo de que había una promesa de compromiso que Draco no había cumplido con ella y le preguntó al otro si aún era válido. Cuando éste negó, Harry desvió la mira hacia Astoria, quien lo veía como si esperara algo que, al ver que no llegaba, se dispuso a revelar.

-Potter, ¿Fue hace unos años, cierto?-le dijo y él asintió.-Dime, ¿El chico tenía ingredientes para pociones?

Harry volvió a asentir.

-En demasía, ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Otro familiar mago de Dean?

Astoria sonrió traviesa cuando Alexander la miró preguntándole algo con la mirada y cuando éste pareció encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta en su mirada, suspiró aliviado de dejar de ser el sospechoso principal y sonrió también.

-Oh, si. Y tu lo conoces.-Continuó la mujer.

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno, en definitiva él es un mago y conoce a Dean y a Alexander. Tú ya lo habías visto antes, por supuesto.

-Mmmm...Podría jurar que ese día fue la primera vez que lo vi.

-¿De verdad? ¿La magia no te pareció conocida?

-¿Eras tú?-le preguntó curioso.

-No.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa- ¿La sonrisa no te pareció conocida?-insistió.

-¿Conocida, dices?

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sí, le había parecido conocida y agradable. Era muy parecida a la de Draco cuando se despidió de él, el día que Draco llevaba...

-Multijugos.-Observó, y decepcionado llegó a la conclusión de que por eso le recordaba a Jackson. Se había encontrado con alguien idéntico a Jackson que sonreía como Draco. Era más que obvio que había sido el cuerpo de un joven Alexander Jackson manipulado por Draco, y se sintió tonto de no pensarlo.

Astoria dejó salir una risa divertida y Hermione suspiró, incrédula.

-En serio, Harry. Eres tan inocente a veces.

Bufando, Harry se dejó caer en el sillón y tapó su cara con las hojas que leía anteriormente. Suspiró melancólicamente pensando en porque no podía dejar de buscar a Draco y por qué cuando él no estaba se sentía solo. De reojo, miró a Ron y Hermione riendo y pensó en Ginny, y lo mucho que había intentado que ella llenara ese vacío que tenía, pese que no lo entendía.

_¿Qué era esa sensación de que algo le faltaba?_

¿Qué era lo que Draco le brindaba y lo hacía sentir completo?

-No soy inocente.-Murmuró apagado y puso una pluma en su boca, moviendola por la punta.

Sintiendo compasión de él, Alexander intervino y tomó lugar junto a él, mirando a su esposa de frente.

-Harry está pasado por el mismo proceso que tu pasas cuando yo no estoy en casa, Astri. No seas cruel, él lo ha tolerado por años.

Harry iba a insultarlo avergonzado cuando, sonrojada y con una mueca, la otra negó.

-No es como si me preocupara porque te puedes desaparecer para siempre de mi vida, o quizá encuentres a alguien más y me cambies-casi gritó y ante la mirada fija de los otros, se puso de pie y buscó a su hijo. El mayor dejó salir una carcajada divertida y le sacudió los cabellos a Harry.

-Él también debe sentirse solo sin ti-comentó tomando los papeles de su cara y prestando atención a ellos. Ante su acción, los otros volvieron a lo suyo, y Harry suspiró decepcionado.

-Es porque literalmente está solo-le susurró al otro-lleva 5 días encerrado en Malfoy Manor.

-No es eso. Él nos ve a Astoria y a mí ser felices, cuidar a nuestro hijo, convivir... y aunque él dice que está bien, en el fondo anhela tener su propia familia. Como es muy joven aún no le preocupa tanto el asunto pero tarde o temprano se rendiría a sus instintos y decidiría buscarla. Él sigue siendo después de todo ese niño tonto que llegó aquí, buscando huir de sus culpas. Estoy seguro de que él también te ha extrañado, aún si no lo hace conscientemente, porque ha tomado por costumbre alejarse de esos pensamientos.

Harry miró a los ojos azules y comprendió de pronto el porque Draco respetaba a ese hombre. Era demasiado observador.

Aunque eso no lo hacía menos molesto.

-Yo creo -continuó el otro-que ustedes dos siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, pero se encontraron demasiado pronto. Tal vez un inmaduro y poderoso Harry Potter, destinado a salvar el mundo, conoció a un cerrado y astuto Draco Malfoy, prospecto a asesino mágico, en el peor momento de sus vidas, cuando solo querían sobrevivir y ser felices. Dado que eran de bandos contrarios se aferraron obstinadamente a llevarse mal, porque no puedes luchar contra alguien que te agrada ¿no?-preguntó convencido de lo que decía- Cuando finalmente notaron su verdadera personalidad y empezaron a ceder a la idea de sentirse atraído por el otro, sus caminos fueron separados y ese momento en el que debieron estar juntos esperó pacientemente a que ambos estuvieran listos y conscientes de sus sentimientos; para que cuando se encontraran de nuevo ninguna de las cosas pasadas importaran realmente y solo buscaran un futuro juntos.

Harry no dijo nada y le arrebató sus papeles. Sin embargo, cuando Jackson se puso de pie con la finalidad de hacer las pases con Greengrass, sonrió débilmente.

-Harry,- le dijo sin mirarlo, antes de marcharse por completo de la habitación- sé que te llevarás a Draco lejos de nosotros, y sé que Draco que necesita. Solo no nos apartes de su historia, déjanos ver el final de su camino.

Sin comprender del todo lo anterior, Harry suspiró pensativo.

Draco, lo llamó en su mente, cerrando los ojos, ¿Piensas en mí tanto como yo pienso en ti?- se preguntó.

No supo cuando, pero se quedó dormido. Para cuando sintió el sueño abandonarlo, alguien acariciaba sus cabellos y entonaba una suave canción.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó sin poder pensar en nadie más que le acariciara el cabello y cuando las caricias cesaron, se sintió decepcionado.

-¿Debería estar celoso?-escuchó la voz divertida y al reconocer la voz, abrió rápidamente los ojos, sentándose.

-Draco...-murmuró levemente y unos ojos grises le dieron la bienvenida, junto con una suave sonrisa. Estaba oscuro y la única luz venía de las afueras, atravesando las ventanas. Harry sintió su corazón latir fuertemente al ver los cabellos de Draco brillar levemente y sus ojos grises expresar calidez.

_Realmente quiero a esta persona_, pensó.

-Hola-dijo el otro suavemente- Te quedaste dormido y alguien te tapó. Pensaba...

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-preguntó torpemente y cuando el otro alzó una ceja, se sonrojó.

-Hace unos diez minutos.-Aclaró Draco sin molestarse por la interrupción-Acabo de terminar de modificar las barreras. Vi que estabas aquí durmiendo solo y me acerqué.

¿Solo?, se preguntó mirando a los alrededores. En algún momento, todos debieron irse a dormir y a él lo dejaron en el sillón, dado que era suave, grande y cómodo. Las hojas estaban ordenadas y el plan parecía listo. Se preguntó porque nadie lo había despertado, aunque quizá lo habían intentado y se habían rendido. Eso era más probable.

-Son las 3 de la mañana.-Aclaró Draco, llamando nuevamente su atención.

-Las 3 de la mañana-repitió mirando la ropa de Draco, la cual era una túnica sencilla- Y estás aquí-dijo sintiendo el alivio recorrerlo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Esa era la bienvenida que esperaba.-Murmuró el otro devolviendo el abrazo-Mañana podremos trasladar todo a Malfoy Manor y podremos localizar a mi padre.-Le dijo recostando su cabeza en las piernas de Harry, y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué volviste a estas horas?-preguntó el moreno acariciándole el cabello suavemente y sonriendo cuando el otro prácticamente ronroneó.

-Quería verte-respondió el otro, y cuando Harry enfocó su mirada en su rostro, vio que se había quedado dormido. Había pasado 5 días modificando la Mansión y en completo silencio, pensó. Debía estar exhausto y sentirse solo. Había sido una locura llegar al Chateau a esas horas, pudiendo dormir en una habitación de la mansión pero aún así se sintió feliz y apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás, volviendo a dormir. Quizá mañana todo le doliera, pero por ahora, todo era perfecto.

Exacto, perfecto.

Draco y él, luchando contra el mundo y confiando en el otro.

_Había esperado mucho por él y por fin lo había encontrado._

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Draco tenía la cabeza volteada hacia él y su mano derecha había tomado su mano izquierda. Sus ojos seguían cerrados y Harry sonrió, despegándose del sofá. Efectivamente, todo le dolía.

-Es una imagen encantadora, Potter-escuchó la voz de Parkinson y alzó la mirada. Cuando los ojos verdes se toparon entre sí, ella sonrió suavemente.

Ha madurado, pensó Harry. Era muy linda cuando sonreía, no le sorprendía que varios de los aurores anduvieran tras ella.

-Parkinson-dijo por costumbre y observó las ventanas, notando que apenas aclarecía.

-¿Por qué no lo llevas a la habitación de arriba? Probablemente dormirá por horas, y si pretende encontrar a su padre seguramente necesitará energías extra. -Comentó la mujer ajustando su traje de inefable. Seguramente se marcharía pronto- También deberías dormir un poco más, a esta hora casi nadie está despierto.

Asintiendo, Harry levantó a Draco y empezó a subir las escaleras.

-¿Su habitación es dónde estaba hospitalizado?-le preguntó a Pansy, volteando levemente.

-No. La tercera a la derecha de las escaleras. -Indicó la mujer-Esa es su habitación.

Harry asintió y continuó su camino. Cuando abrió la puerta, depositó a Draco en la cama y miró a sus alrededores. El rubio no tenía muchas cosas ahí, solo unos cuantos libros y la ropa necesaria. Harry se acostó a su lado y tomó una mano entre las suyas, deseando saber el momento en que Draco despertara y empezara su día. En realidad, no sabía lo que Draco quería o deseaba. Ni siquiera tenía una idea fija de lo que Draco pretendía hacer con su vida, o con él. Cerró los ojos, obligándose a dormir de nuevo y cuando despertó y se vio solo, suspiró cansado.

Ya lo sabía, se dijo a sí mismo. Él siempre termina desapareciendo de mi vista.

Se sacudió el cabello y se sentó sobre la cama. Bostezó unas cuantas veces y se puso de pie, buscando el baño. Para cuando salió, Draco estaba ahí, sentado en la cama y sonriendo.

-Hola-le dijo.

-Hola-respondió y observó como el rubio recorría con la mirada su rostro. Incómodo, preguntó si algo pasaba y observó idolatrado como el rubio acercaba su mano a él y acariciaba su rostro.

-Te extrañé-le dijo Draco y lo besó. Harry no se opuso y dejó que el otro lo pegara a su cuerpo e invadiera su boca. No sabía porque Draco estaba haciendo esto, pero no le importaba. Lo hizo avanzar hacia la cama y lo tiró sobre ella continuando su beso. Una vez que Draco colocó la mano sobre su nuca e hizo el beso más profundo, la mente de Harry se perdió entre los roces de sus cuerpos y el aroma del otro. Había besado miles de veces y había sido besado otras tantas; sin embargo nunca había sentido un beso así, lleno de añoranza, resentimiento, odio, amor y deseo.

El jadeo que salió de sus labios, cuando Draco metió la mano bajo su camisa, pareció autorizar a Draco para continuar pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, el slytherin se separó hasta el punto en que el contacto entre sus labios no eran más que suaves roces. Pensó que el otro se había arrepentido, pero pronto se dio cuenta que se había separado para respirar. Harry no sabía porqué, pero parecía que Draco se estaba quedando sin aire.

-Basta-murmuró el otro, sentándose -Deja de usar tu magia para excitarme.

Harry lo miró incrédulo, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu magia-dijo sonrojado- Estás haciendo que roce todo mi cuerpo, aun cuando tus manos están en mi cadera. Al principio se sentía genial, pero pronto fue demasiado fuerte para mí. No quiero hacerlo aquí con todos esos bebés al lado y mis amigos del otro. Estás haciendo que mi propia magia empiece a escapar de mi control. No estoy acostumbrado y ahora solo pienso lo mucho que quiero llegar hasta el final, cuando inicialmente quería decirte que todos están esperándonos para desayunar.

Harry lo miró preocupado al notar se sentía abochornado. El rubio aflojó su camisa y se sacudió el cabello, mirando a otro lado. Harry lo observó en silencio, notando que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había visto hacer ese gesto de enojo avergonzado, y sonrió de corazón, lo que llamó la atención del otro e hizo que gruñera bajito.

-Lo siento, nunca me había pasado- se disculpó el auror acercándose; y poniendo el dorso de su mano sobre su boca, Draco desvió la mirada de nuevo, con las orejas rojas.

_¿Siempre había sido así de expresivo?_

-Está bien. Sé que tienes una magia especialmente poderosa y a veces no puedes controlarla. Además fue mi culpa, yo lo inicié.

Harry sonrió.

-Oh, no importa. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Yo también te extrañé.

Draco lo miró tiernamente malhumorado y asintió.

-Más te valía.-Murmuró el rubio y cuando Harry se acercó y rozó los labios con los ajenos, sin dejar de mirar los ojos grises, retrocedió levemente-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó, fulminandole con la mirada.

-Estoy imaginando como sacar a todos de aquí, o como llevarte a Grimmauld Place sin que se enteren.-Bromeó, aunque su tono fue serio.

Draco rió separándose y se puso de pie.

-Primero tendrías que atraparme Potter-le dijo sonriendo arrogantemente.

-Oh, ¿Crees que no podría?-preguntó riendo ante el reto

-Bueno, creo que no podrías encontrarme al menos en un buen rato. -Contestó el otro tomando su varita.-Esconderme y fingir ser otra persona es mi especialidad. No podrías encontrarme a menos que yo no quisiera.

-Voy a arreglar eso pronto-aseguró Harry con confianza y le hizo señal a Draco de que iba a bajar.

-¿En serio?-preguntó el otro poniéndose a su lado, mientras ambos salían del cuarto y se dirigían a las escaleras- ¿Cómo?-preguntó curioso.

-Voy a enlazarte conmigo-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-Uniré tu magia a la mía y te volveré mío. No podrás escapar nunca.

Draco lo miró sorprendido, sintiéndose entre conmovido y amenazado. No supo si era una broma, porque el tono lo parecía pero los ojos verdes anunciaban determinación. Una alarma lo invadió entero y el pánico empezó a crecer en el fondo de su alma. Aunque no sabía el porqué.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-preguntó, cuestionándose a si mismo que haría si lo fuera. _O si no lo fuera._

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?-contraatacó el otro y Draco no supo como mirarlo.

-Yo...

-Draco-escuchó la seria voz de Zabini, quien miraba su plática desde la otra punta de las escaleras. Venía acompañado de su pareja y lo miraba fijamente-Quiero que hablemos un poco.-Le dijo y Harry pudo observar como Draco observaba al ex-Ravenclaw con cautela.

-Te conozco-le dijo.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Malfoy-le saludó el de cabello negro.-Soy Terry Boot, ¿Me recuerdas? La última vez que nos vimos me empujaste para que un hechizo no me diera. Aunque bueno, luego te fuiste corriendo y no supe más de ti.

-Terry Boot-dijo el otro como si se esforzara en recordar lo que el otro dijo- Sangrepura. De la generación del 91, miembro del ED, y amigo de Padma Patil, Michael Corner y Anthony Goldstein.-Añadió, nombrando el último nombre con desagrado.

-Anthony estaba tomado-dijo el otro sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

-Por supuesto, durante un año entero, ¿cómo podría dudar de ello?-añadió Draco fríamente, lo que llamó la atención de Harry y de Blaise, quienes miraron con mala cara a Terry.- Dile que si lo intenta de nuevo esta vez le voy a partir la cara.

Terry rió con nerviosismo.

-No creo que lo haga de nuevo.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó Blaise y Harry miró con mala cara a Draco.

_Si, ¿hacer qué?_

-Tratar de tocarme el culo, por supuesto-dijo Draco de mala gana.-El idiota de Goldstein creyó que tener sexo con Draco Malfoy, el chico más malvado e intocable de la escuela, sería divertido. La primera vez me arrinconó en un rincón debajo de las escaleras y me metió mano debajo de la túnica. Para mi suerte, una patada en sus partes nobles y un tragababosas le bajaron la borrachera y la calentura. Pero eso no impidió que siguiera jodiendo. Oh, ¿Por qué no lo invitas a Malfoy Manor?- sonrió con los ojos brillantemente malvados y Harry se mordió el labio pensando las miles de cosas que podría hacerle al pobre.- Todavía me debe esa arrinconada antes de mi último partido de quidditch en la que, tu sabes, no estaba ebrio- mencionó haciendo crujir los huesos de su mano.- Estoy seguro que nos divertiremos.

Terry dudó de ello y miró a Zabini, como pidiendo ayuda.

-Eres tan rencoroso, Draco-dijo el otro, pero sus ojos tampoco parecían divertidos con el descubrimiento. Harry supo que la próxima vez que Terry Boot y Anthony Goldstein se vieran, sería a doscientos metros lejos de Zabini.- Deja a Terry fuera de eso.

-No lo iba a involucrar, solo quería que supiera que podría pasar si me topo con su amigo. Entonces, ¿qué quieres?-le preguntó al otro- Asumo que tu novio no está aquí de a gratis.

-Ya llegaremos a eso-le dijo el italiano-Hablemos en tu despacho.

-Ni siquiera preguntaré como lo encontraste.

Harry miró a Draco voltearse y empezar a bajar, ignorando deliberadamente su pregunta. No era tonto y sabía que aunque Draco se sentía atraído hacia él, una parte de Draco seguía negándose a estar con él. Le había tomado mucho tiempo el pensar el porqué, pero la plática con Hermione le había ayudado mucho.

_Él ha vivido de esa manera mucho tiempo, Harry.-Le había dicho- Según Greengrass, Draco solo ha tenido relaciones pasajeras hasta ahora. Sexo, pláticas, todo eso está bien para alguien con una vida tan ajetreada y peligrosa como la de Malfoy. Relaja tensiones y distrae la mente. _

_Pero una relación implica mucho más. Implica tiempo y dependencia hacia otra persona, y Malfoy siempre ha sido independiente. Toma decisiones por si mismo todo el tiempo y cuida de otros sin dudar. Lo hizo con Greengrass, contigo, con Jackson y con muchos más, pero ahora que ellos pueden sobrevivir sin él, parece ser que no quiere que otra persona pese demasiado sobre sus decisiones o se vea demasiado implicada si éstas son malas. Yo diría que no tiene la confianza suficiente para embarcarse en una relación, especialmente con su padre merodeando por ahí. _

_-Bien, ¿entonces porque no para todo esto conmigo?_

_-Oh-dijo ella orgullosa, aunque Harry no sabía porqué-¿Crees que no lo ha intentado? Mira todo lo que ha pasado desde que lo encontraste de nuevo. Él simplemente no puede evitar lo ineludible. Y eso Harry es lo que hace que, aún en contra de su voluntad, siga revoloteando a tus alrededores._

_Harry se sonrojó._

_-Por supuesto, tú no te quedas atrás. Pero al menos él no llama tanto la atención cuando lo hace. _

-Oye, Draco-dijo llamando la atención del otro y cuando los ojos grises lo miraron, Harry sonrió y lo tomó del cuello, besándolo tierna y agresivamente a la vez; el rubio se dejó derretir por ese beso y le colocó las manos en la cadera. Cuando se separaron, Draco se lamió los labios y sus ojos estaban opacos, demostrando el deseo que lo recorría.

-No puedes eludir lo ineludible-le dijo con una risa astuta y secando el rastro de saliva que había sobresalido de sus labios, lo que hizo que los ojos de Draco se perdieran en ese gesto y luego frunciera la nariz.

-Solo me tomo mi tiempo-le dijo, como adivinando lo que el otro pensaba.

-No tienes mucho, por supuesto. Cuando quiero algo, no descanso hasta poseerlo lo más pronto posible.

Draco rió de lado con soberbia, como en su infancia. Por unos segundos pareció el malvado y seguro Príncipe de Slytherin, como declarando una victoria; pero pronto, besó la frente de Harry y volvió a rozar sus labios.

-Volverme adicto a ti ciertamente es un buen plan-le dijo-Pero tengo un padre que encontrar y quiero tener mis hormonas tranquilas, si no te importa.

Harry rió y negó con la cabeza, viendo al rubio bajar por fin, y cuando observó que Zabini lo veía fijamente, no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Deseas algo?

-No tengo que decirte que te mataré si lo lastimas-dijo despectivamente y Harry asintió.

-No tienes que hacerlo-respondió-Tampoco tengo que decir que odio que las personas traten de tocar lo mío.

-No tengo intenciones románticas con Draco-le dijo dirigiéndose a donde los otros le esperaba. Entonces, volteó y lo vio a los ojos, haciendo que Harry recordara las miradas de desprecio que Zabini le dirigió por días luego de la desaparición del rubio-Sin embargo, no pienso dejar que lo apartes de mi.

-Creo que puedo vivir con eso-dijo el otro confiado y Zabini continuó su camino. Harry bostezó y sobó su cuello sintiendo todavía el roce de la magia de Draco.

Ese cabrón era un rápido alumno, pensó y respirando profundo, trató de olvidar la sensación llameante de ese roce. Pero, maldición, solo podía pensar en eso una y otra vez.

-Oh Harry-saludó Ron cuando lo vio entrar al comedor-Como se tardaron empezamos sin ustedes.

Harry asintió y se dirigió a lavar sus manos, cuando regresó, se puso al lado del pelirrojo.

-¿Y Maph-foit?-preguntó el otro, sin dejar de masticar, y Harry se alzó de hombros y le dijo que estaba con Zabini.

Cuando tragó, Ron miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Harry, ¿eso es un chupetón?-le susurró su amigo acercándose.

Harry frunció el ceño y acarició el área donde Ron señalaba.

-No puede serlo-respondió seguro de que Draco no había invadido su cuello en sus dos sesiones de besos.-No he dejado que nadie me bese el cuello-dijo en voz baja también.

-Mmmm-dejó salir el otro- Pues parece que alguien se aprovechó de ti mientras dormías.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido pero luego sonrió.

-No me molesta-dijo calmado- Las marcas de beso son una señal de propiedad.

Ron rió.

-Vaya que te tiene flechado, colega. Por cierto- dijo pasandole un papel por debajo de la mesa-Escóndela, porque se la robé a Parkinson.

Harry observó disimuladamente hacia abajo y se encontró con una foto de él y Draco durmiendo en el sofá. La ocultó en su túnica.

-Gracias-le dijo.

Ron dejó salir una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora ya tienes dos.

* * *

Cuando todos los bebés ya estaban listos para ser trasportados a Malfoy Manor, Harry se preguntó porque Draco no se encontraba supervisando la acción. Como si se hubieran sincronizado, Draco apareció por las puertas y se puso a su lado, en silencio.

-¿Problemas con Zabini?-le susurró en voz baja y Draco se alzó de hombros, desinteresado.

-No en realidad. Boot es un rompedor de maldiciones-dijo de la nada.

-Lo sé.- Añadió como esperando que el otro hablara.-Y...

-Y parece ser que cuando escuchó de Blaise que estaba vivo, se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacerle al hijo de la mano derecha y sobrino de la mano izquierda de Voldemort, cientos de preguntas relacionadas con la magia oscura. Todo un Ravenclaw. -comentó orgulloso.

-¿Y le respondiste?-preguntó Harry, ignorando la emoción anterior del rubio.

-Claro, ¿por qué no debería hacerlo?-le dijo mirándolo divertido. -¿Sabías que mi padre puso gran parte de esas maldiciones?, No tiene nada que ver con que pueda ganar dinero molestando a mi padre y necesite un empleo en el mundo mágico.

Harry lo miró sintiendo la esperanza crecer por dentro.

-No has cambiado mucho-le susurró Harry-sigues teniendo ese porte elegante y esa nata habilidad de llevarte bien con la gente de la que deseas algo.

-Oh, ¿en serio?-sonrió ligeramente Draco-No sabía que lo habías notado.

Harry sonrió coqueto de lado.

-He visto la marca.-Cambió de tema.

-Es porque me he enterado que pronto verás a Weasley. Estoy seguro que se morirá de rabia- rió entre dientes.

Harry también sonrió cuando relacionó el apellido de Ron hacia Ginny.

-Oh, ¿Alguien está celoso?-se burló y Draco rodó los ojos.

-¿Quien?-preguntó el rubio como si el asunto no fuera suyo-¿El auror que besó a un detective muggle frente a su mejor amigo? He visto como le intentaste echar bronca a Blaise.

Harry lo miró de reojo.

-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó sin saber hasta que punto Draco estaba enterado de lo de Blaise.

-Ya no tengo 16 ¿Sabías?, hay temas en los que estoy más despierto.

-¿Mucho?-preguntó intentando no dejar salir sus celos y Draco iba a hablar cuando Nott se acercó y se puso al lado de los dos.

-Draco-llamó Theo- ¿Estás listo?

El rubio asintió y sacó su varita. Tomó una daga entre su ropa y se cortó el dedo. Después recorrió la habitación y puso su sangre en las 4 esquinas, para después cubrir del resto de ella, la marca de su mano.

_-Onerariis exercitum- _recitó. Y todas las personas que estaban dentro de la habitación fueron jaladas con él a Malfoy Manor.

-Ese hechizo es genial-murmurró Hermione.-¿Por qué no había oído que alguien más lo usara?-Mencionó entusiasmada.

-Es porque es magia prácticamente negra- respondió Draco y llamó a algunos elfos para que recogieran las cosas del Chateau.-No es el tipo de magia que los legales aurores quieren usar. Bien, -comentó quitando importancia al asunto-podremos dormir seguros esta noche. Acomódense, mañana buscaré a mi padre.

-¿Qué harás mientras?-le preguntó Ron y Harry también esperó la respuesta.

-Necesito hablar con Potter de algo- dijo Draco tomando su mano y sacándolo de la habitación.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-preguntó Harry después de varios minutos y corredores pasados, y Draco le guiñó el ojo, metiéndolo a una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar.

-Oh, Potter- dijo pegándolo a la puerta- Quiero hacer de todo, excepto hablar.

-Tengo que ir al Ministerio a hablar con Kingsley-le dijo entre besos- Quedamos en que entregarías a los bebés cuando quisieras y he estado convenciéndolo de que sea así. Cuando nos terminaste de entregar a los mortífagos en charola de plata-gimió entre besos- Él accedió a que hicieras lo que quisieras y te encargaras de Lucius y los bebés como desees.

-Hazlo después.-Gruñó el otro mientras tiraba su túnica a un lado-He perdido muchos años de esto-le dijo- Maldita sea Potter, quiero hacerte mío ahora.

-¿Y si yo quiero lo mismo?

-No me importa cómo, solo quiero estar contigo. YA-exigió y Harry no se opuso para nada.

* * *

Cuando salió del Ministerio, horas más tarde, Harry estaba contento. Draco había aceptado, a regañadientes y luego de varios golpes y besos, ser la pareja oficial de Harry; y Kingsley había mantenido lo anterior, _siempre y cuando Draco eliminara del mapa de los peligrosos a Lucius Malfoy. _

Draco estaba en alguna habitación de la Mansión buscando a su padre, _lo cual será difícil pero no imposible, _había dicho el rubio; así que Harry había decidido relajarse y pasear por el Callejón Diagon. En eso estaba cuando el patronus de Ron llegó a él y le indicó regresar al cuartel de Aurores.

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó entrando sin importarle los gritos de Lavander de que no podía pasar sin ser anunciado.

-Oh, no.-rió Ron, haciendole a Lavander la señal de que lo olvidara-Solo estaba aburrido.

-Lo suponía-dijo tirándose en el sofá frente a su amigo y observó la frustración del pelirrojo ante tantos papeles.

-He estado pensando en pedirle a Malfoy unirse a los aurores-dejó comentar Ron como si nada y Harry lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, él es bueno luchando y a mantenido su mente activa con eso de ser detective- comentó el pelirrojo.- Tiene la ventaja de conocer los puntos fuertes de cada mundo y bueno, si, tendríamos que capacitarlo. Pero estando contigo no creo que haya problemas.

-Pero eso haría que estuviera cerca de Ginny. Y ambos sabemos que los dos se detestan.

-Si, bueno ¿Crees que acepte?

Harry se lo pensó un poco.

-No lo sé.

-Ya- dijo decepcionado el otro- Yo tampoco lo creo. Los inefables están también interesados en él. Especialmente cuando su propia privacidad fue fácilmente invadida con un sencillo hechizo de Malfoy.

-Es malditamente creativo-comentó Harry cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus brazos bajo su cabeza.

-El hurón siempre lo fue.

-Siempre lo odié por eso.-Dejó salir como si nada.

Ron rió.

-Y sin embargo aquí estás. Yo siempre odié la responsabilidad exagerada de Hermione.-Comentó.

-Y su vocecita engreída...

-O su tono de decirte que eres un ignorante.

-Y esa mirada que te hace creer que eres una basura...

-O su incansable parloteo sobre como uno debe seguir aprendiendo cosas...

-Y su sonrisa burlona cuando te está ganando...

-O esa mirada de lástima que te dirige y no sabes si se regodea o te tiene pena

-Y esa maldita pose de príncipe...

-O de yo lo sé todo y tu no.

-¿Cómo diablos me fijé en alguien así?-Dijeron a la vez y se rieron en voz alta cuando lo notaron.

-Me gusta su compasión a los demás.-Dijo Ron con la mirada perdida en la pluma que usaba para firmar los pergaminos.

-Me gusta su valentía.

-La mirada que te hace creer que eres único en el mundo.

-O lo mucho que una pequeña sonrisa puede expresar.

-Esos dos tienen su lado bueno-rió Ron tirandole una botella de cerveza.- Harry, ¿Tú sabías que esos tontos slytherin pretenden obliviar a Lucius? Ellos no estaban ocultándolo precisamente, solo no lo mencionaron como si fuera obvio que era lo que harían desde el principio.

Harry asintió.

-Lo sabía. Bueno, me lo imaginaba. Draco no sería capaz de matar a su padre. Él prefiere cargar las culpas de él que dejarlo morir, como piensa que dejó morir a su madre. Creo que es su última alternativa.

-Oh, bueno. Supongo que no puedo culparlo.

-¿Crees que es para que críe a Orión?-preguntó Harry y Ron negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo. Lucius es un sangrepura, notará enseguida que no es su hijo. No comparten magia. Eso para los sangrepuras es una gran ofensa.

Harry abrió su botella de cerveza y tomó un trago.

-¿De verdad?

-Si. Es, bueno, gritarle que le pusieron los cuernos. No creo que el hurón quiera decirle que violaron a su mujer. Probablemente lo alejaría de aquí y le inventaría una larga historia.

Harry asintió.

-Una locura ¿cierto?

-No sé como Malfoy sigue cuerdo, ¿Porque si lo está, verdad?-le preguntó a Harry

-Claro que sí. Tiene algunos traumas como todos, pero si.

El Jefe de Aurores asintió.

-Me he estado preguntando si se sentiría cómodo con volver, pero parece que sí. Luego de ese obliviate, temía haber jodido su mente.

La puerta sonó y ambos miraron hacia ella. Parecía que algo interesante pasaba afuera porque se oyeron voces y cuchicheos.

-¿Si?-preguntó Ron en voz alta y la dulce, y empalagosa, voz de Lavander se escuchó.

-El Señor Draco Malfoy está aquí- dijo abriendo la puerta y Draco se abrió paso. A Harry no se le pasó por alto la mirada embobada de Brown cuando un rubio Malfoy, vestido elegantemente y con el cabello despeinado, pasó entre la gente y le sonrió coqueto.

-Gracias Brown-le dijo el otro y ella asintió sonrojada- Puedes irte.

Harry arrugó el ceño y observó como Malfoy se sentó a su lado.

-Te agradecería que no jugaras con la mente de mis empleados, Malfoy-dijo Ron, ligeramente ofendido porque el rubio había coqueteado con alguien en las narices de Harry.-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Quería decirles que me acompañaran a comer a un puesto que escuché de Pansy-dijo Draco-Ellos están ocupados e iba ir solo cuando me topé con el Ministro fuera de aquí y me arrastró a su oficina. Por cierto-dijo mirando al moreno- me explicó todo el trato que hiciste con él.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con que estés coqueteando con Lavander?-preguntó Ron. Harry no sabía explicar el porqué, pero sabía que algo iba mal ahí. No era por el carácter de Draco, era algo en su magia. Era diferente a la de esta mañana.

-Nada.-Rió el otro- Es una costumbre. Chicas como ella sueltan la sopa muy fácil y actúan a tu conveniencia de la misma forma. Sonríes, les dices que se ven bien y vualá.

-No puedo creer que uses dicho muggles.-Le dijo Ron parándose.

-¿Dónde crees que he estado viviendo todos estos años?-le preguntó sarcásticamente el otro, agachándose para besar a Harry en la mejilla. Cuando observó la molestia del otro y su evasión, sonrió traviesamente. -Oh, ¿Estás enojado?

-No-respondió el otro más fuerte de lo que quiso.

Pero al parecer Draco no se lo creyó, porque sonrió de lado, haciendo que Harry sintiera que definitivamente estaba distinto.

_¿Draco no había dicho que estaría en casa todo el día?_

-Oh, vamos ¿Quieres que juguemos un poco aquí para que te convezca?-le dijo el rubio con la intención de posarse sobre él y besarlo; Harry se sonrojó por la vergüenza, y Ron por el enojo.

-¡No!-gritaron ambos y Draco lanzó una carcajada.

En serio, había algo...

-Solo me sentía, no lo sé. Echaba de menos ser el grandioso y respetado Malfoy-le dijo a Harry.-Prometo que no pasará de nuevo. Palabra de- inició alzando la mano.

-¿Hurón?-interrumpió Ron y de la nada un hechizo le hizo ocultarse bajo el escritorio, y de la fría mirada de Draco.

-Malfoy.-Se quejó el otro- Joder, extrañaba pronunciar mi apellido en voz alta.

-No veo porqué, Dragoncito enamorado-se burló el otro- No es tan genial.

-Y lo dice un Weasley.-dijo con un desprecio que hace años no escuchaban. Eso de inmediato disparó la sospecha de Harry y el mal humor de Ron. Ahora era definitivo que algo pasaba con Draco, se dijo.

¿Un imperius?, pero nadie que no fuera de confianza podía entrar a Malfoy Manor.

-Hey, si vas a empezar a - inició Ron y Harry resopló.

\- Ya, ambos.-Ordenó.

Los otros se miraron mal, pero obedecieron.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Harry-¿Vamos, ahora?

Draco asintió pensativo.

-Deja que escriba una nota a Lavander con unos encargos para la tarde.-Murmurró el jefe de Aurores, gruñendo y escribiendo a la vez.

-Hey, ¿Qué está mal?-preguntó el héroe cuando se acercó a él, tapando a Ron de la vista de Draco. Quien para cuando se dio cuenta, Ron ya había vuelto la nota una pajarita para Lavander y ahora, ésta volaba hacia ella.

-No hay nada malo-dijo el rubio y se encaminó a la puerta-Vamos.

Ron se levantó de su asiento, por lo que Harry no se hubiera movido y cuando el otro lo miró de reojo, sostuvo su varita fuertemente. Al parecer algo iba mal, y aunque Ron no sabía qué, había reconocido la seña de Harry y le había escrito una orden a Lavander.

-¿Es que no van a ir? -preguntó el rubio abriendo la puerta y fue cuando Ron notó que Malfoy no llevaba ese anillo de metal negro con la banda de jade, que tenía en la mañana.

_-Malfoy, ese anillo en tu mano es lindo- había dicho Hermione y Malfoy se había mirado la mano, la primera vez que lo vieron después de 5 días.-La vez pasada lo noté. _

_-¿Ah el anillo? Nunca me lo quito- había comentado Draco. _

_-¿Es mágico?_

_-No en realidad. Astoria me lo regaló con su primer sueldo. Tiene una línea de jade. En ese tiempo tenía una afición con esa piedra, creo que la chica de una novela se llamaba así._

-Ya vamos- dijo Ron-¿Hoy no traes tu anillo?-preguntó caminando tras él, por lo que Harry también lo hizo.

-No. Me molestaba cuando me lavé las manos. -dijo caminando fuera de su oficina-Seguramente lo dejé en el lavabo.

Ron sonrió, y en seguida lanzó su segunda pregunta de reconocimiento.

-Oh, pero no deberías hacer eso con las cosas que te regaló Harry, esa tira de plata es realmente cara. Además, le prometiste a Harry que lo conservarías siempre.

Harry asintió, sabiendo lo que Ron hacía. Le pareció ver una ligera mueca de desagrado en Draco, hasta que el otro la desapareció rápidamente y se volteó hacia ellos.

-Prometo no volver a hacerlo- Prometió sonriendo hacia el niño-que-vivió. Ahí estaba. Harry no le había dado nada, ni Draco le había hecho promesas, más que la de la de aceptar las consecuencias de entregar a los bebés cuando a él le diera la gana- Bueno, vamos. Estoy famélico. Tanta magia usada cansa y provoca apetito ¿Quieren algo en especial?-preguntó Draco y Ron negó.

-Que va. Cualquiera cosa está bien, ¿no Harry?

-Si.

Siguieron a Draco afuera del lugar y no se sorprendieron cuando los guió a una parte casi solitaria de Callejón Diagon.

-Ese puesto que vi, debe estar por aquí- dijo el rubio asomándose y adelantándose a ellos. De pronto el rubio se paró y pareció murmurar algo, volteando y dirigiendo un rayo verde hacia ellos que Harry evitó al sobre Ron para que no le diera a ninguno.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Malfoy?-gritó el pelirrojo y el rubio sonrió de lado.

-¿Matar a Harry Potter, quizá?-preguntó venenosamente. -¿O es que el Jefe de Aurores no puede notarlo? -se burló, cambiando su forma a Lucius.-Debí saber que sabrías que era yo-le dijo a Harry-Dado que te revuelcas con mi hijo.

-En realidad, -se burló Harry- Lo empecé a sospechar cuando dijiste el apellido de Ron de esa manera. No puedes ocultar tus resentimientos, Lucius. Tu tono de voz, tus poses. Eres demasiado fino como para imitar a alguien que se la ha pasado tantos años entre muggles.

Lucius sonrió de lado.

-Por supuesto.

-Por otro lado-rió Harry- debiste saber que ni Ron ni yo somos tan tontos.

Ese comentario hizo que el rubio mirara a Ron, quien apretó algo en su mano con una sonrisa y pronto estuvieron rodeado de Aurores, quienes atacaron son decenas de hechizos paralizantes y de amarre. La rabia lo invadió y empezó a revolcarse en el suelo, tratando de liberarse.

-Le escribí a Lavander que estuvieran listos para mi señal. Explicó Ron- Estabas tan enojado con Harry que entraste en la boca del lobo por ti mismo. Ciertamente debiste esperar a que tu hijo te encontrara.-Entonces cambió su tono a una voz autoritaria, propia de su cargo-Lucius Malfoy estás arrestado por fugarte de Azkabán, el asesinato de 16 niños mágicos y la muerte de alrededor de 110 aurores. También se te acusa de quebrantar varias leyes mágicas y el intento de asesinato a Harry Potter y el Jefe de Aurores de la Sociedad Mágica Inglesa.

Sabiendo que había perdido, Lucius se detuvo. Segundos después, mientras lo levantaban del suelo, observó a Draco aparecerse. Tenía esa cara que siempre ponía cuando estaba decepcionado de sí mismo. Cara que, contrario a lo que quiso, a Lucius lo hizo sentirse culpable.

_Debiste esperar a que tu hijo te encontrara._

Lo había encontrado tarde, los aurores lo tenían. Seguramente ese niño tonto quiso salvarlo de si mismo.

Cuando se desaparecieron con él, no le sorprendió la cara de desolación que su heredero tenía.

Pero lo que sí lo hizo fue la suya propia, al darse cuenta que Draco aún lo quería.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **H.P no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**  
**

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos ustedes. Este no es el último capítulo de Pasado, pero sí lo será el siguiente, que prácticamente será un epílogo. Originalmente tenía otro final para Lucius, pero creo que este final me gusta más. Sé que el capítulo no es tan largo como debería, pero dado que hemos llegado al final, probablemente es lo mejor.

Sin más por ahora, quiero agradecer a:

_Christine C, mellitacullen, Hikari scorpius, Kokoa Kirkland, yumeatelier y a mí reviewer anónimo. _

Muchísimas gracias por comentarme y tomarse el tiempo para leer la historia, que fue iniciada en 2014. Prácticamente he pasado un año y medio actualizándola, por lo que espero que nos sigamos leyendo hasta el final y se cuiden mucho.

**Con cariño, para ustedes**

**Freya Uchiha**

* * *

**PASADO **

**CAPITULO 15**

_Draco miró con alegría las tiendas de Callejón Diagon, apretándose contra el vidrio, y sonriendo hacia su padre que, con una sonrisa ligera pero divertida, lo veía correr de aquí para allá sin descanso. _

_-¿Hay algo que te guste, Draco?-preguntó sabiendo que si se llevara todo lo que a su hijo le gustaba, nunca terminaría de comprar; pero cuando él__ asintió y lo miró con los ojos ilusionados, no pudo retractarse en su oferta y sonrió cansado al imaginarse el día que le esperaba._

_-¡Quiero ese enorme oso de peluche!-casi gritó señalando el gran muñeco del escaparate. Era tres veces su tamaño y parecía no poder entrar por la puerta de la tienda de lo grande que estaba, pero Lucius aún así concedió su deseo y tomando la pequeña mano de su hijo, entró a la tienda. _

_Mientras esperaba a que le envolvieran el oso, el mayor _ _se preguntó si era buena idea comprarle algo que le superaba en peso y en tamaño, y que probablemente cuando Draco intentara cargarlo terminaría encima de él, pero lo dejó pasar cuando_ _observó a su hijo dar saltitos felices sin soltar su mano y empezar a tararear una canción._

_¿Qué tan inocente podría ser uno?_

_-¿Temes que te roben?-le preguntó en broma y Draco sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas y negó fuertemente con su cabeza._

_-Me gusta tomar tu mano, papá. Si pudiera estar así siempre sería genial. _

_Lucius sonrió y le sacudió el cabello sabiendo que no le dedicaba tanto tiempo a Draco como debería. Usualmente pensaba que Draco llegaría a odiarlo al obligarlo a cumplir desde pequeño todas las obligaciones Malfoy, pero cada vez que el pequeño rubio lo veía, parecía saltar de felicidad y se pegaba a él con fuerza si su madre no estaba presente. Eso solía llamar mucho la atención de Lucius porque, pese a que los dos eran estrictos con Draco, el menor parecía tenerle un afecto especial a él sobre Narcissa que, sabía, la molestaba y le hacía envidiarlo. _

_Era una lástima que se alejase del pequeño en lugar de intentar estar con él. _

_Mirando a su pequeño retoño observar los alrededores, el mago se preguntó si estaba criando bien a su hijo y si en el futuro estaría bien con todo lo que él y su madre estaban haciendo. Pidió para sus adentros que así fuera y decidió de dejar de pensar en ello._

_-Lo sería, ¿No es así?-dijo para si mismo más que para Draco y, cuando el rubio asintió con sus ojos grises emocionados, Lucius volvió a sonreír._

_-Te quiero, papá.-Confesó el otro y Lucius rió divertido porque, ahora, el pequeño miraba entusiasmado como su compra estaba siendo reducida a una pequeña caja, ideal para llevar dentro del bolsillo. _

_-Por supuesto que me quieres, tu madre nunca te compraría un oso de este tamaño.-Comentó en voz alta, pero cuando el pequeño __Draco hizo una mueca, se arrepintió de decirlo._

_-En realidad nunca saldría de paseo conmigo,-Murmuró tristemente- y si lo hiciera no me compraría nada. _

_Sintiéndose culpable, Lucius tomó entre sus brazos a su hijo y lo abrazó ligeramente, aprovechando que el dependiente no estaba._

_-Hey, no pongas esa cara. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti.-Le dijo suavemente y Draco ocultó su cara en su cuello, como solía hacer siempre, con la excusa de que le gustaba mucho su perfume._

_-¿Siempre?-preguntó con temor su hijo y Lucius asintió mientras lo besaba en los cabellos_

_-Siempre.-Repitió Lucius y meció suavemente a su hijo antes de bajarlo. _

* * *

**DRACO**

-Draco-la voz de Harry lo regresó de sus pensamientos y notó que todos los aurores lo veían con interés. Interés, pensó sin poder evitarlo. Interés en saber qué era lo que haría ahora, en que pasaría con él, en que haría en el juicio de su padre.

El juicio de su padre, pensó viendo el uniforme de Ron Weasley, que concentrado daba órdenes por aquí y por allá. El juicio indicaba una larga serie de declaraciones ante los aurores, una explicación de como todo había sucedido ante el Wizengamot, escuchar todos los cargos que se le darían a su padre y todas las declaraciones en su contra, pero sobre todo, una cantidad considerable de periodistas que no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de saber dónde y qué había estado haciendo Draco en todo el tiempo que se mantuvo alejado del Mundo Mágico. Significaba que él se pararía frente a todos y condenaría al hombre que le dio la vida, al que tomaba su mano de pequeño y al que ya había abandonado y condenado una vez. Significaba ver como decidían la forma de matarlo, _porque definitivamente lo iban a matar, _ y estar ahí mientras lo asesinaban.

_Significaba nunca volver a verlo._

Nunca observar sus ojos grises o su sonrisa altanera. Nunca oír más su nombre en ese tono de voz estricto pero relajante para él. Nunca más respirar su aroma o más encuentros. Nunca más evitar pensar en él para no correr a verlo. Nunca más hablar con él...

_Porque él ya nunca existiría._

Estaba pasando, reaccionó su mente. Realmente estaba pasando. Detener a su padre ya no era más una idea, un objetivo o un plan. Finalmente había cumplido su propósito y los bebés eran libres. Los mortífagos habían sido capturados... Todas las personas que quería estaban vivas y a salvo...

Todas, excepto su padre.

Su corazón empezó a latir ansioso y su respiración se hizo pesada. Nada lo salvaría, ni siquiera él. Desde el momento en que quedó en manos de los aurores, las posibilidad de ponerlo a salvo se había perdido. El alma se le congeló y el pánico lo invadió, tal cual niño pequeño; y todo, todo lo que había hecho en su vida pareció de pronto demasiado para él. De pronto, todas sus ideas de libertad y lo correcto parecían ideas estúpidas y tontas; y su vida como muggle, que antaño parecía perfecta, parecía el peor error de su vida; porque ahora estaba terminando de pagar el precio.

El precio que nunca quiso pagar pero que su lado Slytherin siempre supo. No había otra forma de huir a su destino, y triunfar, más que quitar a sus padres del camino.

Había abusado tanto de su parte Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, que había perdido de vista su lado Slytherin, ese que en este momento le gritaba con creces que si había una manera de evitar la muerte de su padre ésta sería demasiado riesgosa. Pero debía haber algo. Alguna forma, algo que tuviera que ver con toda esa magia familiar que llevaba encima. Algo que pudiera ocultar de todos, incluso de su pareja.

Su vista se enfocó en Harry que lo miraba preocupado, pero Draco no pudo pensar nada. Su mente estaba trabajando a toda potencia. Recorriendo el largo árbol familiar, calculando posibilidades, Draco se dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo que se había ido era el que se suponía lo prepararía para ser el líder Malfoy; por lo que ignoraba muchas cosas que se suponía debía saber. Y no tenía tiempo de leer todos los registros de sus anteriores jefes familiares. Cuando una mano se posó en su hombro llamando su atención, miró a Kingsley parado a su lado como si nada pasase.

_Pero el punto era, que por dentro, estaba pasando todo._

-Señor Malfoy, lamento lo de su padre- le dijo- ¿Le importaría venir conmigo para hablar a solas?

Su lado Gryffindor se empeñó en calcular las posibilidades de arriesgarse y triunfar. Otro lado, su lado Slytherin consideraba que actuar más podría ser su perdición. Ahora era un héroe, ahora todo estaba bien. Nadie más iría tras su pareja o su hermano. El debate interno, entre su Gryffindor y su Slytherin, estaba dándole dolor de cabeza y Draco se mordió el labio.

_No sabía que hacer._

_Es decir, sabía lo que debía hacer pero..._

Aún si su mente se encontraba fuera de todo lo de su alrededor, Draco siempre había sido un superviviente. Sin estar consciente de todo, asintió y siguió a Kingsley a su despacho donde escuchó como si fuera una tercera persona el agradecimiento de éste por proteger el secreto del mundo mágico y salvar a decenas de futuros magos. Lo escuchó decir que el trato había sido completado y dejaba todo en sus manos con respecto a la entrega de los infantes. Podía escucharlo hablar acerca de que era lo siguiente en la situación de su padre, de lo bueno que hubiera sido como auror o inefable, de la suerte que tuvieron de que no hubiera seguido los pasos de sus progenitores, y de cómo podrían agradecerle. Las palabras del hombre hubieran sido genial si Draco no se sintiera como si, mediante ese trato, había vendido a su padre; pero aún así asintió a todo y respondió las preguntas acerca de lo que diría en el mundo muggle.

-Señor Malfoy-escuchó finalmente observando la mano tendida de Kingsley y tomándola -De nuevo se lo agradezco, y me gustaría que considerara mi oferta.

¿Volverse parte del Ministerio?, Ni de broma, se dijo; pero aún así asintió y salió del despacho.

La noticia de que Lucius había sido capturado debió haberse expandido rápidamente porque todo el mundo volteó a verlo curioso. Y, en aquel lugar, tan lleno de vida, de magia y energía; en medio de las miradas de alivio y alegría, donde la gente se apresuraba en cumplir sus funciones, Draco se sintió fuera de lugar y se odió a sí mismo porque ésta vez no había nadie a quien culpar por la situación de su padre.

Bueno, si. Si que podía culpar a Harry y a Weasley; pero, ¿Realmente era tan egoísta como para ponerle ese peso a los hombros de Harry?

Debía volver a casa, se dijo, pero en cuanto se apareció en las afueras de Malfoy Manor y miró el gran edificio, su mente se quedó en blanco y su mirada se posó por minutos en la reja blanca. Ese era el lugar donde había crecido y había deseado criar a sus hijos, pensó sintiendo como el viento le movía sus cabellos.

_¿Entonces por qué no sentía nada más que nostalgia y una profunda tristeza cuando estaba ahí?_

* * *

**HARRY**

Decir que estaba sorprendido de no ver a Draco en casa sería una mentira. El rubio se había pasado el día evadiendo a todos, y cuando había aparecido, le había dicho a Jackson que era hora de devolverle sus hijos a los padres muggles. Ante esas palabras, Jackson, Astoria y Freddie se habían puesto de pie y marchado con él. Así que, probablemente, Harry no sabría de él hasta que Draco regresara a casa.

Si volvía.

Sentándose en el sofá de Malfoy Manor, Harry juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos totalmente frustrado. El juicio de Lucius había sido programado dentro de una semana, y todos en el área de los aurores estaban felices de haber podido capturar, por fin, al bastardo que había aniquilado a varios de ellos. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, Harry haría lo mismo; pero se sentía tan mal de no haberle dado la oportunidad a Draco de usar su plan, que no quería inmiscuirse en todo eso y solo quería abrazarlo, disculparse y no dejarlo marcharse nunca más.

Excepto porque Draco no quería verlo.

A medida que las horas pasaban, la desesperación invadió su alma y se preguntó si Draco lo había dejado atrás, otra vez. Si lo había hecho, Harry no lo culpaba. Es decir, había prometido hacer lo que Draco quisiera y después le había arrebatado la posibilidad de hacerlo. Dejó su cabeza caer en el respaldo del sillón y abrió los ojos. Aún podía recordar la mirada sorprendida de Draco cuando vio que los aurores estaban con su padre, y como ésta se volvió desolada cuando se lo llevaron. Sabía que Draco no lo culpaba, pero se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

-¿Dónde estás, Draco?-le preguntó a la nada, pero lo único que oyó fue el silencio de la vieja casa.

* * *

**DRACO**

La primera persona que llamó fue a ella, y se sintió como la persona más importante del mundo. Cuando Draco le entregó a Marie su pequeño hijo, ella había llorado con una gran sonrisa y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al ver sus lágrimas. Había sido un largo trabajo y un camino muy duro, pero por fin le había devuelto a la chica a su hijo, y una parte estaba orgulloso de él; así que, por ese momento, se permitió sentir la dicha de ella y compararla con su propia dicha cuando descubrió que Orión se pondría bien, olvidando esa sensación de tristeza que lo invadía por momentos.

Invitó a Marie a que se sentase en su sofá y lo revisara. Cuando ésta lo hizo y empezó a hablarle a Elliot de la cantidad de cosas que le había comprado, lo mucho que lo amaba y cuanto había crecido en todo este tiempo, Draco decidió dejarla a solas y darle un reporte a su jefe sobre su ausencia. El día anterior, Draco se había marchado de la Mansión y se había quedado a dormir en casa de Astri. Ella, comprensiva, no había tocado el tema del arresto y había preparado la cena como si fuera un día cualquiera en la vida de su mejor amigo y su esposo. Había reído con Freddie, platicado de planes con Jackson, escuchado a Astoria platicar sobre temas triviales, y una parte de su corazón se encontró como antes; cuando todo estaba bien. Cuando Draco había olvidado lo que era tomar una varita, cuando no pensaba en su padre, cuando no extrañaba terriblemente a Harry...

Harry...

Tocando la puerta de su jefe, Draco se preguntó que pasaría con él. Lo había evitado el día anterior y evadido su mirada. No había sido su intención lastimarlo, o lastimar a los otros, pero Draco sentía que, por alguna razón, la magia había sido la causa de todos sus males. Esa conclusión lo llevó a alejarse de toda cosa que tenga magia. Una tontería, porque pocas horas antes había pensado que vivir en el mundo muggle fue su peor decisión. Pero se sentía así. Solo quería desaparecer. Quería dejar de pensar.

_Quería dejar de sentir. _

-¡Mark! -escuchó apenas abrió la puerta y lo vio ahí, sonriendo orgulloso, sentado en su sofá- Dichosos los ojos que te ven. Puedo ver que nuevamente hiciste un gran trabajo y lograste acabar con el criminal. Siéntate, ¿Vas a contarme toda la historia?

Draco asintió y entró a la habitación, negando con la cabeza cuando vio que su queridísimo jefe estaba platicando por el chat, en lugar de trabajar. Su jefe tenía esa maña de comportarse como todo un adolescente, a pesar de estar en sus 40 y tantos; y a Draco no le extrañaba que pronto Cecill, su secretaria, entrara para bloquearle la página que estaba usando. Por supuesto, su Jefe encontraría la manera de perder el tiempo de otra forma.

Esos dos como que se casaban, porque se casaban.

Mediante las horas pasaban, Draco le explicó que había encontrado a los infantes en las ciudades fronterizas, justo antes de ser extraídos de la ciudad. Inventó una historia sobre compra-venta de menores, que involucraba malos cuidados y un criminal al que Draco se encargó de hechizar para que admitiera su culpa. Informó sobre la cantidad de menores que no había podido salvar y el nombre de los padres de cada infante; y luego llamó a Jackson, quien hizo lo suyo mostrando una cantidad considerable de papeleo que documentaba la explicación que ambos habían acordado darle a su jefe después de capturar a su padre. Los tres prepararon un informe que le darían a los policías y a los padres, y cuando la noche cayó, el mayor se puso de pie y les indicó que era hora de marcharse.

-Será mejor que descanses un poco, Evans.-Lo felicitó el jefe poniendo una mano en su hombro.-Trabajaste muy duro. Ve a casa y deja que te consientan. Tú también, Jackson. Seguramente será una semana difícil, entre los padres y la prensa. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes y lo que han logrado.

Jackson sonrió.

-¿Lo que hemos logrado?

-Lo que han logrado-corroboró el otro.- Se han convertido en grandes detectives, y buenos hombres. No podría estar más feliz de tenerlos aquí.

Sobre eso, quiso añadir Draco, pero se detuvo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Vamos a casa?-preguntó Alexander mientras salían, acariciando levemente sus cabellos y Draco asintió, diciendo algo sobre recoger sus cosas antes de hacerlo. Marie seguía ahí, durmiendo en el sofá. Debía estar cansada, pensó el rubio y la sacudió levemente, hasta que ella abrió los ojos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente despierta, y notó que entre sus brazos estaba su hijo, sonrió y miró a Draco con una dulzura que nunca olvidaría en su vida.

-Creí que solo fue un sueño-admitió ante Draco-Tenía mucho miedo de irme, volver a casa y ver nuevamente la habitación vacía.

Una habitación vacía... como lo que le esperaba a Draco en su apartamento.

_En eso que creía su perfecta vida muggle._

Draco sonrió y la felicitó. Esperó a Jackson como siempre en la salida, y le dijo que esta noche iría a casa.

-¿Te refieres a tu apartamento, cierto?-preguntó el mayor y Draco asintió. Por un momento temió que su amigo mencionara la mansión, pero cuando no lo hizo respiró aliviado.

-Escucha, sé que es difícil; pero no olvides que ahora tienes una pareja, que debe estar espantada porque no has intentado comunicarte.

Draco asintió.

-Lo sé.- Dijo con voz apagada- Es solo que...No quiero hacerle daño, lo quiero. Pero entonces pienso en mi padre, y ...

-Duele.

Jackson se sentó en la escalera de la salida y le hizo una señal a Draco de que hiciera lo mismo. Ambos miraron a las personas y a los autos pasar. El ruido era algo que había molestado a Draco durante las primeras semanas, pero ahora estaba tan acostumbrado a él que lo extrañaba cuando se marchaba lejos. En eso pensaba cuando Jackson habló llamando su atención, y supo que era absurdo pensar que Alexander no le hablaría de lo que hacía al estar huyendo.

-Duele porque te preguntas, piensas en todo lo que pudo haber vivido. -Continuó el otro-Te preguntas si hubieras podido hacer algo más, si no pudiste haberle pedido que no se marchara, que no tomara esas decisiones. Duele pensar que no consideró lo que pasaría contigo, si estabas bien con ello, si podrías seguir adelante...

-Alexander...

-Y entonces te enfadas y quieres reprochar, y luego te sientes culpable, y la culpa acarrea tristeza y el ciclo vuelve a empezar. Cuando perdí a mi hermana, la odié. La odié por dejarme solo, por no pensar en mí. ¿Cómo pensó que yo, un chico tan irresponsable, que pensaba que la vida era un paseo, podría vivir sin ella? Sin nadie que me cuidase o me quisiese. Y luego llegaste tú. Yo quería venganza y tú me diste una familia. Me ofreciste la mano y me sonreíste. Dijiste que estaba roto, como tú, pero te esforzaste en repararme. Había decidido volverme como mi hermana y empezar a comportarme, pero nunca en mi vida imaginé que llegaría, realmente, a tener una familia y un lugar estable. Pero lo tengo. Y tú también. Siempre estaremos aquí para ti, pero por muy fácil que creas que es la vida aquí, éste ya no es tu lugar. Tu lugar está ahí, con toda esa grandiosa magia que es parte de ti. Con la persona que escogiste y con tu hermano. Será difícil al principio, pero el tiempo hará las cosas más fáciles y acomodará todo en su lugar. Tu vida continuará. Lo que pasó con tu padre, no es tu culpa, ¿me oyes? Tú no le pusiste nada en el cuello para que vendiera su voluntad, no le pediste atacar a toda esa gente, o le diste permiso para reclutar personas y empezar una guerra. Fue él.

En la vida solo hay una cosa segura, aparte de la muerte y las dificultades. No importa lo mucho que lo intentes, no importa lo bueno que sean tus intenciones, vas a cometer errores, vas herir a alguien, van a hacerte daño y tendrás que continuar. Habla por última vez con tu padre, habla con Harry. Perdónate. Hiciste lo que todo mundo hace cuando alguien quiere lastimarte, protegerse. No tiene nada de malo. Puedes empezar a planear otra cosa más en tu cabeza o puedes dejarlo ir. Puedes robártelo, esconderlo algún lugar de este mundo y mentir durante el resto de tu vida sobre su situación o empezar de nuevo, criar a tu hermano sin mentiras, convivir con Harry. Tener a tus propios hijos. Empezar una nueva familia. El final de un viaje es siempre el principio de otro. Este es el punto final de tu infancia, pero es el inicio de tu vida familiar.

Ve a casa Draco, abraza a tu novio, besa a tu hermano. Vive, así sea doloroso. Lo demás se dará solo. Aprovecha todo por lo que has luchado, y lo demás déjalo ir. Imagina la vida que soñaste vivir. La persona con la que creíste que estarías. Imagina el trabajo que soñaste que tendrías ¿Estás viviendo la vida que imaginaste para ti? ¿Eres quien querías ser cuando eras pequeño? Abre los ojos. Echa un buen vistazo a tu alrededor, ¿Qué tal la vista?, ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Vuelve a pensar en cuando eras pequeño ¿Tienes la vida que imaginaste para ti? ¿O aún sueñas con algo más grande?

_Puedes ser lo que quieras ser. _

_Puedes ser un sanador, un detective, un mago, un auror, un policía o todavía puedes ser el director de Hogwarts..._

_Solo tienes que desearlo._

Agachando su cabeza entre sus rodillas, Draco asintió.

-Voy a volver a casa-le dijo y Jackson le lanzó una pequeña palmadita en la espalda.

-Ve. Mañana será un largo día, pero por hoy, ve a casa y duerme.

Con una sonrisa, que no manifestaba tanta felicidad, Draco lo acompañó a casa de Astoria, donde les deseó buenas noches a todos antes de tomar los polvos flú y volver a la Mansión. De inmediato observó los ojos verdes de Harry, observarlo sorprendido en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Como esperando, sin esperanzas que volviese. Ver esa expresión lo hizo sentir avergonzado y se sonrojó ligeramente, al pensar que probablemente el moreno también le había esperado la noche anterior y él lo había dejado ahí, toda la noche.

-Harry...-empezó a decir, pero cuando el moreno lo abrazó, Draco se permitió abrazar y permitirse olvidar todo excepto la calidez y el perfume de Harry.

Había vuelto a casa.

* * *

**HARRY**

-Volviste-susurró en voz baja y sintió el pequeño asentamiento que el rubio dio, mientras se pegaba más a él.

-Escucha, Harry...

-Por Merlín-dejó salir con voz ahogada-Creí que te irías y no volverías. Que decidirías que no podías vivir aquí, ni conmigo. Que esta vez ni siquiera le avisarías a alguien donde estabas y nunca más podría encontrarte.

Observó a Draco alejarse levemente y darle una sonrisa abochornada. Era probable que todo lo que Harry había pensado había pasado por su cabeza y aunque dolía un poco, nada se comparaba al hecho de que había ignorado todos esos pensamientos y había vuelto a casa. Con él. ¿Por qué lo había hecho, verdad?

El alivio de ver a Draco en casa se esfumó por completo y jugó nervioso con la orilla de su túnica. Quizá Draco había ido a concluir todo de una vez por todas...

Cuando el otro respiró profundo, Harry se mordió el labio nervioso pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, Draco le tomó la mano y lo guió a su habitación.

-Estoy exhausto-le dijo- Vamos a la cama.

Ansioso, Harry observó como Draco se preparó para una ducha y sin más la tomó. No duró tanto, probablemente porque el rubio de verdad parecía morir de sueño.

-¿Vas a ducharte?-le preguntó a Harry y él negó.

-No tengo ropa.

-Usa algo mío.

Obedeciendo, el moreno se dio una ducha rápida y volvió a la cama, donde Draco lo esperaba sentado. No sabía que pasaba por la rubia cabeza, así que cuando su pareja golpeó a su lado, sobre la cama, se sentó y lo observó fijo.

-Le he devuelto a Marie a su hijo-comenzó la conversación el slytherin y Harry asintió, deteniendo las ansias de pedir más información. Sabía que no era buena idea presionar a Draco, pero quería saber que había decidido hacer, se moría por saber que pasaría entre ellos...

-Sé que ayer, cuando me fui sin decir nada, te preocupé. Sé que querías hablar, pero no podía. Me estaba ahogando. Necesitaba salir de ahí, irme, alejarme de todo.

-Alejarte de mí-dijo con la garganta en un nudo Harry y Draco asintió con una mueca.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo. Lo sé. Pero me siento tan superado...

Harry asintió y lo abrazó. Sabía el sentimiento que Draco tenía. Cuando Sirius había muerto, Harry se había culpado por meses, aún lo hacía. Y cuando se había visto rodeado de personas alegres, de la crítica de la gente, o en Grimmauld Place, rodeado de sus cosas, no había hecho más que enojarse y llorar. Ignorar todo y encerrarse en su mundo... Odiarse y reclamarse a si mismo una y otra vez su estupidez. Era una trampa, siempre lo había sido. Harry había desobedecido órdenes, ignorando las advertencias y le había arrebatado a Sirius toda oportunidad de ser feliz. Para Draco debía ser parecido, especialmente porque no sólo le había arrebatado el título de Lord Malfoy a su padre, sino también porque había evitado que venciera a Harry y lo había desmayado, permitiendo que lo llevaran a Azkabán, donde un auror loco violó a la mujer que amaba y la embarazó.

Harry podía imaginar el dolor de Lucius al oír la muerte de su esposa y saber que la habían forzado. Besado con brusquedad la piel que seguramente él idolatraba y humillado el alma de la persona que él siempre amaría. Si alguien le hubiera hecho a Draco algo así, Harry hubiera enloquecido y matado a todos lo que lo dañaron con sus propias manos. Con calma, acarició los cabellos dorados y sintió como Draco apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, dando pequeños sollozos. Besó su mejilla y su cuello, lo abrazó más a él y lo besó tratando de consolarlo. No había ninguna intención sexual, era solo consuelo. Calidez. Apoyo.

Lo acostó en la cama y le hizo el amor de la forma más delicada que pudo. Demostrándole que él siempre estaría ahí para él, siempre. Que no necesitaba ser fuerte.

_Esta vez Harry estaría ahí para sostenerlo._

* * *

**DRACO**

Cuando se despertó estaba rodeado de los brazos de Harry. No le molestó, pero se sentía un poco raro; especialmente porque Draco jamás solía despertar acompañado. A menos que se tratara de un niño pequeño llamado Freddy o de Astri, pero ella solía mantenerse de su lado de la cama, y usualmente eso solo pasaba cuando extrañaba mucho a Jackson.

Se separó levemente y se frotó los ojos, bostezando.

-¿Has dormido bien?-escuchó una voz detrás de él y pronto su espalda estuvo pegada al pecho de Harry, quien empezó a besar su cuello lentamente.

-Si.-Admitió y se separó con una suave sonrisa.-Debo ir al trabajo.

-Supongo que vas a ver lo de los niños.-Adivinó el moreno y Draco asintió dando un suave beso.

-Así es. ¿Dónde está Orión?

-Orion-comentó divertido Harry-Está con la elfina que le dejaste para su cuidado.

Draco asintió y se preparó para una ducha, cuando terminó se sorprendió de ver a Harry con su traje de aurores.

-¿Fuiste a otro baño a ducharte?-preguntó divertido y el moreno sonrió divertido.

-Alguien tiene que usar los otros 47 baños-comentó alzándose de hombros, pero luego se puso más serio- Draco el juicio de tu padre será la siguiente semana. Intenté que Kingsley no te pidiera declarar pero fue inútil, dijo que eras el mejor testigo y tu confesión sería demasiado útil. Lo lamento.

Draco asintió con una mueca. Sabía que era imposible, y que Harry también lo sabía, pero agradeció el hecho de que Harry quisiera evitar el mal trago.

-Está bien, ¿cuando debo ir?

-El lunes a las 10, en la sala del Wizengamont.

-Ya...

-¿Quieres que intentemos sacarlo antes de ahí?-preguntó cauteloso y Draco no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendido. Debió ser demasiado obvia su expresión, porque Harry se sonrojó pero mantuvo su mirada esmeralda determinada y repitió la pregunta-¿Quieres que nos robemos a tu padre de Azkaban y lo ocultemos?

Sintiendo una sensación extraña en el estómago, Draco se arrepintió de pensar que podría evitar que su pareja se enterara de sus planes. Era bastante obvio que Harry sabía que Draco pensaría en esa última opción. Lo conocía muy bien. Incluso si lo hacía sin su conocimiento, Harry tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

Con la mirada fija en los ojos verdes, Draco negó sabiendo que no podía hacer que Harry mintiera a la sociedad mágica. Él era el héroe, el epitome del bien. Era un Gryffindor y todo eso...

-No-le dijo determinado.-Pero me gustaría si pudiera hablar por última vez con mi padre. Por supuesto, eso no será posible. Él es un criminal de gran rango. No se arriesgaran a que vuelva a escapar.

Harry no comentó nada, pero asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde, después de dar entrevistas de todo tipo a los reporteros muggles, Draco se encontró mirando el techo de su despacho. Este trabajo le gustaba mucho, y realmente no quería dejarlo. Y no es que fuera a convertirse en un Auror o un Inefable, pensó cerrando los ojos. Quizá podría conservarlo y seguir con este aspecto de su vida. Así podría seguir viendo a Jackson y a Astoria, y a la vez convivir con sus otros amigos y con Harry. Oh, y su padrino. No había que olvidarlo.

Cerrando los ojos, Draco se recargó sobre su asiento y se sintió adormilado.

-Despierta-escuchó de pronto y abrió los ojos para encontrar a un sonriente Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó confundido y miró la hora. Harry tenía ropa normal muggle y se veía como si hubiera hecho una gran maratón, que seguro lo era con toda la gente tratando de hablar personalmente con él, pero fuera de eso no había nada raro. Excepto que debería estar en el Ministerio y no ahí.

-Ginny es la guardiana de tu padre-dijo divertido. -Así que le he pedido que nos deje verlo en secreto.

Draco frunció el ceño, especialmente porque no confiaba en esa mujer.

-¿Y qué ha dicho?

-Que si.

-¿Qué le has dado a cambio?

Sabiendo que no pudo ocultar los celos en la pregunta, Draco desvió la mirada y dejó que la gran sonrisa de Harry se expandiera aún más. Cuando el otro lo besó, se dio por satisfecho.

-Le he dicho que te lo debe.

-¿Me lo debe?-ironizó con una ceja levantada.- Casi me mata 3 veces.

-Bueno, una fue por culpa de tu padre.

-Potter...

-Bien. El punto es que Ron y Ginny nos cubrirán. -Prosiguió su despeinada pareja-Pero tiene que ser hoy.

-¿Hoy?

-Si, justo ahora. Kingsley está ocupado con toda la sociedad mágica pidiendo información. Es nuestra oportunidad.

Draco dudó.

-¿Ahora? Y si...

-He hablado con Jackson-dijo el otro alzándolo de la silla-Te cubrirá.

Un poco arrepentido de su petición, Draco lo siguió. Sin embargo cuando cruzó frente a su amigo, le sacó la lengua ante la sonrisa socarrona de éste. Más tarde, oculto en la capa de invisibilidad de Harry a travesaba los corredores de Azkabán.

-Harry-escuchó la voz de Ginevra saliendo de un cuarto- Te tardaste.

El reclamo golpeó el estómago de Draco y la natural, e instintiva, respuesta del rubio fue callada cuando Harry rodó los ojos y la ignoró. Quitándose la capa de encima, Draco enfocó sus ojos grises en ella, quien hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando Harry prácticamente tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos entre los suyos.

-Tenía que hacer algunas cosas.-Obvió y luego los ojos castaños de ella se enfocó en las manos y después en él.

-Malfoy- casi gruñó.

-Ginevra-respondió él y sonrió de lado.- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos... ¿Cómo está tu mano? ¿Tu cerebro está en orden?

El ligero pero firme apretón que recibió le advirtió que no siguiera por ese camino si quería hablar con su padre.

-Entra-dijo ella de mal humor y abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar a la habitación. Adentro, tras unas rejas, estaba Lucius; quien lo miró fijamente mientras la pelirroja quitaba el seguro y lo dejaba entrar.

-Los dejaremos solos-escuchó la voz de Harry y asintió sin mirarlo. Su mirada fija en su padre, quien se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Draco.

La voz de Lucius no había sido dura, ni siquiera fría. Draco caminó hacia él y lo abrazó, sorprendiendo al hombre, pero sobretodo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

-Lo siento, padre. Lo siento tanto.

Lo cierto es que Draco esperaba ira, quizá odio, pero nunca esperó la caricia en sus cabellos, ni que el mayor también lo abrazara. Era raro, porque él ahora era tan alto como su padre y había esperado este abrazo por años, que lo único que podía pensar era que quería detener el tiempo en ese momento y nunca más soltarlo, porque cuando eso sucediera, sería un adiós. Y él no estaba listo aún.

-Está bien.

Separándose sorprendido, Draco miró a su padre con la boca abierta ligeramente, y Lucius rió levemente de lado. Se sentó en la cama y Draco pudo ver de pronto lo mucho que había envejecido su padre. Se apoyó en la pared y lo miró sin saber que más decir, porque ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de prepararse para nada, y suspiró.

-He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en todo lo que he hecho-comentó su padre mirando por la pequeña ventana -y sé que tuviste tus razones para entregarme. Seguramente el hecho de que haya intentado matar a ese bastardo, tuvo mucho que ver.

-No le digas bastardo a Orión-exigió Draco-Él es mi hermano.

-Bueno, ese bastardo también.

-¿Te refieres a Harry?-casi rió Draco y Lucius sonrió también levemente. Iba a decirle que Harry no era un bastardo, hasta que vio que su padre lo veía divertido, tomándole el pelo. Así que decidió callar y conservar ese momento intacto, para cuando lo recordara en el futuro, ese momento fuera perfecto -Te extrañé padre.

-Te has convertido en todo un hombre-respondió el otro.

-¿Me odias?

-Lo hacía, pero Severus tenía razón. Matar no estaba en tu naturaleza. Me alegro de que estés vivo, probablemente de otro modo estarías muerto.

Draco asintió.

-Lamento lo de madre.

-¿Realmente lo lamentas?-preguntó el otro y Draco se alzó de hombros.

-Lo lamento por ti. Sé que fue doloroso.

Lucius asintió en comprensión. Era curioso como Draco parecía seguir prefiriéndolo, y una parte de él se sintió satisfecho con ello e imaginó a su mujer haciendo una mueca. El pensamiento fue tan feliz como doloroso.

-No importa ya-le respondió apoyándose ligeramente en la pared.- Perdí, volví a este asqueroso lugar. Pero esta vez no hay nadie que puedan arrebatarme esos estúpidos aurores o con lo cual manipularme.

Draco se sentó en la cama, no muy cerca de él y miró a sus alrededores.

-¿Quieres que te saque de aquí?-le preguntó y el mayor lo miró con sorpresa, preguntándose por qué su hijo estaría dispuesto a arruinar su situación de héroe y sacarlo de ahí, existiendo la posibilidad de que el mayor lo traicionara y se marchara en cuanto pudiese, iniciando todo de nuevo. No sabía que era la respuesta, hasta que vio los ojos grises, idénticos a los suyos, y supo que Draco sabía todo lo que podía pasar, pero le tenía confianza.

-¿Lo harías?-preguntó con la ceja alzada y Draco asintió determinado, sin atreverse a tocarlo. Esa respuesta fue agridulce y pensó en qué estaría dispuesto a hacer Draco para sacarlo. Probablemente, lograría lo que sea que se propusiera.

-Tengo una semana. Si puedo encontrarte e ir hacia ti, debería poder traerte hacia mi.-Afirmó convencido el otro y Lucius negó, sabiendo que era posible, pero no deseándolo. Estaba cansado de las batallas, de los hubiera y los quizás. Solo quería descansar.

-No.-Le dijo y observó la desilusión de su heredero. No, más bien de su Jefe Familiar.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero que vayas al cuarto de los Ancestros, que apagues la vela que me representa. Quiero que acabes con mi vida y no permitas que yo vuelva a pasar por todo esto.

Draco lo miró con la mirada perdida.

-¿Dejarías que te pinte en un cuadro?-le preguntó resignado. Obedeciendo sin reprochar.

-¿Porqué querías hacerlo?-preguntó sorprendido ligeramente y miró a su hijo, quien se había parado frente a él.

-Porque te necesito conmigo. De algún modo u otro, siempre. -Dijo con la voz suave y lo miró a los ojos, pidiendo de forma silenciosa que por favor, asintiera. Lucius sintió un golpe de tristeza e ironía, recordando esa mirada muchas veces dirigida hacia él en la infancia de su hijo, y asintió.-Después te prometo apagarla.

Poniéndose de pie, Draco se dirigió a la salida y sin mirar a su padre, iba a salir cuando el mayor le habló.

-Draco

Mirando a su progenitor, Draco se volteó y lo miró, esperando silenciosamente lo que fuera que el otro iba a decir, pero cuando el otro lo miró como si aún fuese un niño pequeño, sus ojos se cristalizaron. Especialmente por las palabras del otro.-Lo hiciste bien, estoy orgulloso de ti. Me ganaste en mi propio juego. Serás, sin duda, un gran representante de nuestra familia.

Con un peso en su pecho, Draco asintió.

-Gracias. Volveré mañana.

-Te estaré esperando-escuchó la voz antes de que Ginevra cerrará nuevamente y él se parara en la puerta de la habitación, donde Harry lo tomó de la mano y lo cubrió con la capa, para después llevarlo a casa; donde Draco se tiró a la cama y durmió el resto del día, tratando de no pensar.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron con Draco aceptando el puesto de Inefable, a cambio del retrato de su padre, y con Lucius dejándose pintar por Dean Thomas. Nadie decía nada mientras lo hacía, y los días terminaban con un solitario _Te veo mañana _que al día siguiente se convertían en simple _Hola's_.

Ron sintiéndose culpable por la situación de Draco, le había puesto a Lucius de guardia a Harry, de manera de que nadie pudiese insultarlo o burlarse de él. El último día de libertad de Lucius, en el que Dean terminó el cuadro, Draco se despidió de él con un abrazo y le agradeció por todos los buenos recuerdos que tenía de él.

-Te quiero, padre.-Susurró apagado- Te extrañaré.

-Por supuesto que me quieres-dijo el otro cálidamente, recordando la ocasión en que le compró ese oso gigante a Draco, pero esta vez no puso ninguna razón por la que seguramente Draco lo quería, porque ni el mismo lo sabía.

Le apartó los cabellos que tapaban su frente y le dio un ligero beso a su hijo. Nunca podría querer al hijo de Narcissa con ese auror, pero Draco había sido la adoración de su alma, por debajo de Narcissa. Quizá, si hubiera sido al revés, probablemente todo hubiera ido para mejor, pero ese hubiera nunca existiría.

-Cuídate, Draco. Te veré pronto.-Le dijo suavemente y, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, Draco asintió y sonrió con todas sus fuerzas.

-Buenas noches-escuchó, y como si nada pasara le deseó buenas noches a su padre. Salió directo a la Mansión y se apareció en la Sala de los Ancestros, donde miró las dos velas prendidas, iluminando levemente la habitación. Por primera vez las miró de cerca y observó que en la más desgastada, estaban las iniciales de su padre: LM. La tomó y rozó con sus dedos el cálido fuego, sabiendo que el resto de la vela declaraba un larga vida y se quedó mirándola por momentos, dándole tiempo a su padre de dormitar y prepararse para lo que venía. Tomó la vela entre sus manos y la sopló, dejando a la magia familiar salir de él; y cuando la vela se apagó, Lucius Malfoy cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente, sintiendo como su vida se apagaba.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **H.P no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**  
**

**Nota de la autora:**

Y aquí les traigo el epílogo y termino oficialmente con Pasado. Muchísimas gracias por quedarse conmigo hasta el final del camino y los extrañaré un montón. Nos leemos en otras historias, y si no es así, me despido de ustedes con los mejores deseos.

_Christine C, yumeatelier, AnataYume, mellitacullen, chiquita05, guest y jess Granger s_

Mil gracias por comentarme en el último capítulo. Espero que les guste el final.

**Con cariño, para ustedes**

**Freya Uchiha**

* * *

**PASADO**

**Epilogo**

_-Repítame, Señor Malfoy-escuchó Harry que Ron le preguntaba a Draco. Había sido una sorpresa para todos, inclusive para Harry, cuando encontraron a Lucius muerto, el día de su juicio. Harry había estado cuidándolo toda la noche, precisamente para que nadie lo matara antes de ser juzgado, así que no había sido hechizado con un Avada y no había razón para que estuviera muerto. Pero lo estaba. Ron y el Ministro lo habían encontrado quieto y sin respirar, y de inmediato habían llamado a Harry, que sorprendido, había inmediatamente corrido a su lado. _

_No lo entendía._

_ Incluso su salud parecía estable, y su cuerpo, recostado en la cama, parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente; como en un suave sueño que lo hacía sonreír. Si la sonrisa en su cara decía algo. _

_Observando a Draco, quien no parecía realmente sorprendido de encontrar a su padre en ese estado, pero tampoco podía disimular del todo su estado de ánimo, Harry se preguntó que pasaba por su mente. Los últimos en ver a Lucius con vida habían sido Dean, Harry y su hijo. Los primeros dos ya habían sido interrogados; y, por respeto, Ron había decidido dejar al nuevo inefable hasta el final. Incluso, si fuera por él, el Jefe de Aurores no entrevistaría al rubio. Lucius estaba muerto, que más daba como había muerto si, desde el principio, ese era su marcado final. Pero su trabajo era resolver que había pasado._

_-¿Hizo algo que pudiera justificar el estado actual de Lucius Malfoy antes de salir de su presencia?_

_Draco negó con la cabeza, y el veriseratum lo obligó a responder verbalmente._

_-No._

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó antes de que se despidiera de él? ¿Qué hiciste exactamente?_

_Draco pareció fruncir el ceño ligeramente, y respiró profundo. Entonces miró a Ron a los ojos y respondió._

_-Me despedí de él. Le agradecí por todo y le deseé Buenas Noches._

_-¿Buenas Noches?¿Por qué?_

_-Porque él ya iba a dormir. Y ya no habría un siguiente día de visita. El cuadro estaba listo. El trato había sido completado._

_Ron y Harry de inmediato asumieron que se refería al trato con el Ministro, pero Draco en su corazón sabía que se refería al trato con su padre, ese que, contra su voluntad había aceptado, pero sabía era lo mejor. _

_-¿Y cuando saliste que hiciste detalladamente?_

_Draco cerró los ojos unos segundos y entonces respondió._

_-Llegué a casa y apagué una vela, entonces me fui a dormir y cerré los ojos con fuerza; porque sabía que lo que pasaría la próxima vez que viera a mi padre. _

_Ante sus palabras casi apagadas, Ron dio por terminado el interrogatorio y le dio sus condolencias. Harry siempre recordaría esa escena porque, aunque en el futuro Ron y Draco se dieran la mano muchas veces, ese día le recordaría siempre la mirada triste de Draco al ver el cuerpo de su padre; y la suavidad con la que tomó su cuerpo y lo enterró en el Mausoleo de los Malfoy; honrándolo con cientos de lirios, símbolo de la realeza francesa._

_Ese había sido el día en que Draco, Harry podía jurar, había perdido lo último que conservaba del pequeño e infantil Draco. Y fue manifestado con decenas de lagrimas que, lo más silencioso que pudo, el rubio había derramado en el hombro de Harry, mientras se acurrucaba en la cama y dejaba que lo abrazara. _

* * *

**LUCIUS**

Lucius interrumpió la charla con Abraxas cuando los pasos se escucharon en el segundo salón familiar. Draco había ubicado el cuadro de Abraxas y el de él cerca ahí, y a su vez, había hecho unir su cuadro a uno de Narcissa, escondido de las habitaciones principales porque Narcissa siempre ofendía a Draco en cuanto lo veía. Draco no decía nada cuando lo hacía y Lucius estaba cansado de insistirle a su mujer que parara que, el día que Potter se había hartado y la había desterrado a ese silencioso cuarto, no se había opuesto. Y, aunque no le agradara la idea de que la imagen de Narcissa se perdiera con el tiempo, Lucius no pudo decir nada cuando Potter le pidió que se pasara de vez en cuando donde Draco pudiera verlo y platicar con él.

De eso hacía cuánto ¿Cinco años? ¿Tres? El tiempo no pasaba cuando eras un cuadro así que en realidad no le importaba. Fijo su atención donde la puerta se abría y observó al pequeño Sirius cruzar riendo mientras su gemelo (si podían decirse así, porque eran totalmente distintos), Scorpius, le perseguía.

-Abuelos,-saludaron ambos al verlos y Lucius rió divertido al verlos jugar por la casa. Verlos era como revivir los recuerdos de Draco siendo niño pero, de cierta forma distinto, porque al ser dos, las risas invadían con más fuerza las viejas paredes.

-Hola-saludó- ¿Y sus padres?

-Han salido desde las 10- respondió Sirius sonriendo travieso y dejando sus ojos verdes brillar con diversión.- La casa es nuestra desde entonces. Hemos encontrado decenas de pasadizos.

-Espero que no destrocen las reliquias-advirtió serio- Ellas han...

-Pasado de generación en generación-completó rodando los ojos Scorpius-Lo sabemos abuelo.

-Espero que si,- se oyó una tercera voz y Harry hizo su entrada; cargando a una pequeña de rizos negros y ojos grises, que observó curiosa a sus hermanos. Abraxas y Lucius de inmediato parecieron derretirse, lo que siempre hacía gracia a Harry; porque la familia Malfoy nunca había tenido una niña, y aunque era pelinegra como su padre, ellos parecían de lo más contentos- O a tu padre le dará algo.

-Lo sabemos-contestaron los otros dos al unisono y se echaron a correr por la casa, y tirándose una pelota entre ellos, pasaron demasiado cerca de un jarrón verde, haciendo que Harry suspirara.

-¿Donde está Draco?-preguntó Abraxas y Lucius sonrió también curioso, tratando de no burlarse de su yerno.

-Está con Orión- respondió con una mueca divertida- Están de compras; y por Merlín, juro que si daba un paso más me caía en el piso, con todo y Medea. ¿De dónde diablos sacaron tanta fuerza para caminar por 8 horas probándose ropa?

Lucius suspiró recordando las ocasiones en que él decía lo mismo de Narcissa.

-Viene de su madre-comentó y Harry lo miró fijamente.

-Oye Lucius-preguntó cautelosamente-sé que no te gusta que Orión te llame padre. Draco y yo hemos estado debatiendolo y bueno, si tú quisieras que le dijéramos la verdad a Orión... Es decir, él sabe que algo anda mal con él, y que te alejas por alguna razón. Ha estado insistiendo con el tema, porque, bueno-dijo sacudiéndose el cabello-Tú lo tratas diferente a Draco, y diferente a Scorpius y a Sirius. Y no entiende porque Narcissa no quiere verlos ni a él, ni a Draco. No entiende nada, y pronto irá a Hogwarts... Quizá es momento de decirle la verdad.

Lucius sintió, por así decirlo, la mirada de Abraxas sobre él.

-¿No pretendes que les digan esa cruel verdad a ese niño, no? - preguntó Abraxas y Lucius suspiró.

-Él no es mi hijo. Y yo no puedo amarlo.

Harry sintió un peso en su pecho al escucharlo y asintió.

-Sin embargo, creo que puedo darle la mínima cortesía al hermano de Draco.

La sonrisa del Héroe-que-vivió fue enorme.

* * *

-No estoy seguro de esto-escuchó las palabras de Draco, tras unos pasos en la habitación y abrió los ojos que tenía cerrados.-Potter ha dicho que quieres hablar con Orión, ¿No vas a decirle nada de eso, o sí? Hice que todos lo que sabían la verdad hicieran un juramento inquebrantable, pero no puedo hacer eso contigo o madre, y no pienso dejar que lo lastimen.

La firmeza en los ojos de Draco le hizo saber lo mucho que su hijo apreciaba a su medio hermano y le hizo saber que estaba dispuesto a encerrar de por vida el retrato de su madre, hasta quemarlo, si ella deshacía toda la historia que Draco había creado y hacía sentir a su hermanito desdichado. Eso lo hizo suspirar y dudar de su estado mental al casarse con la mujer que lo metió en todo tipo de problemas. Y procrear dos hijos iguales.

-Tranquilízate, Draco.-dijo-No es tan malo.

El Líder Malfoy frunció el ceño.

-¿No es tan malo, dices?¿Qué parte no es tan mala?-preguntó decidido- Todo mundo sabe que tenías la intención de destruir el Mundo Mágico, y a pesar de eso él insiste en que tienes, tenías tus razones. Justifica que estabas triste por la muerte de mamá, que tal vez estabas triste porque habían enviado a tu hijo a un orfanato muggle...¿Quieres que le diga que reuniste a un montón de bebés y los intentaste matar quitandoles la magia? ¡¿Qué el fue tu principal víctima?!-casi exigió y Lucius sintió un poco de pesar, porque Draco nunca había tocado el tema.

-Mira, solo cuéntale tu infancia con Narcissa y dile que tiene suerte de no ser criado por ella.

Tal como lo esperaba, Draco hizo una mueca, contra su voluntad, divertida. Y Lucius no pudo evitar reír también, relajando a su hijo.

-Ajá ¿y qué hay sobre ti? ¿Que le dirás?

-Le diré que no sé como actuar con él, y haremos las paces o algo. Y entonces él será mi amado hijo y todo eso. Él será feliz, tú serás feliz, Potter será feliz, y yo... bueno, supongo que te lo debo.

-No lo supones- Draco escuchó la voz de Abraxas- Se lo debes.

Lucius rodó los ojos.

-¿Por cierto, cómo hiciste para que la sangre de ese inmundo auror no delate que él es un mestizo?

Draco suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá que estaba frente a él.

-Primero que nada dejo que Theo sea su medimago particular; y cuando tenía 3 años lo sometí a un proceso de eliminación de magia. Se volvió solamente un Black y después estuve investigando como se hacen las adopciones mágicas, pero como comprenderás, no iba a convertirlo hijo mío y de mi madre-murmuró haciendo una mueca- así que estuve experimentando y encontré la manera de volverlo parte Malfoy, usando parte de tu vela. Eso es todo lo que pude hacer por él. Darle la protección de la mansión y dejarle acceso a una parte de la fortuna. Dejarle una pequeña parte de tu firma mágica.

Lucius hizo un momento de silencio y se desapareció del cuarto. Seguro de que estaría husmeando el cuadro de los Ancestros, Draco se permitió cerrar los ojos y bostezó. Cuando su padre dijo su nombre, los abrió de nuevo y lo observó tragarse las palabras que seguramente quería decirle, pero no lo haría.

-Nunca me contaste de eso.-Expresó finalmente.

El rubio quiso golpearse la cabeza, tal cual elfo doméstico, porque había intentado hablar el tema tantas veces que le dio gastritis del estrés que le produjo la necedad de Lucius Malfoy para no escucharlo. Por supuesto, al final resultó que era resultado de su embarazo, pero Draco nunca lo admitiría (porque Medea era un ángel que no podía hacer ningún mal al mundo), y porque, bueno, su padre lo había hecho enojar tanto que la última vez que su madre empezó a despotricar contra él, había estado a segundos de lanzar un incendio. Lástima que Harry se hubiera metido en medio y hubiera bajado el cuarto.

Ah, pero la siguiente vez, cuando nadie le viera y su padre estuviera en otro lado...

Con una sonrisa ligera, Draco llegó a la conclusión de que había encontrado la solución correcta a su problema.

-Nunca quieres hablar de Orión.-Respondió simplemente y Lucius hizo una leve mueca. La mirada de Draco se suavizó.

-Lo siento, padre. Entiendo las razones, de verdad.

Lucius creyó que era hora de dejar todo atrás y suspiró evitando la mirada curiosa de su propio padre. Se alzó de hombros y se desparramó en el sofá verde que estaba detrás de él, en lugar de la triste cama blanca que estaba realmente cuando pintaron el cuadro, y cerró los ojos, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Está bien. Supongo que eso lo hace mi hijo de cierta forma. Entonces, trae a ese chiquillo. Quiero acabar lo más pronto posible.

-Estás seguro de que...

-Que si-dijo irritándose- De verdad que casarte con Potter hizo algo irreparable en tu paciencia.

Con una sonrisa entre dientes, el inefable asintió y fue en busca de su hermano. Cuando los dejó solos en la habitación, no pudo evitar buscar a Harry. Los gemelos estaban afuera y Medea por fin estaba durmiendo. Era el momento ideal para una satisfactoria sesión de besuqueo, de esas que ahora difícilmente podían tener. Sonriendo, se dirigió al cuarto que Harry usaba de oficina. Necesitaba aliviar su ansiedad y nada mejor que su esposo para lograrlo. Seguro que él no se negaría. Después de todo, Draco estaba en apuros y Harry tenía ese instinto de héroe.

Probablemente no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de _ayudarlo_.

* * *

Lucius suspiró cuando en el cuadro de Narcissa, ella estaba mirando el jardín con un aire desolado.

-¿Dónde has estado?-le preguntó ella y él se sentó en la banca flotante a su lado, alzándose de hombros. La imagen era el lugar favorito de Narcissa y el lugar donde ambos habían tenido su primera cita. A regañadientes, Lucius tuvo que admitir que el detalle de su hijo fue cursi, y dolorosamente feliz.

-Estaba en el segundo salón familiar-contestó y le tomó la mano; sintiéndose satisfecho cuando ella no lo rechazó.

-Últimamente pasas demasiado tiempo ahí.- Reclamó la otra sin mirarlo y, pasando un brazo sobre su esposa, Lucius la acercó lo suficiente para que ella apoyara su frente en su hombro.

-Los niños aman las historias sobre Draco, ¿No te gustaría contarles algunas?- cuestionó sabiendo la respuesta, pero esperando que un día ella cambiara de opinión. Ellos eran eternos, pero Draco y sus nietos no. Orión tampoco lo sería.

Narcissa hizo una mueca.

-No tengo ninguna. Y no quiero ver a ese niño.

-Narcissa...

-Este cuadro es una extensión de uno que fue pintado antes de que lo tuviera, pero sé la verdad. La humillación, el dolor... Él no se parece a ti. He escuchado lo que pasó...

-Olvídalo, Narcissa.

-Él no es un Malfoy, nunca lo será. Y Draco, Draco es un traidor. Nos entregó. Te entregó. No entiendo como puedes quererlo aún. Siempre lo consentiste.

-Es nuestro hijo.

-Y nos destruyó.

Sabiendo que no había mucho que hacer, dada lo obstinada que era Narcissa, Lucius lo dejó pasar y empezó a empujar la banca, meciéndolos a ambos. Después de segundos se armó de valor y le comentó lo que había platicado con Draco y que había recibido la visita de Orión.

-Es un niño genial- concluyó.-Es idéntico a ti.

Y eso fue, quizá, lo que hizo que le fuera imposible lastimarlo.

-No sé como puedes hablar con él.

-Él vino de ti. Y yo te amo.-Dijo suavemente. -Por ende amo todo lo que venga de ti. Y Draco vino de ti. Ese niño vino de ti. Y los hijos de Draco son tus nietos, y los míos. Son nuestro legado, la prueba de lo mucho que te amé, de lo mucho que te amo...

Mirando las mejillas rosas de Narcissa, Lucius miró la repetidora escena del atardecer, y sonrió a la nada.

-La prueba de que te amaré eternamente, Narcissa.-Repitió para ambos y miró hacia su esposa, fijando sus ojos grises en los azules, que tampoco perdían detalle de él.-Olvida el dolor, o la decepción, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti y tú siempre estarás aquí para mí. Tú y yo somos nuestro mundo. Somos lo único que necesitamos.

Dejando el pasado donde debía estar, Lucius siguió meciéndose junto a Narcissa; a la vez que Orión empacaba felizmente, Medea dormía, Sirius y Scorpius jugaban alrededor de la fuente y un sonriente Draco besaba a Harry, quien lo miraba con adoración; mientras las alianzas en las manos de ambos brillaban con la luz del atardecer que se filtraba por las ventanas.


End file.
